


SG-1 File: Sherah Payton

by naturegurl27



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Roleplay, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 177,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegurl27/pseuds/naturegurl27
Summary: Dr. Daniel Jackson accidentally meets a deaf and cerebral palsy fan. As a result, she takes him and the team to places that they have never experienced before. Who knew having a fan was dangerous?
Kudos: 1





	1. I Drive Myself Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherah gets locked up in an asylum, how will Daniel be able to get her out?

Edited 9/7/2020  
Edited 10/08/2020

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4ms6pKlLwY&list=PLE8tHAciFBVIDj5GHzt2PmlwbeK0lhB7h&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4ms6pKlLwY&list=PLE8tHAciFBVIDj5GHzt2PmlwbeK0lhB7h&index=1)

Author's Note: Since I know that my work will not be published and won't have a soundtrack, I have made a playlist with a "soundtrack." I have it on YouTube under naturegurl27. It will be under this title, if interested. 

Princess shook her head as she looked around the Stargate Command Center. She couldn't imagine what her parents had to experience during their times here. Now here she was cleaning out the building since Stargate SG-1 ran into financial problems. They were forced to sell it to the Trust company. She looked at a box that was full of dust. She wiped it all off and opened it. She saw many files in it and knew some of the names. As she continued to go through it, she saw a file of a person named Sherah Payton. The report had been typed up by Dr. Daniel Jackson and it was written in the year of 2019. Has it really been that long? 20 years ago? There was a note he had wrote.

_This file started in the middle of the story of how I met Sherah Payton. I started here to get the most depressing story out of the way before I get to how we met. Which was at an Ancient Egyptian Museum, but you'll find out that more in Chapter 4: Women Are Dangerous. I wrote this in adult content because this story was meant for my eyes only. If you're reading this, I apologize. It was never meant to be read by anyone, but me. As for what happened to Sherah Payton, I will reveal that at the end of this file. I will say this, it was an adventure to be "paired" up with her for sure. I hereby promise that this story is best to my collection. Dr. Daniel Jackson 2019_

Princess was puzzled and wondered if she should read it. Curiously got the best out of her. She was exceptional curious to why he had called a chapter, "Women Are Dangerous." She opened up to the first chapter.

Sherah looked around and saw she was in an asylum. She had long brown hair, blue glasses, blue-green eyes, a blue hearing aid and olive skin. Not only was she deaf, she also had mild cerebral palsy that only affected her legs and feet. She used to work under Dr. Daniel Jackson as an intern until she was sent to an asylum. That morning, she was dressed in her yellow and white stripped pajamas. She had been send there by the SG-1 after Cam and Sam had found her on her carpet floor crying. She wouldn't eat or drink. She wouldn't even use the bathroom on the toilet. This is why she should have never fell in love. She closed her eyes and laid back in bed. While she hated being there because it was so boring, she was grateful it was. Allowing her to slouch about. A man came in and signed, "It's time for your counseling session." She got out of the bed and got on her dark blue and white robe with white slippers. She didn't like going to counseling because she didn't feel it helped. She tried telling them that, they still made her go. She sat in one of the chairs and looked around her. She sighed.

"Now Sherah, you've been in here for a week. I think it's time for you to tell us your story. Why are you here?" The woman counselor signed and voiced. She gave the counselor a frown.  
"Why should I tell my story? Counseling doesn't work. It never has and I doubt it ever will." She signed and voiced back. The counselor sighed.  
"You never know until you try me." She shook her head. "If you refuse to participate, I would be forced to tell the boss. He will force you to socialize and play games with people."  
"I thought if you get punished, you get to stay in a white room and have to wear a white straight jacket?" The counselor shook her head and smiled.  
"We've seen you love to be alone and on your own. So, we know that punishment would be like home to you." She shook her head. "Pick, confess to us your story or we're going to set you up for a game day." The counselor looked at her with threatening eyes. She looked up at the ceiling.  
"I'm Sherah Payton and I've been admitted to this asylum by a group called Stargate SG-1." She finally confessed.  
"Because…?" She gave the counselor a look. "Go on, the story isn't finished and you know it." She shook her head.  
"They sent me here because I was acting depressed. I wouldn't eat and I wouldn't use the toilet. I gave up on everything and everyone."  
"Because?" She gave her a look that read, "That's enough!" The counselor shook her head. "I'll tell you when to stop. Keep going." She rolled her eyes.  
"Because I've fell in love with this man named Dr. Daniel Jackson. You know what? Everything was fine until he had to start one morning for no particular reason to start hating and pushing me away. As a result, I left the base and went home. We were 'together' for a year. What the hell did I do to deserve for him to hate me enough to push me away?" Tears began to fall. "I did nothing but love the man. What? It was a dream or a fantasy a handsome man would love me and want me?" She stood up. "Yeah, I should have knew better. But, he made me believe it _wasn't_ some kind of dream or fantasy!" She was screaming now. The counselor sighed and looked at her. She shook her head and more tears poured out. "I can't do this." She went to the window and tried to get the bars to break off.  
"Guards!" The guards began to tackle Sherah to the ground. She sighed and let them take her away.

That day at supper, she touched the food with her fork. A man with a black suit and a dark blue shirt, black shoes and glasses came over. He signed and voiced, "If you don't eat, we would be forced to tube feed you." She knew he was the boss that ran the place.  
"I fucking did what the damn counselor asked me to do. I got to be put in a brown restraints bed, all because you blame me for how I acted? If you can't deal with the results, don't fucking ask!" She signed and voiced angry. Everyone looked at her and the man closed his eyes. He took a seat across from her.  
"Look, it's hard on women whether they have disabilities or not, when a man breaks up with them. You're not alone. You're too smart to stay in this place. You need to work on getting over him." She sighed.  
"You don't get it. You think men like him grow on trees. They don't. I have been living on this Earth for over 1,000 years. I know." She shook her head as she looked at the food that she was still playing with her fork.  
"Yes, the SG-1 has shared with us that you claim to be Cleopatra Selene II. You have a curse and a mark that allows you to live for a long time. Even if that's true, I get it. This Dr. Daniel Jackson must have been one of a hell of a man to get you locked up in here. But, he has moved on and the team expect you too as well."  
"Why do they care rather I get well or not? Now that he's not with me, I'm no longer their concern." The man sighed.  
"You're still being under their care." She was annoyed.  
"Are you fucking serious?" He nodded and she rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous!" He shrugged.  
"Like I've said, you either eat or we will tube feed you." He looked down at the untouched food.  
"Then, get me something better to fucking eat." The man nodded.  
"I'll tell you what. You eat that tray full of food to prove to me you'll eat, I'll get you whatever you want tomorrow." She sighed and began to eat. He nodded and got up. "I'll talk to you later, Sherah. Take care of yourself." He left.

Suddenly, a song in her mind began to play. It was, "I Drive Myself Crazy" by N'sync. _Really_ , she told herself. _You're going to play that fucking song?_ She shook her head and continue to eat and drink. The cooks were surprised when she returned an empty tray and an empty drink back into the kitchen. She took out the blue IPOD that she blackmailed the Stargate SG-1 into letting her bring with her, in exchange to be put into an asylum. She put it on and looked out the window. She closed her eyes. She put her head and her arms on the table. While she told him the truth about men like Daniel not growing on trees, she was grateful they didn't. She didn't want to believe in any more lies a handsome and hot man will tell her. She had to stop being so gullible.

The next morning, a male worker woke her up. "It's time for your painting class." He signed. She put her head down. She got on her robe and white slippers and made her way to her painting class. They had a teacher that allowed them to paint or draw whatever they wanted. She stared at her white sheet of paper and closed her eyes. What did she want to paint? She shook her head. The boss came in. He took a seat and tapped her. "You still don't know what you want to paint?" He signed as she sighed and shook her head.  
"Hey, do you have a workshop where I can learn how to stop being so gullible? I need to quit being so stupid in believing it when an attractive man says he loves me and wants me. Maybe, I can learn next time not to make this same damn mistake!" She signed as she looked away. The man shook his head and tapped her again.  
"Like I've said, you're too smart to be in this place. I'll tell you again, you're not the only woman who has believed it when a man tells her he loves her and wants her. If they can get through it, so can you." She gave him a confusing look.  
"How do they get through it?" He looked down and smiled.  
"You know what? I think that's a fantastic idea. I'll see what I can do to bring in some females that have been through what you have. You talk to them. They'll help you. Let me go make some phone calls." He got off the stool and stood up. "I wanted to keep my word. You ate all the food and drank all the water we gave you last night. So tonight, what do you want?" She looked at the window and shrugged. He tapped her and she looked at him. "I heard you like lemon chicken. Do you want that?" He signed as he got on her level.  
"How did you know that?" He smiled.  
"SG-1 sent us your file. I read it." She crossed her arms.  
"Never realized the SG-1 kept a file on me." He stood up and sighed.  
"Well, they did. Because even through you're in here, you're still under their care." She shook her head.  
"If I ever get out of this place, I ain't going back." The man tilted his head.  
"Honestly, I don't think you're going to have a choice. Is lemon chicken okay?" She nodded.  
"It better be just how I like it." She threatened. He nodded as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. She turned back and covered her eyes.

At supper, the man came in with lemon chicken, egg rolls and vegetable fried rice. He put them on the table and put his food on the table as well. She looked at him. "You do know you have over 20 people in this whole place, right? Why are you giving me attention?" She signed and voiced. He nodded.  
"I'm giving you attention because like I've said, you're still under SG-1's care." He voiced and signed back. She shook her head. She looked at what he had ordered and threw her fork on the table.  
"That's what Daniel used to order." The man looked at her.  
"I apologize. I'll throw this away right now." He got up and threw it away. She went back to eating her lemon chicken. He sat down again.  
"You remember all of what Dr. Jackson used to eat?" She looked up at him and nodded. He shook his head. "So, you're still not over him?" She shook her head.  
"He did one thing right." She confessed as she continued to eat. He looked at her as he folded his hands to himself on the table.  
"What's that?" She closed her eyes.  
"He had me only believing he cared and loved me for a year. It could have been worse. He could have made me continue to believe it for _more_ than a year." The man nodded.  
"That's a nice way of looking at it." She shrugged.  
"So, did you find any women that are willing to help me?" He nodded.  
"Yes, they'll be here tomorrow. Since I had to throw away my food, do you mind if I share some of your vegetable fried rice and egg rolls?" She shook her head and pushed her food towards him. He smiled. "Thank you." She nodded.

The next morning, the same male worker that woke her up yesterday, woke her up again. "The boss said to wake you up and for you to take a shower." He signed and she shook her head.  
"No. No baths and no showers." She signed back. He sighed.  
"If you don't take one, I'll have to inform him." She shook her head.  
"Then, inform him. I'll do anything, but to take a bath or a shower!" The worker left in frustration. She crossed her arms.

The boss showed up a few minutes later. The guards left them alone.  
"Why do you intend on making things difficult?" He signed asking. She was still on the bed as she crossed her legs.  
"I'll do anything, but to take a bath or a shower." She signed and shook her head.  
"Why? What's wrong with taking one?" She looked at the tub.  
"Daniel and I did things in there. I'm not ready to face that yet." He shook his head.  
"You really need to get over him." She shrugged and continued to shake her head. He sighed.  
"What if I took one with you?" He took off his jacket as she laughed.  
"You can't be fucking serious." He was already taking off his shirt. She shook her head and stood up. "You shouldn't be doing this. I could report you." He walked over to her and looked into her eyes.  
"Who will believe you?" He asked as he signed in her face.  
"Fine, but you better not try anything!" She shook her head. She slammed her robe down on the bed as she looked at him. He crossed his arms and looked at her in frustration. Her eyes never left his face while she was slamming her pajamas and underwear on the bed. After she was naked, he grabbed her.  
"Stop acting like a damn child! You want to be treated like an adult, you fucking act like one!" She looked at him surprised.  
"You know, you're the second person to call me a 'damn child.' Daniel, once, called me that."  
"I'm sure you deserved it. Now into the shower."

When she shook her head, the man took off his pants, boxers and pulled her into the tub. She screamed when she felt the water was only cold. He turned off the water and got in with her. "Are you going to stop giving me this attitude from hell?" He looked at her as she shook her head.  
"Daniel used to say that to me too. Let me guess, the SG-1 has all the transcripts from me and Daniel's conver…" She looked down as he stared at her. "Wait, Daniel said that to me in the shower. No one could have heard that conversation. Then, how do you know that?"  
"You need a shower. Now, you either wash yourself or I'll wash you." She shook her head.  
"You want me to obey your fucking orders? You stop acting like Daniel. How the fuck can I get over him when you keep on reminding me of him? That's it, I'm out of this shower." He shook his head and grabbed her arm.  
"You're not leaving until you take a damn shower."  
"Promise me you'll stop acting like him!" The boss sighed.  
"Fine, now get into the shower." She sighed and got back into the tub. When he gave her a blue pouf sponge, she threw it at him.  
"This is the same damn pouf sponge that Daniel used on me in the shower. I want another one." He closed his eyes.  
"You want to act like this. I'll do it for you." He began to bath her and she was struggling with him. She found out he was too strong for her. For some reason, she began to cry. She sat down on the tub and began to sob uncontrollably. He ignored her, washed her hair and slide her into the water. She shook her head and began to hit the walls. The man grabbed her hands.  
"You quit this shit now!" She started hitting him. He put his hands into hers and laid her down gently on her back. He shook his head. He started kissing her neck as she continued to fight him. He put her hands with his above her head. She shook her head.  
"No, don't be like Daniel. Please don't be like Daniel." She sobbed and he kissed her mouth. She was refusing to kiss him back. He shook his head. When he began to work on her pussy, she push him off. He sighed and grabbed both of her hands. He put them into his, put his dick inside and began to ride her. She, finally, got worn out from all the kicking and resisting that she just relaxed. He nodded and traced her lips with his thumb. She looked down and looked sad.  
"Fine, you want to act like him. Fine, I give up." She signed to him. He closed his eyes and pound her softly.  
In her ear, he whispered, "If only you knew I was Daniel."

He closed his eyes and continued to pound her. He turned her over, pound her and she let him. He took her hair and pulled it as he pounded her. She shook her head. Finally, he came and collapsed in the tub. She looked down at him as she sat in a fetal position. He looked at her. "I apologize, but I'm going to need to wash your pussy again." She sighed. He helped her up, took two fingers and began to wash it. She stood up in the shower with her arms crossed. After he was sure it was cleaned, he took the shower head and put it under her pussy. She closed her eyes and swallowed. He kissed her cheek, while still having the shower head underneath. He put his mouth on her breasts and began to trace it with his tongue. She pulled him off.  
"I'm cleaned. I want out." He looked down and nodded. He washed off his cum and turned the water off. After he helped her out and she got dressed, he made her look at him.  
"If you ever refuse to take a shower again, we will do this again." He threatened as he looked at her lips. She sighed.

They made their way to a room. Daniel sat in one of the chairs. As women came and stood in front of Sherah. Each woman was deaf. "My name is Laura. I fell in love with this one man I thought would give me the world." She signed as she looked at Sherah, who nodded. "But then, he got me pregnant and left me. I thought my life was over. A few years later, I met my future husband, Rob. He made me believe in love again. We've been together for 4 years now and have a child together."  
"How did you get through losing the first man?" Sherah asked signing. Laura looked down and nodded.  
"A lot of crying. A lot of pushing through. The secret is believing you're worth it, even if he doesn't." She looked away and tears begun to fall. She swallowed.  
"My name is Sherry. I was with this guy for 3 years, I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. He disappeared one day and never came back. I never loved anyone the way that I had loved him." She signed as she shook her head. "I saw him years later and now, I realize I don't have any more feelings for him."  
"My name is Kayla. I'm like you." She signed and pointed to her legs and feet. Sherah sit up and focused. "I had this guy I thought loved me and wanted me. He showed me off like a girl shows off her engagement ring. He let me meet his friends and his family. I thought I had the world when I was with him. He picked the army over me. I saw him a year later and he turned me away. We tried to be friends again, but it just didn't work. He asked me to give up my religion, which is Christianity, for him. The thing was he was a fucking Jew. I accepted him for that and he couldn't accept me?" She shook her head. "After that, I had no more feelings for him. Now, I don't care if a man comes or a man goes. It's his decision and his choice. That man taught me to guard my heart, as if, it was made out of steel." Sherah nodded.  
"You really don't have any feelings for him?" She signed asking as Kayla shook her head.  
"He's my first love and there will always be a place for him in my heart. Don't get me wrong. But, do I want him back? No."  
"How long did it take you to get over him?" Kayla shook her head.  
"Because that boy wouldn't stop being in my life? 7 years." She stared at her and Kayla nodded.  
"Did you go to an asylum for that? I would have!" Kayla shook her head.

She came towards Sherah and sat on the floor in front of her. She brushed her hair and held her hand. "A woman don't know how strong she is until being strong is all she has left. I'm not going to lie. I know right now, you're in a lot of pain. It feels like you're dying inside." Sherah nodded and started crying again. "I know you won't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe myself either, but it gets better. It gets easier. You got to give yourself time." She cried louder, making all the woman cry too. They all came over to her.  
"If I could, I would take away your pain for you." Laura said wiping away her own tears. "Hang in there. I know the pain feels like it's going to last forever but, I promise you, it won't." She sat down on the floor and cried. "Lord, help this woman through this pain." Kayla prayed. "Help her!" Daniel stood up and the women knew they had to leave. They each gave her a hug. "I'll be praying for you." They all said and she nodded. As she sniffed and hiccupped.  
"Guards, pick her up and take her back to her room." 2 men picked her up and took her back to the room. Daniel sighed as he looked back at the door and through the mirror, which was really a 2 way mirror. It was where Cam, Sam and Teal'c were all watching. Sam wiped away some tears. Cam and Teal'c just looked at each other with a sad expression.

"So, I heard you're refusing to eat again." Daniel signed as he sat down across from her. She looked up at him.  
"Why don't people advertise it?" She signed asking.  
"Advertise what?"  
"How strong women are?" He nodded, as if, that was a good thought.  
"I guess the world still wants to see women portrayed as weak. That they need this man or hero to rescue them." She shook her head.  
"I dunno, if I'm strong like those women are." She confessed.  
"You're stronger than you look." She laughed when she saw Daniel sign that.  
"I dunno what's in those SG-1 files, but if they said I'm that strong, they're liars."  
"You might not think you're strong now, but later, you'll feel that way again." She played with the food with her fork again.  
"I miss him. I miss what we had." She looked down and looked away.  
"I understand that, but not eating or drinking is not going to bring him back." Daniel signed gently to her as he put his hand on top of hers.  
"No, but I want to remember what I had with him was something real. That what I felt was real, even if it wasn't real to him." She signed back, looking at him with serious eyes. He looked down and sighed.  
"I'll let you skip eating supper tonight. But, don't expect me to do this again because I won't." She nodded as he took her tray and cup back to the kitchen. He sat back at the table as he watched her walk back to her room.

That night, Daniel came into her room. He turned on the lights and gave her a jacket. Once she had it on, he took her hand and lead her outside. He put a blanket to the ground. She smiled and laid back. "Can I sleep out here?" She signed asking him. He nodded. He pulled another blanket on top of them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked him and he nodded. She watched the stars in the sky and the moon. She closed her eyes and smiled. He wasn't watching the sky, but her. She rolled over and continued to stare at the stars and went asleep. He sighed as he looked up at the night sky. He turned over and went to sleep as well. It began to pour rain that next morning, waking both Daniel and Sherah up wet. She sighed and shook her head. He stood up and helped her up. She looked at him. "The rain ruined my experience!" She signed disgusted. She wrapped the jacket he had gave her tighter and went inside. He picked up the 2 blankets and went inside as well. She shook her head. He gave the 2 blankets to a co-worker.

He came into Sherah's room. He noticed she had taken off the jacket but had left the pajamas on. "Take a bath and I'll get you new pajamas to wear." He signed ordering.  
"Why do you care? Why can't you just fucking leave me alone?" She signed as he shook his head.  
"Into the tub." He pointed to the tub. She pushed him and he sighed. "Stop!" She shook her head and pushed him again.  
"I'll stop this when you stop caring about me!" He grabbed her with one arm and looked at her.  
"I'm going to give you one last chance to act like a fucking adult! Now, get into the tub or I'll get in with you!" He signed with one hand while his eyes were threatening her.  
"You know what? I hate you! You rather have a woman that heals fast enough for your liking than to let her deal with the pain. The pain of losing one of the best fucking guys she ever met. Fuck you!" She got into the bathroom and slammed the door. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

He turned around and went into the Stargate Command to take a shower. Cam was wearing a blue shirt jacket with black shirt underneath. He had his hands into his pockets as he looked sideways at Daniel. He was standing close to Sam. Sam was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and had her hands folded down. Her head down. Teal'c was in his black t-shirt with brown pants. "I warned him it wasn't going to be easy." Cam told them as he took a hand out of his pockets.  
"Well, he raised her from a baby to a grown woman. You would think he could handle this." She said as she looked up at him.  
"Or he thinks he can." He looked at her.  
Daniel came out with new clothes. "Daniel, I don't think this is a good idea for you to continue this." Mitchell said as he was on his way back to the "asylum." He had one of his hands on Daniel's chest. He looked at him.  
"You told me the only way I could be back into this program is if I win that girl's heart again. I don't care how long it takes me; I'm doing this." He left. Cam sighed and shook his head.

Sherah was listening to, "I Drive Myself Crazy," while watching the trees sway with the wind. She had her hands into her dark blue and white robe's pockets. She felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and gave out a little breath. A female worker tapped her. She turned around to look at her. "You have a visitor." She signed and pointed to Sam. She was smiling and sitting at a round table. Sherah sighed, took off her headphones and made her way to the table.  
"How are you doing?" She asked signing.  
"Considering you and Cam brought me to this place, I'm just wonderful." She signed back sarcastic. She looked away. Sam tapped the table and she turned to look at her.  
"We were just worried about you and felt like we had to do something." Sherah nodded and looked away again. Sam sighed and tapped the table again. She looked annoyed.  
"What?"  
"Do you think you're ready to come back to SG-1?" Sherah gave her a surprised look.  
"I don't care if I become 100% over Daniel, I ain't coming back. You can't make me!" She signed as Sam looked down and nodded.  
"We will make you. You can count on that." She got up and left. Sherah looked shocked and confused at her. What did she mean by that?

Sherah went back into her room and began to trash it, throwing everything on the floor. Daniel peeked into the room. He waited until he saw all the furniture was turned over and walked towards her. He grabbed her. "You stop this, right now!" He signed angry.  
"This isn't fair!" She signed back angry. She pushed him. The 2 workers were ready to grab her, but Daniel shook his head.  
"Leave the room."  
"Sir?" He looked at both of them.  
"Now!" They sighed and left the room. He walked over to her.  
"What isn't fair?" He asked.  
"Sam came to visit me and told me even if I get 100% over Daniel, I'm still required to come back to the SG-1. That isn't fair. She can't make me!" He looked down as his hands were in his pockets. She looked back at the window, arms crossed and shaking her head. He turned her to look at him.  
"Why don't you want to come back?"  
"Are you that fucking stupid? I don't want to see him. I never want to see Daniel again. Never!" She returned to the window.  
"You will need to see him and face him, sometime." She shook her head.  
"Fine. I'll stay in this room forever." She threatened as he sighed.  
"You can't do that." She put the chair back to the way it was and sat down.  
"You have been doing nice things for me. Will you do me one last?" She signed asking; looking up at him.  
"Depends." He signed and crossed his arms.  
"Let me escape to where SG-1 won't find me. I rather die than to go back and see Daniel again. I mean, do you know what it was like for me when I saw him with that beautiful blonde?" She rolled her eyes. "It was, as if, he took a knife and stabbed me with it." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I rather die than to go through that again." She shook her head.  
"What if he got rid of that woman? Will you come back?"  
"Daniel's not that stupid. He knows he has a woman who is perfect for him." Again, she rolled her eyes. "Why would he give her up? She looks better than I do." She trashed what was on the desk to the floor. He swallowed.  
"Maybe, he's sorry." She laughed.  
"No, he's not. Men never are." She hit the wall and he grabbed her hands.  
"You do that again and you won't like what I'll do to you."  
"You can't hurt me worse than he did. Not possible." She began to hit the walls more.

He scooped her up while she was kicking and screaming. He brought her to a bed and handcuffed her hands together. She groaned and he shook his head. "You asked for this." She shook her head.  
"You blame Daniel! He was the one that made me believe I meant something to him and he lied!" He sighed.  
"You need to get over him."  
"Okay, genius, tell me how the fuck I can?" She shook her head, as if, he was stupid. He sighed as she tried to use her feet and legs to escape. He shook his head, put her flat on the bed and handcuffed her ankles. She groaned.  
"You want to act like a damn crazy person, I can deal with that. You will stay in these handcuffs until you stop acting like this." He shut the door as she sighed and nodded.  
"He don't play." She told herself and shook her head.

Cam, Sam and Teal'c couldn't help, but chuckle when they saw what she said. They shook their heads. Daniel came in and sighed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." He confessed when he joined the Stargate SG-1 at looking through the 2 way mirror. It was where they could keep an eye on Sherah.  
"Well, now you know don't play with a woman's heart." Sam told him and he sighed.  
"I still can't believe she doesn't recognize you." Cam told him and he shrugged.  
"I think she's in denial. It might be time to force her to know who I am." He looked at her, again, through the mirror.  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Teal'c asked worried. Daniel looked down.  
"I can't keep this façade up forever." They looked at each other and nodded.

Sherah tried to sleep but found it very uncomfortable. "Okay, I'll behave. I promise." She called out and Daniel came back into the room. "I'll be good. I promise." He looked at her suspiciously.  
"I dunno. You were pretty angry back there." He signed and voiced.  
"Can you blame me? All men want are women that are perfect and normal looking. No one wants someone that has 2 disabilities." She signed and voiced back. She shook her head and started crying. "If only I was beautiful, Daniel would want me and he would love me." She looked down as she cried. "I wish I was normal. I wish I was beautiful." He sighed and got on the bed as she looked at him.  
"To me, you are beautiful." He traced her lips with his thumb. She shook her head.  
"Not to Daniel, I'm not." He sighed as she hiccupped and sniffed.  
"Why take his word for what's beautiful and what's not?" He began to kiss her neck as she wiped away some tears.  
"Because I love him." He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes.

Suddenly, she saw Daniel _as_ Daniel. She looked around. She looked down at the blue handcuffs that were on her wrists, her ankles and looked at him in confusion. He got off the bed and uncuffed her. He stood by the bed as she stood up. "What happened?" She signed and voiced.


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asgard tries to heal Sherah of her disabilities, but accidentally turn her into a baby!

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4&list=PLE8tHAciFBVIDj5GHzt2PmlwbeK0lhB7h&index=2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4&list=PLE8tHAciFBVIDj5GHzt2PmlwbeK0lhB7h&index=2)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7cGNyiVMZw>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpmILPAcRQo>

Edited 9/7/2020

Sherah was asleep in her bed dreaming of Daniel, of course. When she woke up and found herself trapped on a bed. She found her hands and feet were strapped with a brown restraints. She tried to struggle to get free, but was not able to. She sighed. This couldn't be happening, not now.

Suddenly, a creature appeared. He looked gray and small, almost like an alien. She looked at him puzzled. He touched her hair. "Remember me? I'm Thor. I have decided to return the favor for your help in preventing my whole village from becoming deaf. I have decided to try to heal _you_ of your disabilities. Now, this won't hurt much." His voice echoed in her mind as he turned on a power switch. It was, as if, an electric shock flowed through her body. After the electric shock worn off, her body shut down. Thor was in panic, what did he do wrong? He called all the Asgards to come and help. She opened her eyes. She looked at them and smiled. She started crying. They all looked at each other puzzled.  
"We're going to have to call Stargate SG-1!" He told another Asgard named Zeus.

He ran to video call the SG-1 as Sherah's crying got louder. They covered their ears. Sam answered the video call.  
"First, know that our intentions were only of pure of heart." Zeus informed her and Sam covered her ears.  
"What the fuck is that sound?"  
"We were trying to heal Sherah of her disabilities and she woke up crying." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"We'll be right there." The video call ended. Zeus ran back and all the Asgard tried to calm her down with no luck.

Finally, the Stargate SG-1 arrived. They covered their ears. Daniel tried to calm her down, but she kept crying. He tried to kiss her cheek, but it didn't work. He looked at Cam as he sighed. He tried kissing her cheek, but received no luck. The Asgard looked at each other and looked up at Daniel. "Ooops!" Thor said as he looked down as Daniel looked at him.  
"What exactly do you mean, 'oops'?" Thor looked up at him and brought him to the machine. It showed that she was 1-year old. He closed his eyes.  
"Do you have a baby bottle?" He asked angry and the Asgard looked at each other.  
"What is a 'bottle'?" He sighed.  
"I'll be right back." He called the General. "Do you mind sending someone to go and get some baby bottles, adult diapers, and a baby bib?" He never imagined that he would be asking the General this. He sound puzzled.  
"Why?"  
"Thor was trying to heal Sherah of her disabilities, but he accidentally turned her into a baby. She's only a year old!" He heard the General sigh.  
"Give me a minute. We'll send them up and fast."

A few minutes later, baby bottles with milk formula, adult diapers and a baby bib arrived. Daniel took the milk formula and put it into a baby bottle. He ran to give it to her. She finally stopped crying and drank it. He sighed and looked at Thor. "You better fix this and fast!" Thor nodded apologizing. The rest of the SG-1 shook their heads. After Sherah was finished, she looked up at Daniel. He took off the brown restraints and let her out. She crawled on the floor and looked up at him. She peed all over the floor and started crying again. Daniel sighed, took an adult diaper and her hand. "Do you have a bathroom around here?" He asked Thor, who was once again, covering his ears. He nodded and showed him to a bathroom.

Daniel looked at her, while she was still crying. He sighed and began to undress her. He put her in the bathtub and she splashed the water. He was trying to wash her, but she kept splashing the water. He tapped her to look at him. "Stop!" He signed. She looked up at him and started crying. He looked around for anything shiny or something that she could play with. All he found was a toothbrush, so he gave it to her. She looked at it and put it in her mouth. At least, it kept her busy. He continued to bath her. He helped her out of the tub, dried her and put her in an adult diaper. She kept playing with the toothbrush as he got her into a Penguin onesie.

When he opened the door, she dropped the toothbrush and began to crawl on the floor. She hit a shoe, looked up and saw Jack. She looked at him puzzled. He got down on his knees to study her. She touched his face and studied his clothing. He tried saying something to her and she looked up at him. "Hi." She said as Jack looked at her.  
"You can hear me?" She looked at him.  
"Hi."  
"Can you understand me?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"Me." She shook her head and crawled away. She didn't want to learn any more words. She crawled to Daniel. "Dada, up." She held up her hands and he closed his eyes. Everyone was trying not to laugh, but he sighed.  
"No." She started crying. He sighed and looked for a chair. He sat her on his lap and she went quiet.  
"So, it wasn't a joke. The Asgard actually turned her into a baby?" Jack asked Daniel. Since, Jack's voice was too loud, she started crying. He sighed.  
"Jack, keep your voice down! It hurts her ears." Daniel tried to calm her down and looked for something else that she could play with. He found a small ball and gave it to her. She stopped crying and started playing with it.  
"You mean that she can hear?" She looked up at him and was ready to cry again. He sighed and touched her hair. "I'm sorry. I won't be so loud, okay?" She went back to the ball that Daniel had gave her.

"Thor, why am I here?" Jack asked.  
"Maybe you can help us to get her back to her age?"

Sherah leaned against Daniel. He could tell that she was getting sleepy. When he tried to put her back in the restraints, she shook her head and cried. He sighed. "Dada." She was kicking and screaming.  
"Do you have a bed without the restraints?" He asked Thor. He nodded and showed him to a bedroom. He took Sherah and helped her into the bed. He put covers over her. He was ready to leave, when she started crying again.  
"Dada." He sighed and went back to lay on the bed. As he cuddled up against her, she, finally, fell asleep. He was asleep, when she woke up crying again. He sighed, got up and fixed her a bottle. He put the bottle up to her mouth. After she finished drinking, he tucked her in and went to sleep.

The next morning, he felt wet. He looked down and noticed that Sherah had wet the bed. He sighed. He woke her up and took her hand. He put her on the toilet seat and went out to find another onesie for her.  
"Do you have anything else for her to wear?" He asked. The Stargate SG-1 and the Asgard stared at him.  
"What happened to you?" Jack asked as he sighed.  
"She wet the bed." Jack laughed. He nodded and swallowed, he was disgusted. Thor looked at him and shook his head.  
"Here's an Elmo onesie and a diaper." Daniel took it and gave him a smirky smile.

He went back and saw that Sherah was still sitting on the toilet. "Daddy, why are you wet?" He looked down at her and got down on her level.  
"How old are you?" He couldn't believe that he was having a conversation with her and without having to communicate on paper. She looked at him.  
"I'm 5, daddy." She held up 5 fingers as he nodded.  
"We're going to take a bath, okay?" She nodded. "You need help out of the clothes?" She nodded again. He helped her out of her clothes and pointed to the tub that was now full of water. She looked at him as he sighed. "You need help in?" She nodded as he helped her in. She laid down in the bath water. "No sleeping!" She sat up and frowned. He sighed and began to undress. She looked at his dick and touched it. "No!" He smacked her hand. She looked down and started crying. He sighed and got into the water. He held her and she looked at him. He began to bath himself first and then, bathed her. She was still staring at his dick.  
"Daddy, what's that?" She pointed to it as he sighed.  
"This is what men have to pee out of."  
"Me don't have one." He tried not to laugh and shook his head.  
"Girls don't have one." She looked at him, his dick and shrugged. As he bath her, she leaned against his chest. He shook his head and continued to bath her. The way she felt so relax with him, it was causing him to be horny. He was tempted to kiss her neck. She looked at him and looked down.  
"It went up." He nodded.  
"It does that sometimes." He swallowed as she studied him. He was so tempted to make her suck it. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tub. He couldn't do this. He tried to get himself to calm down.

She turned to face him concerned. "Daddy, okay?" She started kissing him, thinking that it would make him feel better. He looked at her. He traced her lips with his thumb. He closed his eyes and started breathing heavy. Looking at her breasts and pussy didn't help either. He knew that while she thought that she was only 5 years old, she still had a 27-year old body. She looked at him. "What will make daddy feel better?" He closed his eyes again. He had to focus on anything. She looked down and thought that, maybe, playing with his dick would help. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"No." She got down and began to suck him. He tried to tell her no, but she refused to listen. He knew that he should have stopped her, but he was too horny. After he opened his eyes, he took her hands and put it on his dick. He helped her to play with it. He relaxed and closed his eyes. After only a few minutes, he came into her mouth. She looked up at him and looked at the cum that was coming out.  
"What's that?" He looked at her and traced her lips with his thumb again.  
"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" She nodded. He closed his eyes and wiped his cum. After they bathed, he helped her out. He went to the bedroom and got her in the adult diaper. He got on her underwear and helped her into her onesie.

"Daddy, can we eat?" He nodded and took her hand. They went out and Sherah sat at the table.  
"What would you like?" He asked her as he saw her looking at him, waiting for the food to come.  
"Me eat what Daddy eat." He sighed and decided to fixed them, both, a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. He put it on the table. She smiled at him. When she was done, she looked at him. "I'm all done." He nodded.  
"You want to go play?" She nodded as he took her hand. "Go play." He watched her go to the children's room that Thor had set up. He continued to watch as she played with the many toys and dolls that were in there. Daniel swallowed and went back to finish his food and drink. After supper, he took her hand. "We're going to sleep now, okay?" She nodded as he helped her into the bed and tucked her in.  
"Daddy, put your arms around me. I like it." He sighed, cuddled up against her and kissed her head. She smiled and went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and felt wet. She looked at the diaper. She didn't know how to get it off. So, she went to Daniel. "Dad, how do I get this off?" He didn't answer her. She sighed and tried waking him up, but he wouldn't budge. She groaned. She don't know why she did so, but she took off his pants and boxers. She began to suck him. He thought that he was having a dream until he came. That caused him to wake up. He looked down and there she was licking it up. He stared at her and she looked up at him. "I needed you to wake up. I don't know how to get this off." She told him and pointed to her pussy area.

He got up and put her on the bed. He took off the bottom of the onesie and undid the diaper. It was full of pee and poop. He sighed and threw it away. He shook his head. "Do you need to pee?" She didn't look at him. She was staring at the bathroom. "Sherah!" She continued to look at the bathroom. He closed his eyes as he knew that she was deaf again. He kissed her cheek and she looked up at him. She smiled and looked down.  
"All done. Good. Daddy, can I take a bath?" He was surprised at how well that he still understood her voice.

He pointed to him, her and the bathtub. She nodded. She climbed into the tub and waited for him. He put her behind him, so that he could test the waters. Finally, he pulled her in front of him. She smiled. "Daddy, do you mind to do my back?" Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. He took the blue pouf sponge and began to wash her back. He took a while as he was fighting to have self-control.

When he got to her ass, he had no self-control left. He got down and began to lick her pussy. She was shocked. She wanted to tell him to stop, but it felt so good. She closed her eyes, bent down and spread her legs wider. He was surprised that she wanted this. He knew that it was okay to enter his fingers inside of her. Her moans send shivers down his body. After a few good licks, he carefully put his dick inside of her. She closed her eyes as he took her hands and had them up against the wall. He pounded her while kissing her neck and her cheek. A few times of pounding her from behind, he turned her over to look at him. He put his dick inside of her pussy again and began to kiss her. She put her arms around him and kissed him back. He lifted up her legs and pound her harder. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Oh, that feels so nice, daddy. It feels so good too." She mumbled under her breath. He closed his eyes and continued to pound her hard. Finally, he took out his dick and put her down on the tub. He guide her to his dick and she sucked him. He put her hands on his dick as well. He took his hand and pushed her deeper inside of his dick. He took one of her hands and put it on his balls. She went deeper and faster until he finally came. He looked down to see his cum all over her mouth. He stared at her as she looked up at him. "You came daddy." She smiled at him as he nodded slowly.

They washed themselves off and got out. After they left the bathroom, he took a notepad. "Do you still need an adult diaper on you?" He wrote asking. She shook her head.  
"I'll try to control myself at night, daddy." He nodded.  
"Here, put this on." He gave her underwear and a red and white dress to wear. He got dressed as well.  
"You hungry?" He gestured, 'eating.' She nodded and he took her to the kitchen. He made them both hot dogs and french fries. She smiled as she ate and drank. He stared at her. How was it that she was so calmed, while they were doing sexual things? He shook his head. He took the notepad, "Do you want your own room now?" She shook her head.  
"I prefer to stay with you, in case, I get a bad dream." She wrote back as he sighed. After lunch, he wrote, "Go play." She nodded and went to play. This time, Thor got her a ball pit and she jumped right into it.  
"Daddy, come play with me!" She called out. Daniel sighed and took the notepad.  
"Daddy is busy!" He wrote and she pouted. He sighed. "Give me a few minutes, okay?" He wrote, causing her to smile and nod.

He looked at the Stargate SG-1 and the Asgard. "She's deaf again." They all turned to stare at her.  
"Wait, how old is she now?" Jack asked.  
"She said that she's 8." Jack watched her play.  
"Interesting."  
"Daddy!" She called again and he sighed.  
"The things parents do for their kids." He joked and shook his head. She smiled when Daniel had entered the ball pit.  
"Well, she seems to be growing on her own." Cam said as he watched Daniel and Sherah play. Jack nodded.  
"Maybe there's nothing we can do, but to wait to see if she grows up to be 27 on her own." Jack was also watching them play. "But, that does look like fun." He looked at Cam. Soon, all of Stargate SG-1 was in the ball pit and playing. She smiled when she saw that there more people joining them.

Daniel looked at his watch. He tapped her and gestured, 'eating.' She nodded. He helped her out of the ball pit and they went to eat dinner. They smiled at her when they saw her watching them. "Is she getting her own room yet?" Cam asked as he took his seat. Daniel sighed and shook his head.  
"She still wants to sleep with me, in case, she gets a bad dream." He looked at her and smiled.  
"You need to cut the cord. She's 8 years old now." He shrugged.  
"I don't really want to put up a fight with her. Maybe when she's a teen, she'll be rebellious with me." He joked as Cam shook his head.  
"Now, Daniel, don't go falling for this one." He gave him a puzzled look.  
"I don't think that's possible." He shook his head when he heard less confidence in Daniel's voice. He knew that he had.

Thor came in with an ice cream. Sherah looked at it and her eyes glowed. She tapped Daniel's arm.  
"Daddy, can I have it? Please?" She signed and voiced; begging him. He sighed, looked at Thor and he looked at Daniel innocently.  
"If this kid gets hyper, you're dealing with it." He threatened. All of Stargate SG-1 couldn't help, but chuckle. Thor shrugged and gave it to her. She looked at the vanilla ice cream, sprinkles and the cherries. She looked up at Daniel.  
"Daddy, want some?" She offered. He gave her a confusion look and shook his head.  
He took the notepad and wrote, "Ice cream is for kids, not for adults." She frowned at him and shook her head. She happily eat her ice cream.

After she was done, sure enough, she was hyper. She saw that they had a stereo and pressed play. Daniel shook his head and looked at Thor. "Didn't I tell you?" The song that was playing was, "She's like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze. She went up to Daniel and begged him to dance with her. He sighed and began to sing the words to her. She smiled at him as he twirled her around. Jack and Cam exchanged confused looks. They looked down and Jack was thinking the same thing as he had earlier: Daniel had fallen for her. After the song ended, the stereo kept playing the, "Dirty Dancing" soundtrack. She was dancing and begged others to join in. Finally, Cam decided to slow dance with her to "Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. He sang it to her too.

Daniel decided to try to get her to calm down. He took her out to look at the million stars in the sky and the planets that were in the outer space. She did calm down. She was in awe at how beautiful that they have all looked. Thor was worried that she might fall, so he set up a rail to let her know when she was too close to the edge. "Daddy, it's beautiful!" He wasn't looking at the sky, but at her.  
He touched her hair. "Yes, it is. Very." She looked at him and took his hand.

"Lay down with me daddy!" He laid down with her. She loved how it looked. He watched her eyes glowed and the way that her mouth looked. It looked like she was really in amazement. Daniel traced her lips with his thumb. She watched him as he moved closer to her. As he put his finger into her mouth, she licked the fingertips and began to suck it. He took the finger out of her mouth and put it down her pussy. They began to kiss. "Daddy, aren't you worried that people will see us?" She moved her head to the glass door. Daniel knew that he should be, but he was too busy wanting her more. He lifted up her dress and began to suck her breasts. He traced them with his tongue. He bit her nipples gently. He did the same thing to her other one. She looked down at him. She watched as he kissed her stomach and then, took off her underwear. She spread out her legs for him and he smiled.  
"You want your daddy to make you feel good?" She smiled and nodded excited. He smiled and went to work. As she moaned, she played with her breasts and put her head back. The night air and the soft breeze, only made it feel even more wonderful.

After working on her pussy for a while, he stood up. He lifted off his shirt and she watched him. He smiled when he saw her began to masturbate over him. "You like seeing your daddy naked, don't you?" She nodded and eyed his dick. He smiled and took off his boxers. He took out her hand and fingers. He replaced it with his tongue and fingers. She sat up and took off her dress. "Daddy, aren't you going to put him into my pussy?" He looked up at her.  
"Do you want me to?" She nodded. He got up and let her suck his dick for a while. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He wanted her to keep going, but more than that, he wanted to be inside of her. He took out his dick from her mouth and put it inside. "Fast or slow?" He asked as he began to ride her. She looked up at him.  
"Fast and hard." He nodded and did as he was told. "Kiss me." He nodded and began kissing her. He took out his dick and turned her around. He licked her pussy from behind as she closed her eyes. After a couple of licks and a few fingering, he put his dick inside and pounded her. She moaned. "Faster, harder!" He went as fast and as hard as he could go. She closed her eyes and could feel it, when he finally came.

He carefully removed his dick from her pussy. "We should go in now." He got on his boxers and pants. She shook her head.  
"Can we stay out here, daddy? It's beautiful." Daniel sighed.  
"Only if you get dressed." She nodded and put her underwear and dress back on.

The sun woke both her and Daniel up the next morning. He touched her hair and smiled. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you dad." He slapped her ass as she got up. She looked at him and touched his dick. She was going to leave, but he pulled her to him and gave her another kiss. "Dad, if you don't stop, I'm going to suck your dick out here and I won't care who's watching." That caused him to be horny. He sat up and french kissed her, while having his hand under her ear. She sat on his lap and acted like she was fucking him. "Do you want to fuck me daddy?" She put his hands on her pussy. "Because I'm already horny for you." He smiled. As she sat up on his lap, he looked up at her as he continued to finger her. She closed her eyes and began to moan. They kissed for several minutes, while she had her hand playing with his hair. He knew that they had to be quiet, so he put his finger on his lips to stop her from kissing him. He took his finger, gently, out of her pussy.  
"Go on. I'll be there in a minute." She nodded. As soon as she left, he jacked off to her.

"How old are you now?" She gave Sam a funny look, while she was drinking her coffee.  
"You know that I'm 12." She nodded and watched as Sherah got cereal and grape juice. Daniel came in a few minutes later and looked at her. He had been practicing his sign language skills, so he didn't have to keep using the notepad. He was signing fairly well. "I see that you didn't wait for me to get you any breakfast."  
"Dad, please, I'm 12 years old now. I know what to do." She signed back.  
"A teenager, fun." He nodded. Sam looked down and shook her head.

"Dad, can I ask a serious question?" She asked him as Daniel took a seat at the table.  
"Of course, you can ask me anything."  
"If I was a lesbian or bisexual, would you hate me?" He spit out his coffee and Sam looked down shocked.  
"What brought this on?"  
"Thor had let me watch some television and movies. I couldn't help, but noticed some of the women on there were hot." He was trying not to choke on his own coffee. He decided to push his food and drinks away.  
"Well, that's normal to think that some women are hot. That doesn't mean that you're a lesbian or a bisexual." He continued to study her.  
"What if, I want to try out with one?" He stared at her and swallowed.  
"I don't think that there are any girls your age around here." She nodded.  
"I guess, you're right. Can I go to school?" He shook his head.  
"There are no schools around here."

Thor came in. "Actually, I can help with that." Daniel shot him a look as Thor swallowed. "Or maybe not." He left the room.

He looked back at her and saw her sighed. "Well, I don't get why we're on this ship. It has been what? 12 years now?" He watched her roll her eyes.  
"We'll leave soon enough." She sighed.  
"You just don't want your precious daughter to go out into the world and get her tongues pierced, get tattoos, get pregnant, etc."  
"That's not true. We'll leave soon enough." She nodded and stood up close to the kitchen sink.  
"Since, I'm 12 now, I want my own room." She signed.  
"Fine, you can have your own room. I'm sick of sharing it with a child." He signed in her face, put the coffee cup in the sink and left. She sighed.  
"I hate you!" She signed to Daniel, went into the bathroom and slammed the door. He sighed and covered his eyes.  
"Let me take a wild guess here," Cam spoke. "She's a teenager?" Daniel still having his eyes covered; nodded. He nodded knowing.

She came out, went to the stereo and turned up the volume loud. The song that was playing was, "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N Roses. She started singing and dancing. Cam had to admit for, once, that she had good taste in music. He started dancing and singing with the music as well and was disappointed, when Daniel turned it down. "That's too loud." He signed and turned the music down. She got into his face.  
"First, you call me a damn child and now you're taking me away from my deaf rights? What the hell's next? Oh yeah, you prefer your child to be this perfect straight woman. Screw you!" She went to the room that she shared with Daniel and slammed the door. He closed his eyes.  
"Please tell me that you're working on a cure to get that child up to 27?" He sounded angry and annoyed. The Stargate SG-1 looked down and as did the Asgard.  
"Sorry, Danny boy." Jack said. "We have decided to wait to see, if she will become 27 on her own. What did she mean by 'straight'?" Daniel gave him a look.  
"But, in good news." Cam spoke up. "She won't be a teenager forever." Daniel looked at him.  
"You want to take the role of her father?" He challenged and Cam shook his head.  
"It's all cute and fun, when they are little. But, when they get older, well, all hell breaks loose."  
"Any advice?" They all just shook their heads.

She came out for supper. She took her place and ate her food. All of them could see that the attitude hasn't left. "Am I still allowed to use a fork, spoon and a cup with my dinner?" She signed to Daniel. "Or are you going to take away that right, too?" She looked at him pissed. He sighed and decided to ignore her. But, that only pissed her off more. "Now, you're not even going to talk to me? You know what, screw this and screw you." She got up and left. All looked down as he sighed again. "She won't be 12 forever." He reminded himself.

She went to the room that she shared with Daniel and sighed. He came in a few hours later. "I thought that you wanted your own room?" He signed to her as she looked up at him.  
"I'm going to find me one and it will be a lot better than this one. Look at it, it's boring. No color, no posters, nothing." She signed angry and he stared at her.  
"When you stop acting like a damn child, we can have a conversation." He got undressed and got into the bed.  
"I don't know why the gods have made you my father, when you're a lousy one."  
"Either you shut up and get into this bed or go find your own room." He was laying on his sides as he signed.  
"I hate you!" She left the room and slammed the door.

She took the yellow notepad and wrote, "Can I have my own room?" She showed it to Thor. Thor had developed a technology that allowed Sherah to understand them telepathy. He looked at her in sympathy.  
"We have rooms for us, for all Stargate SG-1, but no more than that. I apologize. But, you can ask Jack or Cam, if you can share with them?" She shook her head.  
"You used to be a doll in my eyes, now you're nothing!" She wrote and threw the yellow notepad at him. He closed his eyes. She came into the room and slammed the door. Daniel sighed. "Will you stop that?" He signed annoyed.  
"Your precious Asgard has no more rooms. So, I'm stuck here with you. I have every right to be annoyed and angry about that." She signed back.

She got in the bed, pulled all the covers on her and laid down. She faced the opposite direction. He shook his head, got up and took off the covers from her. He laid her fully on her back. She looked at him puzzled. "I'm done, I can't take this anymore." He signed to her. He took off her underwear and pants. He began to lick her as she stared at him in shock. As he did so, she finally relaxed and moaned.  
"Oh, oh, more, please more." She begged and he went deeper. After a while, he was tired of being on the floor on his knees. He got up, took off his pants and boxers. She was still horny as hell. He got on the bed and began to pound her. He looked at her with lust. He kissed her neck and her chest. He thought of how annoyed that she had made him that day. He got up and pound her even harder. She looked at him. "I will always love you." She told him as he looked down at her.  
"Will you?" She nodded and he kissed her. Finally, he came. He closed his eyes and collapsed on the bed. She closed her eyes, rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning, she yawned when she woke up. She shook her head, when she saw that she was naked. She got up and took a shower. Soon, she felt someone in with her. Daniel looked at her and she looked at him. He started kissing her. He spread her legs open and began to pound her. She moaned. "Yes, daddy, yes." He kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around him. She closed her eyes. She looked at him with lust. "Harder, do me harder." She begged. He took out his dick and shook his head. He brought her to her knees.  
"If you don't stop giving me this attitude from hell, you won't be get anything. Now, be a good girl and suck my dick." He signed, she nodded and obeyed. He closed his eyes. Finally, after a while, he came. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "Are you going to be a good girl?" She looked at him and got up.  
"Only, if you finish me off." She signed back, still looking horny.  
"You better not mess with me on that because I can play harder." He got down and worked on her. She spread her legs more. Finally, she came. She closed her eyes as he got up. But, she didn't keep her word.

Sam smiled. "Good morning."  
"Must you always be so cheerful?" She signed asking. She put her bowl, cup and slammed them both on the table. Daniel came in and started to get himself coffee."Daniel, how old is she now?" Sam asked and he shrugged.  
"Sherah, how old are you now?" He asked signing. She gave him an annoyed look.  
"Every day you ask me that, as if, you don't even know your own damn daughter's age. You know perfectly well, I'm 16!" She signed; shaking her head. He sighed.  
"Joy, still a teenager." Then, she looked slowly at him as he looked at her puzzled. "Wait, that makes no damn sense." She signed as he looked at her confused.  
"What makes no sense?" She touched his hair and studied it.  
"I'm 16 years old and look at you. You're still young and still have your brown hair. How is that possible?" Sam and Daniel exchanged unsure looks.  
"Sherah, there's something that I need to tell you. You're not really 16." She looked at him confused.  
"Please dad, no jokes." She crossed her arms as he shook his head.  
"I'm not your dad either."  
"Dad, stop. This isn't funny!" He sighed.  
"You're really 27 and I'm really not your father." She looked at him, like she didn't believe him.  
"Okay, what is this, 'Star Wars?' What's next? You're going to tell me Jack, Cam or even Teal'c is my father?" She pointed to all of them as they walked in. Daniel sighed.  
"Neither of us are." She stared at him, then, at them. She walked over and nodded as she studied them.  
"All of you look the same as I did when I was 12. None of you look a day older." She looked back at Daniel. "If what you're saying is true. Why the hell am I, 16?" He swallowed.  
"Thor wanted to help cure you of your disabilities and accidentally turned you into a baby. You have been growing slowly, but we think that you won't stop growing until you're 27. Which is your real age."  
"You let me believe this whole time that you were my father? Now, it turns out that I was never your daughter?" She shook her head at him. "Don't ever speak to me again." She pointed a finger at him and left the room. He closed his eyes as everyone else looked down.

She took the yellow notepad. "Let me off of this ship." She gave it to Thor, who shook his head.  
"I apologize, Sherah, but we have to keep you here, while you continue to grow." She nodded, threw the yellow notepad and began to trash everything. The Stargate SG-1 stayed in the kitchen. "Well, she took the news, well." Jack said as he drank his coffee. They were all silent as they drank their coffees.

After she had threw everything that she could find, she sat on the floor and looked up. She sighed. It was, now, making sense to why Daniel had been sexually active with her. She was never his daughter. She closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she got up and walked over to Thor. She took the yellow notepad and pen and showed it to him. "Can you build me a swimming pool?" She asked. He sighed and nodded. "I would need a bathing suit." He nodded and gave her a blue one. She went to the bathroom and changed. She began to swim and did a lap. Thor, even gave her a hot tub, which she helped herself into. She closed her eyes.

Just then, she felt someone in with her. She looked to see; it was Sam. "You really need to cut Daniel some slack." Somehow, she was able to "hear" her in her head. She was guessing that the Asgard had shared the technology with them. She sighed and shook her head.  
"He has been lying to me for years." She signed and Sam nodded. Sherah was playing with the water.  
"I understand that. But, he has really took care of you. He has been taking care of you, since you were a baby. Daniel really does care for you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been in your life this long." She shook her head.  
"I thought that I was disguising." She chuckled as Sam looked at her confused.  
"Disguising, why?"  
"For being in love with someone that I thought was my father." Sam looked at her in shock.  
"You're in love with Daniel?" Sherah looked down and nodded.  
"You're not going to tell him that, are you?" Sam shook her head.  
"No, why should I?" She nodded. "Will you be okay?" Sam asked concerned. Sherah looked at her and nodded. Sam smiled and got out of the hot tub. Sherah leaned back against the hot tub and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Daniel came in. He pulled her hand. She looked up at him as he pulled her close to him. He had her sit on his lap; facing him. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked looking at her with concerned. She looked down. She only had one arm around his neck, the other was playing with the water. He touched her chin and made her look at him. "Are you?" He signed again. She put her other arm around his neck. She hugged him and rest her head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her back. She closed her eyes. She began to kiss his cheek and then, she began to kiss him. He was surprised, but kissed her back. He took one of his hands and pulled down his swimming trunks. He pulled aside the bottom of her bathing suit, while still kissing her. He carefully put her pussy on his dick. She was still kissing him. She began to fuck him in the water, while he kissed her neck. She was moaning, by then. She kissed him again. Finally, he turned her around and took off her bathing suit. He had her sit on the top of the hot tub and began to work on her. She moaned. After a while, he looked up at her, while masturbating her. He fingered her some more before working on her pussy again. She touched his hair. She thought of his tongue in her pussy and moaned louder. He removed his swimming trunks, got up, laid her back on the small deck and pound her. He kissed her, her cheeks and then, her neck. Finally, he came.

He closed his eyes. He laid his head on her chest. A few minutes later, he looked up at her, touched her hair and came up to her face. "You still do love me, don't you?" He signed with a smile on his face. She looked at him and played with his hair.  
"Would you rather that I didn't?" She signed asking him back. He shook his head.  
"You can love me all you want." He kissed her. They were both naked and cuddled up that night in bed.

The next morning, she looked at Sam. "Good morning." She signed as she smiled. Sherah got herself a cup of coffee and she smiled back.  
"Good morning. How old are you now?" Sam's voice came through her mind again and she smiled.  
"I'm 20. I guess 7 more years to go?" She nodded as Sherah sat down at the table.  
"How are you doing with all of this? Knowing that you're growing slowly and we're not?" Sherah shrugged.  
"It has been an interesting journey, that's for sure." Sam nodded. Daniel came and got a cup of coffee. "You haven't drank coffee in years." He signed, when he saw her.  
"I'm an adult now. I want to act like one." She signed back and took another sip. She looked down as Daniel continued to study her.

She joined the Stargate SG-1 at the table. "I'm an adult. I think that earns the right to sit at the adult table?" She signed, asking all of them. They chuckled and nodded. She smiled and shook her head. "How many years has really passed?" She signed as she looked at Jack.  
"It has only been 10 months." Jack's voice echoed in her mind. She looked shocked.  
"Are you serious?" They all nodded as she sighed. "How are you even able to understand me?" She asked curiously.  
"The Asgard had developed a technology that allows whatever you sign to enter our heads." She smiled and shook her head.

Daniel joined the table. Sherah had another thought. "Jack, once I get to 27, you won't let the Asgard try to heal me again, will you?" He smiled and shook his head. He looked at the Asgard.  
"I think that they have learned their lesson." The Asgard nodded as she nodded back satisfied. The next morning, she was finally her age. She looked at the bathroom mirror. She studied her features. She saw that she had long brown hair, eyes that were gray and olive skin. She shook her head. Daniel came and stood behind her. They looked at each other through the mirror.  
"You're 27, aren't you?" He signed asking. She nodded.  
"I'm too old for you now." She signed joking. He shook his head, put his arms around her stomach and gave her a kiss.  
"You'll never be too young or too old for me." She smiled.

At breakfast, she looked at all the Stargate SG-1 and the Asgard. They looked her over and nodded. "She's back to 27." Thor said. She got down on his level.  
"If you ever make me into a baby again, I'm making you my father." She threatened and he swallowed. Daniel looked down and tried not to laugh.

Sherah was asleep in her bed dreaming of Daniel, of course. When she woke up and found herself trapped on a bed. She found her hands and feet were strapped with a brown restraints. She tried to struggle to get free, but was not able to. She sighed. This couldn't be happening, not now.

Suddenly, a creature appeared. He looked gray and small, almost like an alien. She looked at him puzzled. He touched her hair. "Remember me? I'm Thor. I have decided to return the favor for your help in preventing my whole village from becoming deaf. I have decided to try to heal _you_ of your disabilities. Now, this won't hurt much." His voice echoed in her mind as he turned on a power switch. It was, as if, an electric shock flowed through her body. After the electric shock worn off, her body shut down. Thor was in panic, what did he do wrong? He called all the Asgards to come and help. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She looked at them and smiled. She started crying. They all looked at each other puzzled.  
"We're going to have to call Stargate SG-1!" He told another Asgard named Zeus.

He ran to video call the SG-1 as Sherah's crying got louder. They covered their ears. Sam answered the video call.  
"First, know that our intentions were only of pure of heart." Zeus informed her and Sam covered her ears.  
"What the fuck is that sound?"  
"We were trying to heal Sherah of her disabilities and she woke up crying." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"We'll be right there." The video call ended. Zeus ran back and all the Asgard tried to calm her down with no luck.

Finally, the Stargate SG-1 arrived. They covered their ears. Daniel tried to calm her down, but she kept crying. He tried to kiss her cheek, but it didn't work. He looked at Cam as he sighed. He tried kissing her cheek, but received no luck. Suddenly, the Asgard looked at each other and looked up at Daniel. "Ooops!" Thor said as he looked down as Daniel looked at him.  
"What exactly do you mean, 'oops'?" Thor looked up at him and brought him to the machine. It showed that she was 1-year old. He closed his eyes.  
"Do you have a baby bottle?" He asked angry and the Asgard looked at each other.  
"What is a 'bottle'?" He sighed.  
"I'll be right back." He called the General. "Do you mind sending someone to go and get some baby bottles, adult diapers, and a baby bib?" He never imagined that he would be asking the General this. He sound puzzled.  
"Why?"  
"Thor was trying to heal Sherah of her disabilities, but he accidentally turned her into a baby. She's only a year old!" He heard the General sigh.  
"Give me a minute. We'll send them up and fast."

A few minutes later, baby bottles with milk formula, adult diapers and a baby bib arrived. Daniel took the milk formula and put it into a baby bottle. He ran to give it to her. She finally stopped crying and drank it. He sighed and looked at Thor. "You better fix this and fast!" Thor nodded; apologizing. The rest of the SG-1 shook their heads. After Sherah was finished, she looked up at Daniel. He took off the brown restraints and let her out. She crawled on the floor and looked up at him. She peed all over the floor and started crying again. Daniel sighed, took an adult diaper and her hand. "Do you have a bathroom around here?" He asked Thor, who was once again, covering his ears. He nodded and showed him to a bathroom.

Daniel looked at her, while she was still crying. He sighed and began to undress her. He put her in the bathtub and she splashed the water. He was trying to wash her, but she kept splashing the water. He tapped her to look at him. "Stop!" He signed. She looked up at him and started crying. He looked around for anything shiny or something that she could play with. All he found was a toothbrush, so he gave it to her. She looked at it and put it in her mouth. At least, it kept her busy. He continued to bath her. He helped her out of the tub, dried her and put her in an adult diaper. She kept playing with the toothbrush as he got her into a Penguin onesie.

When he opened the door, she dropped the toothbrush and began to crawl on the floor. She hit a shoe, looked up and saw Jack. She looked at him puzzled. He got down on his knees to study her. She touched his face and studied his clothing. He tried saying something to her and she looked up at him. "Hi." She said as Jack looked at her.  
"You can hear me?" She looked at him.  
"Hi."  
"Can you understand me?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"Me." She shook her head and crawled away. She didn't want to learn any more words. She crawled to Daniel. "Dada, up." She held up her hands and he closed his eyes. Everyone was trying not to laugh, but he sighed.  
"No." She started crying. He sighed and looked for a chair. He sat her on his lap and she went quiet.  
"So, it wasn't a joke. The Asgard actually turned her into a baby?" Jack asked Daniel. Since, Jack's voice was too loud, she started crying. He sighed.  
"Jack, keep your voice down! It hurts her ears." Daniel tried to calm her down and looked for something else that she could play with. He found a small ball and gave it to her. She stopped crying and started playing with it.  
"You mean that she can hear?" She looked up at him and was ready to cry again. He sighed and touched her hair. "I'm sorry. I won't be so loud, okay?" She went back to the ball that Daniel had gave her.

"Thor, why am I here?" Jack asked.  
"Maybe you can help us to get her back to her age?"

Sherah leaned against Daniel. He could tell that she was getting sleepy. When he tried to put her back in the restraints, she shook her head and cried. He sighed. "Dada." She was kicking and screaming.  
"Do you have a bed without the restraints?" He asked Thor. He nodded and showed him to a bedroom. He took Sherah and helped her into the bed. He put covers over her. He was ready to leave, when she started crying again.  
"Dada." He sighed and went back to lay on the bed. As he cuddled up against her, she, finally, fell asleep. He was asleep, when she woke up crying again. He sighed, got up and fixed her a bottle. He put the bottle up to her mouth. After she finished drinking, he tucked her in and went to sleep.

The next morning, he felt wet. He looked down and noticed that Sherah had wet the bed. He sighed. He woke her up and took her hand. He put her on the toilet seat and went out to find another onesie for her.  
"Do you have anything else for her to wear?" He asked. The Stargate SG-1 and the Asgard stared at him.  
"What happened to you?" Jack asked as he sighed.  
"She wet the bed." Jack laughed. He nodded and swallowed, he was disgusted. Thor looked at him and shook his head.  
"Here's an Elmo onesie and a diaper." Daniel took it and gave him a smirky smile.

He went back and saw that Sherah was still sitting on the toilet. "Daddy, why are you wet?" He looked down at her and got down on her level.  
"How old are you?" He couldn't believe that he was having a conversation with her and without having to communicate on paper. She looked at him.  
"I'm 5, daddy." She held up 5 fingers as he nodded.  
"We're going to take a bath, okay?" She nodded. "You need help out of the clothes?" She nodded again. He helped her out of her clothes and pointed to the tub that was now full of water. She looked at him as he sighed. "You need help in?" She nodded as he helped her in. She laid down in the bath water. "No sleeping!" She sat up and frowned. He sighed and began to undress. She looked at his dick and touched it. "No!" He smacked her hand. She looked down and started crying. He sighed and got into the water. He held her and she looked at him. He began to bath himself first and then, bathed her. She was still staring at his dick.  
"Daddy, what's that?" She pointed to it as he sighed.  
"This is what men have to pee out of."  
"Me don't have one." He tried not to laugh and shook his head.  
"Girls don't have one." She looked at him, his dick and shrugged. As he bath her, she leaned against his chest. He shook his head and continued to bath her. The way she felt so relax with him, it was causing him to be horny. He was tempted to kiss her neck. She looked at him and looked down.  
"It went up." He nodded.  
"It does that sometimes." He swallowed as she studied him. He was so tempted to make her suck it. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tub. He couldn't do this. He tried to get himself to calm down.

She turned to face him concerned. "Daddy, okay?" She started kissing him, thinking that it would make him feel better. He looked at her. He traced her lips with his thumb. He closed his eyes and started breathing heavy. Looking at her breasts and pussy didn't help either. He knew that while she thought that she was only 5 years old, she still had a 27-year old body. She looked at him. "What will make daddy feel better?" He closed his eyes again. He had to focus on anything. She looked down and thought that, maybe, playing with his dick would help. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"No." She got down and began to suck him. He tried to tell her no, but she refused to listen. He knew that he should have stopped her, but he was too horny. After he opened his eyes, he took her hands and put it on his dick. He helped her to play with it. He relaxed and closed his eyes. After only a few minutes, he came into her mouth. She looked up at him and looked at the cum that was coming out.  
"What's that?" He looked at her and traced her lips with his thumb again.  
"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" She nodded. He closed his eyes and wiped his cum. After they bathed, he helped her out. He went to the bedroom and got her in the adult diaper. He got on her underwear and helped her into her onesie.

"Daddy, can we eat?" He nodded and took her hand. They went out and Sherah sat at the table.  
"What would you like?" He asked her as he saw her looking at him, waiting for the food to come.  
"Me eat what Daddy eat." He sighed and decided to fixed them, both, a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. He put it on the table. She smiled at him. When she was done, she looked at him. "I'm all done." He nodded.  
"You want to go play?" She nodded as he took her hand. "Go play." He watched her go to the children's room that Thor had set up. He continued to watch as she played with the many toys and dolls that were in there. Daniel swallowed and went back to finish his food and drink. After supper, he took her hand. "We're going to sleep now, okay?" She nodded as he helped her into the bed and tucked her in.  
"Daddy, put your arms around me. I like it." He sighed, cuddled up against her and kissed her head. She smiled and went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and felt wet. She looked at the diaper. She didn't know how to get it off. So, she went to Daniel. "Dad, how do I get this off?" He didn't answer her. She sighed and tried waking him up, but he wouldn't budge. She groaned. She don't know why she did so, but she took off his pants and boxers. She began to suck him. He thought that he was having a dream until he came. That caused him to wake up. He looked down and there she was licking it up. He stared at her and she looked up at him. "I needed you to wake up. I don't know how to get this off." She told him and pointed to her pussy area.

He got up and put her on the bed. He took off the bottom of the onesie and undid the diaper. It was full of pee and poop. He sighed and threw it away. He shook his head. "Do you need to pee?" She didn't look at him. She was staring at the bathroom. "Sherah!" She continued to look at the bathroom. He closed his eyes as he knew that she was deaf again. He kissed her cheek and she looked up at him. She smiled and looked down.  
"All done. Good. Daddy, can I take a bath?" He was surprised at how well that he still understood her voice.

He pointed to him, her and the bathtub. She nodded. She climbed into the tub and waited for him. He put her behind him, so that he could test the waters. Finally, he pulled her in front of him. She smiled. "Daddy, do you mind to do my back?" Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. He took the blue pouf sponge and began to wash her back. He took a while as he was fighting to have self-control.

When he got to her ass, he had no self-control left. He got down and began to lick her pussy. She was shocked. She wanted to tell him to stop, but it felt so good. She closed her eyes, bent down and spread her legs wider. He was surprised that she wanted this. He knew that it was okay to enter his fingers inside of her. Her moans send shivers down his body. After a few good licks, he carefully put his dick inside of her. She closed her eyes as he took her hands and had them up against the wall. He pounded her while kissing her neck and her cheek. A few times of pounding her from behind, he turned her over to look at him. He put his dick inside of her pussy again and began to kiss her. She put her arms around him and kissed him back. He lifted up her legs and pound her harder. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Oh, that feels so nice, daddy. It feels so good too." She mumbled under her breath. He closed his eyes and continued to pound her hard. Finally, he took out his dick and put her down on the tub. He guide her to his dick and she sucked him. He put her hands on his dick as well. He took his hand and pushed her deeper inside of his dick. He took one of her hands and put it on his balls. She went deeper and faster until he finally came. He looked down to see his cum all over her mouth. He stared at her as she looked up at him. "You came daddy." She smiled at him as he nodded slowly.

They washed themselves off and got out. After they left the bathroom, he took a notepad. "Do you still need an adult diaper on you?" He wrote asking. She shook her head.  
"I'll try to control myself at night, daddy." He nodded.  
"Here, put this on." He gave her underwear and a red and white dress to wear. He got dressed as well.  
"You hungry?" He gestured, 'eating.' She nodded and he took her to the kitchen. He made them both hot dogs and french fries. She smiled as she ate and drank. He stared at her. How was it that she was so calmed, while they were doing sexual things? He shook his head. He took the notepad, "Do you want your own room now?" She shook her head.  
"I prefer to stay with you, in case, I get a bad dream." She wrote back as he sighed. After lunch, he wrote, "Go play." She nodded and went to play. This time, Thor got her a ball pit and she jumped right into it.  
"Daddy, come play with me!" She called out. Daniel sighed and took the notepad.  
"Daddy is busy!" He wrote and she pouted. He sighed. "Give me a few minutes, okay?" He wrote causing her to smile and nod.

He looked at the Stargate SG-1 and the Asgard. "She's deaf again." They all turned to stare at her.  
"Wait, how old is she now?" Jack asked.  
"She said that she's 8." Jack watched her play.  
"Interesting."  
"Daddy!" She called again and he sighed.  
"The things parents do for their kids." He joked and shook his head. She smiled, when Daniel had entered the ball pit.  
"Well, she seems to be growing on her own." Cam said as he watched Daniel and Sherah play. Jack nodded.  
"Maybe there's nothing we can do, but to wait to see if she grows up to be 27 on her own." Jack was also watching them play. "But, that does look like fun." He looked at Cam. Soon, all of Stargate SG-1 was in the ball pit and playing. She smiled, when she saw that there more people joining them.

Daniel looked at his watch. He tapped her and gestured, 'eating.' She nodded. He helped her out of the ball pit and they went to eat dinner. They smiled at her, when they saw her watching them. "Is she getting her own room yet?" Cam asked as he took his seat. Daniel sighed and shook his head.  
"She still wants to sleep with me, in case, she gets a bad dream." He looked at her and smiled.  
"You need to cut the cord. She's 8 years old now." He shrugged.  
"I don't really want to put up a fight with her. Maybe when she's a teen, she'll be rebellious with me." He joked as Cam shook his head.  
"Now, Daniel, don't go falling for this one." He gave him a puzzled look.  
"I don't think that's possible." He shook his head, when he heard less confidence in Daniel's voice. He knew that he had.

Thor came in with an ice cream. Sherah looked at it and her eyes glowed. She tapped Daniel's arm.  
"Daddy, can I have it? Please?" She signed and voiced; begging him. He sighed, looked at Thor and he looked at Daniel innocently.  
"If this kid gets hyper, you're dealing with it." He threatened. All of Stargate SG-1 couldn't help, but chuckle. Thor shrugged and gave it to her. She looked at the vanilla ice cream, sprinkles and the cherries. She looked up at Daniel.  
"Daddy, want some?" She offered. He gave her a confusion look and shook his head.  
He took the notepad and wrote, "Ice cream is for kids, not for adults." She frowned at him and shook her head. She happily eat her ice cream.

After she was done, sure enough, she was hyper. She saw that they had a stereo and pressed play. Daniel shook his head and looked at Thor. "Didn't I tell you?" The song that was playing was, "She's like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze. She went up to Daniel and begged him to dance with her. He sighed and began to sing the words to her. She smiled at him as he twirled her around. Jack and Cam exchanged confused looks. They looked down and Jack was thinking the same thing as he had earlier: Daniel had fallen for her. After the song ended, the stereo kept playing the, "Dirty Dancing" soundtrack. She was dancing and begged others to join in. Finally, Cam decided to slow dance with her to "Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. He sang it to her too.

Daniel decided to try to get her to calm down. He took her out to look at the million stars in the sky and the planets that were in the outer space. She did calm down. She was in awe at how beautiful that they have all looked. Thor was worried that she might fall, so he set up a rail to let her know when she was too close to the edge. "Daddy, it's beautiful!" He wasn't looking at the sky, but at her.  
He touched her hair. "Yes, it is. Very." She looked at him and took his hand.

"Lay down with me daddy!" He laid down with her. She loved how it looked. He watched her eyes glowed and the way that her mouth looked. It looked like she was really in amazement. Daniel traced her lips with his thumb. She watched him as he moved closer to her. As he put his finger into her mouth, she licked the fingertips and began to suck it. He took the finger out of her mouth and put it down her pussy. They began to kiss. "Daddy, aren't you worried that people will see us?" She moved her head to the glass door. Daniel knew that he should be, but he was too busy wanting her more. He lifted up her dress and began to suck her breasts. He traced them with his tongue. He bit her nipples gently. He did the same thing to her other one. She looked down at him. She watched as he kissed her stomach and then, took off her underwear. She spread out her legs for him and he smiled.  
"You want your daddy to make you feel good?" She smiled and nodded excited. He smiled and went to work. As she moaned, she played with her breasts and put her head back. The night air and the soft breeze, only made it feel even more wonderful.

After working on her pussy for a while, he stood up. He lifted off his shirt and she watched him. He smiled, when he saw her began to masturbate over him. "You like seeing your daddy naked, don't you?" She nodded and eyed his dick. He smiled and took off his boxers. He took out her hand and fingers. He replaced it with his tongue and fingers. She sat up and took off her dress. "Daddy, aren't you going to put him into my pussy?" He looked up at her.  
"Do you want me to?" She nodded. He got up and let her suck his dick for a while. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He wanted her to keep going, but more than that, he wanted to be inside of her. He took out his dick from her mouth and put it inside. "Fast or slow?" He asked as he began to ride her. She looked up at him.  
"Fast and hard." He nodded and did as he was told. "Kiss me." He nodded and began kissing her. He took out his dick and turned her around. He licked her pussy from behind as she closed her eyes. After a couple of licks and a few fingering, he put his dick inside and pounded her. She moaned. "Faster, harder!" He went as fast and as hard as he could go. She closed her eyes and could feel it, when he finally came.

He carefully removed his dick from her pussy. "We should go in now." He got on his boxers and pants. She shook her head.  
"Can we stay out here, daddy? It's beautiful." Daniel sighed.  
"Only if you get dressed." She nodded and put her underwear and dress back on.

The sun woke both her and Daniel up the next morning. He touched her hair and smiled. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you dad." He slapped her ass as she got up. She looked at him and touched his dick. She was going to leave, but he pulled her to him and gave her another kiss. "Dad, if you don't stop, I'm going to suck your dick out here and I won't care who's watching." That caused him to be horny. He sat up and french kissed her, while having his hand under her ear. She sat on his lap and acted like she was fucking him. "Do you want to fuck me daddy?" She put his hands on her pussy. "Because I'm already horny for you." He smiled. As she sat up on his lap, he looked up at her as he continued to finger her. She closed her eyes and began to moan. They kissed for several minutes, while she had her hand playing with his hair. He knew that they had to be quiet, so he put his finger on his lips to stop her from kissing him. He took his finger, gently, out of her pussy.  
"Go on. I'll be there in a minute." She nodded. As soon as she left, he jacked off to her.

"How old are you now?" She gave Sam a funny look, while she was drinking her coffee.  
"You know that I'm 12." She nodded and watched as Sherah got cereal and grape juice. Daniel came in a few minutes later and looked at her. He had been practicing his sign language skills, so he didn't have to keep using the notepad. He was signing fairly well. "I see that you didn't wait for me to get you any breakfast."  
"Dad, please, I'm 12 years old now. I know what to do." She signed back.  
"A teenager, fun." He nodded. Sam looked down and shook her head.

"Dad, can I ask a serious question?" She asked him as Daniel took a seat at the table.  
"Of course, you can ask me anything."  
"If I was a lesbian or bisexual, would you hate me?" He spit out his coffee and Sam looked down shocked.  
"What brought this on?"  
"Thor had let me watch some television and movies. I couldn't help, but noticed some of the women on there were hot." He was trying not to choke on his own coffee. He decided to push his food and drinks away.  
"Well, that's normal to think that some women are hot. That doesn't mean that you're a lesbian or a bisexual." He continued to study her.  
"What if, I want to try out with one?" He stared at her and swallowed.  
"I don't think that there are any girls your age around here." She nodded.  
"I guess, you're right. Can I go to school?" He shook his head.  
"There are no schools around here."

Thor came in. "Actually, I can help with that." Daniel shot him a look as Thor swallowed. "Or maybe not." He left the room.

He looked back at her and saw her sighed. "Well, I don't get why we're on this ship. It has been what? 12 years now?" He watched her roll her eyes.  
"We'll leave soon enough." She sighed.  
"You just don't want your precious daughter to go out into the world and get her tongues pierced, get tattoos, get pregnant, etc."  
"That's not true. We'll leave soon enough." She nodded and stood up close to the kitchen sink.  
"Since, I'm 12 now, I want my own room." She signed.  
"Fine, you can have your own room. I'm sick of sharing it with a child." He signed in her face, put the coffee cup in the sink and left. She sighed.  
"I hate you!" She signed to Daniel, went into the bathroom and slammed the door. He sighed and covered his eyes.  
"Let me take a wild guess here," Cam spoke. "She's a teenager?" Daniel still having his eyes covered; nodded. He nodded knowing.

She came out, went to the stereo and turned up the volume loud. The song that was playing was, "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N Roses. She started singing and dancing. Cam had to admit for, once, that she had good taste in music. He started dancing and singing with the music as well and was disappointed, when Daniel turned it down. "That's too loud." He signed and turned the music down. She got into his face.  
"First, you call me a damn child and now you're taking me away from my deaf rights? What the hell's next? Oh yeah, you prefer your child to be this perfect straight woman. Screw you!" She went to the room that she shared with Daniel and slammed the door. He closed his eyes.  
"Please tell me that you're working on a cure to get that child up to 27?" He sounded angry and annoyed. The Stargate SG-1 looked down and as did the Asgard.  
"Sorry, Danny boy." Jack said. "We have decided to wait to see, if she will become 27 on her own. What did she mean by 'straight'?" Daniel gave him a look.  
"But, in good news." Cam spoke up. "She won't be a teenager forever." Daniel looked at him.  
"You want to take the role of her father?" He challenged and Cam shook his head.  
"It's all cute and fun, when they are little. But, when they get older, well, all hell breaks loose."  
"Any advice?" They all just shook their heads.

She came out for supper. She took her place and ate her food. All of them could see that the attitude hasn't left. "Am I still allowed to use a fork, spoon and a cup with my dinner?" She signed to Daniel. "Or are you going to take away that right, too?" She looked at him pissed. He sighed and decided to ignore her. But, that only pissed her off more. "Now, you're not even going to talk to me? You know what, screw this and screw you." She got up and left. All looked down as he sighed again. "She won't be 12 forever." He reminded himself.

She went to the room that she shared with Daniel and sighed. He came in a few hours later. "I thought that you wanted your own room?" He signed to her as she looked up at him.  
"I'm going to find me one and it will be a lot better than this one. Look at it, it's boring. No color, no posters, nothing." She signed angry and he stared at her.  
"When you stop acting like a damn child, we can have a conversation." He got undressed and got into the bed.  
"I don't know why the gods have made you my father, when you're a lousy one."  
"Either you shut up and get into this bed or go find your own room." He was laying on his sides as he signed.  
"I hate you!" She left the room and slammed the door.

She took the yellow notepad and wrote, "Can I have my own room?" She showed it to Thor. Thor had developed a technology that allowed Sherah to understand them telepathy. He looked at her in sympathy.  
"We have rooms for us, for all Stargate SG-1, but no more than that. I apologize. But, you can ask Jack or Cam, if you can share with them?" She shook her head.  
"You used to be a doll in my eyes, now you're nothing!" She wrote and threw the yellow notepad at him. He closed his eyes. She came into the room and slammed the door. Daniel sighed. "Will you stop that?" He signed annoyed.  
"Your precious Asgard has no more rooms. So, I'm stuck here with you. I have every right to be annoyed and angry about that." She signed back.

She got in the bed, pulled all the covers on her and laid down. She faced the opposite direction. He shook his head, got up and took off the covers from her. He laid her fully on her back. She looked at him puzzled. "I'm done, I can't take this anymore." He signed to her. He took off her underwear and pants. He began to lick her as she stared at him in shock. As he did so, she finally relaxed and moaned.  
"Oh, oh, more, please more." She begged and he went deeper. After a while, he was tired of being on the floor on his knees. He got up, took off his pants and boxers. She was still horny as hell. He got on the bed and began to pound her. He looked at her with lust. He kissed her neck and her chest. He thought of how annoyed that she had made him that day. He got up and pound her even harder. She looked at him. "I will always love you." She told him as he looked down at her.  
"Will you?" She nodded and he kissed her. Finally, he came. He closed his eyes and collapsed on the bed. She closed her eyes, rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning, she yawned when she woke up. She shook her head, when she saw that she was naked. She got up and took a shower. Soon, she felt someone in with her. Daniel looked at her and she looked at him. He started kissing her. He spread her legs open and began to pound her. She moaned. "Yes, daddy, yes." He kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around him. She closed her eyes. She looked at him with lust. "Harder, do me harder." She begged. He took out his dick and shook his head. He brought her to her knees.  
"If you don't stop giving me this attitude from hell, you won't be get anything. Now, be a good girl and suck my dick." He signed, she nodded and obeyed. He closed his eyes. Finally, after a while, he came. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "Are you going to be a good girl?" She looked at him and got up.  
"Only, if you finish me off." She signed back, still looking horny.  
"You better not mess with me on that because I can play harder." He got down and worked on her. She spread her legs more. Finally, she came. She closed her eyes as he got up. But, she didn't keep her word.

Sam smiled. "Good morning."  
"Must you always be so cheerful?" She signed asking. She put her bowl, cup and slammed them both on the table. Daniel came in and started to get himself coffee."Daniel, how old is she now?" Sam asked and he shrugged.  
"Sherah, how old are you now?" He asked signing. She gave him an annoyed look.  
"Every day you ask me that, as if, you don't even know your own damn daughter's age. You know perfectly well, I'm 16!" She signed; shaking her head. He sighed.  
"Joy, still a teenager." Then, she looked slowly at him as he looked at her puzzled. "Wait, that makes no damn sense." She signed as he looked at her confused.  
"What makes no sense?" She touched his hair and studied it.  
"I'm 16 years old and look at you. You're still young and still have your brown hair. How is that possible?" Sam and Daniel exchanged unsure looks.  
"Sherah, there's something that I need to tell you. You're not really 16." She looked at him confused.  
"Please dad, no jokes." She crossed her arms as he shook his head.  
"I'm not your dad either."  
"Dad, stop. This isn't funny!" He sighed.  
"You're really 27 and I'm really not your father." She looked at him, like she didn't believe him.  
"Okay, what is this, 'Star Wars?' What's next? You're going to tell me Jack, Cam or even Teal'c is my father?" She pointed to all of them as they walked in. Daniel sighed.  
"Neither of us are." She stared at him, then, at them. She walked over and nodded as she studied them.  
"All of you look the same as I did when I was 12. None of you look a day older." She looked back at Daniel. "If what you're saying is true. Why the hell am I, 16?" He swallowed.  
"Thor wanted to help cure you of your disabilities and accidentally turned you into a baby. You have been growing slowly, but we think that you won't stop growing until you're 27. Which is your real age."  
"You let me believe this whole time that you were my father? Now, it turns out that I was never your daughter?" She shook her head at him. "Don't ever speak to me again." She pointed a finger at him and left the room. He closed his eyes as everyone else looked down.

She took the yellow notepad. "Let me off of this ship." She gave it to Thor, who shook his head.  
"I apologize, Sherah, but we have to keep you here, while you continue to grow." She nodded, threw the yellow notepad and began to trash everything. The Stargate SG-1 stayed in the kitchen. "Well, she took the news, well." Jack said as he drank his coffee. They were all silent as they drank their coffees.

After she had threw everything that she could find, she sat on the floor and looked up. She sighed. It was, now, making sense to why Daniel had been sexually active with her. She was never his daughter. She closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she got up and walked over to Thor. She took the yellow notepad and pen and showed it to him. "Can you build me a swimming pool?" She asked. He sighed and nodded. "I would need a bathing suit." He nodded and gave her a blue one. She went to the bathroom and changed. She began to swim and did a lap. Thor, even gave her a hot tub, which she helped herself into. She closed her eyes.

Just then, she felt someone in with her. She looked to see; it was Sam. "You really need to cut Daniel some slack." Somehow, she was able to "hear" her in her head. She was guessing that the Asgard had shared the technology with them. She sighed and shook her head.  
"He has been lying to me for years." She signed and Sam nodded. Sherah was playing with the water.  
"I understand that. But, he has really took care of you. He has been taking care of you, since you were a baby. Daniel really does care for you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been in your life this long." She shook her head.  
"I thought that I was disguising." She chuckled as Sam looked at her confused.  
"Disguising, why?"  
"For being in love with someone that I thought was my father." Sam looked at her in shock.  
"You're in love with Daniel?" Sherah looked down and nodded.  
"You're not going to tell him that, are you?" Sam shook her head.  
"No, why should I?" She nodded. "Will you be okay?" Sam asked concerned. Sherah looked at her and nodded. Sam smiled and got out of the hot tub. Sherah leaned back against the hot tub and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Daniel came in. He pulled her hand. She looked up at him as he pulled her close to him. He had her sit on his lap; facing him. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked looking at her with concerned. She looked down. She only had one arm around his neck, the other was playing with the water. He touched her chin and made her look at him. "Are you?" He signed again. She put her other arm around his neck. She hugged him and rest her head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her back. She closed her eyes. She began to kiss his cheek and then, she began to kiss him. He was surprised, but kissed her back. He took one of his hands and pulled down his swimming trunks. He pulled aside the bottom of her bathing suit, while still kissing her. He carefully put her pussy on his dick. She was still kissing him. She began to fuck him in the water, while he kissed her neck. She was moaning, by then. She kissed him again. Finally, he turned her around and took off her bathing suit. He had her sit on the top of the hot tub and began to work on her. She moaned. After a while, he looked up at her, while masturbating her. He fingered her some more before working on her pussy again. She touched his hair. She thought of his tongue in her pussy and moaned louder. He removed his swimming trunks, got up, laid her back on the small deck and pound her. He kissed her, her cheeks and then, her neck. Finally, he came.

He closed his eyes. He laid his head on her chest. A few minutes later, he looked up at her, touched her hair and came up to her face. "You still do love me, don't you?" He signed with a smile on his face. She looked at him and played with his hair.  
"Would you rather that I didn't?" She signed asking him back. He shook his head.  
"You can love me all you want." He kissed her. They were both naked and cuddled up that night in bed.

The next morning, she looked at Sam. "Good morning." She signed as she smiled. Sherah got herself a cup of coffee and she smiled back.  
"Good morning. How old are you now?" Sam's voice came through her mind again and she smiled.  
"I'm 20. I guess 7 more years to go?" She nodded as Sherah sat down at the table.  
"How are you doing with all of this? Knowing that you're growing slowly and we're not?" Sherah shrugged.  
"It has been an interesting journey, that's for sure." Sam nodded. Daniel came and got a cup of coffee. "You haven't drank coffee in years." He signed, when he saw her.  
"I'm an adult now. I want to act like one." She signed back and took another sip. She looked down as Daniel continued to study her.

She joined the Stargate SG-1 at the table. "I'm an adult. I think that earns the right to sit at the adult table?" She signed, asking all of them. They chuckled and nodded. She smiled and shook her head. "How many years has really passed?" She signed as she looked at Jack.  
"It has only been 10 months." Jack's voice echoed in her mind. She looked shocked.  
"Are you serious?" They all nodded as she sighed. "How are you even able to understand me?" She asked curiously.  
"The Asgard had developed a technology that allows whatever you sign to enter our heads." She smiled and shook her head.

Daniel joined the table. Sherah had another thought. "Jack, once I get to 27, you won't let the Asgard try to heal me again, will you?" He smiled and shook his head. He looked at the Asgard.  
"I think that they have learned their lesson." The Asgard nodded as she nodded back satisfied. The next morning, she was finally her age. She looked at the bathroom mirror. She studied her features. She saw that she had long brown hair, eyes that were gray and olive skin. She shook her head. Daniel came and stood behind her. They looked at each other through the mirror.  
"You're 27, aren't you?" He signed asking. She nodded.  
"I'm too old for you now." She signed joking. He shook his head, put his arms around her stomach and gave her a kiss.  
"You'll never be too young or too old for me." She smiled.

At breakfast, she looked at all the Stargate SG-1 and the Asgard. They looked her over and nodded. "She's back to 27." Thor said. She got down on his level.  
"If you ever make me into a baby again, I'm making you my father." She threatened and he swallowed. Daniel looked down and tried not to laugh.


	3. Cool World-A Thanksgiving Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the movie, but with a twist! Cam and Sherah get trapped into a cartoon world where he must solve a murder in order to have her. What he finds out, shocks him.

Edited 9/4/2020  
  


_From "Cool World" with Cam Mitchell taking Brad Pitt's place as Frank Harris and Sherah Payton taking Kim Basinger's place as Holli Would_

Cam and Sherah were still in the small shelter, sheltering themselves from the rain.

Sherah noticed a blue circle on the wall. She tapped him to get his attention. "What's that?" She signed asking pointed to the blue circle thing on the wall. He looked at it and studied it.  
"I dunno." He signed back and began to touch it. He noticed as he did, his arm began to go through it. She took a step back afraid.  
"Cam, I don't think you should be doing that." She told him as he took out his arm and nodded.  
"But, I can't help, but wonder what or where does this led to?"  
"What if it's somewhere dangerous or worse than here?" She signed worried. He had to nod as she had a point.  
"True, but what if it's also a way out of here?"  
"What if we go through that blue circle and we can't find our way back?" He sighed and continued to study it.  
"It's too bad I don't have my team or any way to communicate with them." She nodded and continued to study it as well.  
"Well, we could stay here, but who knows how long we're going to be stuck here? Our clothes are still not dried and we're naked." She reminded him. He closed his eyes as he had to think of a plan. He went to his pants pocket and was relieved to see that he had remembered to bring a small knife with him that he had used for protection. "I have this." He gave her the small knife as she studied it.  
"Okay, darling, but we have no clothes." He had an idea.  
"I have no idea, if it will work, but we can try one thing." She looked at him curiously.

He took her hand and told her to get dressed in the semi wet clothes. After they got into the clothes, he pulled down her pants and underwear. He did the same for his. He began to pound her from behind. She moaned and he nodded. He began to fuck her as hard as he could, so he could sweat. He wanted to do more, so he turned her over and began to pound her as he kissed her. She closed her eyes, while her hands and Cam's were together. He kissed her cheek and her neck.  
"Oh, Cam, more." She begged and he got up to pound her even harder. He felt a release and she smiled at him. "Did that help?" He asked and they touched their clothes. They, now, smelled even more like sex and sweat. But, they were both warm. "Let's go." He took her hand. They went into the blue circle together.

They found themselves back at the Stargate Command and exchanged confusion looks. They also noticed that the base was decorated for the Thanksgiving holiday. "Is Thanksgiving really around the corner?" She signed asking him and he shook his head.  
"Not even close." He signed and then, took her hand. They began to walk around the halls. "Baby, before we see anyone and talk to anyone, we need out of these clothes and into the showers." He stopped and looked down on his clothes and hers. He sniffed himself and knew that she was right. They still smelt like sex and sweat.  
"Let's go." He pulled them into his room and into his shower.  
"But, I needed my clothes." She reminded him and he threw his head back.  
"You can wear some of mine until we get to your room."  
"Then, everyone will know that we fucked." He shrugged.  
"Well, either way, they're going to know." He began to wash himself.  
"Will you get fired?" He looked down and put his arms around her stomach.  
"I'll think of something." He gave her a kiss and she smiled. After they took a shower, he had an idea. "You stay here in the bathroom. I'm going to go to your room to get your clothes."

As Cam was on his way to open Sherah's door, Daniel looked at him puzzled. "Why do you have the key to her room?" He asked curiously and Cam's eyes were surprised at being caught. He closed his eyes.  
"Sherah forgot something and she asked me to get it for her."  
"Why couldn't she get it herself?" He continued to look at him suspiciously and he swallowed nervously.  
"Her legs and feet are hurting." Daniel looked down and nodded.  
"That is understandable."  
"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving? I'm going to Atlantis to study some things there. I would take Sherah, but I don't know if it's her thing." He crossed his arms as he looked at Mitchell.  
"Well, if you want, I can take her home to my parent's house. That way she'll have a proper holiday."  
"Yeah, that's better. Thanks, Cam. I'll see you later."

Daniel left and Cam went into her room to get her some clothes. He was grateful, for once, that she was deaf. So, if anyone was to knock on his door, she wouldn't know. He found a backpack, so he could hide her clothes. He packed a shirt, pants, underwear and a bra. He made his way back to his room and went into his bathroom. "What took you so long?" She asked signing and he sighed.  
"Daniel. He approached me. I told him that I would take you with me to Kansas to have dinner with my family." He signed back and she looked at him shocked.  
"You're willing to take me to meet your family? Have they ever met a deaf and cerebral palsy person before?" She signed asking as she got dressed into the clothes that Cam had got her.  
"My family isn't going to make fun of you or reject you for who you are. Besides, my father has a little problem with walking as well." She stared at him in shock and he nodded.  
"What if they ask about us?"  
"What about us? We could just say that we work together." Once, she was dressed, Cam looked out his room to make sure that the coast was clear. He nodded and they began to walk down the halls.

The day that Cam was planning to drive them to Kansas, she packed a light backpack and was nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if they didn't welcome her? She went to her purse to make sure that she had enough money. If Cam didn't stand for her, she decided that she'll take a uber to a hotel. She saw the doorbell flash and took a big breath. She opened it and he smiled. "You ready?" He signed as she nodded. He carried her backpack for her, and she followed him out to his car. Once they were off base, he turned the music up loud as he knew how much she loved listening to it. She grinned as she looked out the window.

They finally arrived to his parent's house and she stayed behind him. He shook his head and opened the door. "Cameron, is that you?" His mother, Wendy asked, and he sighed.  
"Yes, Mother, it's me." She came and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
"And who is this woman that you have brought home?" Sherah had her hands behind her back and she smiled up at her.  
"This is Sherah, a person that I work with." He signed and voiced as she looked at him confused.  
"Sweetie, what are you doing with your hands?" He frowned.  
"Remember, I told you that she's deaf. This is how they communicate." She nodded, not really understanding.  
"Tell her to come in and that we don't bite." She smiled as he interpret what she had said.  
"Am I that obvious?" She signed asking him as he looked at her puzzled.  
"Obvious about?" She just shook her head.  
"Sherah, you can have the room upstairs." Wendy told her and she shook her head.  
"Do you mind if I take the couch? I don't really feel like walking up and down the stairs." Wendy frowned.  
"Are you sure?" She nodded and she sighed.  
"Very well. You can take the couch." Sherah smiled.

She went to the living room and saw Frank, Cam's father putting the Christmas tree up in the living room. "Oh, you must be the woman Cam brought home." He said when he saw her. She just smiled up at him. "I'm Frank, his father." He held out his hand and she shook it. "She's very pretty." His father whispered as he closed his eyes and looked down.  
"Do you have to say that?" He could feel his cheeks turning different colors.  
"After we eat, there's a football game on, are you joining me?"  
"Of course."  
"Why is Sherah's things in the living room and not in the upstairs bedroom?" He asked when he saw her things.  
"She doesn't want to walk up and down the stairs. So, she's taking the couch." He signed and voiced as the father looked at him puzzled.  
"What are you doing with your hands?"  
"Remember pops, I told you, she's deaf." He nodded.  
"Well, that's a good thing." Cam looked at him puzzled. "She wouldn't be able to hear you snore." He looked down and nodded.  
"Are you planning to embarrass me all weekend?" Frank shrugged.  
"You don't bring enough girls around here. I like this one. She's quiet and shy." He sighed and shook his head. Sherah looked at him puzzled.  
"Are you sorry that you brought me?" She asked signing and he shook his head.  
"You know how parents are." She nodded.  
"Cam, tell her that dinner is ready." Wendy called out.

He signed to her and she followed him into the dining room. She felt awkward eating dinner with someone else's family, but it was better than alone. "Sherah, where are your family?" Frank asked as Cam had interpret for her.  
"I'm afraid that they don't know how to sign, and I rather spend the holidays with someone that does." She signed as Cam voiced what she had said. He nodded in understanding.  
"I can imagine. We speak English, but imagine if someone that came over that knew no English, but only Spanish or some other language. People tend to stay with their own flock. I suppose that you like only dating deaf guys?" He shot his father a look and he shrugged.  
"To be honest, sir, I'm more into the hearing men because it impresses me when they learn how to sign. I guess it's a way to prove that they really care about you." Frank nodded.  
"That's understandable. Well as you know my son is single and he seem to know how to sign." She blushed as Cam shot him a look. "What? I can't care that my son is still without a woman?" She coughed and choked.  
"Mrs. Mitchell, this dinner is good!" She signed to her as she changed the subject. The woman smiled.  
"Aren't you a sweet one. I'm glad that you like it."

That night, Sherah was laying on the couch, when she saw a movie on. She turned the volume down low and added the captions. It was called, "Cool World." She shook her head, when she saw that Frank Harris had looked like Daniel and maybe, a bit like Mitchell. She found herself drooling over the movie as she pretended to be Holli Would. She imagined flirting with him like hell. She shook her head and knew that she had to control herself, especially with being in Cam's family home. If only, she could go take a cold shower.

Cam came down to get something to drink and decided to check on her. He was surprised to see her watching an old movie. He tapped her. "You know that movie is old?" He signed to her as she looked up at him and he could see in her eyes that she had lust in them. He looked at her shocked.  
"Uh, what did you say?" She asked signing. He looked back to the television as he couldn't believe that this movie was making her horny. She stood up and looked at him. "Do you think that it would be okay if I took a cold shower? I need something to calm me down." She looked at him up and down, as if, she was hungry. He swallowed nervously.  
"Are you being serious right now?" He asked trying to have self-control himself. She touched his hair and put her hands on his waist.  
"You need to help me. If you won't, I won't be responsible for what I will do to you." He shook his head, but his head was already making his way down to her lips. They began to kiss as he put his hands on her hips. They were so focused on kissing that they didn't notice the television glowing in the background.

Slowly, they entered the television. She looked down to see herself as Holli Would and saw Cam as Frank. He shook his head. "If I ever asked for mercy, it would have been right now." He told her and she looked at him.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
"If there was ever a time or a place I would lose my self-control, it would be now." He grabbed her and she smiled.  
"Now, baby, you have a job to do as I do." She straightened his tie as he put his hands on her ass.  
"Just one kiss." He begged and she smiled at him.  
"So, you admit that you have feelings for me?" She teased as she looked into his eyes. He nodded. "Do your job. Then, you can have me all you want."

She moved to sit on top of a dresser and crossed her legs. "What's my job?" He asked and she looked up at him.  
"To solve this murder." She pointed to a dead cartoon's body as he looked at it in shock.  
"What happened?" She shrugged.  
"I didn't pick being a cop as my job. You did." She touched his tie and bit his bottom lip.  
"Seriously, one kiss?" He begged again and she grinned.  
"Solve this murder and you'll get more than that." She turned and walked away.  
"Wait, what's your job?" She smiled at him.  
"I thought you would know, my job's a stripper. You should come and see me some time." She winked at him and left as he swallowed. He sighed as he looked down at the body. He only knew how to play a cop through watching television and movies. Never did he think of having to investigate a dead cartoon's body that looked like to be half a cat and half a gorilla. He knew that he had to start interviewing witnesses.

In the meantime, Holli found out that she showed up to work early and decided to have a drink. Many cartoons were checking her out. "Hey doll, how much are you for a night?" A gray kitten asked as she frowned at it.  
"I'm having a drink which means that I'm off-duty right now." The gray kitten shook its head.  
"You are still hung up on him aren't you? You know that he'll never go for you." She looked at it.  
"You're going to have to refresh my memory. Who are we speaking of?"  
"You know who. Frank Harris. He might be a cop, but we're not stupid. We know that you're into him." She turned her attention back to the bar as she held her drink in her hand.  
"That's bad because?"  
"You're married." She started laughing.  
"No, I'm not." It nodded.  
"You don't remember? You're married to that man over there." It pointed to a man who had pointed ears and glasses.

She stood up and walked over to him. "So, you're my husband?" She asked him and he looked up. He put his hand on top of hers.  
"Yes, but you know that I support you working at a place like this."  
"Do you even work?" He sighed and pushed up his glasses.  
"Honey, we've talked about this. You make enough money for both of us." She frowned at him.  
"If you don't get a job right now, I want a divorce!" He sighed and got up.  
"I'll find one right now." He left and she smiled as she made her way to the bar again.

Cam entered the room. He stood close to her and traced her arm. "I'm close to finding out the answer to who killed the cartoon animal. Can I have my kiss now?" She loved knowing that he was begging.  
"Don't you want anyone else?" She took a sip out of her drink again and he shook his head.  
"What do I have to do to have you on the bed and pounding you so hard that you won't be walking for months?" He asked in her ear and she swallowed.  
"Is a kiss the only thing you want?" She asked as she began to play with his hair. He shook his head.  
"I want you." She smiled.  
"Do you find my body attractive?" He nodded.  
"Hey Holli, you're up in 5 minutes." The orange cartoon man said, and she gave him a look.  
"Fine, but I get to pick the music."  
"You always do." She smiled and looked at Cam.  
"Sorry, baby, I have to go to work." She put her lips near his ear. "The faster you solve the murder, the faster you can have me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved towards the stage. He turned to the bartender.  
"Can I have a drink?"  
"What do you want?"  
"A beer." The bartender nodded and handed him a beer.

The lights became dim and she stood in the middle of the stage as the whole place became quiet. Cam swallowed as he watch her began to strip with the music, "Let Me." Her eyes never left his face and she pointed to him as she sang. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. He left the room. He had to solve this murder, one way or another.

Let Me by Sherah Payton

Let me spend all night  
Pleasing you until you're satisfied  
Let me spend this night  
Fulfilling your every fantasy  
Every desire  
Let me be your heart

I won't lie or hide it anymore  
I'm not ashamed to confess  
You're the one that I really want

Let me have this night  
Pleasing you until you're satisfied  
Ask what you want  
I'll do what it takes to make sure  
That it's done

Let me use my mouth  
Let me use these hands  
I'll be giving you every dream  
You'll ever have  
All I ask for baby  
Is a chance

You can test me, if you like  
Sent me back, if you're not satisfied  
I'll give you a sample for free  
Just to see what kind of woman I can be  
You'll find what I say is the truth  
That all I wish to do is please you

Let me in  
Let me give you the best night  
You'll ever have  
Let me  
I'm on my knees  
I'm begging  
Let me

Let me spend all night  
Pleasing you until you're satisfied  
Let me spend this night  
Fulfilling your every fantasy  
Every desire  
Let me be your heart

Let me spend all night  
Pleasing you until you're satisfied  
Let me spend this night  
Fulfilling your every fantasy  
Your every desire  
Let me be your heart  
Let me spend all night…

After she was done with her performance, everyone in the room was asking for her and she smiled. "I don't think any of you can afford me." Her husband came back and looked at her.  
"I got me a job." He said proudly and she looked at him.  
"Oh, what kind of job?" She asked not impressed.  
"I got a job as an archaeologist and a linguist." She stared at him.  
"You're Daniel Jackson?" She asked confused and he nodded.  
"I got my first assignment. They said something about a Stargate? I have to leave to go to a top-secret place tomorrow. I asked if I could bring you with me."  
"And could you?" He looked down.  
"Sorry, they wouldn't let me."  
"Shame. Well, if you have to go, you have to go."  
"Will you still wait for me until I come back?" He traced her arm.  
"How long will you be gone?" He shrugged.  
"I dunno. But, I promise you, I'll come back for you."  
"If you say so." He made her look at him.  
"I will." He gave her a kiss and took her hand. They went into the apartment and into the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Cam was interviewing some witnesses. "Now, you say that you knew the victim?" He asked a dog, who was smoking a cigarette.  
"Yeah, that's what I said, doll."  
"Okay, how did you know the victim?"  
"Are you kidding me right now?" Cam shook his head. "He was my owner."  
"When was the last time you spoke with him?"  
"It was yesterday. He was worried when he was speaking with a woman. He wouldn't tell me her name. But, he did tell me that he should not have started a relationship with her in the first place."  
"Did he describe the woman?" The dog shook it's head.  
"I don't even recall any woman in the house. I suspect that if they were screwing around, it was never at the house."  
"Where was his tropical hang outs?" The dog sighed as he thought.  
"He was usually at his job."  
"That was where?"  
"At some place called the Stargate SG-1?" Cam stared at him.  
"What was your owner's name?"  
"I can't believe that you didn't get his name tag from his work."  
"There was none." The dog shook its head.  
"That means she took it. This one's smart." Cam sighed and decided to go back to the morgue to see, if he could make out who this half cat and half gorilla was.

Dr. Fraiser, who was in a shape of a cartoon, looked at him. "Back so soon?" He nodded. "What can I do for you Officer Harris?" He sighed.  
"Can I see the body again?" The doctor nodded. She pulled out a dead body from one of the drawers. He studied the features. He tried to picture who the cat's face reminded him of. Suddenly, he knew. He looked up at the doctor.  
"That's me!" He told her and she looked down at the body.  
"But, it's half a cat and half a gorilla."  
"I forgot that you see me as Frank Harris and not as Cam Mitchell." He groaned and looked down as she looked at him confused. He searched for his Stargate SG-1 name tag and was grateful that he had brought it to the cartoon world. "This is what Cam looks like." He showed her the name tag that had his picture. She stared at it and then, compared it to the dead body. She had to nod; he was right.  
"Well, there's no way to confirm because you're in Frank Harris' body and you have his blood. Not Cam's." He threw his head back.  
"Great." He said sarcastic.  
"Who would want to kill you?" He had to think as he knew the Doctor asked a good question. But, he had many enemies.

He went back to the bar and drank. He didn't see Sherah anywhere. "She's with the husband, Daniel." A woman's voice told him, and he looked at her. She looked a lot like Betty Boop. "But, I'm available." She winked at him and he sighed.  
"Are you like her?" She gave him a puzzled look.  
"Like her in what way?"  
"Will you fulfill my every fantasy and every desire?" Betty sighed and looked down.  
"I'm not her. I don't even know if she does those things. But, we do hear Daniel moaning so loud that it's possible to know that she has what it takes to please him. I don't get what she sees in him. He has glasses, pointy ears and thin. There are other people attractive, like you." She winked at him again and he shook his head.  
"Have we ever been together?" She shook her head.  
"I've been begging you to want me, since I had seen you, but you keep brushing me off. Waiting around for her." Cam could hear jealousy in her voice. He sighed and returned to his beer.  
"So, how long have I been waiting for her?"  
"Forever. She won't be with you. Like I said, for some reason, she's really after Daniel. But, I can make you forget your trouble. Honey, you can even think of her while we do it." He traced the top of the beer bottle as he thought.  
"Let's do it."

He took her hand and she smiled. He went to his place and she began giving him oral sex and he tried thinking of Sherah while she did. Next, he pounded her and thought of Sherah the whole time as well. He collapse on the bed when he was done and satisfied. Betty smiled at him.  
"I see that it worked." He nodded and she shook her head.  
"You have it bad for her. But, many do." She got up and left his house. He sighed and shook his head. At least, he could cross off Betty Boop from his list.

Next, he started interviewing all the women in the bar. Then, he saw Jessica Rabbit. She walked over to him.  
"I see that you're still having it bad for my sister." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Who is your sister?" She took a seat next to him.  
"Holli Would. We both have been competing over men since we've been born." She rolled her eyes.  
"Have we ever done anything?"  
"Of course, a long time ago. That's what started you and Holli in the first place. You and I were dating, and we were getting ready to get married when she stole you from me. Ever since then, you wanted her. It's like she has some kind of spell over you." She drank her Coke.  
"But, have we done anything _recently_?" She shook her head.  
"Sorry, darling. But, I already got married to Roger Rabbit. You know that. Roger's so good to me. Isn't it ironic through?"  
"What?" She laughed.  
"I fell for Roger Rabbit and married him, Holli went after Daniel and he looks so much like Roger." She laughed again. "That woman has always wanted what was mine." She stopped laughing and began angry. "Why are you still drooling over her anyway? You know that she'll never leave Daniel for you."  
"That may be, but I'm on a case right now."  
"Oh?" He nodded.  
"The half cat and half gorilla was me. Someone wanted me killed." She looked at him confused.  
"How could there be 2 of you?" He shook his head.  
"I'm really Cam Mitchell and not Frank Harris. The half cat and half gorilla looked like me as Cam." She scratched her head in confusion.  
"I think my sister really did a number on you. Oh look, there she comes now with the husband." She watched as Sherah walked down the stairs holding Daniel's hand.  
"Sister, what brings you by?"  
"Just dropping by." She smiled sweetly. "I better be going, Roger will be home any time." She turned to Cam. "Good luck finding out who killed you." She left as Cam checked out her ass.

Sherah cleared her throat and he looked up at her. "What did she mean by killing you?" He sighed and shook his head.  
"You know that I'm really Cam Mitchell and not Frank Harris, just like you are really Sherah Payton and not Holli Would. Well, someone killed a half cat and a half gorilla that resembled as Cam Mitchell." He explained and Daniel looked at both in confusion.  
"No, she has always been Holli Would, my wife." Sherah looked down and then, up at Daniel.  
"Does it matter? Did I not just please you?" She asked him as she touched his shirt. He sighed and looked down.  
"You're right, it doesn't matter. You're still mine." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Well, I have to go pack to get ready for tomorrow." He gave her a kiss and went back upstairs.

As soon as he was out of sight, she sat beside Cam. She leaned against him and took his beer.  
"So, who do you think kill you?"  
"I dunno. I know Cam has a lot of enemies due to Stargate, but…" He took the beer back and drank it. She put her nose on his dick and sniffed. He looked at her puzzled. She sat up and looked at him.  
"You fucked another woman? You couldn't wait for me?" She asked screaming at him. Everyone turned to look. He sighed and looked down.  
"I'm sorry, but you were upstairs fucking Daniel. What was I supposed to do?"  
"I see that you didn't want me as bad as I wanted you." She got up and left. He sighed and shook his head.

That night, Sherah quietly went into Cam's room. She got on top of him and he woke up. He was shocked to see a gun pointed to his face. "How fucking dare you. You were supposed to wait for me." He turned on the lights and was shocked to see her on top of him.  
"Baby, what are you doing with that gun?" She tilted her head as she studied him.  
"You didn't even know that I was the one that shot you as a half cat and half gorilla. Now, I will get rid of you, once and for all." She pulled back the trigger and he tackled her down to the floor. The shot fired out the window missing him by inches. He stared at her.  
"You killed me? But, why?" He asked as he was still wrestling for the gun and she looked at him.  
"Because you keep cheating on me with other women! You were supposed to belong to only me!" He stared at her.  
"Seriously? You got married to Daniel and you expect me to wait for _you_?" She shook her head.  
"I want you out of my life, so I can enjoy my relationship with him." She was about to shoot him again, but he finally got the gun out of her hands.  
"Sherah Payton, you're arrested for the murder of a half cat and a half gorilla." Cam began to read her rights as he handcuffed her. She threw her head back as he led her to the jail cell.

They were transported back to his family's living room. They looked at each other confused. "You would have actually killed me?" He signed asking her shocked and she shook her head.  
"Have sex with me right now and I won't." She signed back.  
"You better be worth it." He said as they began to kiss.

As they kissed, they began to be transferred back to the shelter. Once, they were about to have sex, they realized that they were back. The blue circle was still there. "Oh, I see that you have found that." A man said as he approached them. Cam interpret the conversation between him and the man.  
"Uh, who are you?" Cam asked and the man looked at him.  
"One of the Galaran. It has been over a month and we have been looking everywhere for you two." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"Over a month? We only been here for 2 days and in that blue circle, I dunno, how long. But, definitely not that long." The man shook his head.  
"That blue circle is another universe. Only a few can go. I'm amazed that it allowed you to. Now, that the rain has passed and the planet is cleaned again, you are free to leave." Cam took her hand and they began to walk up the small stairs and saw all of SG-1 waiting for them.  
"You okay?" Daniel asked as he signed. Sherah nodded and he took her hand.

The week before Thanksgiving, the whole Stargate SG-1 got together to have a meal. Washington was even nice enough to provide them with a turkey. Sherah studied the people around the table. She was grateful that even if she didn't have a family, in a way, she belonged to this one. Cam was puzzled as she was smiling and studying them. He tapped the table and she looked up at him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked signing and she looked down.  
"I was just thinking about how blessed that I am to be in this 'family.'" She signed confessing. He smiled and nodded.  
"I think we all feel the same." He signed back and she smiled. "How are you going to spend Thanksgiving?"  
"Daniel is allowing me to cook at his place. We're going to have Thanksgiving there. I know that you have family in Kansas." She gave him a knowing look.  
"You're afraid to go with me, aren't you?" She nodded and he knew that he couldn't blame her.  
"What do you guys think about serving food to the homeless for the holidays?" Sam voiced and signed. Sherah looked at her friendly.  
"I would, but to stand a long time?" She signed and looked at her legs. Sam nodded in understanding.  
"I'll tell you what." Cam signed to her as she looked at him. "When we go and serve food to the homeless, you can go to my room and play on my PS4."  
"Really?" She signed asking with a smile and eyes glowing. He nodded.  
"That will work."  
"You need to buy this girl a PS4 for Christmas." Cam whispered into Daniel's ear. "That way, she won't have to keep coming into my room." He nodded.  
"Yeah, we don't need her thinking that you're me and then, becoming tempted to do things that you wouldn't want her to do." He wondered if Daniel had suspect that he and Sherah had actually done anything or not.  
"When we get back, I'll come and get you from his room." Daniel signed and voiced to her. She nodded.

Before the SG-1 went to serve the food, Sherah followed Cam into his room. He set up his PS4 for her. "Now, I'm going to trust you with my PS4 information. You tell anyone and you're dead." He signed warning her.  
"Awww, I feel so special that you trust me." She signed and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"I'm serious, you don't tell anyone."  
"I'll take your secret with me to the grave." He looked at her.  
"And you will take what we're doing to the grave too?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"What are we doing?" He frowned and crossed his arms.  
"We're having sex, you know that." She put her finger on her chin as she was thinking about it. He grabbed her finger. "I'm serious. Don't tell anyone."  
"Give me a kiss and I won't." He shook his head.  
"Trying to tempt me already?" She grinned.  
"If you're already tempted, I can tempt you more." She began to take off her shirt and he shook his head.  
"Now, I don't need a boner around my team. You quit that."  
"How serious about that are you?" She asked as she began to pull down her pants and he took her hand to stop her.  
"I'm serious." She got into his face and kissed him.  
"Can I have you, when you get back?"  
"Daniel's supposed to be picking you up after we're done with the homeless thing."  
"You're lucky that I have a huge crush on you that I don't want to see you into trouble. So, as long as you keep fucking me occasionally, I won't say a word to anyone."  
"Oh, a sex blackmail. How ordinary." He signed sarcastically. She shrugged.  
"If you weren't so good at it, I wouldn't be begging for more." She shot back.  
"Stop it, I'm serious, I don't need a boner." She looked at his dick and touched it.  
"You're hard." He closed his eyes and sighed. He pulled down his pants and boxers.  
"Go on, get it out of your system." He told her, she grinned and began to work. A knock came on his door.  
"Mitchell, what's taking so long?" Daniel's voice asked and Cam panicked.  
"I'm sorry, Daniel, can you give me a few minutes? The PS4 is having problems." He heard a sigh.  
"Yeah, sure." He walked away. He had no choice, but to have her deep throat him to make him cum faster. After she cleaned him up, he went to the bathroom to wash his dick.  
"Thank you. You did good." He kissed her cheek and left his room. Daniel looked at him puzzled.  
"What was wrong with the PS4?" He asked curiously.  
"I couldn't remember my password." He shook his head as they headed for the car.

Daniel had took Sherah to his house. He put his arms around her. "Imagine, we have 3 whole days to ourselves with no distractions." He signed in front of her. She turned to look at him.  
"But, we're not going to be spending all the time in bed. No matter, how much I love this dick." She signed. She touched it and he shook his head.  
"Why? If you like it and I like it, what's the problem?" He looked at her with lust.  
"I want my Thanksgiving dinner."  
"How about this, you cook us the dinner and while the turkey is still in the oven, we fuck?" She nodded impressed.  
"You know how to multitask. That would mean no going over 4 hours." She told him and he laughed.  
"You do so good on him, you can get him to release in less." He began to unbutton his pants and undid his zipper. She got down on her knees and began to work.

Meanwhile, Cam was at his family house, when he saw the "Cool World" movie on. Suddenly, he saw himself, Sherah and Daniel in it. He watched it confused.  
"I can't believe you fucked my wife." The cartoon Daniel said as the cartoon Cam looked at him.  
"Look, I didn't mean to. I didn't even know that you two were married."  
"She's mine. Get your own." She bit her lip as Daniel took her hand and had them leave. Betty Boop came up to him.  
"Can I have a turn now?" She asked and he looked up at her.  
"Can I imagine you still as Sherah?" She nodded. He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. After they had sex, Betty Boop pulled off her mask.  
"Hey baby, thanks." Cam stared at her and saw that it was really Sherah, the whole time.  
"If you're really Sherah, who's that woman that Daniel's with?" She grinned.  
"She's really Betty Boop."


	4. Women Are Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherah was checking out Daniel Jackson and accidentally activated a body switch device. How will they get back into bodies?

Edited 9/7/2020

_A picture Sherah snapped on her cellphone to add to her wallpaper._

Sherah sighed as she continued to look through the Ancient Egypt Museum. She had visited it many times and loved it since it made her feel closer to her family. She stopped at the exhibition of Cleopatra. She touched the clothes that were on display. They also had artifacts on the glass table. She shook her head when she saw them. She sighed and looked at her left. There was a handsome guy looking at the display. She accidentally touched one of the artifacts as she continued to check him out. When she did, she felt weird. She could suddenly hear noises around her. People making conversations. She looked at them confused. How was it that she was able to hear? She noticed that her southwest mini shoulder purse was missing and saw that she had on blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt and black shoes. Wait, these were what the man was wearing. She closed her eyes and prayed that he wasn't wearing her clothes. When she looked up at him, she saw her own clothes on him. She looked down and sighed. She thought of what the tombstone should say, once, they bury her. How did this happen? She looked at one of the artifacts and closed her eyes. They might think that it was only a replica, she knew that it was a real artifact.

Daniel was shocked when he found out that he couldn't hear anything. He looked down at his clothes. A black t-shirt with a red lipstick kiss on it? Blue jeans and a mini southwest shoulder purse? He knew that he didn't walk out of the house looking like this.  
He looked up and saw a woman who was wearing _his_ clothes. He watched as she was checking out the pockets. She pulled out what looked like to be _his_ wallet. Wait, what was she doing with it? He watched as she discovered his Stargate SG-1 ID card. If she was in his clothes and possible in his body, he must be in hers, right? He decided to walk near the woman, when he noticed that he wasn't walking the same as he had before. His legs were crushing down and he was walking slowly. He finally made it to the woman and started going through her things. He couldn't find any ID in her purse, but he did find her cellphone. He was curious to see if her picture was in the background. He was surprised to find, it was _his_ picture and not hers. It was taken at one of the workshops that he did in the past.

He was trying to talk to her, but for some reason, he couldn't hear his own voice. He tried to talk louder, but that didn't help. The woman tapped him and put a finger on her lips, as if, to gesture him to be quiet. He closed his eyes, how was he going to be able to communicate with her? She took the cellphone and was going to unlock it, when her thumb fingerprints wouldn't work. She sighed, took his thumb and it worked. She went to the notes and typed in, "My name is Sherah Payton" and gave it to him to read. He sighed.  
"Why are we in each other?" He typed in asking. She looked down guilty.  
"When you're ready to build my tombstone have it read, 'Here lies Sherah Payton killed by Dr. Daniel Jackson for a _very_ good reason.'" He stared at her.  
"You know what happen, don't you?"  
"Will you promise to leave me, at least, some red roses?" She gave him a guilty smile and he looked down.  
"What happened?" She looked away. She had never felt so guilty in her life and swallowed. Daniel tapped her and showed her the cellphone again.  
"Okay, I'll leave you all that I have as an inheritance." He sighed. As much as he knew that she was worried about him killing her and it _was_ a tempting offer, he knew that he wanted to get to the bottom of this first. "I promise not to kill you if you're honest with me about what happened." She sighed and decided to believe him. "I was busy checking you out and accidentally activated this body-switch device." She looked away and was wondering how hard that he will smack her. He had to control his anger and reminded himself that he was in a public place.

He looked over the artifacts and saw the one that she was referring to. He had to nod. They might have thought that it was a fake, but it was clearly a real device. "We're going to have to talk to the person that owns this place. They shouldn't be having a real device on this display." She nodded in agreement and they walked over to the customer service.

It took a while before they finally made it to the customer service desk. He was going to speak when he forgot that he couldn't hear. He had no choice, but to trust the woman to relay the information that he needed her to. "Ask him to get the owner of this place." He typed in and showed it to her. She felt weird having to translate for Daniel when all her life, she had people translating for her. She voiced it to one of the workers. He went to find the owner.  
"I'm Ronald, how can I help you?" She looked at Daniel. He typed into the phone and after a while, handed it to her. She read it out loud.  
"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, did you know that this device you had was actually a real device? Did you know that as, right now, it's activated?" He looked puzzled.  
"No, all the artifacts are a replica. None of them are real."  
"Do you mind to write that down for him? He's deaf." The man gave her a weird look, but went with it. He took a paper and a pen and wrote what he had said. Daniel sighed.  
"Well, this one is a real device. I would need to bring it with me, so I can study how to deactivate it." He wrote back and showed it to him. Ronald gave him a strange look and took the device. When he saw the green light was on, he knew that Daniel had spoken the truth.  
"Alright, if you know how to deactivate it, you can have it."

Daniel took her hand again as she sighed. He led her out to his car. He checked her pockets and didn't find anything. He gave her the southwest mini shoulder purse. He took out his car keys, wallet and his Stargate SG-1 ID card from Sherah's pockets and transferred them into his. He took the car keys and they drove to the Stargate Command. The guard at the gate gave him a funny look.  
"Daniel, why are you allowing this woman to use your ID to get into the gate? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Daniel sighed and looked at Sherah. She was trying to think of, what she should say.  
"I'm allowing her to be with me today because she's an intern and I wanted her to have the experience to driving up to the gate?" She spoke so fast that she was wondering if the guard would understand what she had said. She was also wondering if her lie would even work. Daniel crossed his arms. He couldn't hear and he couldn't speak. He hated feeling so hopeless. The guard looked at Daniel.  
"If you're in some kind of trouble, you can tell me." She sighed and shook her head.  
"I apologize, I won't let her in the driver's seat again." The guard looked at them both suspicious, but decided to let them pass. She continued to feel guilty. This was one of these times that Daniel wished that he walked as he usually did. He wanted out of this body and fast. He walked so slow that it took him about 10 minutes to finally get up the stairs to the briefing room. By the time he made it to the top, he was out of breath. He took a seat and sat down. His legs and feet felt better.

"Jackson, I've got a weird phone call from a guard. He said that you let a woman drive up to the gate and said that she was an intern?" Sherah bit her lip and looked down as Cam continued to talk. "Since when do you allow a woman to drive your car and since when did you want to have an intern?" She closed her eyes and looked at Daniel, who was looking at her clueless. She, nervously, played with her fingers.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name. I only know Dr. Daniel Jackson's name because I have, like, this huge crush on him. So, could you tell me your name?" Cam looked at her suspicious.  
"Jackson, this isn't funny. This isn't the time to play games." She sighed as the rest of the SG-1 and the General came in.  
"Before I explain, I want to make sure that my last will and testaments are carried out. My name is Sherah Payton. I want my headstone to be read: Killed by Dr. Daniel Jackson for a _very_ good reason. If you would have a little kindness, can you just place some red or blue roses on my grave?" She rubbed her neck as they all looked at her confused.  
"Jackson, what the hell are you talking about?" She threw her head back.  
"Oh and I give everything to Dr. Daniel Jackson. I have pictures of him all over my walls, so he might be okay with that."  
"If you don't stop this shit," Cam said as he crossed his arms, "I'm going to dismiss you from this team for 2 weeks. Now answer my previous questions." She could tell that he was out of patient and sighed.  
"My name is Sherah Payton. This," she pointed to Daniel, "is Daniel Jackson." She sighed and covered her eyes. "I was checking him out in the Ancient Egypt Museum and accidentally activated a body-switching device." They all exchanged confusion looks.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Ask me something only Daniel knows." She crossed her arms and challenged him. He sighed and thought.  
"What's your wife's name?" She looked at him shocked.  
"Daniel's married? I'm in love with a married man?" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I guess the world wasn't lying, all the cute ones are either gay, married or taken. Just my luck." She took a seat and sat down. He looked at her confused.  
"Um, if you were _really_ Dr. Daniel Jackson, you would have knew that his wife has been dead for years." She looked up at him.  
"You mean there's hope?" Her eyes glowed as he looked down and up at the SG-1.  
"I hate to say this, but I think that she's telling the truth. She's not Daniel, the woman who is sitting on the chair is."

They all turned to Daniel. "Daniel, how did this happen?" Cam asked as he spoke to him. She had her hands on the table, put her head on them and groaned. "You can't talk to him." She said as she sat up and they all looked at her confused again.  
"Why not?" She looked down feeling guilty again.  
"Since he has taken my body, he took my deafness and my cerebral palsy." She looked down, as if, she was afraid of what will happen next.  
Now, he was trying very hard to hold in his anger. He swallowed and turned to look at her.  
"You mean to tell me, Dr. Daniel Jackson is deaf and has cerebral palsy?" Cam asked very carefully. Sherah nodded as he closed his eyes. "I'm going to leave the room before I do something that I will regret. You, guys, feel free to take over." He told the SG-1 and the General as he left the room.  
"How did this happen?" Sam asked as she looked up at her.  
"I just told you, I was busy checking Daniel out and didn't realized that I was activating a real ancient Egyptian artifact. Before I knew it, we both changed bodies." Sam sighed.  
"Do you have the device with you?" She nodded and showed it to her. Sam looked at it and studied it. She gave it back to Daniel.  
"You and Daniel into my office." Sherah swallowed and gestured for Daniel to follow them, but he shook his head. He looked around for a pen and a paper. "Before we do that, I want Sherah and I to switch clothes. I'm tired of wearing female clothes." Sam nodded when she read that.

He took Sherah's hand and led her to his bedroom. As he closed the door, she smiled when she entered. She has always been curious to what his bedroom had looked like. She touched the sheets and the pillows. Now, she can expand her fantasies. Daniel looked at her as she was smiling looking at his pillow. What was she really thinking about? He cleared his throat and she looked up at him. She walked over to Daniel and he took of the shirt and she began to undress as well. She handed him back his shirt, but he shook his head. He pointed to the floor. She stood in front of him naked. She looked down and touched the dick that was on her. So, this is what it looked like. She smiled again, if they decide to kill her she will die happy. Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He gave her clothes back and knew he had no choice but to wear a bra. She felt weird looking at her chest and not seeing any breasts. She also felt weird seeing Daniel with her bra and underwear. She was looking them over and just shook her head. They could have been more attractive. He crossed his arms as he noticed that she was checking him out. She gave him a smile and went to get dressed.

After she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had a crush on Dr. Daniel Jackson for years and now look, she was not only in his bedroom, worn his clothes, but she was now in his body. It was every crush's dream. Daniel looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he had blue glasses. He switched with Sherah's glasses to his. He was grateful that she wasn't wearing any makeup. Having to wear a bra was bad enough. Daniel wore a black t-shirt with a green jacket and black pants and black military shoes. He felt weird as he put his black t-shirt on. He also felt strange seeing his dick on her. After they were both satisfied at how they looked, he took her to his office.

Daniel set the artifact on the table and took his place in front of the computer. He began to work on a way to deactivate the device. Sherah was bored and saw that he had a mirror in his office. She went to it and began to snap selfie pictures. She sat down and was drooling over the pictures that she had taken and played with the box again. She couldn't believe how hot he was. Suddenly, her thoughts were on how to deactivate the device and how to get them back into their bodies? Daniel was thinking of how hot Sherah had looked in her outfit. How hot that she has always looked. He knew that he had to stop drooling over her, but she was just so beautiful. He sighed as she got up and yell at him. He had no idea what she was saying, but had no problem focusing on her lips. She had nice lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her?

She looked at him frustrated and took the notepad. "You activated the device again. Now, my thoughts are only thinking of the device and how I want to kill you for what you've done." He sighed and looked down. He knew that he should not have been drooling over her and touching the device. He thought that he couldn't make things worse. Now, he just realized that he had. "You go over and sit down at the wooden table. DO NOT touch anything. Do you understand?" She showed the notepad to his face and he could tell that she was not happy. He nodded, stood up and took a seat at the wooden table. He looked down feeling guilty. Sherah shook her head and continued the work.

Cam came in a few minutes later and was puzzled to why Daniel was looking down ashamed while Sherah was at the computer working. Then, he remembered Sherah was Daniel and Daniel was Sherah.  
"How is it going, Jackson? Any process yet?" He asked as he sat on the desk that was in front of the computer.  
"It _was_ going fine until Sherah was drooling over me again and activated the second part of the device." She crossed her arms and shot him a mean look. Daniel looked down and began tracing the table with his finger.  
"What was the second part?" She sighed.  
"I'm now 100% Daniel Jackson and he is, now, 100% Sherah Payton."  
"Meaning?" She shook her head and threw her head back.  
"Meaning all the thoughts that I have are Dr. Daniel Jackson's and all of my thoughts are in his head." He sighed.  
"Just when I thought no mission can be complicated. Congratulations, both you and Sherah had topped the list. Man, Jackson, I knew that women were dangerous, but I never considered them to be _this_ dangerous." He looked at Sherah, who was still looking guilty. "Please tell me that there are no more steps to activate the device?" She sighed and shook her head.  
"Before I could pull up the information on the device, he activated the second part of it. Now that I have the information pulled up, I can see that there are only 2 parts to activate it." He shook his head as he looked at the computer.  
"Does it say how to reverse it?" She shook her head.  
"Unfortunately it doesn't because it was supposed to be something of a legend." He nodded and crossed his arms.  
"Just great. Any ideas how to get you and your mind back into your body?" She sighed and looked at Daniel, who was playing with his cellphone.

Sherah took the notepad. "You said that you have seen this device before, right?" He nodded as she nodded back. "Where?" He sighed and took the notepad and pen.  
"In Ancient Egypt." She stared at the notepad and looked up at Cam, who was also confused.  
"What do you mean Ancient Egypt?" He sighed again.  
"My parents were Cleopatra and Mark Antony. I saw the device when I was 6 or 7 years old." He explained. Sherah and Cam exchanged confusion looks. "Exactly, who are you?" She wrote.  
"I'm Cleopatra Selene II." She looked at him surprised, nodded and went back to the computer.

Cam followed her. He watched as she typed up that name and pulled out the information on her. "Crap, she was born between 40 b.c.-5 b.c. That means we have to go back in time to find someone that has acknowledge of this device." He closed his eyes.  
"A local Egyptian museum won't work?" He asked looking at her, who shook her head.  
"No. They couldn't even tell what this was. They didn't even think this was a real thing. I don't trust them." He sighed and nodded.  
"What's the plan? How are we going to travel to Egypt back in those days?" She sighed and looked down.  
"It's a stretch, but I can ask Daniel if he knows of any time traveling device. If what he's saying is the truth."

He nodded as she took the notepad and pen. "Do you know of any time traveling devices?" He looked up at her and nodded. "Do you have it?" He shook his head and took the notepad and the pen from her.  
"I have one at home." She sighed.  
"Do you know how to get to your place from here?" He shook his head. "Do you know the address?" He nodded as she returned the nod.  
"Give it to me. We're going to your place to get it." He wrote down his address.  
"Do you need any of us to go with you?" Cam asked as she shook her head.  
"All that I'm doing is getting the device and coming back here. I would need to see if I can activate it from here."  
"Alright, but whatever you do, don't let that girl have it. She can't seem to control herself around you. Better yet, let me go, so that she can fight the temptation."  
"Yeah, it's better if you go. If I come back, it will only give the guard another headache."

He took the notepad and pen. "You're coming with me." He nodded, took his southwest mini shoulder purse off the wooden table and got up. He followed him to his car. He drove them to a trailer. Daniel went in and went to one of the kitchen drawers. Cam looked around. It was small enough for only them and maybe one more person. He shook his head. He gave it to him as Cam looked at him. "Is this it?" He wrote to him and watch as he nodded. He nodded and pointed to the door. He watched as Daniel, carefully, stepped out in the front of the door. He felt weird watching him walk different.

They drove back to the base. Daniel sighed when he got out the car. All this walking and standing was making his legs and feet hurt. He looked at him. "Are you okay?" Daniel shook his head and took the notepad.  
"My legs and feet hurt." He closed his eyes and took his hand. They walked into Daniel's office. Sherah was still at the computer, trying to find anything that she could about the body-switching device and wasn't having no luck. She looked up as Cam held Daniel's hand and put him on the chair at the wooden table.

He gave her the time-traveling device. Sherah took the notepad and the pen. "How does this work?"  
"You have to trace it, as if, you're in love with it and it will activate. To get home, you have to say, 'Nature is beautiful.'" Daniel wrote.  
"How do you go to a specific time or place?"  
"You have to think it."  
"Do you want us to go with you?" Cam asked and she nodded.  
"After this guy can't stop drooling over me, I can't trust him alone." He nodded and looked at Daniel.  
"Let me go and gather up the team." She took the device with her to the computer.

Daniel sighed and played with his cellphone. He couldn't blame her for not trusting him with the device. He knew better. It was just that she was so beautiful. Her short brown hair, her white glasses and her lips. He looked over to her to make sure that she wasn't watching him. He took a picture of her typing on the computer and looking so serious. He was glad that the picture didn't flash. He put it on his lock screen. He will wait until later to snap more pictures of her for his wallpaper. He shook his head. It ought to be law for a woman to look that beautiful. He sighed.

Cam came in and took the notepad and the pen. "You need to stop drooling over Daniel so much. You can get into trouble!" He sighed and nodded. He knew that this man was right.  
"Are we ready?" She asked.  
"What about you?" Sam asked her. "You don't have on your off-world uniform and neither does she." She pointed to Daniel. Sherah looked at him as he looked up at her.  
"Come on Romeo, you're coming with me to get ready to go off-world." She wrote to him.

After he was done reading it, she took his hand and lead him to the weapon's room. She got him a vest and a zat. He looked at it. What was he holding? He looked at Sherah puzzled. She sighed and took the notepad and the pen. "This is called a 'zat' you push this," She showed him a button, "And it will hurt someone very badly." She wrote. He shrugged and nodded.

She took his hand and they went back to Daniel's office. He looked at all who was there. Cam, Teal'c, Sam, Sherah and himself.  
"Are we ready to go?" Cam asked. She nodded. "Now remember, think of Ancient Egypt between 40-5 BC. When we find out the information that we need, we say the words, 'Nature is beautiful.'"  
"Daniel, you got the body-switch device?" Sherah sighed, let go off Daniel's hand and gave it to Sam.  
"I wouldn't trust myself to be around it with him. He's done enough!" He looked down feeling guilty again, but couldn't blame anyone for not trusting him.  
"Alright, we're ready. I'm going to activate the time-traveling device now." He touched it like he loved it, nothing happened. Daniel sighed and let go of Sherah's hand. He took the notepad and the pen.  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Only I can activate the device." He nodded as Cam sighed. He gave him the box and the notepad. He pointed to the words, 'between 40 b.c.-5 b.c.' and 'Egypt.' He nodded, closed his eyes and began to think, ancient Egypt and between 40 b.c.-5 b.c.

Suddenly, they were transported to ancient Egypt. Daniel held the box and put it in his purse. Sherah nodded when she saw that he put it in there and zipped it. He looked down at her as she gave him a smile and a nod. "Okay, we're in ancient Egypt. Where do we go?" Sherah sighed and tried to remember what the computer said where Cleopatra Selene II was born. Her mind saw the words, 'Alexandria.'  
"We need to go to Alexandria." She announced as they looked at her.  
"And where is that?" Cam asked as she sighed and tried to remember where Alexandria was in the B.C. area. She had a thought. "We could go see Cleopatra. After all this is his mother or so he claims." She looked up at Daniel as he was looking around and smiling. He had remembered this village and remembered the people. He knew that they would not be able to recognize him.  
"Where is she?"  
"I think that our best bet will be in the city. I don't know how old Cleopatra Selene II is at this time. I'm going to have to get some information out of Daniel before we get there. How else is she going to believe us?"

Sherah took the notepad and the pen. "Tell me any secrets or insider information that you know that might make Cleopatra believe that you're her daughter."  
"See if you can find out the time-line. Ask someone what year it is." She nodded, as if, that was a good plan.  
"First, let me find you a place to sit." She began to look around the area for a place for him to sit. She finally found an empty crate box and brought it under a shade tree. "You stay here and we'll be right back." She wrote to him and he nodded. He looked around his village and shook his head. He had forgotten how different that it had looked compared to 2019. He saw them come back.

Sherah got down on one knee and began to write. "32 B.C." He nodded.  
"Means I'm 8 years old. We go to the city, go to temple and ask for the Queen. If they ask you why, you explain that you have received a word from the gods about her daughter. Once you are given the audience of the Queen, tell her that you," He pointed to her, "And I need to be alone with her because the words from the gods have required it." She shrugged and nodded. He had to know Cleopatra better than she did. She took his hand and helped him up.

They went to the city and to the temple. They saw guards guarding the temple and went up one of them. "We have received word from the gods regarding the Queen's daughter, Cleopatra Selene II. We must speak urgently to her about this word." Sherah informed the guard. He looked puzzled and left to inform the Queen. He came back and gestured for them to come. When they got closer, the guards took away their guns and Daniel's zat. The 5 stood before her and bowed. "What is this urgent matter that you have received from the gods about my daughter?" Cleopatra asked.  
"If the Queen would be so kind, let me and this man speak to you privately about it." She looked at Sherah and Daniel.  
'Very well. Follow me." Sherah took his hand and they followed her.

They entered at, what looked like, to be the royal quarters. The Queen sat in a golden chair and looked at them.  
"Speak!" She drank wine out of a golden chalice cup. Sherah looked at Daniel. He knew that it was his turn. He swallowed and took the yellow notepad and the pen. He bowed before her and began to write.

"When you were pregnant with me, you had a curse set on the child of Hanbal. As a result, the gods had it set on your daughter, Cleopatra Selene II instead. The curse was placed on your daughter to be found lamed at 2 and deaf at 8 with no known reason." He wrote in ancient Egyptian. She looked shocked.  
"Only a few people knew about this curse. How do you know?" Sherah bowed before Cleopatra, took the notepad from her and the pen from Daniel. She wrote what the she had asked.  
He sighed. "Because I'm her." He showed her the notepad. She laughed and shook her head.  
"That's impossible!"  
"When I was 8 years old, a man came to you to give me a present. A time-traveling device. He told you that I was not allowed to travel alone with it. That I would need someone to always be with me and to yell out, 'Nature is beautiful.'" She stared at what he had written. She looked at both in shock.  
"Alright if this man is actually my daughter, how is this possible?" Sherah sighed.  
"We were both in an ancient Egyptian museum. Your daughter was too busy checking me out and accidentally activated a body-switch device. Your daughter was drooling over me again and now our minds has been switched." She explained. Cleopatra stared at them both.  
"A museum? Where?"  
"In Colorado and in America." She looked puzzled.  
"I have not heard of this Colorado or this America. Did my daughter activate the time-traveling device, so you could travel here?" She nodded. Cleopatra sighed and looked at Daniel. "My daughter has always been drooling over men ever since that she has been little. I have no idea why." She shook her head. "I have always knew that it was going to get her into trouble."  
"Why are you both here?" She looked at Sherah.  
"Because she said that she remembers a man showing you this." She took out the body-switch device from Daniel's southwest mini shoulder purse and showed it to Cleopatra. She sighed.  
"I was shown this box only a month before and only a month before I sent my daughter away." She touched Daniel's chin. "It was one of the hardest decisions that I have ever made. The man only explained what it was. He didn't explained how it worked or how the bodies would go back to their original state. I suppose he thought that it would help my daughter to be abled to switch with an abled body person." She shook her head as she helped herself to more wine. "But, my husband was set on sending her away. So, I gave the device back to the man." She took another drink.

Sherah looked at Daniel. She began to feel a bit sorry for him. "Do you know where we can find this man?" Cleopatra sighed.  
"The last I heard was that he went to Greece to see if he could sell it to someone there."  
"Do you know his name?"  
"I think that he said his name was Augustus Caesar." She shrugged as Sherah looked at her shocked. She sighed. That would mean that they would have to go to Greece or Rome.  
"Thank you for all your help. We'll go check out Greece first and then, Rome." Cleopatra touched her arm.  
"I beg you, tell me your name?"  
"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
"Please let me hug my daughter a last time." She went to Daniel and gave him a hug. She touched his brown hair and gave him a smile. He could feel tears pouring down his cheeks. He didn't want to say good-bye to his mother again. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

Sherah watched as he was crying. She felt bad for him, especially knowing that his mother would commit suicide. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and sniffed. Cleopatra closed her eyes. "Go, before I'm tempted to make her stay. But, do me one favor." She cling to her arm. "Take good care of her. No matter what anyone thinks. I loved my daughter." She nodded and took his hand. He watched his mother as he left her sight.

Sherah lead them to a private place and just let Daniel cry on her chest. She rubbed his back and shook her head. She knew how hard it was to lose a parent. After all, she lost hers at 8 as well. If anyone could understand him, it was her. She swallowed and just let him cry. "What's the hold up? Is everything okay?" Cam's voice came through the radio. She sighed.  
"Cam, could you give us a minute, please? We're taking him away from his mother and I just found out that his father had sent him away when he was 8 years old. I can only imagine what's that like. I was there. I lost my parents at 8 too. So please, 5 minutes." She heard him sigh.  
"5 minutes, then we're out." Sometimes, she wished that Cam had compassion and empathy like she did.

After a while, Daniel set up and took out tissues from his purse. He blew his nose and looked straight ahead, sad. He shook his head and took the notepad and the pen. "My father sent me away when I was 8, I'm guessing because I was found deaf at that age." He shook his head. "I never saw my parents again." Sherah nodded as she took the notepad and pen from him.  
"I know how you feel. I lost my parents at 8 too. They died working in a museum." He looked at her amazed.  
"Really?" She nodded as he felt better to know someone understood him. Someone that knew what it felt like. She stood up and helped him off the floor. He looked down as she took his hand.

They joined the SG-1. "Finally!" Cam said when they were back. "What did you find out?" Sherah sighed.  
"Well, his mother only remembers being shown this device. She said a man named Augustus Caesar was the one who showed it to her. Guess where we have to go?" She gave him a smirky smile. He sighed.  
"Wait, she was actually telling the truth? She's the daughter of Cleopatra and Mark Antony?" She nodded.  
"Yes. Cleopatra recognized him as her daughter." He nodded.  
"Where are we going?" She took Daniel's hand.  
"We're going to Greece first and then, Rome to find Caesar." Cam threw his head back. Just what he needed, another place to go to.  
"How are we going to get to Greece from here?" Sam asked the group. Sherah sighed and knew that it was not going to be as easy as 2019. They were in B.C.  
"Does anyone any money?" She asked the group. They looked at her. Cam took out his wallet and showed up some money. "No, not that kind of money," She informed him when he showed it to her. "The money from this century?" He looked down.  
"I knew that there was something that we have forgotten." He sighed and shook his head.

She looked around for a place for Daniel to sit. They gathered back to the tree and was surprised to find that the crate box was still under it. He sat down as she had to think of a plan. "We're in the B.C. century which means airplanes, trains and automobiles are out." He had to chuckle when she said that. She looked at him puzzled.  
"You just quoted an old movie." She shrugged.  
"Does anyone have any ideas?" They all began to think.  
"The only transportation around here is a boat. How are we going to get a boat without money?" Sam asked. Sherah threw her head back and sighed. Why out of all the people, did she had to be switched with someone that was deaf and had cerebral palsy? She looked at Daniel and knew that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help being born that way. She sighed and put on her thinking cap. She could figure this out as she was good with challenges. She looked at them.  
"We have one choice that we can do, but I don't know if that's a good idea or not." They all looked at her as they were waiting for her to finish. "We sell our guns or trade them for a boat." They sighed and closed their eyes. They knew that was their only option, so they nodded.

Sherah took Daniel's hand and they moved to find a person with a boat. The person with a boat was puzzled that they were willing to trade their guns, but when the team showed them how it worked, the man nodded and took 2. Sherah helped Daniel climb into the boat. Sam used her compass to guide them to the way of Greece. They were hungry, so they caught some fishes. Cam had brought a lighter and cooked the fishes for all of them to eat. They drank water out of canteens.

That night, Daniel cuddled up to Sherah. She didn't object. He needed someone that understood him even a little. She don't know why she suddenly felt very protective of him. She saw that he was cold. She sat up, took off her green jacket, put it on him and wrapped her 2 arms around him. He put his arms around her stomach. He couldn't believe how tired that he was. How sore that his legs and feet felt, but he was grateful that she was being nice to him. He hoped that she always would be. Cam came up to Sherah. "Are you okay with her cuddling up with you?" He asked concerned. She sighed.  
"He's tired." Daniel could feel her voice as she spoke. "What's he going to do? Look at him?" She played with his hair. "He's already asleep." He liked feeling her voice and smiled. He slowly fall asleep. She looked up at the stars and the moon. It was so peaceful. She looked around and saw that the rest of them had fallen asleep. Slowly, she did too.

The sun blinded them all the next morning. Daniel was still sleeping on Sherah's chest. She moved them both, so she could sit up against the wall of the boat. He cuddled up with her again. She shook her head, but she understood. He had a long day yesterday.  
"You're not going to wake her up?" Cam asked.  
"He had a long day yesterday. He deserves to sleep a bit more." He shook his head.  
"You're spoiling her."  
"Do you even know what it's like for someone with cerebral palsy? They can't walk or run like we can. They get tired faster than we do. Let him have this."  
"I don't care how close you get to her; you're sending her back, once, you two switch places." She looked at him puzzled.  
"I'm not getting close to him." He nodded, as if, he was playing along.  
"I have only known you for a few months Jackson, but I know how you are. I'm just saying." He looked into her eyes as she sighed. She looked at Daniel, put her chin on his head and closed her eyes. For now, she'll protect him. Cam, Sam and Teal'c went fishing for more fish that morning.

After they caught some and Cam cooked for them again, she finally woke him up. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. She smiled back and pointed to the food that was out for him. He went to eat as she played with his hair. Cam shook his head, he didn't like the fact that he was falling for her.  
"We're running out of water. There's 5 of us, we need to keep track of the water." Sam spoke up.  
"Well, we might have to find a shop around here to shop for more food and drinks." Sherah spoke up.  
"How? We got no money. All we've got are our guns."  
"Wait, I have an idea. It's a bad one, but it's all we've got."  
"What's that?" They all looked at her. Daniel was too busy eating and he didn't understand what was going on anyway.

"We go back to the Stargate Command and get what we need and then, use the time-traveling device again and go to Greece." They all sighed and looked at each other.  
"Why didn't we think of that before?" Cam asked them and they all looked down.  
"Well, we could have made it if it wasn't for Daniel. But, I refuse to blame him." He sighed and shook his head. Daniel could see that he was either annoyed, angry or both. But why? She took the notepad, pen and held up the time-traveling device. "Is there a limit or a time frame to how many times that we can use this thing?" Daniel closed his eyes and tried to remember. He nodded as he remembered.  
"We can only use it, once, in every 48 hours." He wrote. She looked at her watch.  
"Does anyone remember what time that we used this time-traveling device?" They all began to think. She tried remembering, but failed as so did everyone else. "Daniel says that we can only use it every 48 hours. If we travel back to the Stargate, we'll have to wait 2 more days to be sure."

"If we're going to bring Sherah back with us, she stays in my room, not yours." Cam said looking into her eyes.  
"Cam, will you quit it? I'm sure that Daniel's sorry for what he has done. He doesn't need to feel bad about it every 10 seconds."  
"Take it or leave it." He crossed his arms as he continued to look into her eyes. She had never seen him this protective of her, ever.

She sighed, took the notepad and the pen. "We're going to go back to the Stargate Command. We're out of food, drinks and we need money for this century. Your mom said that the man who build this is either in Greece or Rome. We'll come back in 48 hours to Greece B.C."  
"Cam wants you to stay in his room as that's the only way you'll be able to stay with us." Daniel sighed.  
"Why can't I be with you?" She looked at Cam, who shook his head. He was not changing his mind.  
"Cam can take care of you better than me because you're a man right now. I'm a female." She began to play with his hair. "When morning comes, you can come into my office and we can spend the day together, okay?" She watched as he nodded sadly. "He agreed." She told Cam as she crossed her arms. He looked at her as he nodded satisfied.  
"Okay, who wants to say the magic words?"  
"I'll do it!" Sam said taking the box from Sherah. She gently traced it with her finger. "Nature is beautiful."

Suddenly, they were back at the Command Center. As they made their way to the cafeteria, Sherah took Daniel's hand. He walked with them into the cafeteria. He was hungry and was grateful that he could eat. She tapped his shoulder and pointed to the food that was available and he began to load food up on the tray. She smiled at him as they continued onto the line. She tapped the machine that was full of different drinks. He looked for a Vitamin Zero: Fruit Punch drink and watched as she fill it up for him. He was about to give her his debit card from his purse, but she shook her head. He sighed, she didn't have to take care of him. She put his tray and drink on the table. She went back in line to get her food and drink.  
"That boy spoils her! After what Sherah did to him, he should be cruel to her." Cam told Sam as she sighed.  
"Look, Daniel can take care of himself. He's stronger than Sherah is." He shot her a look.

Sherah came back and took her seat next to Daniel. "Do you need anything else?" She wrote asking. He smiled and shook his head.  
"It's so nice to finally be eating food thats not fish." Sherah told them. Everyone except for Daniel nodded.  
"It would be nice to finally sleep on my own bed instead of a boat." Sam said as they all agreed. Daniel watched them talk and wish he knew what they were saying. He could now understand how deaf people felt. He looked down sad. Sherah looked at him and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation." She tapped him and showed him the notepad. He looked at her. "We were just talking about how nice that it was that we can eat food instead of fish. That we can sleep in our own beds instead of a boat." He nodded as the rest of the Stargate looked at him and sighed. He could tell that they didn't like her writing to him about what was going on.

"Now that we have 48 hours from now before we can time-travel again, I'm going to take more time in learning about Daniel being Cleopatra Selene II. There's no way that he should have been able to live this long." Cam slammed his fork down on his tray. "Why are you so interested in her? Why aren't you angry that she has made you into a woman? Angry that she's making us all go through this trouble to get you two to go back into your bodies? She's the one that started all of this, in case you have forgotten." She sighed. Daniel looked shocked to see him angry, but what about? He couldn't really make out his lips.  
"Cam, we can either choose to be angry about the situation and it won't help matters, none. Or, we can just deal with it the best that we can. We know that this is Stargate SG-1, we have survived many missions and many challenges. This is just one of them. Daniel and I will be back into our bodies as fast as we can." He shook his head.  
"I can't believe that you have fallen for her and after what she's done to you, not only once, but _twice_?" She sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"I dunno why you believe that I have fallen for him. We need him on this base. He is me and I'm him. If you want to make him feel not welcomed, so he can leave, be my guest." She threatened him. He sighed and looked at Daniel.  
"Fine. You keep her away from me. You might not be pissed off, but I am." He got up and left the table. She sighed and shook her head again. Daniel looked down and took the notepad and pen.  
"I'm so sorry." Sherah shook her head and gave him a smile.  
"I know you are. Just ignore him, once, we get back into our bodies, he'll forget this whole thing." She touched his chin and played with his hair. He wished that he could sleep with her that night instead of Cam. She was friendlier than he was. He moved closer to her. She sighed when he did and put her arms around him. She looked at Sam.  
"I don't get Cam. We have been in worse situations and worse missions than this. He doesn't need to take it out on him." Sam sighed and looked at her.  
"I know. I agree. I dunno what has gotten into him. I'll see if I can get him to cool off."  
"Thanks, Sam." She nodded and ate her food. Sherah took Daniel's hand and put it in hers as she ate her food. They exchanged smiles.

After supper, Sherah took Daniel's tray and cup into the kitchen. She took his hand and led him into her office. She sat him in one of her chairs and gave him a book. "I have to do some work, okay? After that, we can spend some time together." She wrote on the notepad. He smiled at her and nodded. He went to read the book that she had gave him. She shook her head and gave him a kiss on his head. She had to finish this thing up before tomorrow or she'll never hear the end of it. She yawned and was shocked to see the time. She saw Daniel had already fallen asleep on top of the book that was on the table.

She sighed and was ready to lead him to her room when Cam came in. He took Daniel's hand as she was going to protest. Cam held up his finger as a warning not to say anything. "Fine, he can sleep with you. You better let him take the bed." She told him. Daniel looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to go with him. Cam looked at her. "Fine, I'll make sure that she has the bed." She could see the fear in Daniel's eyes. She sighed, looked up at him and took the notepad and the pen.  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast, okay?" He nodded and gave her a hug. She sighed and looked at Cam.  
"You be nice!" She threatened as he rolled his eyes and took Daniel's hand.

He looked down, if only he had behaved himself and not drooled over Sherah. If only, he had self-control. Cam took the yellow notepad and the pen, when they arrived at his room. "Daniel might forgive you for what you've done to him, but I don't. He might spoil you, but I won't. You're sleeping on the floor. If you tell him about this, you'll be sleeping in the bathtub tomorrow." He showed him what he had written. He sighed and nodded. He took a sleeping bag and put it on the opposite end and gave him a pillow. He got into the sleeping bag and put his head on the pillow. He got it. He pissed everyone off at the Stargate SG-1 for not having self-control and drooling over Sherah. He hoped that he had learned his lesson. There was one thing that he was grateful for and that was she had forgiven him.

He kicked Daniel's heel the next morning to wake him up. He sighed and sat up. Cam gestured, 'eating.' He smiled as that meant that he gets to see Sherah. He was making his way out the door when he stopped him. He slammed a towel, a washrag and a change of clothes to his chest. That actually hurt his breasts. He turned on the light to the bathroom and pointed to the shower as he sighed. He took a shower and felt weird having to wash big breasts and a bare pussy. He shook his head, never would he imagine washing these on him in his life. After he finished his shower, he got dressed and was grateful that Cam had gotten him boy clothes and not woman clothes. He still had to wear a bra to which he hated. He came out dressed and Cam opened the door.

They walked to the cafeteria. Cam walked faster than he did. Sherah saw Daniel and gave him a smile to which he returned. He felt happy again to be close to her. She took a tray and helped him with food and drinks again. He tapped her and gave her his debit card, but she shook her head. He sighed why was she spoiling him so much? She lead him to sit beside her at the table. "I'm thinking of taking Daniel to the movies and maybe swimming, since we have 24 more hours to wait." Cam sighed when he heard that and shook his head.  
"You really need to stop spoiling her. You have been paying for her meals and now you're taking her out? Daniel, when you let this bother you?" She sighed.  
"First of all, it's my money, not yours and not Stargate SG-1's. Second, when will you stop letting it bother _you_? Being angry is not going to change the situation or make it, somehow, disappear. Taking it out on him is not the way to go."  
"You just don't want to admit that you're having feelings for her."  
"Really, Mitchell? You're going to go there?"  
"If the shoes fits…"

She slammed her fork down on her plate, scaring Daniel. What was going on? "You know what, if you're this pissed about what is going on, you don't have to come with us back to Greece and to Rome. You can stay here. Oh and the activities that I have planned for us, you're not welcomed to join." She stood up and took her tray and drink to the kitchen, she grabbed Daniel's and did the same to his. She took the notepad and the pen. "We're going out to eat, where it's nicer." She took his hand and started walking out of the cafeteria. He turned back to look at the others. He saw Cam looking at them with his arms crossed while the rest sighed. He looked at her puzzled. Where were they going?

She started the car. He didn't want to piss her off more, so he behaved himself. She took out the notepad and the pen, "Are you still hungry?" He nodded as she did as well. "Where do you want to eat?" He shrugged as she sighed. She shook her head and drove off.

They came to Chili's and he followed her into the restaurant. He was happy that she had requested a booth for them. "Order whatever you would like." She wrote on the notepad.  
"Only if I get to pay for it." He wrote back. She gave him a look and he gave her a look.  
"Fine, but just this once, okay?" He nodded. He looked over the menu and wrote what he wanted to eat and drink. She ordered for both of them and announced a split check. She looked at him.  
"How are you?" He smiled at her.  
"I can tell Cam's mad at me for what I did." She shook her head.  
"I know that he likes to look out for his team members, but he's not helping anyone by being angry and pissed at you. Being angry and pissed at you isn't going to change the situation. The sooner he learns that, the sooner he will be nicer." He knew that she had a point. He drank his Sprite.  
"You forgive me, right?" He wrote asking. She smiled at him.  
"Of course. Just next time, try to control your emotions, okay?" He nodded and felt better to have a confirmation that she had forgave him  
"After we eat, do you want to go to the movies?" He smiled.  
"Just the two of us?" She smiled and nodded.  
"Only if I can pay for my ticket."  
"Quit that! I have enough money for both of us. Don't ruin this day." He sighed and nodded. "So, yes to the movies?" He nodded as she took out her cellphone. She typed in the local movie theater and pulled up the list of movies. "Pick one." She ordered as the food arrived. He looked over them and wrote down the name of the movie. She nodded and they ate in silence.

She drove them to the movie theater and they watched the movie. She took his hand and kissed it. He smiled and bit his lip. Was she having feelings for him? She couldn't possibility. He looked at her and wondered if he should give her a kiss on the cheek. That was nothing, he decided. He decided to do it. She looked at him, touched his chin and smiled. He knew not to push her as he didn't want to lose her. He watched the movie with her. She put her hand on his leg and he looked up at her. She looked into his eyes and soon, they were making out. He couldn't believe it. She still wanted him, even if, he was deaf and had cerebral palsy. He loved it when she started kissing his neck and went back to kissing his lips. As she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and traced his lips with her thumb. He wondered why she did that. She took the notepad and pen. "You have beautiful lips." He blushed. He took the notepad and pen.  
"So, do you." She blushed, took his hand and kissed it.

After the movie was over, she took his hand and helped him down the stairs. She was in the car when she realized that they couldn't go swimming. Daniel had women parts and she had men parts. She sighed and thought of another plan. In the back seat of the car, was a blue blanket. That gave her an idea.

They went to a park and she took the blanket and his hand. After she had him lay down on it, she got on top of him. He looked at her surprised and felt her kiss his neck and his throat. He moaned as she did. She lifted up his shirt and began to suck his breasts. He looked at her and swallowed. He watched as she did his other one. He shook his head, he couldn't believe that this was happening. She kissed his stomach and undid his pant's button. He watched as she began to take off his pants, underwear and began to lick him. He closed his eyes and moaned. So, this is how a woman feels when a man goes down on her. It felt so good. He took her fingers and made her rub the top of his pussy. He was breathing heavy as she got up. He watched her took off her shirt and it was weird seeing a woman without breasts and then, unzip her pants. She took them off and her boxers. He couldn't believe it; he was actually going to experience how a woman feels when a man was on top of her. It felt good, but he wanted it harder and faster. It was, as if, she read his thoughts and began to pound him harder and faster.

Suddenly, their bodies switched. They looked at each other. She closed her eyes as Daniel wondered what happened. He was already horny and his dick was already in her, so he decided that he was going to continue to fuck her. After they had sex and had gotten dressed, they went back to the base. Daniel felt so happy to be back into his body again and his thoughts were his again. He was sure that Sherah had felt the same.

He went to his teammates. "We can cancel the trip to Greece and Rome." He told them. They all looked at him shocked.  
"You guys switched back? Everything, body and mind?" Sam asked as he nodded.  
"But how?" Daniel looked down and looked at Sherah, who looked guilty. The team looked at them both suspiciously.  
"Well…" He started to say, "Let's just accept that we're back into our bodies." He didn't look at any of his teammates when he said that. They continued to look at Daniel suspiciously.  
"Now, that's out of the way, what do we do with her?" Cam asked and pointed to Sherah. She looked down. He looked at her and thought.  
"I'm thinking that I wouldn't mind to have an intern." They all looked at him and stared at him in shock.  
"You want to keep this chick? Are you nuts?" Daniel continued to look at her.  
"I don't trust her to touch anything else that she's not to supposed to."  
"Yeah, we can't trust this chick. An intern will be a good way to keep an eye on her."

Daniel sighed, looked back at him and crossed his arms. "Cam, don't take this the wrong way, but don't ever go that protective of me again." He swallowed and looked down.  
"I deeply apologize. I don't know why, but my mind was thinking of protecting _her_ instead of you." He nodded.  
"I guess that it _was_ confusing. Well, I'm off to ask the General if I can have an intern." Daniel took Sherah's hand. She looked up at him confused.  
"Daniel, don't take this the wrong way either, but I don't trust this chick around you."  
"From now on, I'll make sure that there are no devices or artifacts in front of me, when she's around." He nodded.  
"Please make sure that you do as we don't need another repeat of this." They all shook their heads.

Later, a person showed up and knocked on Daniel's door. Sherah was sitting on a chair by the wooden table, reading a book.  
"Come in."  
"Are you the Dr. Daniel Jackson?" He looked confused.  
"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, yes." The man nodded and gave him a scroll.  
"Sign here." Daniel signed his name. He carefully opened the scroll.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, hopefully you will keep your word and take care of my daughter. In exchange, I have included instructions to how to get back into your body and my daughter to get back into hers. Apparently, the two of you must be in love and have some kind of sexual encounter to switch back. I hope it helps. Best wishes, Cleopatra."

He sighed and groaned. He looked at her and shook his head. He knew that he had to show the scroll to Sherah, after all, it was her mother. She was shocked when she read that. Daniel was in love with her? She looked up at him as he was looking down embarrassed. He turned away from her and went to his computer. He wanted to distract himself. She just smiled and watch him work. Daniel forgot to make sure that there was no artifacts or devices in front of her. He looked at the table as she was already touching one of them and drooling over him.

"Noo…."


	5. Playing the Games-A Christmas SG-1 Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and Sherah wager on a car game and the winner has to be a slave to the other. Cam buys a new game, but is it a game or something more?

Edited 9/7/2020

It was a rare day for the Stargate SG-1 team. Teal'c had gone back to his planet to visit his grandchildren and the 4 were on a semi-vacation.

First they watched, "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation." They were laughing so hard at the movie and eating pizza. The guys had a beer while Sherah was drinking a Coke and Sam was drinking a Diet Coke. They decided to watch, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" with Jim Carrey. By then, Sherah shook her head.  
"I'm waving the white flag. I have laughed enough for an evening. But, thank you all for some fun."

She signed as she stood up, yawned and stretched. Daniel stood before her. "You spending the night?" He signed asking and she looked at his dick. She saw no one was watching them and touched it. She shook her head.  
"Why are you so horny?" He grinned.  
"Come on." He took her hand and they went out for a drive. She was puzzled. "Daniel, where are we going?" He smiled.  
"You'll see." She shrugged. He pulled over to an exit. She saw it was a hotel. "It's cold outside, but inside this hotel has everything. A jacuzzi and a fireplace." She shook her head.  
"Where were you when I needed to lose my virginity?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"I would have loved to do that." He put his hands on her stomach and gave her a kiss. They were cuddling up naked in front of the fireplace a few hours later. She looked at him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She could see the stars and the moon. He nodded.  
"Yes." He gave her a kiss on her head and they fall asleep.

They headed back to the Stargate Command and ate breakfast with the team. "Hey, I have an idea." Cam signed to the group.  
"That is?" Sherah signed asking and he smiled.  
"This is our last day of 'vacation.' So, why don't we spend it playing video games?" She smiled at him.  
"I like the way that you think. What games do you have in mind?"  
"I know how you are. You like car games. How about me and Sam vs you and Daniel?"  
"Care to make it interesting?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Interesting in what way?" After she thought about it for a while, she nodded.  
"If Daniel and I win, you and Sam will have to be our servants. Attending our every need for 24 hours." Cam raised his eyebrows as Sam did the same.  
"Oh, so you're that sure of yourself?" She shrugged.  
"Cam, baby, you have seen my car driving video skills. You know how good I am. Are you that confidence?" He nodded and Sam looked down to chuckle. Daniel shook his head.  
"Okay, if Sam and I win, you and Daniel will be _ours_." She looked at Daniel.  
"Are you that confidence to accept the terms?"  
"Only would my girlfriend think like this." Daniel signed and voiced.  
"Very well. Whoever wins, will be the slaves of the other. I'll take Cam and you will take Sam." He signed to Sherah and she nodded.  
"You don't trust me with him?"  
"No, I don't."  
"But, you forget one thing darling, I'm bisexual." He nodded.  
"True, but Sam isn't. Sam is 100% straight. She would never do anything like you would."  
"The man has a point. Okay, do you and Sam agree to our terms?" They exchanged looks and Sam smiled.  
"I can already think of what kind of slave that I would make you out to be." She signed as she smiled sweetly at her.  
"Let me guess, none of them are sexual?" She shook her head.  
"Like Daniel stated, I'm 100% straight. Sorry, darling."  
"Just my luck, a beautiful and sexy woman that doesn't want another." Sam spit out her coffee as Sherah looked at her surprised.  
"Do you ever hear yourself talk?"  
"No, I'm deaf." Sam just shook her head.  
"Cam, would you be interested in me being your slave or I be yours?"  
"Of course. I'm like Sam. I already have plans for you." He shook Daniel's hand and he nodded.  
"This is gonna be interesting." He said as he drank his coffee.

Cam and Sam were teamed up with Sherah and Daniel in playing a car game, when a knock came on the door. Cam was puzzled and paused the game. He got up and opened the door. "Good evening Mr. Mitchell, your new game has arrived." He grinned as he turned to the 3 looking up at him.  
"I ordered this a few days ago. It's supposed to have all the games in one." He signed and voiced as he gave the game to Sherah. She looked up at him.  
"I just hope that you didn't make the same mistake when I ordered that 'trophy' for Daniel?" She signed warning as he frowned.  
"I'm not like you. I know how to tell when a website is authentic and when it's not."  
"If you say so. Can we play it?" He nodded.  
"After we finish the car game. We need to find out, who is going to be a slave to who." Sherah nodded. They resume in playing. It was close with Cam winning 1st place and Sherah winning 2nd. She sighed and looked down.  
"Joy, I'm Sam's slave for 24 hours." Sam grinned.  
"I'm Cam's slave for 24 hours." Cam smiled.  
"Sherah dear, when this is all over," He signed as he looked at her with threatening eyes. "Whatever Cam does, you're going to owe me big time for losing." She swallowed.  
"Yes, darling." He nodded and they both stood up. Daniel gave her a kiss.  
"See you in 24 hours." She nodded and left with Sam.

Sam took them both to her office. Sherah sat on a chair as Sam went to get something and came back with a bottle. "I want you to drink this." She signed to her as she looked at her shocked.  
"If I knew that your plan was to murder me, I would have never agreed to be your slave." Sherah signed back as Sam frowned at her.  
"It's not going to kill you. I promise. Just drink it." She sighed and drank the bottle as Sam smiled.  
"Now, what that bottle you drank was called a 'Forget-Me-Not' drink. What it does is, make you forget everything that will happen in these 24 hours. The first thing that I want to do is confess everything to you." Sherah looked at her surprised.  
"Confess what?" She smiled.  
"First, you remember how you, me and Cam had a 3 some, when we switched bodies?" She nodded. "I did that. I wanted to know what it was like to be in a man's body, what it was like to be hit on by a female and even sleep with one." She swallowed.  
"But, I didn't sleep with you. I slept with Cam." She nodded.  
"Using my body, remember? Let's see, what else? I have a huge crush on Cam. I used to have one on Jack. He's retired so, I'm starting to want Cam more. I was thinking of using the 'Best Teammate of the Year' award to imagine a life with him. Oh yeah and last? I lied. You're right, Cam used my body for you. I want to experience a lesbian encounter. So, let's go." She grabbed Sherah's hand and she looked at her shocked.  
"But, Sam, I ate you out that day, remember?" She nodded as she began to take off Sherah's clothes.  
"Yes and now I want the full experience." She began to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Daniel followed Cam into his room. He handled him a drink as Daniel looked at him suspicious. "What's this?" He smiled.  
"Being a slave, you shouldn't be asking questions."  
"This won't poison me, will it?" He frowned.  
"No. Believe it or not, you would be hard to replace. Drink it." Jackson sighed and drank the bottle as Mitchell smiled.  
"Now, that drink I gave you? It has made you forget all about Sherah for 24 hours _and_ gave you a boost of confidence. What we're doing tonight, you're going to need both."  
"Why? What _are_ we doing tonight?" He asked puzzled.  
"First, I'm going to let you in the 'big boys' club." He went under his bed and pulled out some "Playboy" magazines. "Take them and go to your room. When you're finished, come back and we're going to the next thing." He sighed and left. Cam decided to play a car game on his PS4. He waited until Daniel came back into the room. "Good, now we're ready for the next thing. Get a jacket and meet me at my car." He looked at him puzzled, but did so.

He drove them to a stripping bar. Daniel could see women stripping and he grinned. "One last thing. You're getting a lap dance. Pick a female." Daniel scanned around the room and found a woman. Cam gave her the money as Daniel left. Cam's phone began to have a video call. It was coming from Sam. He accepted the video call and was surprised to see that her and Sherah having sex. After he drank his beer, he went into the bathroom. He was being very careful not to make too much noise. Before he knew it, he was done. He sighed and shook his head. Why is it that Sherah knew how to get him started? He had an idea of his own. He came to the back room and found the woman and Daniel. "Hey, doll. How much are you for a night?" She stared at him shocked.  
"$200." He nodded and gave her the money.  
"Make sure, he leaves satisfied." She nodded and he left.

He went back to the base and opened the door to Sam's room. Both of them looked at him surprised.  
"How in the hell did you know what we were doing?" Sam asked as Cam was already stripping.  
"You accidentally video called me, and I got to watch some things."  
"Cam, what about Daniel?" Sherah asked signing and he shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it, I took care of him." He signed back as she sighed and they proceed to have a 3 some.

The next morning, both Daniel and Sherah woke up confused. Daniel was in an apartment that he has never seen before. The woman looked up at him. "Sorry, but you'll have to leave now. He only paid me for a night." She told him when she saw that he was awake.  
"Uh, who are you?" She frowned.  
"We had sex last night darling."  
"Did we?" She nodded and he sighed. "Great, I just cheated on my girlfriend." He got dressed and left the apartment. Sherah woke up in Sam's room and saw that both Cam and Sam were asleep. She sighed. Great, she had a 3 some again. She shook her head. The things that happen when you tell people that you are bisexual. She was ready to leave the room when Cam woke up. He stopped her. "Just once? Please?" He had his hands on his dick and she looked up at him. She sighed and began to work. After he came, she left the room and went into hers. She smelled like sex and sweat and knew that she had to take a shower.

Daniel came in only minutes later, startling her. "You scared me!" She signed to him and he gave her a kiss.  
"I'm sorry. I just had to see you this morning." He signed as he turned her to look at him.  
"Where have you been all night?" He looked down and sighed.  
"I know this might sound weird, but Cam gave me a drink and I forgot all about you. I slept with a stripper." She was shocked.  
"I would love to be pissed, but I can't because Sam gave me a drink as well. I don't remember anything that happened last night and woke up in bed with Cam and Sam." He stared at her in shock.  
"You are opened to 3 somes?" She shrugged.  
"Can we just call last night a drunk and high memory?" He gave her a kiss and a smile.  
"Only if you work on me." She shook her head and got down to work on him.

Later, the team got together to play Cam's new game. But, when they did, it wouldn't work, no matter how hard they tried to get it to. "Okay, this is weird."

Suddenly, the 4 were transferred into the television. Sherah gave Cam a disappointed look.  
"Tell me again, what did you say about the website?" She asked as he groaned at her and she nodded. She stood beside Daniel.  
"Now what?" He shrugged.  
"We don't even know where we are." He answered. They saw them dressed up in Stargate SG-1 uniforms and had a gun. They were walking to a planet when Sherah was shocked to see all 3 of the Stargate members die at the hands of the enemy. She had to think. What was this game? She remembered, a game called, "Life Is Strange." Could it be? She used her time-traveling device that she found in her hands and had to think of a way to save Cam, Sam and Daniel.

Before they were ready to go through the Tau'ri, she stopped them. "I beg you for only one request." They looked at her puzzled.  
"That is?"  
"Let me go in first. Please and follow me in, like, 5 minutes?" They looked at each other puzzled.  
"Sherah, what's going on?" Daniel asked concerned and worried. She sighed.  
"Please?" They sighed and Cam looked at her.  
"5 minutes." She smiled at him.  
"Thanks!" She ran through the Tau'ri and went up to the enemies that were ready to kill the 3 members. "Can we talk?" She asked a man and he looked at her.  
"You're not with SG-1."  
"No, but I want to negotiate with you in exchange for their lives." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Alright, we want 30,000 pounds in silver." She looked at him puzzled.  
"We don't have that." He got into her face.  
"Then, we have nothing to talk about."  
"How about having me as a hostage?" He frowned.  
"We're not interested in hostages. We're interested in money and killing."  
"Oh, look there they are. Kill them!" His army killed them, and she sighed.

She used the time-traveling device again. She had to think of another plan. She found herself back at the front of the Tau'ri again. "Cam, can't you sent another team to go to this mission?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Sherah, you know that we've been through many dangerous missions and this is just one of them."  
"I don't want anything to happen to any of you." She whined as she saw the team approaching the Tau'ri and they looked at her.  
"Sherah, what makes you think that something would happen to us?" She looked down and had to think.  
"I used the time-traveling device to see if this mission was safe for us to do. It wasn't, all 3 of you died!" They looked at each other puzzled.  
"Why would you use your time-traveling device for this mission?" She shrugged.  
"I was looking out for all 3 of you." Cam sighed and came towards her.  
"We have vests and guns. If you truly think that something will happen towards us, did you, at least, talk to the people that are going to kill us or something?" She nodded. "What did they ask for?"  
"30,000 pounds of silver." He looked at her surprised.  
"Sherah, I doubt anyone would think we have that kind of money. But, good try." They went through the Tau'ri and she stayed behind. She sighed and had to think, what would be a good plan to save all 3 of them. Then, she remembered a cloak device that allowed them to be invisible. Maybe, she could convince them to use it, when going to the planet.

She used the time-traveling device. They were back at the front of the ramp again.  
"Can you all do me a favor? Please?" They looked at her.  
"That is?" Daniel asked.  
"Could you all use the cloak device? Just this once, I beg all 3 of you. I would never ask for anything again." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"Sherah, are you okay?" Cam asked and she groaned.  
"I know that I sound crazy, I get it. Just to shut me up?" They sighed and went to the weapon room. They each got a cloak. She was hoping that it would work. She paced in front of the ramp in worry. She was relieved to see them all home and safe. She ran to hug Daniel. He smiled at her. "How did you know that we would have been killed if it wasn't for the cloak?" She shrugged.

She remembered in the "Life Is Strange" game, there was a consequence for using her powers. She closed her eyes and wondered what would be the cost. "SG-1, we see a tornado forming outside. We're headed for cover now!" The General called out. They all began to rush to the shelter. There was one advantage that she had in this game. She couldn't die. She kissed Daniel and he looked at her puzzled. "Know that I love you and I always have." She began to run out of the building and Daniel was torn between going to the shelter or going after her. He decided to go to the shelter.

She went out and stood in front of the tornado. "I know that because I used this time-traveling device too much, you have been formed."  
"Then, why have you used it?"  
"Because, I was trying to save the life of 3 people that I care about."  
"What are you prepared to offer before I destroy this whole town?" She looked down.  
"Myself."  
"You would sacrifice yourself for the life of others?" She nodded. "Very well." It began to move towards her, and she closed her eyes. Once, she was stuck into the tornado, it stopped and was gone. Her lifeless body was on the shore of the beach.

The Stargate SG-1 were relieved to find out that they were safe. "Where's Sherah?" Cam asked and Daniel closed his eyes.  
"She didn't come back?" They went around looking for her and didn't find her. Once they were on surface, the phone rang in the General's office. He sighed and came out to the Stargate SG-1.  
"I'm sorry to inform you. They found Sherah's body on the shore. She's dead." They exchanged shock looks.  
"General, remember, she will rise in 3 days." He nodded.  
"Go and bring her body back." Daniel and Cam went to gather her body and bring it back to the base. They waited worried as 3 days has passed.

On the 3rd day, she woke up and looked at them. "Sherah, why did you do that?" Daniel asked angry and she looked up at him.  
"It was the right thing to do. I rather die and sacrifice my life knowing that I can come back than to lose any of you." He shook his head.  
"Don't ever do that again." She looked up at him.  
"You don't want me to love?" He sighed and looked down.

They were puzzled when they entered another game. Sam, Cam and Daniel didn't realize the game, but Sherah did. She grinned. "One of my addiction games. 'The Sims.' Daniel, please. Can we flirt, date and make out occasionally? Get married, have kids and die?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"You shouldn't be enjoying this. We should be looking for a way to stop this." She frowned at him.  
"is it because Cam and Sam are here? You don't want to be making out in front of them?" He sighed and shook his head.  
"Some things are meant to be kept private." He began to look for a way out and was frustrated when he didn't find one.

A voice called out. "If you want to escape from this, play!" Daniel sighed, looked down and shook his head.  
"Okay, Sherah, how do we play?" Sherah set up the game to where she was a neighbor of Daniel's. They would flirt and make out. She wanted them to get married, so she worked on getting enough love points to do so. When she saw she gathered enough points, she asked him to marry her. They got married and lived together. She got a job as a DJ. Daniel got a job as a scientist. She had sex with Daniel and kept trying until she got pregnant. She was happy to see that she had a girl. She wanted another one. She kept trying with Daniel to get another one. She got a boy. "I'm satisfied with the kids."  
"Good, because you are wearing me out with all this sex." She laughed. They kept being promoted to their jobs and hit the last one. Sherah retired as a millionaire singer. Daniel retired as a Stargate SG-1 General. They also got to watch their kids grow up and become successful. Daniel's son looked like him while her daughter looked like her.

When the Grim Reaper showed up to "collect" Daniel, she tried to negotiate with him.  
"Please, I can't let the love of my life die. Can we die together or is there some way that I can convince you not to take him yet?" The Grim Reaper sighed and thought.  
"You consider yourself to be one of the top singers. Sing me a song to convince me."

We're Going Down by Sherah Payton

Even though we're going down  
And I'm scared  
I know you'll be my strength

I don't know, if this will be my last words to you  
Cause we both don't know, if we're going to pull through  
But, if it is  
There's only one thing that I want you to know  
I won't be sorry that we died this way  
Cause I rather die with you  
Than to live life without you

We're going down  
Take my hand or put me in your arms  
Hold me until the end  
If we pull through  
Wake me up  
So, I can give you a hug and a kiss  
Just to be happy to have  
One more day  
With you

I trusted you in the beginning  
And, I trust you even more  
Because I got to live a life with you  
That was magical  
Something that can only happens in dreams  
And you made it a reality

Even though we're going down  
And I'm scared  
I know that you'll be my strength  
I don't know, if these words will be my last to you  
But, if it is  
Baby, there's only one thing that I want you to know  
Don't feel guilty, if we don't make it through  
Cause, I know you tried and did your best  
That's all that you can do

We're going down  
I'm ready  
Are you?  
If you're not, take my hand or let me hold you  
Close your eyes and relax  
Focus on my heart  
Because that's where you always  
Were

You're going to be my strength  
As we go down  
Let me be your strength  
If you need me to be  
Cause I loved you  
Just as you loved me  
We're going down  
Yes, we're going down

If we pull through  
Wake me up  
So, I can give you a hug and a kiss  
Just to be happy to have  
One more day  
With you

We're going down  
Down  
Down  
We're going down

The grim reaper sighed and let them both die together. After their "deaths," they were transported to another game.

"Not another one!" Daniel groaned when he saw himself in a blue overalls, red shirt with a red cap with a M on it. He didn't see his teammates anywhere. He looked down and knew that he had to continue to play. He saw that he had to jump over some blocks and hit his head on some question boxes. He was surprised when he found out that he could talk with the goombas. They looked at him. "We don't remember Mario ever having any glasses." They told him and he sighed.  
"I know. I'm really Dr. Daniel Jackson. Who are you?" They smiled.  
"Your enemies." He was confused.  
"How do I play this game?" They nodded.  
"Bowser has both Princess Daisy and the Princess held in his castle. You have to go through these levels to save them."  
"Of course, I do. Are you going to be polite and tell me how do I kill you?" They grinned.  
"You'll learn." He was puzzled and one of them touched him and he died. He sighed. He had no weapons, making it difficult to figure out how to kill these goombas. After many trials and errors, he found out that he had to jump on them or eat a flower to kill them. He smiled. At last, he can continue on the game.

As he began to browse different levels, he looked up at the sky and saw a turtle in the cloud and he looked at him confused. "You're not Mario?" He shook his head.  
"No, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
"Why are you playing this game?" He shrugged and the Lakitu shook his head.  
"Pity. In this game, I get to kill you." Daniel groaned and threw his head back. Just what he was looking forward to. He had to duck and try to outrun it. He finally went into a pipe hole and went into a different level. He was puzzled when he saw a creature coming towards him. He was happy. "Wait, you're not Mario?" Daniel looked down and shook his head.  
"That it. I'm taking off this hat. I'm not him, I know, but I'm trapped in this game."

He took off the red cap and the green and white small dragon looked at him. "My name is Yoshi and I'm here to help you. Climb on me and we'll go save the princesses." He smiled, finally, he had some help and some friends. Even if they weren't human.  
"Hit the question boxes, the exclamation boxes and get the coins." Daniel nodded and began to do what he had said. He saw a scary castle and he looked up. "Unfortunately, this is where I'll have to leave you. If you can successfully beat the bowser, you will be able to save the princesses."

Daniel walked into the scary castle and met with many enemies, he was tired of dying and was trying to find his way without dying. He ducked and fought every step of the way. He heard scary music. He sighed. Weren't games supposed to be fun and not scary? He came across a bridge and saw Cam, who smiled at him. "I see that you have come to rescue the princesses. I'm sorry, but I'll have to fight with you Daniel." He nodded and saw on his right, Princess Daisy and the Princess were played by both Sam and Sherah. He shook his head.  
"You know what I like about these games?" Cam shook his head as they rotated each other. Waiting to see who will make the first move. "I get to play the hero while you get to play the villain." He nodded and began to blow out fire and Daniel ducked.  
"You sure that you can beat me? Sometimes, the villains win." He smiled and Daniel shook his head.  
"Not this time. I can beat you." He blew out fire again and Daniel jumped.  
"How will you fight me when you have nothing to fight me with?"  
He had a good point and looked at Sherah. "You know this game. How does Mario beat him?" He pointed to Cam. He smiled, blew fire and Daniel died. Sherah and Sam groaned. They watched him come alive again.  
"You have to jump on his head and keep jumping on it until he dies." Daniel sighed.  
"Good thing Stargate SG-1 requires us to train." He began to jump on Cam when he saw that it was working, he kept looking for more opportunities to jump on him. He jumped on him while he was blowing fire and he died. The Princesses came to Daniel.  
"You saved us!" He smiled.  
"Of course, I did."  
"You know what you're getting later." Sherah whispered as she touched his dick and he shook his head.  
"Later." He removed her hand and she nodded.

Daniel saw himself in bed and got up. He could hear a woman screaming for him. "Daniel, save me! Daniel, I need help!" It was Sherah's voice. He groaned when he realized that he was in another game. He didn't realize this game, but seem to know where to go. He went into a room where Cam met him and had a sword. "You shouldn't be out of bed. Here's a sword. Go and save Zelda. She waiting for you at the castle." He was puzzled and began his journey unto the castle.

Sherah was bored and saw Sam as her captive. "Can you let me go?" She gave her a smile.  
"If your man can get pass me, you can." She groaned.  
"You know, there are other ways that we can work this out." Sam frowned at her.  
"I know that you're bisexual and don't mind to be with a woman, but I'm 100% straight. Your gaydar won't work on me." She nodded.  
"I should have studied your weakness, all humans have one."  
"I don't." Sherah shook her head.  
"All people do. You should know mine by now." She sat at the bench in the jail. Sam looked at her.  
"Daniel?" She shook her head.  
"Daniel's part of it. Yeah, I got a glasses fetish, but that's not what turns me on." Sam shook her head.  
"I'm not having this conversation with you." She groaned.  
"Okay, Sam darling, what will you do until Daniel comes and rescues me? Are you going to stand there and just watch me while I'm hopeless in jail or do you want to pass time by doing something fun?" She shook her head.  
"What's the matter? Daniel not giving you enough sex?" She stared at her. She coughed and choked. Sam smiled at her.  
"I might not have any weakness that you can use against me, but I do have a way to shut you down." Sherah sighed as she laid back against the bench.  
"Alright, fine, I just thought that you would like someone to take care of your pussy and thought that you would be better at sex than him. Guess, I was wrong." Sam nodded and looked at her.  
"You're really going to go there?" She threatened.  
"No, you're right. I don't know your weakness. I only know mine, Daniel's and Cam's. But, not yours. So, I give up. But, I'm bored. All I have in this jail cell is to talk to you. Isn't it boring when I could put my tongue to good use?" She watched as Sam was trying to resist temptation. "You can even pretend that I'm whoever you want me to be." She challenged. "Cam did. He pretended that I was Sherah when he did it with Betty Boop, when we were trapped into a cartoon world." Sam sighed. "Don't you have anyone that you're dying to be with?" Sherah began to trace the bars of the jail cell. "You know women know how to please another. They know how to go slow, take it easy and just concentrate on pleasing the partner." Sam closed her eyes and looked at her.  
"I hate you."

She shrugged as Sam opened the jail cell. She began to undress as Sherah grinned. Sam closed her eyes as she began to work. Soon, the jail was full of moans. "More, do that more." She begged. Sam was imaging Jack doing it to her. She was so into it that she turned around and had her do it from behind. She closed her eyes and moaned louder. Sherah smiled and began to finger her. It took a few minutes before Sam, finally, came into her mouth. She watched as she licked her up. Sam looked at her and was tempted to kiss her.  
"You don't get to tell anyone about this." She shrugged.  
"Like they would believe me anyway." Sam nodded.  
"You're right, they won't."

Sam got dressed and was surprised when Daniel showed up a few minutes later. They began to fight and Sherah laid back as she watched them. She was drooling over his pointy ears, his green costume and his sword. She didn't care. She pulled down her pants and began to masturbate over him. She was still masturbating when Daniel successfully beat Sam. He opened the jail cell. "You can't be serious."  
"You're so sexy dressed like that. How could I not?" He shook his head and checked to make sure that the jail was empty. He began to undress.  
"I think that we have time for a quickie." She smiled and shook her head.  
"I never imagined that I would be having sex with Link." She wouldn't let him kiss her. "I apologize, but I just ate Sam out." He stared at her.  
"Just a question." She nodded. "Would you be opened to have a 3 some with me?" She grinned as he pounded her harder.  
"By 3 some, you mean?" She asked as she began to become horny and helped him fuck her.  
"You, me and another woman." He said as he kissed her cheek.  
"As long as you do me one thing." He nodded. "I get to have him only. I want my mouth to be only on him." He looked at her lips.  
"Of course, I wouldn't trust anyone on him, but you." He didn't care and kissed her mouth. The thought of having a 3 some with her and another woman had caused him so horny, that he came only minutes later. He collapsed on her. "Why is it that we have sex everywhere we go? We had sex in the movies and now we're having sex in a game?" She shrugged.  
"You can't resist me darling." He nodded.  
"That's true. You're too hot to resist."

They were all transported back to the Stargate Command and in their clothes. They exchanged puzzled looks and Cam hurried to get the game out of his PS4. "That it. None of us are ordering anything online." He signed and voiced to the group as Sherah shook her head.  
"You gave me heat about ordering online and you're expecting me let this go?" She signed asking as she stood up in front of him with her arms crossed. He looked up at her.  
"You give me heat and you won't be playing on my PS4 anymore." He threatened and she nodded.  
"Remind me to not play checkers with this guy." Daniel looked at her puzzled. "He can get me on 'checkmate'." She nodded as she sat down again. Cam smiled.  
"I don't know about you, but all that game playing has made me hungry. Come on and let's get something to eat and drink." He waited until Sherah stood up and pulled her back. "If you give me heat, not only will you not play on my PS4 anymore, but you won't be getting any kind of action either." He signed and left the room. She shook her head. She closed his door and followed them to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, back at the website manufacturer, the people were watching the whole time as Stargate SG-1 were playing the games. "This Sherah seems very interesting. She knows all the games that they have played."  
"Yes, and she seems very protected of them." The woman nodded as she stood up from the computer screen. "Do you think that 'Stargate SG-1' game that she had played, would have other people interested in it?" The man shrugged.  
"Well, she seem to know how to solve the game. It was almost like it was too easy for her." The woman looked at him confused.  
"How is sacrificing your life for your team an easy decision?"  
"Well, she knew that she would not stay dead. Had she stayed dead, maybe, it would have been different."  
"So, are we going to give these 'games' to the Secret Service, like they have requested?" The man nodded.  
"We don't have a choice. But, I want you to make a copy of that CD disk. I want us to have it for ourselves."  
"What will we do next?" The man sighed as he thought.  
"You know that we have other people that we need to test on."  
"Just a last question. Do you think that she had passed?" He sighed as he looked at the television screens.  
"Well, that's difficult to answer since the Secret Service did not tell us what, specifically, that they were looking for." She nodded and went to the computer to make a copy of the game and the process.

The Secret Service came by a few hours later. "Have the Stargate SG-1 and Sherah played the games?" The man nodded.  
"Yes, and as we promised. Here are the results." One of them nodded.  
"Just one more thing." The man said as he put the CD Disk into his jacket pocket. "Did they suspect anything?" The man shook his head.  
"No. As you see, our website is very authentic, that it makes people trust us. The more people trust us, the better." The man in black nodded.  
"Thank you for your time. Have a good day." He nodded.


	6. Cradle of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel caused Sherah to be distracted, as a result, they get trapped into a world that's not their own.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCZuYS-9qaw&list=PLE8tHAciFBVIDj5GHzt2PmlwbeK0lhB7h&index=3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCZuYS-9qaw&list=PLE8tHAciFBVIDj5GHzt2PmlwbeK0lhB7h&index=3)

Edited 9/7/2020

Daniel decided to take Sherah to a shooting range. She had confessed that guns had made her nervous and that she has never used one before. She showed up in an orange shirt that read, "I know what boys like" and in daisy shorts. He grinned when he read that. "You _do_ know what I like." He signed having a horny look in his eyes.  
"Are you seriously flirting with me, right now?" She signed confused.  
"You flirted with me like hell at the mall. As you once said, 'payback is a bitch.'"  
"If we're going to play this game. I'm going to copy you as well. 'If you don't behave, I _will_ spank you.'"  
"Is that a promise?" She shook her head.  
"It's gonna be a long day, isn't it?" He grinned. She was so afraid of hitting people that she sat in a chair and began shooting. She kept missing the target. He had her stand up and he got behind her. He put his hands with hers, pointed the gun towards the target and fired a shot. It was finally on target. He put his hands on her stomach and smelled her hair, it was like candlelight vanilla. She could feel that he had a boner. She shook her head and smiled. He kissed her cheek and her neck. She started getting horny herself, especially when he began rubbing his hand down to her pussy.

She turned to him. "No." He grinned.  
"No, what?" He signed, kissing her neck again. She had no choice. He needed to cool off. She took the gun and pointed to his dick. He looked up at her surprised.  
She whispered in his ear, "No." He backed off.  
"You look so hot right now," He looked up and down with a face that read, "I want you". She still had the gun pointed to his dick.  
"Do you want to risk it?" She threatened. He heard the gun click and he knew if she pulled the target, his dick would have taken a hit. He looked at her and moved closer.  
"If you shoot my dick, you won't be able to suck it anymore. Is that what you really want?" He threatened back and she sighed. The man had a point. She turned her attention to the target again. This time, she hit it. He grinned and kissed her on her cheek. "That's my girl." He signed low. She looked at him and grinned back. After a few more of hitting the target, they left. She decided to play with him back.

As he drove, she touched his dick. He sighed. "No." She grinned and unzipped his pants. "Sherah! I said no!" She began to suck him. He had no choice. He pulled into an empty parking lot. He moaned as she did. He put his hand on top of her head. He thought of how hot she looked and made her go faster and deeper until he came. He was breathing heavy. She got up and wiped her face.  
"While your payback was good, I wanted mine to be better." She looked up at him innocently. He sighed, pulled up his pants and zipped them. He looked at her.  
"Don't ever change." He signed and drove off.

Now that he had taught her how to use a gun, he thought that they were ready for her next lesson: dialing Stargate addresses. She shook her head as he handed her a vest and a gun. "I never thought that you would take me being your intern seriously." She signed confessing. He grinned at her.  
"You need to learn; in case we need you to dial any addresses for us." He signed back as he helped her get on her vest. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She turned around. "You told me that the planet that we're going to has no people and only animals. So, why are we wearing a vest and a gun?" He sighed, looked at her and gave a little smile.  
"You can never be 100% sure that it's safe just because it has no people on there." She knew that he had a point.  
"You're worried about me? Afraid that you would lose me?" She teased as they walked on their way to the front of the ramp. He shook his head and looked out in the hall. When he saw no one was watching, he looked into her eyes and gave her a long kiss. After he pulled away, she grinned.  
"What was that for?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"To shut you up for a while." She playfully hit him.

They waited for the Tau'ri to become activated. Cam came running up to them. "Now I know it's a safe planet, but you can never be sure." He voiced and signed. Daniel shot Sherah a look and she shrugged. "If anything happens, you still got your radio, right?" He nodded as he pointed to the radio that was on his shoulder. Cam nodded.  
"Sorry, Sherah," he signed, "I still don't trust you yet." She nodded.  
"You have every reason not to trust me. I haven't done anything to prove to be trustworthy." She signed back. Daniel looked at him.  
"Yet. I still think that girl has some potential in her." He shook his head.  
"After you fell for her when she was in your body, I knew that it was hopeless. Hopeless to talk you out of wanting this girl. I give up. She's all yours." Daniel sighed and looked down. He wish that he didn't mention that.  
"Sherah, I only have one rule for you." She looked up at Cam. "No drooling over Daniel and if you want to touch his hair, go ahead. In fact, anything that you want to do to him that will not cause death, go ahead and do it." She looked down and blushed. She shook her head. Why did he have to tell them everything? Daniel was also red-faced. Jackson swallowed and looked at Sherah.  
"You two will be alone, use it to do anything that will not cause death." Cam nodded and left. She looked at Daniel and walked over to him. "Just out of curiously, what's the punishment if I wanted to kill Mitchell?" He nodded.  
"You kill him, I'll kill you." She nodded.  
"Fair enough."  
"Alright, Walter, let's get this show on the road!" He called up to him, who nodded. He took her hand and went through the Tau'ri.

Daniel wasn't lying. The planet looked bare. No trees and just flat. She made a face as he looked at her. "Why the face?" He asked signing.  
"Daniel, baby, you know that I'm into nature. This isn't nature, this is the opposite of nature. It's boring!" She signed back. He sighed.  
"You're not here to enjoy nature. You're here to learn. Now, come on. Watch me as I dial the gate's address to go home." He signed to her. She looked at him and put her gun to the ground as she began to undress. He sighed and shook his head.  
"Mitchell gave us permission. I think that you owe me to make this place look better." He continued to shake his head as he watched her remove her green jacket. He watched as she unbuttoned her green blouse. He looked around. It did look bare and it did look like no one would catch them. "I see that you're not finding my body attractive today. Guess you're out to make me work?" He stared at her as she was now only in her bra and underwear. She got down on her knees and began to take his belt off. He put his gun on the DHD and started taking off his jacket, while she was already removing his pants and boxers. He tried to hurry to take off his shirt when her mouth was already working. He put his shirt on the ground and watched as she worked, putting one hand on her head. He took one of her hands and put it on his balls. She smiled as her mouth was still wrapped around his dick.

It took every inch of his strength to remove her mouth from his dick and she looked up at him puzzled. He took off his shoes, pants and boxers. "I don't want this to go too fast. I want to enjoy it. Lay down." He signed with one hand as his other hand was on his dick. She bit her lip and smiled. He removed her underwear and began to work on her. She closed her eyes and moaned. She sat up and played with his hair. He could feel she was ready to cum, he stopped licking and fingering her. He shook his head. "Like I said, I don't want this to go too fast." He got on top of her and started to kiss her. He kissed her neck and her cheek. He watched as she took off her bra. He smiled and began to work on her breasts. She closed her eyes. He put his dick inside and began to rock her a bit. She put her finger into his mouth as he was still looking at her. He held her finger with 2 hands and began to suck it. She smiled. He took out his dick and turned her around. He began to lick her again. She spread her legs opened for him as he put his fingers inside. She closed her eyes and moaned. She moaned so loud that he had shivers running down his body. He loved knowing that he was doing a good job. He could feel that she was, once again, ready to cum. He decided to slow down his licking and fingering. He was just rubbing her pussy. She wished he would stop torturing her like this. He got up, watered his dick and put it inside. This time, he was going to pound her until they both came. She was moaning louder again and he went faster until he could feel that they both came. He closed his eyes and pounded her one more time. He carefully took out his dick and collapse on the ground.

She shook her head and looked at him. "I wanted us to fuck and you tortured me." She signed as she laid on the ground. She had her fist on the right side of her face. He looked at her and smiled.  
"What do you expect, honey? I learned from the best." He signed back, she grinned and kissed him. He put his arms around her and had her lay on top of him. He played with her hair while they both rested.

After taking a nap, she yawned and watched him sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful. She didn't want to wake him up. She got dressed and looked around a bit. She made sure that she stayed close enough to his body. He woke up some time later. He rubbed his eyes and saw she was dressed. He shook his head, got up and got dressed. He picked up his vest and gun and made his way over to her. She jumped a bit and gave him a kiss.  
"Did you sleep well, honey?" She asked signing and he nodded as he looked at the Tau'ri.  
"Are you ready to go home?" He signed asking and she nodded. He began to walk over to the DHD and waited for her to walk over to him. He began to show her what symbols to dial. He couldn't resist. He touched her hair and smelled it. He put one arm around her and put the other hand down her pussy.  
"Baby, we just had sex a while ago. You're still horny?" He smiled and kissed her, still having one arm around her waist and another on her pussy.  
"For you, always." She shook her head and as they kissed, she misdialed a symbol. Neither of them noticed. As she wrapped her arms around Daniel, he pulled down her green pants and black underwear. They never stopped kissing even when he pulled down his green pants, blue boxers and began to pound her on the DHD. She was surprised that he only took 15 minutes to finish. Her head was down as she was trying to breathe. He looked at her and kissed her. He put his boxers and pants back on. She got dressed too.

They both saw the Tau'ri was activated. He took her hand and they went through it. Daniel looked at himself. He saw a group of students looking up at him as they were waiting for him to teach them something. He saw that he was in a gray business suit and looked at the board. He was teaching geography. He was grateful that the bell had rang. He saw a student drop her books as she was walking on her way out of the classroom. When she picked it up, he could see her bra and breasts. He swallowed as she shook her head.  
"Sorry, Mr. Larry. I don't know what has gotten into me today. Forgive me." She looked tired and worn out. He nodded and watched her as she walked. He turned to the blackboard. This couldn't be happening.

Sherah made her way down the hall. A girl student came up to her. "Can you believe it? Jason Larry was totally checking you out! I caught him looking under your shirt." She groaned and shook her head.  
"He's so hot. I mean, can you believe that he's not even married?" The girl nodded.  
"Looks like that shirt worked, you need to wear that shirt or something more similar, often. Anyway, I've got to go to my Math class. I'll see you later." She nodded and wondered where her next class was.

"Noelle, aren't you coming into History class?" A boy student called out when he saw her in the hallway. She guessed that she looked lost and that her name was Noelle. She nodded and walked her way to History class. She caught the boy checking her out as well. She didn't want them. She wanted Jason Larry. As she was looking at a poster on a billboard, she accidentally walked right into Jason. She shook her head and saw her books and papers scattered across the hallway. She got down and began to pick them up. He decided to help her.  
"You really need to watch where you're going." He told her as he gave her a smile. She smiled back and pretended to pick up the papers and the books from the other side. She wanted him to check out her ass. He did and shook his head. He knew that he had to control himself. When she came back to gather what Jason did, he looked at her. "Just out of curiously, how old are you?" She panicked because she had no idea. She looked down at her books and saw that she was a High School student. She looked at him.  
"17. Just a little while to go until I'm 18." He nodded.  
"I bet that you have a boyfriend." She looked down and shook her head.  
"I'm waiting on someone." He studied her as they stood up.  
"Who?" He asked curiously. She smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ear.  
"You." She turned as she played with her hair and walked away. Daniel swallowed and shook his head. Who was that girl?

Sherah or Noelle as she seemed to be known as, took out her cellphone to look up her address. She saw that they were in Las Vegas, Nevada. No wonder she was dressed the way she was. She was dressed as a hooker ready to start work. She shook her head, how could her parents allow this? A woman, who was also dressed as a hooker, came in. "Honey, I'm going to start the night shift now. Dinner's in refrigerator. Did you have a good day at school?" She nodded, that solved the mystery.  
"Yes Mom, I just got tons of homework to do. Just curiously, where do you work again?" Her mother frowned.  
"Now darling, you know that we have talked a lot about this. I know that you're not proud to have a mother that's a prostitute. Remember, it brings money to the table and it gets you the things you want. Now, I'll try to be home before it gets too dark. If what I fixed is not enough, help yourself to whatever that's in the fridge. Love you." She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss.

She closed the door as Sherah's eyes were wide in shock. She had a prostitute for a mother? This was rich. Her walking was normal and she could hear. Where Daniel? When she took out her cellphone, she saw that Daniel and none of the SG-1's names or numbers were in there. She groaned and closed her eyes. Now, how was she going to get home? Inside her backpack, she noticed that she _did_ have a lot of homework. Picking up her backpack, she went to the living room and turned on the television. The television shows were all new to her. However, she did notice a tv show. "Planet Galaxy." A team who looked a lot like SG-1 was o there. _Why_ were they on there?

Cam was speaking with Sam. "It has been a while since I've heard from Jackson and Payton. I'm beginning to wonder if something happened." She was puzzled. They didn't mean her, did they?  
"I know," Sam respond back. "I'm getting worried too, especially knowing how Sherah is when she's around Daniel." He shook his head. _Yep, they're talking about you,_ her mind told her.  
"Daniel is never going to learn that he can't trust that girl alone with him." Sam shrugged.  
"He needs to learn and fast." Teal'c spoke up as they nodded in agreement. They went to the General. "There's no sign of Jackson or Payton. I'm having this strong feeling that Sherah did something that she wasn't supposed to do." Cam told him. The General sighed and shook his head.  
"You would think that after he had his body and mind switched with her, he would learn not to trust her." He shrugged.  
"Honestly sir, I think that he has a very bad case of being in love." The General shook his head.  
"Jackson has been in love several times, I have to admit never this bad." Sam nodded.  
"I wonder what he sees in her. I mean, how can anyone fall this hard for someone that's deaf and that has cerebral palsy?" The General shook his head again.  
"I guess in Jackson's case, being in love is blind to her disabilities and more into her, what's the word for it, charm?" Cam had his hands in his pockets as he nodded, looking down.  
"I know what you mean, sir. I suspect that they have been doing things since probably the time that he had to grow her into a woman on the Asgard ship." The General shook his head.  
"We better find them and fast. Do you have any idea which planet they went to?"  
"Yes, Daniel took them to the planet of Loman since it was supposed to be just a bare planet with only animals and no people." The General shook his head.  
"You know as well as I do Cam, that girl can take something simple and blow it up to something else." He nodded.  
"Alright, sent a team to Loman. You're dismissed."  
"I still have no idea why Daniel had hired her into an intern." Teal'c spoke up as they were getting ready in the weapon's room.  
"Teal'c, what can I say? Haven't you learned yet? Sex is a powerful thing." She choked and looked down.  
 _Great_ , her mind said, _they all know that Daniel and I have been having sex._ He shook his head.  
"Well as you once said Mitchell, 'Women are dangerous.'" He nodded and looked at him.  
"Don't you forget it! Sherah has proven that many times over." She closed her eyes. _Great, I'm the reason that they find women dangerous.  
_ "There is no sign of Daniel or Sherah anywhere." Sam said when they arrived to the planet. Cam shook his head as he looked around. "What are we going to do?" Suddenly, there were words on the screen that said, "To be continued…" She sighed. _Great, they can't find us. Wonderful._ She shook her head.

A new tv show came on called, "Farscape: The Next Generation." Between commericals, she would do her homework in between the commercials and look up from time to time to see what was going on. A character named Noelle was on there. "John, what will we do? Noelle's pregnant with your baby and Daniel's." She studied the guy playing, John. He looked so much like Cam did. Why was the television acting up? She concentrated on her math homework. It wasn't as easy as she thought that it would be. This math was something completely different. When she looked up, she saw someone that she used to look like. The Noelle character had short fuchsia hair with glasses. The character was wearing an orange t-shirt that read, "I know what boys like" and wearing daisy shorts. The same clothes she wore to the gun range with Daniel. She saw a man on there that looked a lot like Daniel.  
"Noelle, I can't believe you had sex with Crichton, what about us?" She shook her head. If she ever had Jackson as a boyfriend, she would never have cheated on him, ever.  
"I'm sorry, Daniel, forgive me?" He shook his head.  
"You should have been stronger, we're finished!" She looked at him shocked.  
"What about our baby?" Sherah groaned.  
"Girl, you should have thought about that _before_ you got involved with John, what were you thinking?" She asked the television as she shook her head.

The Noelle character looked back at her through the screen. She had her arms crossed. "If you think it's so easy to not cheat on Daniel, I dare you not to cheat on him." Sherah looked shocked and looked around.  
"I wouldn't dream of cheating on Daniel, not with any man." She said back to the television as the woman nodded.  
"What about Jason Larry?" She sighed and nodded.  
"Well, we haven't done anything."  
"Yet. If you can prove that you're better than I am, I'll let you go back to your precious Stargate SG-1." She stared at her.  
"You send us here?" The woman smiled.  
"I didn't send you here, you sent yourselves here. Now, be quiet, so you can enjoy the television program." Noelle turned her attention back to Daniel. He sighed. "Once the baby is born, I'll draw up some papers and we'll divide the time between the baby." Sherah shook her head.  
"Stupid idea." Daniel looked through the television.  
"You think that you can do better? Very well. I hope you do." He smiled as she looked at him puzzled. What did he mean by that? She shrugged. She was sure that her mind was playing tricks on her.

She shook her head and turned off the television. That was enough for the evening. She decided to listen to music instead. One of the songs that came on was, "Cradle of Love" by Billy Idol. She began to sing and dance all over the room and acted out the part of Devin. After her "performance," she did the house and cleaned it up. For dinner, she opened the fridge and saw a plastic wrap around a plate. It was leftover Mac and cheese and she put it in the microwave to heat it up As the night winded down, she decided to lay in bed. Did she have a boyfriend? If not, why? She decided to look through her cellphone and see if there was anything that was labeled, "boyfriend." It surprised her when she saw that she _did_ have one. He was cute too, with brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. He had a killer smile. His body didn't look that bad either. As she looked through her picture gallery, she noticed dick pictures, a few of them together and also some not so clean pictures.

She received a text message. _Good evening, baby. How are you?_ She looked at the top and saw it was coming from the "boyfriend."  
 _Hey baby, I'm just relaxing and bored. What about you?  
Do you want me to come over? I can keep you company.😉 _She silently, thanked God that she didn't grow up when IPhones hit the market.  
 _That's a tempting offer, but we got school tomorrow._ She waited for a response.  
 _That's true. I'll see you in the am?  
_ _Sure.  
_ _Good night, baby.  
_ _Good night._

Her phone alarm woke her up early the next morning. She took a shower and put on her robe and slippers. Her mother was already up and cooking breakfast. "Good morning, sweetie. Would you care for some eggs and bacon?" She nodded and saw some orange juice was already on the table. She might be a prostitute, but she _did_ do a good job as a mother. She smiled and gave her daughter some breakfast. "Now, be sure to hurry, so you won't be late for school." She nodded.

After she ate, she tried to find a decent shirt to wear. She was appalled to how many short shirts that she owned. She guessed that's what it was like to have a mother that was a prostitute. She had no choice and decided on a short blue shirt that was only small enough to cover her breasts. It showed everything else, including her belly button. She put on a white skirt. She put on lipstick and blush. She looked good. She was worried, would she be sent home from school? She guessed that was a chance that she had to take. She gathered up her schoolbooks, notebooks and backpack.

A car came and parked in front of her house. It was the "boyfriend." He grinned when he saw her.  
"That's my baby. You're looking hot as ever. Now, get into this car." She smiled as she took her place in the passenger's seat. He looked at her.  
"Do you think we have time to do it before school?" She stared at him.  
"Have we done it?" The boy shook his head as he started his car.  
"Oh yeah, multiple times. It has all been good. If you want to do it before school, I'm up for that." He put his hand on her thigh. She swallowed uncomfortably.  
"Maybe after school?" She asked as she removed his hand. He shook his head and began to drive.

They arrived to the school. "You better not be messing with me about after school because I'll be thinking of you all day." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to enter the school building. She groaned and shook her head. She saw all the boys stared at her as she walked into the hallway and she shook her head. She played with her hair as she walked to her locker. She had found her locker, gratefully, from supposedly a friend. She opened it and gathered the books that she needed for class. She knew that she would have 4th period with Jason Larry again. She couldn't wait. She noticed male teachers were trying not to drool over her. She wasn't interested. She could feel all the girls were jealous of her and ignored them.

Finally, 4th period came and she saw him in his dark blue business suit. She walked by and saw him looking up and down at her. While it was supposed to be a test, she pretend to drop her pencil on the floor. Jason smiled and shook his head. He couldn't help, but compare her to Sherah. He looked at her legs as he went to pick up the pencil. "Thank you." She touched his finger as he handed her back the pencil. It send shivers down his body. He looked at her lips. He closed his eyes and forced himself to go back to the desk. All he could think about was Sherah. He pretended to be into the book that he was reading. Instead he found himself drooling over this girl that he learned was named Noelle Elizabeth Passion. He pretended to drop a paper. He saw that her legs were opened and that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He could see her bare pussy and when he got up, she gave him a look and went back to her test. She crossed her legs again and he knew that she was only doing it for him. He shook his head. He took out his cellphone and tried to get his mind to think of something else, anything else.

When the bell rang, she made sure that she was the last person to leave the classroom. The way she walked, crossing her legs, he knew that she was flirting with him like hell. She put the paper on his desk and looked at the doorway to make sure that no one was watching or listening. "Did you like looking at it?" She grinned and winked at him. He swallowed as she made her way back to her desk. She acted like, she had to bent down to pick up her backpack. He could feel a boner forming as hard as a rock. She took her backpack and her notebook. She gave him another wink and left the classroom. He sat back at the chair. He went into the male's bathroom and jacked off. He carefully wiped the cum off and swallowed. That girl was dangerous as fire.

Sherah smiled and walked to all her classes on time. She was worried. Her boyfriend would be outside waiting for her. She didn't want him, she wanted Jason and she wanted him bad. She knew it was against the law. She wondered when her 18th birthday was. She would have to look up her records or even ask her mother. Finally, the last bell rang. She was gathering up her books when she saw her boyfriend in the hallway. He grinned and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He let her walk in front of him, just so he could check out her ass. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She turned to see Jason watching her from his car. She gave him a smile to let him know that she wanted him. He just stared at her and watched her get into the car. He closed his eyes and looked down. He put on his sunglasses and drove away. Sherah watched as he pulled into a park. "I got us some condoms if you're ready." She looked up and shook her head. She knew all it was, was sex with these boys.  
"Honey, I think that we should break up." He stared at her.  
"What, why?" She sighed and looked at him.  
"I'm 17 almost 18. I want to be in a relationship where sex isn't that big of a factor." The boyfriend frowned.  
"You're telling me that when your mother is a prostitute and you're dress like one, yourself?" She shrugged.  
"What can I say, I'm a complicated one." He looked down and shook his head.  
"Fine. What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not all about sex?" She shook her head as she looked straight ahead.  
"We go a week without sex and if you can do that, I'm all yours." He nodded and looked at her.  
"If you lie to me, I won't trust you again." She nodded.  
"Fair enough."  
"You mind riding with me to go get some gas?" She shook her head.

Once, he was in the gas station, she looked at his school ID around the rearview mirror. She tried not to scream when she saw his name. "Daniel Jackson." She swallowed and leaned back against the seat. She was still in shock when he returned to the car.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" She looked at him.  
"Your name is Daniel Jackson?"  
"You knew that." She nodded and looked at him.  
"Just out of curiously, what are you planning to study?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"You've never been this interested in my life. I was thinking of studying archeology and maybe, be a linguist." She looked away and sighed. There was a possibility that this could be Dr. Daniel Jackson. A _young_ Dr. Daniel Jackson. He took her hand and kissed it. "You alright, baby?" She turned to look at him.  
"Just one more question. How many girlfriends have you had before me?" He shrugged.  
"You're my first serious one." He confessed as she looked down and nodded. She closed her eyes. It wasn't going to be that easy to get rid of him as she believed. "You sure that you're okay?" She gave him a confidence smile and nodded. He shrugged and drove off. She was silence as he drove her home. He pulled up to her house and took her hand again. "You've never been this quiet, especially on the ride home." She swallowed as she continued to look at her right side.  
"I have a lot on my mind, sorry."

He shook his head and got out. He opened the car door for her. "If you have a lot on your mind, you can share it with me. I don't mind." He picked up her backpack, notebooks and carried them for her. She opened the door for both of them. She lead him to her room. He put them on her desk. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure it's not much, but.." He smiled and touched her chin. He looked at her lips and kissed them. She found herself kissing him back. The door opened. "I was wondering what was taking you so long to get home. Oh, hi, Jackson. Nice to see you again." Sherah's mom held out her hand, he smiled and shook it. Sherah could see Daniel's smile on him. "Are you staying for dinner? I ordered pizza, I thought that we would eat before I go to work."  
"That would be nice, Miss. Passion." She shook her head.  
"Please, Janet would be fine. Come on, you two." She gestured for them to join her. Sherah put her hands behind her back as she walked behind him. His kisses were the same as well.

They sat down and ate pizza. "So, Noelle, what happened in school today?" She shrugged.  
"Same old same. I had a test in geography." The mother nodded and smiled at her daughter.  
"How did you think you did?" She knew that she did poorly, especially when she had no idea what to study for and that there was a test to take. She didn't want to disappoint her mother.  
"I hope that I did good." The mother shook her head as she looked at Daniel.  
"She's better than me. When I was her age, I didn't care about school and homework. I just did whatever the hell that I wanted. Look at what that cost me? I have no talent, no gifts, nothing." She shook her head. "That's why I wanted the best for my daughter." He smiled and took Sherah's hand.  
"I'll make sure to look out for her, Miss, I mean, Janet." She smiled and looked at Sherah.  
"You picked a good one here. A real good one." She checked her watch. "Well, I have to get going. You can stay as long as you like Jackson." Janet began to gather up her things and gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. She left the house.

He turned to her. "Do you need any help with your homework?" She looked at him as she walked backwards to her bedroom.  
"If you would help me study, so I can get good grades." She took off her shirt and he shook his head.  
"What about waiting for a week to prove that I'm not only after sex?" She took off her skirt.  
"If you rather not…" He was already removing his belt. He walked in and closed the door. After they had sex, he looked at her. "Now, what homework do you need help with?" She covered herself with a blanket and thought.  
"Can you help me with math?" He nodded and walked to get her math homework. He got into the bed and began to help her. After he helped her with all her homework, he decided to do his.

She went under the covers and began to give him a blowjob. He was trying to concentrate, but she was making it very difficult for him. He closed his eyes and laid back against the headboard. He didn't care about homework at that moment. He threw his books and notebook on the opposite side of the bed and pulled off the covers. He watched as she worked. He was so horny that he put his hand on her head and made her go deeper. Finally, he came. She licked him up and smiled at him. He shook his head and traced her lips with his thumb. "You're one of a hell of a girlfriend." She swallowed and got up to give him, his books and notebooks.  
"You can study now. I'm going to sleep. If you want to stay the night, go ahead. If you want to leave, all I ask is that you wake me up or write me a love note when you do." She got on the left side of the bed and covered herself with the covers. He shook his head and finally did his homework. When he finished, he looked at his watch. It was way too late to go home. He put his books and notebooks into his backpack. He took off his glasses, put them on the nightstand and turned off the lights. He cuddled up with her and fall asleep.

They both woke up the next morning and took a shower, where they had sex for the 2nd time. She was on top of him and kissing him. After they had sex and took a shower, they got dressed. She went to her closet and got a white blouse over a white bra with short blue shorts. He shook his head. "How you can put on those short shorts is beyond me." She gave him a look.  
"You don't mind because you like checking out my ass, don't you?" He put his arms around her stomach.  
"You know I do." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and smacked her ass. She smiled and shook her head. He drove them both to school. When she got out, he put his arm around her. He wanted everyone to know that she was his. He walked her to her first period class and gave her a kiss.

It wasn't until she got to Jason Larry's class that she remembered how hot he was. She gave him a look as she sat down with her legs crossed. He shook his head. "Some of you did good and some of you didn't." He told the class. She nodded as she knew that she was the one that didn't. As he handed the test paper back to her, he looked at her eyes and her lips. She closed her eyes when she saw that she got a F and with the words, "See me after class." She wasn't that surprised. She looked down and wondered if anyone else got the same words that she did. When the bell rang, she saw no one left in the classroom, but her and Mr. Larry. Daniel went to the door and closed it. "What happened? You used to be a good student." She sighed and looked down.  
"I know, I apologize Mr. Larry. I don't know what happened." He shook his head.  
"You can do better." She nodded. He sat at the chair at his desk and mentioned for her to come. She leaned against his desk. He checked out her ass and her legs. She bit her lip and acted like she didn't like the attention. "Well, you will have to see me after class every day until you get the answers right." She looked at him.  
"Starting Monday, right?" She turned to face him with her arms crossed and he looked at her shorts. He stood up.  
"I know tomorrow is Saturday, if you're serious about wanting to remove this F from your paper, you'll be here tomorrow morning." She sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, Mr. Larry." He nodded and touched her chin while looking into her eyes and lips.  
"You're dismissed." She nodded and began to walk back to gather up her things. She continued to bent down and he shook his head. She smiled at him as she left his classroom.

Young Daniel was there to meet her. "How did you do?" She looked at him.  
"I got a F can you imagine that? Now, I have to be in his classroom all day tomorrow until I get every single question right." He shook his head.  
"I would love to stay overnight tonight, however my folks called and complained. I'll have to drop you at home." She nodded.  
"I understand." He kissed her and as they walked out, she could see Jason in his car watching her again. She shook her head and got into his car.

The next morning, she knew it would be just the two of them. She had to pick out the most slutest outfit that she had. Which wasn't that hard. She wore no bra, no underwear and just a white v-neck blouse and a short white skirt. She unbuttoned some of the buttons off the blouse. She checked herself out and made her way to the school. She went to his classroom and he stared at what she was wearing. He knew if any woman was going to hit on him, it would be that one. He had to remind himself that she was 17. She put her books and notebook on a desk and Daniel had to fight everything he had not to do anything. "Now, let's go over, what you have gotten wrong on the test. We'll start with this one." She crossed her arms as he wrote the question on the board. He gave her the chalk and watched her breasts bounce through her white v-neck blouse and she thought for a minute.

He shook his head and brought out a globe. "You know this." He made her look down at the globe and he could see her breasts as clear as day. He shook his head and she looked at him.  
"Do you like what you see, Mr. Larry?" He looked at her and swallowed.  
"You need to stop this, you're 17. I can't do anything."  
"I won't tell, if you won't." He sighed.  
"Now, you know this."

He came behind her and pointed to the globe as she swallowed. She could feel his dick on her ass and knew that he was hard. He looked down at her blouse again. He put his hands under her blouse and began to play with her breasts. She bit her lip as he kissed her cheek and neck. "If I get it right, will I be able to get a reward?" She asked him, not looking at him.  
"What reward do you want?" He was still kissing her cheek and neck while playing with her breasts. She turned around and was facing him. She took his hand and put it under her pussy.  
"Will this do?" He looked at her and shook his head.  
"Like I said, we shouldn't be doing this." She nodded.  
"That's why it's hot. It's forbidden." He shook his head and began to rub her pussy.  
"You get the answers right, you'll get what you want." She nodded, took his hand out and turned around to study the globe. She bent down and he lifted up her skirt. He shook his head when he saw how tan her ass was. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. He began to pound her as she moaned. He closed his eyes and after a while, he turned her around. He used one of his hands to unbutton her blouse. She looked at him with lust. He began to put his mouth on both breasts.

After he came and got dressed, he pointed to correct answer on the globe. She took off her blouse and skirt. She stood in front of him naked. She wrote it on the board. He nodded and went to look at the second question that she got wrong. "Do you know anything about where anything is?" He asked her as he began to take off his jacket and loosen some buttons from his shirt.  
"I know where the dick is, I know where my breasts and pussy are." He shook his head as he looked at his desk.  
"I was speaking of the world, the continents, the earth and galaxy." She sat on his desk.  
"I know where America is." He nodded.  
"Where is South America?" She got up and pointed it on the map. He got behind her again and began to rub her pussy very gently. "Where is Antarctica?" He pushed her hair off her neck while still playing with her pussy. She was trying to have self-control. She went closer to the map and pointed it out.  
"The equator?" She sighed and looked at the map. He stopped playing with her pussy, took his finger and looked at her. "See, this is where the equator is. It's in the center of the world." He pointed it out on the map. She sat on his desk again and watched him as he taught her.  
'Why should we care about where the equator is? It's not like, I'm going there any time soon."

He walked up to her and put his hands on her thighs. He looked down at her tan legs. They began kissing while Daniel fingered her. "You're right. Where would you go if you could go anywhere in the world?" He asked while they were still kissing and he was still rubbing her pussy.  
"Egypt or Paris." She said kissing him back. He stopped kissing her and left his fingers inside her pussy.  
"Why Egypt?" She looked at him puzzled. Why did they stop kissing and Daniel stop playing with her pussy?  
"The pyramids, the sphinx, the hieroglyphs and the tall mummies."  
He looked at her and remembered Sherah had, once, told him that all those things fascinated her. He took his fingers out and decided to test her.

"You like music?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"Who doesn't?" He nodded and put his pen up to his mouth with his arm across his chest.  
"What kind?" She shrugged.  
"I like all kinds of music. Whatever has the best beat." He had to think back.  
"Who was your first concert?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"What's with all these questions?" He stood up.  
"You answer me, I'll give you what you want." He played with her bare pussy again.  
"Alright, my first concert was Guns N' Roses." He nodded, licked and fingered her once.  
"Your last concert?" She smiled.  
"Phil Collins."

He knew this had to be Sherah. He finally got into her face and kissed her, surprising her. "Guess what, I know who you are now. You're not Noelle, you're Sherah Payton, aren't you?" She looked at him shocked.  
"How did you know that?" He looked at her lips.  
"Because I'm really Daniel Jackson." Her eyes lighted up and glowed.  
"Daniel!" She gave him a hug.  
"Can you?" He shook his head and looked at her bare pussy. He unzipped his pants, boxers and put his dick inside of her. He kissed her as he continued to pound her.  
"I was wondering why you were driving me so crazy. I had no idea it was you." He kissed her again.  
"Same with me. I had no idea why I was so crazy for you. Now, I know." He kissed her neck. He cleared his desk and began to lick her as she opened up her pussy wide for him. She closed her eyes. After a few minutes, he got on top of her to pound her again. "Do you know where we are?"  
"Just that we're in Las Vegas and the weird thing is that the television can talk back." He gave her a weird look.  
"What do you mean the television can talk back?"  
"I was watching an episode of, 'Fascape: the Next Generation' and this character named Noelle is pregnant with a guy name Daniel and John Crichton's baby. I talked to the television and it talked back." Daniel didn't know rather to believe her or not. He sucked her tan breasts. He shook his head.  
"You're like a tan Barbie doll, you know that?" He said as he did her other one. She shrugged.  
"I didn't pick this body or this girl. She has a prostitute for a mother." Daniel gave her a surprised look and she nodded. He shook his head.  
"We need to find our way home." She sighed and looked at him.  
"The television told me that SG-1 can't find us. The only way to go home is if I can prove that I won't cheat on you."  
"Have you?" He asked as he traced her lips with his thumb. She looked down.  
"I'm dating a young Dr. Daniel Jackson." He stared at her.  
"I never went…" He got off of her and looked around the classroom. He looked at her. "I can't believe that I didn't realize that I went to this school. That's how I recognize it. You're dating a young me?" He stopped to study her as she nodded. "I remember the first girlfriend that I was ever was serious about. I called her a 'tan Barbie doll.'" He closed his eyes. "I couldn't believe that she was so into me. Her name was Noelle."

He sat down as she walked over to him and sat in front of him on the floor. "I was your first serious girlfriend. Great. Now what?" He looked at her and touched her hair.  
"You got pregnant a few days after we had sex when I helped you with your homework. You thought that I only was after you for sex." She closed her eyes and nodded. "Alright, we need to think of a way home." She began to suck his dick as he put his hand on her head and relaxed. "Yeah, let's finish the sex first." He nodded.

After they got dressed, she looked up at him. "What happened to the baby?" He grimaced and she was immediately sorry that she asked.  
"She lost it when she was 4 months pregnant. We talked about getting married and raising the child. After it died, she met someone else and married him. Last I heard, they're still married and have 4 kids." She closed her eyes and looked away.  
"I'm so sorry." He shook his head as he picked up his briefcase and his jacket.  
"Don't be. I think that she was just so traumatized by losing the baby that she didn't want me to stay. I would just be a reminder of that." She looked down.  
"Is she the reason that you have a hard time allowing a woman in?" He touched her cheek.  
"Please don't feel guilty. I know it's not you. We were young. She will always be my first love." She nodded. "I'll work on a way for us to get home. Now, we can't flirt or do anything around people. They think that you're 17. I do anything, I get into trouble." She looked at him.  
"Please hurry. I want to be able to kiss you and more without worrying." He looked out in the hallway and saw no one was there. He gave her a kiss.  
"I know, I want that too. I'll do the best that I can." He left the building as she watched him walk. She hoped that he would be able to find a way to get home.

When she came out of the building, she was surprised to see the young Dr. Jackson waiting for her. "You need a ride ho…" He stared at what she was wearing. "You actually went out of the house looking like that?" He looked up at her and she shrugged.  
"The companies say no shirt, no shoes, no business. They never said how you had to wear your shirt." He shook his head.  
"I hope Mr. Larry was able to resist temptation because right now, I'm fighting to hold back myself." She gave him a kiss as he put his arm around her waist. He shook his head as he watched her breasts bounced when she walked. He put his hand on her ass. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a hot girlfriend.

They went to his car. "Are you done with Mr. Larry or do you have to come back tomorrow?" She had no idea since they were too caught up in sex and talking about how to get home. She shrugged.  
"I will have to double-check." He nodded.  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he was driving the car. She thought for a minute.  
"Where do you?" He looked at her up and down.  
"Any place where we can fuck." She looked at him and touched his dick.  
"Oh, you're hard as a rock." She kissed his cheek. He knew it would be wise to pull over. He began to look for a place where he could. He finally found an empty park and they went to the back seat of the car and began to fuck. She shook her head. Fucking a young and a much older Dr. Jackson. It was every crush's dream. She still felt bad for the young Dr. Jackson. Knowing what she will do later to him. After they had sex, she looked at him. "Daniel, can we talk?" He nodded as he put on his shirt. She swallowed. "I know that you said that you are okay with what I did, but I'm not." He looked at her confused.  
"What did I say that I'm okay with?"  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I will do to you. I did have feelings for you and I did love you. Remember that." She kissed his cheek as he continued to look at her puzzled. She got dressed and sat in front. He drove her home in silence. He parked in front of her house and walked out. "Are you going to break up with me again?" She looked down.  
"We just never know what the future holds. I just wanted you to know that I loved you and that I had feelings for you. I wish I was stronger to stay, I guess everyone's different, huh?" He shook his head and gave her a hug.  
"Let's worry about today and worry about tomorrow, later." He touched her chin and gave her a kiss. She nodded and watched him as he drove away. She shook her head and went inside.

She saw Noelle and Daniel from Farscape and was transport on Moya. "So, you feel bad for this Jackson guy when he told you what you would do to him." She shrugged.  
"I guess that I'm no better than you." She looked up at her and she nodded sadly.  
"On the bright side, you didn't cheat on Daniel with anyone. You must really love him." Daniel told her as she nodded.  
"I do." He nodded and shook his head.  
"I hope it works out better than it did for me and Noelle." He gave her a disappointment look and she shrugged.  
"That's what happens when you care about other people so much, you care about their relationships. She gets it." She pointed to Sherah who was still looking down and nodding. He shook his head.  
"I'll transport both you and Daniel back to Stargate SG-1. Good luck."

She was sitting on a chair in the briefing room as Daniel was as well. "How did this happen?" He signed as she frowned.  
"Does it matter? We're back." She signed back. Both Daniel and Sherah stood up and embraced a kiss. SG-1 and the General showed up and the General sighed. "What did we tell you? There are rooms back there that you both are free to use." Daniel and Sherah shot up and closed their eyes. Sherah had her arms on Daniel's chest while he had one arm around her waist. They looked at the General and the Stargate SG-1 sideways.  
"We were just happy to be back to Stargate SG-1." He explained as the General rolled his eyes.  
"I don't care why you two are kissing, just use the rooms." The General, Sam and Teal'c left the briefing room.

They were holding hands and were ready to leave when Cam started coming towards them. He stared shocked at Sherah's white see through blouse. He watched the breasts bounce as she walked. He could also see her pink nipples. She had forgotten that she had looked like a slut. She tried to put her short skirt to go longer and found out she couldn't. Cam could see half of her pussy. She sighed and hid behind Daniel. He looked down.  
"It's a long story." She nodded behind Daniel's back embarrassed.  
"Let me guess, Sherah did something that she wasn't supposed to do?" He asked signing. She sighed and knew that Daniel would blame her. He took her hand and put her in front of him. Cam's eyes couldn't stop checking her out. Daniel put his arms around her stomach and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he kissed her cheek, he shook his head. He left one arm around her waist as he signed. She watched him signed while Cam's eyes never left her body.  
"Let's just say, it's my fault this time." He signed with his free hand. What he said made him finally stop observing her body and look at Daniel as he crossed his arms. He was skeptical.  
"Really?" He nodded. He shrugged and shook his head. He checked out Sherah's bare ass as she walked. He swallowed and looked down at his dick. It was hard as a rock.

That night, Cam thought of Sherah's ass, breasts and pussy as he jacked off to her.


	7. Cold Hearted-A Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Sherah goes on a date night at the movie theater. They began to make out and find themselves trapped inside the movie.

Edited 9/10/2020

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYKMZUNHTAI>

Daniel decided for both him and Sherah to dress up for Halloween. He had his arms around her and signed in front of her. "What guy makes you the hottest?" She turned around and looked at him confused.  
"You know there's no one hotter to me than you." She signed as she gave him a kiss. He had to smile and return the kiss.  
"Come on, I know you must have some crushes on celebrities." She turned around and began to think. If she could do it with any celebrity, who would she do it with? That was a hard question. She turned to study Daniel and tried to picture in her mind, who he would look hot dressed in. She left his arms and walked over to her IPOD. He walked over and waited while she searched for something. She hold it up to him. He looked at her puzzled. "Are you serious?" He was watching Jared Leto dressed up like the Joker in "Pink Lamborghini" by Skriller and Rick Ross.  
"Doesn't he look like someone is giving him oral sex?" He coughed and choked. He had to remember, since she didn't hold back, he had to be expecting something like this.  
"You really like giving oral sex, don't you?" He put his arms around her.  
"You seen me work, you know I do." He nodded.  
"Well, since the chances of us making out and you giving me oral sex is high, I guess I can dress up like him." He gave her another kiss and she looked at him puzzled.  
"For?" He smiled.  
"I was thinking that we needed a date night. Since tomorrow is Halloween, I thought that we would dress up and go see a scary movie." He kissed her neck while his hands were on her stomach. She grinned.  
"You're willing to take care of me, if I get scared?" He looked at her, as if, that was a stupid question.  
"I can take care of you to make you not scared anymore." He started kissing her lips. She shook her head as he pulled her towards the bed. She sat on his lap facing him.  
"Just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean I might give you some action tonight." She signed, teasing him. She crossed her arms.  
"Oh, but I know you. You can't resist him." She was surprised that he was challenging her.  
"I could." He looked at her and touched her chin.  
"Really? Let's test that." He got her off and pulled out his pants and boxers. She stared at it. He smiled, when he saw her mouth drooling.  
"So, what movie are we going to see?" She signed, while her eyes were still looking at his dick as he was playing with it. He smiled and got up. He put her hands on it.  
"I thought that we would see 'Eli,' I heard it's good." Sherah nodded as she was still playing with it. "Go on, you know you want to." He touched her ass and she smiled.  
"No, I want to save him for tomorrow night, so he'll be more than ready for me." She stopped playing with it and they french kissed. He looked into her eyes.  
"This is a first. You saying no."  
"I want you to have something exciting to look forward to and that's tomorrow night. I know you'll be wanting it all night." She winked at him.  
"So, I'm coming as the 'Joker', it's safe to say that you're coming as 'Harley Quinn?'"  
"So, you want the whole world to know that I'm yours?" He smiled and touched her hair.  
"I don't care who knows."  
"Well, since we don't have the costumes, we're going to have to go and pick them up tomorrow." He nodded.  
"We'll go after lunch. Now, I need some sleep. Since, you're not going to give me some action tonight, you're out of this room."  
"If you think that's going to work..." He pointed to the door.  
"Out." He kissed her again as she nodded.  
"Okay, okay. I'm going. Geez." She opened the door and left.

She saw Cam walking down the halls. He was puzzled, when he saw her going out of Daniel's room. "You usually stay the night. What happened? Did you two have a fight or something?" He asked signing. She crossed her arms as she stood in front of him.  
"Yes, I confessed to him that I had some dying love for you." She signed sarcastically. He nodded.  
"Didn't know that deaf people could be sarcastic."  
"Here's a shock. Deaf people are normal people too." She gave him a smile. He nodded and leaned against the door.  
"Seriously, are you two okay?" She nodded and moved to his left.  
"Yeah, I thought tonight, I would make him wait." He shook his head.  
"I asked and this is the answer I get. I need to stop asking these questions."  
"Do you need some company?" He looked at her surprised.  
"You know, you shouldn't be flirting with me." She shrugged.  
"I see a poor guy that's getting no action and that needs some. I'm offering free of charge." He nodded and looked into her eyes.  
"That only means you're after something." She shook her head.  
"Good night, Cam." She walked off and went to her room. He continued to watch her walk away. He shook his head. He knew that after he saw her in that slut outfit, he was never going to be able to look at her the same way again. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

After lunch, Daniel took Sherah to 'Party City.' They began to browse through the costumes and saw many people there. "When's the movie supposed to start?" She signed asking him. He looked at his watch.  
"I thought that we would take the 7 pm one. Since, I want us to have some time afterwards." He signed as he got into her face and gave her a kiss. She shook her head.  
"How is he, by the way? Is he still waiting for me?" He came behind her as she continued to browse through the costumes. He put his hands on her stomach.  
"He's always waiting for you." He signed in front of her. Kissing her neck as she shook her head again.  
"So, you weren't tempted to ask someone else to do it?" She smiled as she picked up one outfit that she liked. She held it up to her body as she looked at Daniel. He was frowning and crossing his arms.  
"Sherah, how could I want another woman, when you're always wearing me out?"  
"Do you think this will do?" He studied the costume and tilted his head.  
"Well, I do want my girlfriend looking hot, so pick another one." She gave him a look, but couldn't argue, especially, when he was paying.  
"You mean like this one?" She held up a costume that had shorts like the white ones she wore when she was "17". A black shirt with a small red coat. He nodded.  
"This could work." She made sure it was just cotton as she refused to wear anything else.  
"It's your turn, baby." He smiled and they moved to the 'Joker's' costumes. He shook his head.  
"I want you to pick it out. Since, you're the one that has to be hot for me." He kissed her cheek as he put his arms over her stomach again. She browse through the costumes. She was trying to imagine him in white and shook her head. Then, she saw a black tuxedo and she nodded.  
"You want me in black and not in white?"  
"Sorry my dear, white doesn't look good on you as black does." She kissed his cheek.  
"Alright, if you say so. Are we done?" She shook her head.  
"I need a wig." He shook his head.  
"You just need to make your hair up like hers." He began to show her what he meant by putting her hair into 2 ponytails. She looked at him.  
"Fine, if you know to do it." He nodded as she shrugged.

They began to walk down the hall dressed up as the Joker and Harley Quinn. Cam shook his head when he saw her. "Do you really like dressing up like a slut so much, you wanted to do it again?" He signed, when he saw them both. She shrugged.  
"Daniel. He wanted me to look like this." She signed, blaming him. Cam was secretly wishing that he wouldn't.  
"So, where are the Joker and Harley Quinn going out tonight?"  
"I decided to make tonight, date night. We're going to go see the new movie, 'Eli'." Daniel signed as Cam nodded.  
"That one was okay." Sherah looked at him surprised.  
"You have already seen it?" He nodded.  
"Yeah, it won't be what you're expecting. That's all I will say about it. Well, have fun you two. Just don't be expecting some candy when you come back. Get candy wherever you are." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Daniel smiled, put his hand behind her back and took her hand. Cam watched her as she walked. She turned around and caught him. She was just as shocked as he was at being caught. She looked down and walked off.

Daniel drove them to the movies and got them drinks. He picked seats in the back. "We're going to be making out occasionally." He signed, confessing to her.  
"Really? Don't want to save it for afterwards?" She signed back, confused. He shook his head.  
"You're not giving me oral sex in this place." She laughed. "We're going to wait until we get into the car or home." When she saw no one was in the rows with them, she touched his dick. She shook her head, when she felt it hard. He put his arm around her and watched as she did so.  
"You're hard as a rock, dear." He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"What do you expect? I had to go without a blowjob last night." She shook her head and turned to watch the movie. During the movie, they were both busy, making out. Kissing and touching each other. The movie screen glowed, while they were. Slowly, they began to be trapped into the movie. The boy looked at both of them.  
"Since, you've been busy making out and not paying attention to the movie, I've decided to punish both of you. You'll be hearing and have no cerebral palsy. Good luck making it out alive. Maybe, it will teach you not to make out during a movie." He left as they looked at each other in confusion.

Sherah was dressed up as the mother, while Daniel was dressed up as the father. They had to act out the roles. After the movie was over, they thought that things would go back to normal, when they were transported into another horror movie. This time, it was "Nightmare on Elm Street." Daniel was dressed up as Freddy Kruger, while Sherah was dressed up as a nurse slut. She was trying to escape as Freddy came after her. She began to look at places where she could hide from him. She locked herself into a small cabinet under the sink. She put her hand on her mouth to stop her from breathing so hard. Her heart was pounding so loud, she was just praying that he didn't hear it. "Sherah, baby, come out. I won't hurt you." He smiled as he held up his claws. She shook her head. She might be deaf, but she wasn't stupid. He sighed and began to open the cabinets. She knew that it was only had a matter of time, before he found her. As he did, they were transported into another movie.

This time, it was the movie, "Legend." Daniel played the part of the Devil, while she played the part of the Lilli. This time, she decided that she was going to make the movie different. She knew that in the movie, Lilli didn't want him. Sherah could still see Daniel in him. She looked at him. "You want me to be your wife, don't you?"  
"Of course, there's no one as beautiful as you." She smiled and looked at the fire.  
"What if I'm not that innocent as you think that I am?" She asked as she warmed her hands over the fire. Darkness looked at her and put his arms around her.  
"Oh, I know that you're not that innocent. Tell me how bad are you?"  
"I don't suppose you have a dick?" He looked down and checked to see.  
"Hmmm, no one has seen this dick." She nodded in agreement.  
"If you don't want to show me, I guess I have no way to prove that I'm not that innocent."  
"What about waiting until after we get in the car or at home?" She shrugged and took a seat.  
"It's your call, not mine."  
"Do I not scare you?"  
"You do. I just know that you're still Dr. Daniel Jackson, somewhere in there." She confessed as he nodded.  
"Very well." He touched her chin and as he was going to kiss her, when they were transported to another horror movie.

Sherah saw herself as Allison and Daniel as Max. They were in front of the 3 witches and she shook her head. "No, I don't want to see the cat die again. Every time I see the cat die, I cry." Dani looked at her puzzled.  
"This cat hasn't died."  
"Oh, but he will." The cat looked up at her. He hissed at her and she looked at him surprised.  
"Hey, I loved you enough to cry over you multiple times. At least, you can do is love me back." Daniel sighed and shook his head.  
"Remind me again, why did I love you and want you?" She frowned at him.  
"Honey, I can't say it in front of this sweet little girl, but you know why."  
"Now, don't go there." He pointed a finger to her and she looked at his dick.  
"Yeah, I need to learn how to shut up." She continued to look at it and he walked up to her.  
"Now, this is a family movie. We must not behave like adults." He gave her a warning look and she swallowed.  
"Yes, my love. We must be innocent and we must behave ourselves." She gave the little girl, a sweet smile. As he drank the bottle and the witch was coming after him, they were transported into another movie.

Sherah found herself watching Daniel in bed and drooling over him. If she had a dick, she would have been jacking off to him. She wondered, if she could have her own fun. She got back into bed and he cuddled up to her. She smiled wickedly. If they want her to be in a horror movie, she'll make her own. The next morning, when Daniel woke up, she did the same. She began to mimic him and his every move. "Sherah, stop that. This isn't funny. This is creepy." She mimic his mouth, but no words came out. "Sherah, I'm serious, this isn't funny." She continued to mimic his mouth, but refused to speak. He sighed and began to walk off. She followed right behind him. He grew frustrated at her, but didn't want to hit her or smack her. As he was going to get out his cellphone to call his team, he found out that he had no cellphone. He had an idea of his own. He nodded, pulled down his boxers and looked down on his dick. "You want this, don't you?" He took her hand and she was too weak to fight back. She started laughing and shaking her head.  
"You're good. Very good." He grinned and gave her a kiss.  
"I'm the worse person to be in a horror movie with you. I know your weakness and I know it well." He gave her a kiss, took her hand and placed it on his dick. He could tell she was horny, by the way that she was kissing him. She began to work and he closed his eyes. He continued to jam his dick into her mouth and had a hand on her head. He started to get horny enough use both of his hands on her head and jam her even deeper. His eyes went wide as he finally came. She swallowed and began to lick him up. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Was it good for you as it was for me?" He looked at her lips.  
"It's always good, when your mouth is on him." He had lust into his eyes as he continued to look at her. She grinned. The boy came up to them. "Fine, you both can't stop having feelings for each other and ruin the movies that I put you both through, I'm going to do something different with you two. Maybe now, it will be more of a challenge." He disappeared as they exchanged confusion looks.

Sherah was dressed as Paula Abdul did in her, "Cold Hearted" music video and one of the many men that were all over her was Cam. She continued to sing and dance to the song. She didn't see Daniel. She acted like she was all over him. He was doing more than the music video did. As she was singing, he put his arms around her and looked down. She began to move her hips and he could feel her ass on his dick as she did. She turned around and began to sing, "He's a cold hearted snake, looking into his eyes, uh oh, oh he's been telling lies." She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She had them both touch her leg as she continued to sing. When the music video was nearly done, Cam sat back in one of the chairs and she stood in the middle of the room and smiled at them in lust. He just looked at her with a smile of one of his own.  
"Cut!" A man said.

Cam walked up to her. "We need to find a place to fuck and now. I'm horny." He took her hand and they found an empty closet. He pulled off her underwear and began to pound her. Things happened so fast that she didn't have time to resist. After they were done, he got her dressed again and brought her into a limo. As she was sitting in a limo with him, he looked at her and put a hand on her legs. "You know, you have been making me so horny ever since I've seen you in that slut outfit." She panicked. This couldn't be happening. Where was Daniel?  
"Cam, you know that we're just friends?" She said as gently as she could. He looked at her confused.  
"Honey, we haven't been friends for 3 years now. You know, you became my girlfriend, when I asked you on Valentine's Day 3 years ago." He gave her a kiss. What was happening? The limo pulled up to a stop and the driver opened the door. She was surprised to find a mansion.  
"Um, Cam, how can we afford this?" She looked at him confused. He frowned and took her hand.  
"Not me, you. Your record deals have been raising through the roof. You know, you're the best female singer out there right now. Not to mention, the hottest." He grinned as he looked at her up and down. They walked into the house. She bit her lip. "I have been wanting you for a while. What do you say we go upstairs and fuck?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes with his arms around her back. He looked at her lips. "He needs to be watered."

"Do you mind if I just do one thing?" She asked with a polite smile.  
"Alright, just don't be long. We can't wait for this mouth." He traced it and gave her a kiss. He smacked her ass and walked up the stairs. She sighed and began to look at her cellphone. She was happy that she had Daniel's name and number into the phone.  
"Hello?" A man's voice answered. She knew it was Daniel's voice.  
"Baby, I missed you so much. How can I have you?"  
"Uh, who is this?" He asked confused. She was also confused.  
"Baby, how could you not remember me? We have been together now for 11 months. I want you."  
"I don't know who this is, but you have the wrong number." She closed her eyes.  
"So, you're not Dr. Daniel Jackson from 'Stargate SG-1'?"  
"Well, yeah, that's me, but I don't know who you are."  
"Can we meet? Maybe, then, you'll remember me?" She asked in a sexy voice. She heard him sigh.  
"Since you got me curious, I guess that we can meet. Where and when?" She sighed and looked up.  
"How about at Starbucks at 6 pm?"  
"Alright, how will I know it's you?" He asked and she nodded. He had a good question.  
"Well, my boyfriend says that I'm famous and rich. Have you ever heard of Sherah Payton?"  
"You mean the one that wrote, 'Crazy For You', 'Let Me' and 'Slave 4 U'?"  
"I guess."  
"If I can't find you, I'll just call you on your cell. See you tomorrow. I have to go." He hung up and she closed her eyes. Why doesn't Daniel remember her?

She sighed and began to walk up the stairs. She saw that she had 4 bedrooms. She had no idea which one was hers. She decided to open the doors and see which one looked like it. She finally found one that had pictures on the wall. She saw it had pictures of her and Cam. They looked like relationship pictures and not friendship ones. She closed her eyes. Never would she imagine dating him. He came out of the shower naked. He took her hand and led her in the bathroom. He began to undress her.  
"Cam, we're just friends. We shouldn't be doing this." He gave her a worried look.  
"Are you wanting to break up with me or something?"  
"How can I break up with you, if we were never dating in the first place?" She asked confused. He sighed and took her hand. He led her into the shower.  
"I don't know what game you're playing tonight, but I'm tired. I want you and I want you now." He put his hand under her chin and ear. He began to kiss her and he put his other hand into her pussy. She closed her eyes. He got down on the tub and began to work on her. She was shocked that not only did he want to do it, he was also doing a good job. She swallowed and began to moan.  
"Damn, I never thought that you would be that good. Oh…" She got down on the floor and began to suck him off. He closed his eyes and put his hand over her head. He stopped her and she got up. He traced her lips, when she looked at him.  
"I'm so glad that you're mine." He kissed her and put his hands on her ass. He put his dick inside and began to fucking her. He laid her down and pounded her. He took one of her breasts into her mouth. He did the second one. As he rubbed her breasts, they kissed.

That night as Sherah laid in bed naked next to Cam, she studied him while laying on her side. Why did he want to be her boyfriend, when he knew that she was crazy about Daniel? He knew she belonged to him. She had been so focused on Daniel, that she never thought of looking at another man, especially at him. He woke up and looked at her. "Baby, are you okay?" He asked and sat up.  
"You have always been attracted to me?"  
"I haven't cheated on you the entire time that we have been together. Why do you think I am?" She shook her head.  
"I just never noticed that you had feelings for me." He frowned and came closer to her.  
"You're the prettiest woman that I have ever had. I'll always want you." He began to kiss her. He put her in front of him as he put his arm around her and held her. She sighed and just shook her head. She gave up. The next morning as she ate breakfast, she saw Cam was dressed up as Daniel Jackson.  
"Baby, why are you wearing that?" He frowned as he looked at her with his fake glasses.  
"Honey, you know that I play Dr. Daniel Jackson in, 'Planet Galaxy,' I have to go rehearsal for tomorrow's episode."  
"Do they have any sexy women on there?" She asked curiously as she had 2 hands on her coffee cup and had a white robe on. She was sitting at a white bar with her legs crossed. He sighed.  
"Yes, I flirt with a woman named Vala Mal Doran, but I have told you many times. We're just friends. I have already told her that I'm in a serious relationship."  
"Since, it's a new beginning, why don't you go ahead and be with her?" He gave her a confusion look.  
"Honey, I don't need to cheat on you. You give me good sex, especially on him." He gave her a kiss.  
"What time will you be home?" She asked as she crossed her arms.  
"It's gonna be after 7 pm when I get home. That will give you enough time to work on more songs." She nodded.  
"About that, I'm going to Starbucks at 6." He nodded.  
"Okay, have fun. I've got to go. Love you." He gave her another kiss and left. She shook her head and looked at her watch. Only a few hours until she had to get ready to meet Daniel. She hoped that she would be able to reconnect with him. If she did, she would dump Cam for him.

At 4:30, she began to browse her closet for what to wear. She missed Daniel. She wanted him back, so she knew that she had to dress up like a slut again. She picked out the slutest outfit that she owned and went to take a shower. After she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, she nodded. She hoped that this would work. She had no idea which perfume smelled good until she saw that she had Polo Blue. She put it on and did her light makeup. She checked her watch and saw that she needed to leave. She went downstairs and the driver looked at her shocked. She said nothing and got in. "Where are we going, Miss?" She smiled and touched her hair.  
"To Starbucks downtown." The driver nodded and began to drive.

She got out of the limo and saw many men checking her out. The paparazzi were there as well. She shook her head. She took off her sunglasses and scanned around the place. Then, she saw him. He looked at her up and down in surprised. He looked much older than the last time she saw him. He had facial hair and his eyes looked like he wasn't getting much sleep. He walked up to her and shook her hand. "You're really Sherah Payton." She smiled and shook his hand. "Yeah, do you mind if I get some hot chocolate, first?" She gave him a kiss and walked in line. Men were moving to let her be first. She shook her head.  
"Please let me wait in line like the others?" The man shook their heads.  
"Please get in front." She didn't want to hold up the place, so she walked up to the front and placed her order. Daniel and the men were all checking her out. She opened up her purse and was ready to give her debit card to the cashier. When she shook her head.  
"Please, Sherah, instead of paying, can you just autograph this for me?" She sighed and saw the woman take out a paper and pen.  
"Are you sure?" The woman nodded. She bent down to write her name and all the men shook their heads including Daniel as they checked out her ass. He couldn't believe this woman wanted to meet him.  
"Thank you." The cashier told her and she nodded. She waited until her hot chocolate was ready.

She walked to where Daniel was sitting. "How did you know that I worked at Stargate?" He asked as he took a drink of his pumpkin spice latte. She looked at him with a smile.  
"My boyfriend Cam plays you in, 'Planet Galaxy.'" Daniel looked at her surprised.  
"Oh, you're dating Cam Mitchell?" She nodded as he nodded back impressed. "Why have you called me?"  
"You don't remember me?" She traced his hand as a circle. He looked it and removed it.  
"As hot as you are, I'm not really interested in having an affair." She looked at him confused.  
"You're married?" He nodded.  
"Yeah and have been for 10 years now." Her eyes looked at him in shock.  
"Oh." He could hear the disappointment in her voice. She sighed. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time coming." He shook his head.  
"My daughter's a big fan of yours. Do you mind signing this for me?" He asked as he gave her a pen. She stared at him, again, in shock.  
"You're a father?" He nodded.  
"I have 2 kids. One boy and one girl." She looked down disappointed.  
"Yeah, next time we make out in a movie theatre, we won't." He gave her a puzzling look.  
"We have never made out."  
"I forgot, you don't remember us making out before we came here."  
"I haven't been with any woman for 10 years, but my wife, Vala." She spit out her hot chocolate and it got on Daniel.  
"Vala is your wife?" He nodded and remembered.  
"Oh yeah, you would know because your boyfriend plays me and Aeryn Sun plays her." She was shocked.

"Daniel, how about I give you oral sex. Afterwards, I'll sign the picture for you?" She asked as she traced his hand in circle again. He coughed and choked.  
"That's a nice offer, but I really don't need my dick sucked right now." He stared at her in shock. She turned away.  
"Don't let my body fool you, I'm good at what I do. You can even ask my boyfriend." She continued to write on his hand with her finger. He stared at her.  
"You have a nice body. That's not why I'm declining. Had I not been married, I would have done it in a second." She sighed.  
"I won't tell, if you won't." He looked at her. He looked at her lips and she licked them. He swallowed.  
"I have never heard of a celebrity offering to give a fan some sex in exchange to sign an autograph." His eyes were still on her lips. She picked up one of his fingers and began to suck it. She licked his fingertips. His mouth began to drool over it. She closed her eyes as she continued to suck his finger. He couldn't tear his finger or his eyes from her mouth. She looked at him.  
"Do you think that I would have done a good job on him?" She asked as she put his finger back on the table.  
"Oh, there's no doubt about that. You seem to really know what you're doing. Why are you willing to cheat on your boyfriend with me?" She took off her white jacket. He could see her bare breasts from her white blouse.  
"It's hot in here, don't you think?" She asked as she drank her hot chocolate.  
"Yeah, it's really hot in here. Why is there no air conditioning in here?" He looked away and saw all the men nodding. He wasn't aware that they had everyone watching them. He turned back to her.  
"Do you realize that everyone is watching our conversation?" She shrugged.  
"The only thing they're watching is a man who's turning down a free blowjob offer from a celebrity." He stared at her.  
"Like I said, if I wasn't married." She nodded as men stood up.  
"You can have us." She looked down and smiled.  
"Sorry, Daniel's name only came up in the lottery. I'm only interested in him." She gave him a look and crossed her arms. He looked and saw video cameras outside the place. He got up and whispered into her ear.  
"I would have let you, if it wasn't for the video cameras." He left. She watched him as he got on his sunglasses and got into the car. She smiled and crossed her legs.

All the men came up to her. "So, that's a 'no' for us?" She looked at them and smiled warmly.  
"Like I said, only Daniel's name came up." She put on her white jacket and picked up her hot chocolate. She put on her sunglasses, opened the door and walked on her way to her limo. News reporters began to ask her questions.  
"Are you cheating on Cam Mitchell?" She looked at the man reporter and frowned.  
"You heard the man; he declined my offer." The man reporter nodded.  
"Is there any other man that you're interested in besides Cam?" She shook her head.  
"No, Cam's my one and only. Now, if you'll excuse me." She got into the limo. "Driver, take me back to the house." The Driver nodded and began to drive.

Her phone began to ring. "Are you serious about giving me a blowjob?" She had to smile, when she heard Daniel's voice.  
"Very." She heard him sighed.  
"I'll text you with an address and you can give me one, quick." She hoped that he would remember her, when she put her mouth on it. He hung up and she got a text message with an address.  
"Driver, take me to this address." She showed him her cellphone and he nodded.

The limo came to a stop and she got out. Daniel was leaning against the back of his car. He had his arms crossed. She walked to him and played with her hair. He looked up and down at her and smiled.  
"I had to act like I didn't want you. I can't have my wife and your boyfriend knowing that we're into each other." He whispered into her ear and gave her a kiss.  
"I get it. Can we proceed?" He nodded and they got into the car. He took off her white jacket and was unbuttoning her blouse. She was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She pulled down his boxers and began to work as he played with her breasts. He closed his eyes and played with her hair.  
"Oh, this feels so much better than my finger. Oh.." he was moaning and pushed her head deeper into his dick. His eyes were closed. He kept smacking her ass. She smiled and got up. She removed her skirt and exposed her bare pussy. She sat on his dick facing him.  
"Tell me when to stop." She began to kiss his neck. He watched her as she fucked him. He put her breasts into his mouth and rubbed one. He licked her chest while having one hand on her breasts. She kissed him. "I missed you so much." She said as he kissed her neck.  
"How can you miss me if you we have never met?" She looked into his eyes.  
"Do you want me to stop?" She asked as her hands were on top of his on her breasts. He shook his head.  
"No, but I do want to pound you harder." He got her off of him and began to pound her harder. Finally, he closed his eyes and shook his head. He sat back in the driver's seat. He watched as she sat back naked in the passenger's seat.  
"You still don't remember me?" She asked as she played with his hand again. He shook his head.  
"No, but I wish that I did. A hot woman wanting me this bad." She nodded.  
"We both miss you." She touched her pussy and looked up at him.  
"I doubt that you both will miss me as much as he will miss both of you." He gave her a kiss.  
"I have to go back to work or else the others will be suspicious." After they both got dressed and got out of his car, he turned to look at her. "I will have you again. This I promise you." He gave her a kiss and looked at her body one last time before he left. She sighed and shook her head. She was the one that was supposed to be married to him.

She got into the limo and was glad it was now dark. No video cameras had caught them having sex. She wondered if Cam was home. She realized that she didn't care. She didn't love him as much as she loved Daniel. When she got home, she didn't see him. He must have still been at work. She took a shower and got into her robe. She didn't feel like getting dressed. She was depressed that Daniel was with Vala and not with her. She saw that there was a, "Planet Galaxy" episode on and decided to watch it out of curiously. She watched as Cam played Dr. Daniel Jackson. He could pass for him, but she knew that he _wasn't_ him. He never will be. She could see Vala was all over him. She shook her head. How was she going to get out of this nightmare? She went to the window and looked out. The palm trees were beautiful and the green grass. She heard the door opened and saw Cam. "Sorry, I'm late. The rehearsal went on more than I would have liked it to." He looked at the bills on the table. He smiled, when he saw that she had been watching a, "Planet Galaxy" episode. "What do you think of my acting?" She nodded.  
"You play a handsome Dr. Daniel Jackson." He grinned and looked at her. She sat on the couch and looked up at him.  
"Everyone in the office was talking about the fact that you met up with the real Dr. Daniel Jackson and how he turned you down." She nodded and traced the outline of the couch.  
"He only reminded me that you do it better." She gave him a smile and he smiled back.  
"If he helped you to remember, I guess I can't be mad." He gave her a kiss.  
"Vala is pretty." She said as she turned back to the television.  
"She is, but not as pretty as you." He said as he got water out of the fridge and looked at her.  
"You really would prefer me over her?" He nodded and looked at her.  
"If I didn't, I would have been with her a long time ago." He looked at her naked legs.  
"You're not dressed, are you?" He asked as he looked up and looked into her eyes. She looked down and shrugged.  
"Didn't feel like it." He nodded and got on the couch with her. He undid her robe and he looked at her naked body. He began to touch it.  
"You're so beautiful." He put his fingers into her pussy and they began to kiss. While she liked the attention, her mind wouldn't stop thinking of Daniel. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and began to pound her. She let him. If she couldn't have Daniel, he was a fine second choice. After a few pounds, he put his dick into her mouth and she began to work on it. "No, no, no stop. I'm cumming, I'm cumming." But, it was too late, he had came into her mouth. He sighed and looked at her as she swallowed and licked him up.  
"Sorry." He shook his head.  
"Now, I can't kiss you for a while. But, you did a good job." He kissed her cheek and took her hand. He led them to the bedroom.

That night, she had to think. How can she get her and Daniel back together? She was surprised, when her cellphone lighted up.  
 _Are you up?_ She had to smile, when she saw that, it was from Daniel.  
 _Yes.  
_ _Have you been thinking of me?  
_ _All day.  
_ _What do you think of coming with your boyfriend to the Stargate Command Center? Maybe, he'll be distracted and I can have you?  
_ _You still miss me?  
_ _You and your mouth, oh yeah. I need her as much as I need you._ She saw Cam was sleeping on the opposite side and facing the other direction. She took a picture of her pussy and of her rubbing her breasts. She sent it to him.  
 _I can't wait to put him into her. What do you think?  
_ _I'll talk to him, if you promise that I can have you and him.  
_ _I'll do my best. My wife works on this base and my kids stay here. I'll find a time and a place, where we can do it.  
_ _I want a promise.  
_ _If I fail, I promise you another time.  
_ _I'll text you, when I have an answer. Can I have a picture of him, at least?_ She received a video of him jacking off. She smiled.  
 _My mouth is better than your hands.  
_ _I know and that's why we can't wait for you two to get here to help us out.  
_ _As soon as you can make it happen, as soon as you can.  
_ _Good night and play with her thinking of me. I'm already thinking of you.  
_ _Me too…good night._ She smiled as she put her cellphone back on the night stand. Daniel was thinking of her. That had to mean, somewhere, he still had feelings for her.

The next morning as Cam and Sherah ate breakfast, she turned to him. "Honey, Daniel asked if you would like to be given a real tour of the Stargate?" He looked up at her in shock.  
"Really?" She nodded.  
"That would be great to meet the real Stargate SG-1 team. So, hell yeah, I'm interested." He was putting butter on his toast. She looked down and nodded.  
 _We're coming._ She texted to Daniel.  
 _We're waiting._ She smiled and looked at Cam. To keep him happy, she let him fuck her in the shower and gave him a bit of oral sex. They got dressed. She decided to wear a blue shirt that showed her big breasts and tight white shorts.  
"Why are you dressing up so sexy?" She looked up at him.  
"I want the world to know that you have a sexy girlfriend." She put her arms around him and he grinned.  
"I'm the only one who needs to know that." She shook her head.  
"I want you to want me later." She turned around and he grabbed her ass.  
"Oh, I will. Trust me." He gave her a kiss. He took her hand and led her outside. The driver shook his head, when he saw how she was dressed. She shrugged and got in. Cam put a hand on her leg. They got out and a guard greeting them. He looked up and down at her. She smiled and hoped that Daniel would give her the same reaction.

The guard took them to meet the General. He held out his hand. "You're the guy that plays Dr. Daniel Jackson." Cam nodded.  
"Guilty. It's interesting playing him." Sherah kept looking out for Daniel; but didn't see him. Sam came out and stood next to the General.  
"Sam will be your tour guide." Sam looked up and down at Sherah and shook her head.  
"Right this way." She took them to meet Teal'c and it was then, she saw Vala. She watched as Cam gave her a kiss on her hand. Sherah was shocked. Cam had feelings for her? Daniel came and looked up and down at Sherah. She looked at his dick. He shook hands with Cam.  
"You're Dr. Daniel Jackson. What do you think of me playing you?" Sherah put her hand on Cam's arm and took her hands into his.  
"You do a good job."  
"You're too kind." Daniel smiled.  
"Daddy, it's really her!" A girl that looked like 6, came up to them. Daniel nodded.  
"This is Sherah, Sherah, my daughter Claudia." She got down and shook the girl's hand.  
"It's nice to meet you." She gave her a smile.  
"Are you here to sing?" She asked and Sherah looked up at Daniel. She could see him undressing her with his eyes. She put her hair behind her ears.  
"Would you want me to?" The girl nodded and she got up. She took the girl's hand and walked outside. Daniel put his daughter on his lap. She began to sing, "Saving All My Love For You," by Whitney Houston. Daniel knew that she was dedicating it to him. He also had a feeling that she meant every word.

After she was done, they stood up and clapped. She smiled and bowed. Cam came over to her and put his hands behind her back. "I always knew that this girl had talent. Ever since I saw her on that stage singing, I just had to meet this one. Who knew that she would fall in love with me?" He gave her another kiss and she blushed. The girl raised her hand and Sherah looked at her.  
"One day, I'm going to grow up to be like you." She looked at the girl puzzled.  
"Me, why?" The girl smiled.  
"Daddy's always listening to your songs and he has been drooling over your pictures on the internet." Daniel covered his girl's mouth before she could say anything more. He looked down and could feel his face changing different colors. Sherah looked at him as she crossed her arms.  
"Really? It would have been nice to know about this beforehand." She stared him and he swallowed.  
"Kids, they say the weirdest things."  
"But, daddy, it's true. I have seen your cellphone, they are full of pictures of her." Sherah looked up and nodded.  
"Well, you can't blame your dad. She's hot." Cam told her and Sherah hit him.  
"You don't teach a kid that." Vala had to agree with her. He shrugged.  
"A guy has fantasies, just like women do." He said as he looked at Vala as she nodded. He had a point.  
"Whatever." She checked her watch. "When is it time to eat around here?" Daniel also checked his watch.  
"About now, let's go." Daniel walked behind Sherah as Cam walked besides Vala with the kids in the middle. He grabbed her ass.  
"I want you so bad." He whispered in her ear as she grinned. She waited until they all went inside and began to rub her ass on his dick. He looked around. "You have no idea how tempting that you are right now." He whispered in her ear, grabbed her breasts and rubbed them.  
"Now Daniel, you need to behave yourself. We can't lose it around your wife, the boyfriend and the kids." She touched his dick and looked into his eyes. "No matter, how bad we both want it." She gave him a kiss. Daniel saw his daughter coming. He stopped kissing her and slapped her hand away from his dick.  
"Daddy, aren't you coming?" She asked and he nodded.  
"Of course." He followed his daughter in and gave Sherah a last look. She just smiled and put her hands behind her back. She noticed that Cam wasn't even worrying about her.

She shook her head and followed them into the cafeteria. Cam and Vala were talking up a storm in the front of the line, while the kids were behind them. Daniel came and stood beside Sherah. "I'm going to try to find a way for us to do something." He whispered as he crossed his arms. She smiled as she was still having her hands behind her back.  
"You better. I want him and I want him now." She whispered back and he swallowed.  
"Soon." He went to help his kids with their food and drink. She watched Daniel and made a mental note that he would have been a good father. If he didn't have a hot woman to distract him. Sherah finally got to the front and Daniel came behind her. He was checking her out. She just shook her head and got her food. She was going to pay, when Daniel did it for her. "Don't worry about it, I can take care of it." He watched her as she walked to the table. He shook his head. He finally gave his card to the cashier as she shook her head and smiled. Sherah took her place next to Cam. She decided if Daniel wasn't going to take action, she would. She took off one of her high heels and put her feet on his dick. He stared at her. She pretended that she was eating. He sighed and unzipped his pants. He pulled down his boxers. He was glad that his kids were sitting with the other kids. He put her foot on top of his dick. He rubbed her feet and she smiled. She dropped her fork and he shook his head. He knew exactly what she was doing. She began to suck him under the table. He was also glad that they were placed in the way back of the room, where under the table was hard to see. He closed his eyes and tried not to moan. He put one hand on her head and used both hands. Finally, he came. He saw that Vala and Cam were still talking to each other and that his kids were still busy playing with the others. She straightened up herself and came up from under the table. She was glad that Cam and Vala were still occupied. Daniel looked at her with lust as she smiled.

Vala turned to Daniel. "Do you mind taking the kids to get a bath and put them in bed?" He nodded.  
"Sherah, why don't you join us and maybe, you can sing a song to get our children to sleep?" His eyes told her a different story. She grinned.  
"Is that okay with you, baby?" She asked Cam. He looked at her, as if, he just noticed that she was in the room.  
"What? Of course. Have fun." He gave her a kiss, she shook her head and got up. She took her tray and drink into the kitchen.

As Daniel was driving them to the house, his kids were sleeping in the backseat. He began to play with her breasts and nipples. She lifted up her shirt. He saw that she was wearing no bra. At a red light, he put his mouth on it and bit her nipples. He looked at her and into her eyes. He started driving again and continued to play with her breasts and nipples. She smiled and whispered. "Are you really that horny?" He touched her chin and at a red light, gave her a kiss.  
"For you? Always." He whispered back. She shook her head and he continued to drive. She undid his pants and began to play with his dick. He looked at her and she saw lust in his eyes. She began to lick the head and take it all in her mouth. He parked his car to his house and let her suck him until he exploded into her mouth. After she cleaned him up, she wiped her face. She used the mirror to make sure she had nothing on her mouth. She straightened up her face. She pulled her shirt down. After Daniel got his breathing back to normal, he woke up his kids, told them to get dressed and go to bed. He let her in front of him as she walked up the stairs, so he could check out her ass. She stopped at the top and he put his arm around her stomach.  
"You want to feel my dick on your ass, don't you?" He whispered and she nodded. "Soon, it will be _in_ your ass." She waited until Daniel was done making sure the kids were in bed and led them both to the bedroom.

"I have been waiting for this all day." He began to take off his clothes.  
"When were you planning to share with me that you have always been in lust with me?" He shook his head and put his hands into his pockets.  
"You weren't supposed to find that out. It's a good thing that you have no nude pictures. Because if you did, my daughter would have found them." She looked down and nodded. "Now, kiss me." She looked at him and they began to kiss. He rubbed her breasts again.  
"Is the door locked?" She asked and he went to check. He nodded. He took off his pants and boxers. She gestured for him to come near her. He grinned.  
"Can I help you?" He asked innocently.  
"I would like to order this nice and delicious dick." She put her mouth on it and he looked at her.  
"Gift wrapped or not?" She shook her head.  
"Not, my heart only belongs to you and no other." He grinned.  
"How did you even know what I looked like before you met me at Starbucks?" She looked at him. He was playing with her nipples.  
"You have my pictures and I have yours." He shook his head. "But, you need a nude picture." He laughed.  
"No, I want you to come to me every time you want him." He got on the ottoman couch and she began to suck him. After a few minutes, he laid her down. She turned over and wiggled her ass. He smacked it and began to take the shorts off. He saw that she was wearing black lace underwear. He shook his head. "I see that you have been thinking of me today?" She grinned and nodded. He took off her black lace underwear and began to lick her. She knew that she had to moan low and quietly. He put his fingers inside as he licked her. Soon, he missed seeing her face, so he turned her over. He looked at her and began to kiss her. He watered his dick and put it inside of her. He began to tease her first. She looked at him.  
"You want to torture me?" He looked up at her.  
"No, I want to enjoy it." He, finally, put his dick inside and began to pound her.  
"Question, how long have you been in lust with me?" He grinned.  
"Ever since you became famous." He kissed her.  
"So, 5 years?" He nodded.  
"If I wasn't married, I would have chased after you." She smiled. He looked at her and put her on top of him. She began to ride him. He played with her breasts. He looked at her. "Don't moan too loud. Don't need the kids to know that I'm fucking around with another woman." He sat up to kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him as she was still riding on top of him.  
"How long has it been since you and Vala had sex?"  
"Not long, but she doesn't give me a lot of blowjobs as good as you do." He looked up at her as she continued to pound him.  
"So, you want me more than her?" He nodded.  
"Like I said, if I wasn't married, I would have married you instead." She shook her head. She got on the other side and Daniel did her doggy style. Finally, they both came.

The next morning, Sherah dressed up like a slut and went to Daniel's office. She knocked on his door and he looked at her. "Want a morning coffee?" He asked as he lifted up his cup. She shook her head.  
"I want a morning dick." He shook his head as he looked at her bare breasts.  
"It's only available for hot women." She nodded as she walked over to him and began to massage his shoulders.  
"You work so hard, you need to relax." She whispered into his ear.  
"I suppose that you have a cure?" She nodded as she came in front of him. She lifted up her short skirt and showed him her bare pussy. He nodded and he was going to play with it, when she shook her head and sat on his lap. She began to kiss him and play with his hair. He took off her blouse, rubbed her breasts and nipples. He put his mouth on them. He had her stand up and turned her around. He took off her short white skirt. He began to lick and play with her pussy. Soon, she was missing his dick. She stopped him and began playing with it as she was kissing him. Finally, she got down on the floor and took off his pants and boxers. She began to give him a blowjob, when he heard someone coming into his office. He quickly hid Sherah and his dick inside the walls on the floor under the computer desk. He was grateful he had this desk. Vala came up to him. He tried to focus on her and what she was saying, but the oral sex, soon became too much. She was suspicious and looked under Daniel's desk. She saw Sherah was completely naked and giving him oral sex. She looked surprised as he did.  
"That's it! I want a divorce!" She walked out. Sherah stopped and looked down, feeling guilty. He began to run after Vala. She shook her head. After she gotten dressed, the boy came up to her. "Good, you have destroyed Daniel and Vala's marriage. You and Daniel can both go back to the present now."

Soon, they were both sitting back at the movie theatre. Sherah looked at him. "Let's never make out in a movie theatre again." Daniel nodded in agreement.  
"Good idea."


	8. Alternative Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos happened in Cheyenne Mountain that forces Daniel to focus on his work and ignore Sherah.

Edited 9/10/2020

The next week, things got chaos at Cheyenne Mountain when a tons of Stargate SG-1 alternatives came to base. There were 4 of each. The team began to work on why they were sent to Cheyenne Mountain and how to send each back to their own realities. When Sherah saw many Daniel's, she was shocked. Only one seemed happy to see her and openly flirted with her like hell. It wasn't her Daniel, but Daniel #5. She was flattered by the attention, but wanted to find out why the rest of them gave her the cold shoulder. She went around introducing herself. The 3 Daniel's just pretended like she wasn't even there. She decided to ask her Daniel to find out why. Maybe, they would open themselves up to him. It was basically about his own life. Sherah went to the room where Sam and Daniel were discussing the problem at hand and how to solve it. Sherah tapped him. He was clearly annoyed at being disturbed, even if it had been Sherah, who was the one that was doing it.

"What!" He signed, giving her an attitude. She was shocked to see him like this.  
"Okay, you can have an attitude with me." She signed, giving him her hard look. "Just do me a favor. Talk to the other Daniel's. They don't like me. The only one that does is Daniel number 5." He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sure it's just your imagination." He was clearly wanting to get back to work.  
"No, it's not. I'm not leaving until you agree to talk with them." He sighed.  
"Sherah, I really don't have time for this." She crossed her arms, clearly showing she meant what she said. Sam sighed.  
"Daniel, just give her what she asked." She told him as he looked at Sherah.  
"Fine, now go."  
"You mean it?" He grinded his teeth and closed his eyes.  
"I said, I would."  
"If you don't find out in a week, I'm asking again!" She threatened and stormed off. He sighed, turned his attention back to Sam and the problem. As the days went by, he completely ignored Sherah. Going as far as to sleep in his office instead of with her.

Daniel number 5 stepped in and kept her company. It only made her miss her Daniel more. She came up with a plan B. Since he was clearly into her, she could ask him to do it instead.  
They were sitting outside on a bench table eating lunch when she decided to put her plan into action. "Hey." She tapped to get Daniel five's attention. He turned to her and smiled.  
"Yes, Love?" He signed asking and she smiled.  
"Do you mind doing me a tiny favor?" She signed asking back.  
"Of course! Anything for my sweetheart." He gave her a side hug, which made her feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. She gave him a half fake smile.  
"Do you mind asking all the other Daniel's why they don't like me?"  
"Oh, I already know why." He looked away and focused on eating his lunch. Clearly showing what he knew wasn't good.  
"Well, what is it?" He shook his head and drank his coffee.  
"I don't want to tell you." He took a bite of his sandwich.  
"Daniel, you know that I'm a big girl. I can be a strong and tough bitch when I need to be." She watched him sigh.  
"Okay, you asked. #2 doesn't like you because after you were in his body, he sent you away. He never saw or heard from you again. #3 doesn't like you because you preferred Mitchell over him. It was during your alternative reality playing his girlfriend that you two fall for each other. #4 doesn't like you because you picked a woman over him."  
"Okay #5, why do you like me?" He grinned.  
"Because we're married and have children." Now that the mystery was solved, she didn't ask her Daniel again, even though a week passed. She knew that it was wrong. While her Daniel and Sam kept working, she spent her time with #5. She dragged him to do things with her. Playing games and watching tv and movies. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he even offered to sleep with her, so she wouldn't miss #1. She politely declined. Falling in love with one was enough for her. Daniel never noticed that she was spending so much time with #5.

After 2 weeks as Daniel #5 sat with her for lunch, he turned to her. "I want to thank you for helping me not miss my wife so much." He shook his head. "I do miss my Sherah, but I also missed our children. Especially the way their little hands would start signing." He signed and voiced. He smiled. Showing the way that they would sign. She looked at him puzzled.  
"We have been 'together' for 2 weeks and you never brought this up until now. Why?" She signed asking. He looked down and took her left hand.  
"Your Daniel and Sam found a way for us to go home. I'm leaving tomorrow, all of us are."  
"Remember when you told me that the reason #2 doesn't like me because he sent me away after we got our bodies and minds back?" When #5 nodded sadly, she continued and looked at #2. "Do you think that he regret doing so?" She continued to watch #2 as he ate his lunch and drank his coffee. #5 tapped her and she turned to look at him.  
"You know what? I think he does." She stared at him.  
"What makes you think that?" He grinned at her.  
"Because he hasn't taken his eyes off you since he arrived. He even got jealous of us spending a lot of time together and told me that I should back off. Even though, you look a lot like my Sherah back home, you aren't mine. You're Daniel #1's." She looked at #2 and when she did, she caught him looking at her. She looked down. She got up, made her way to his table and sat down. He was ready to leave, she stopped him.

"Please don't leave." She signed begging. He put down his tray and stared at her, as if, he was annoyed. "I know why you haven't been friendly at all with me. You sent the Sherah in your reality away." #2 looked down and at her. "I don't blame you. But, I have a question." He continued to stared at her saying nothing.  
"What kind of question?" He finally signed asking, after a few moments of silence. She smiled.  
"I promise that I won't argue or yell at you. What made you finally decide to do so?" He looked down and sighed.  
"Well...I suppose there's no harm in answering that question. You can't exactly go and tell her." He sighed again. "It was more of a coward on my part. I didn't want to fall in love with her more than I already had. Now looking back, I realized that it was a mistake. I tried to find her but she was gone. No one knows where she is. I didn't realize how much I would miss her until I saw you. I forgot how beautiful that she looked. How sweet, nice and respectful that she was. I had someone great to love me and I sent her away!" He started sobbing as Sherah looked at him shocked. She comforted him and after holding him for a few minutes, she turned him to look at her.  
"No, you did the right thing. You need to go back home and try finding someone else. You're so handsome and so sexy. A guy like you would have no problem finding someone else." He shook his head.  
"That the thing. I don't want anyone else! I want her!" He sobbed again on her chest as she sighed. She took his hand and lead him to the men's bathroom. She brought him to the sink. She washed his face and dried his tears.  
"You listen to me," She signed and looked seriously. "You're a strong and independent man. You always have been. You need to bring that Daniel out. You can't be vulnerable or weak. You have a job and you have a life. Don't spend it in regrets." A man came in.  
"You do realize that this is the man's bathroom?" He asked both of them.  
Sherah stood up and walked towards him. "I bet you were raised with a momma that didn't mind having her son use her bathroom. So, why do you object to a woman in the man's bathroom?"  
"Hey, Lady, I didn't make the rules." He threw up his hands.  
"No, but are we going to have a problem with me being in here?" She challenged as she folded her arms and the man shook his head.  
"Since you're deaf and you're only focusing on your man, no, no problem for me. I'll just go about my business." He left to go into a stall as she sighed in relief.  
"See? That's how you act strong and tough. Sometimes, it works and sometimes, it doesn't. Let's get out of here." She took his hand and led him outside to a bench. It took her a few minutes to think of what to say. "Before Daniel came along in my life, I lived this life as a slave. It was there, I met a man named Cormac. He was my first love." She nodded and looked away. "For thousands of centuries, I never could find a man who would live up to him. Then, I met Daniel. He was and still is the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, while you say that Sherah was the best thing that ever happened to you, you never know who you will meet. She might even surprise you. Don't give up or quit. She would not have wanted you to do that." #2 could see her point.  
"You make sense. Maybe, you're right. I'll never know until I try." She nodded. "I hope that you and Daniel make it. Be better than I did." She smiled.  
"You're going to make someone very happy and someone very blessed. Someone out there in your alternate reality needs someone to love and want her. You take care of yourself." She gave him a hug as he smiled and hugged her back. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks for being so wonderful." He held her hand until he left. She had a sad smile on her face. She looked at the window of Daniel and Sam's studying room. He could live without her, if she could let him go.

Once the last alternative Daniel left the Stargate SG-1's Tau'ri, Daniel #1 had both hands in his pockets while talking with Sam. "We did it, we solved another problem. Well, that was hard work."  
"You can go back to Sherah now. I'm sure she missing you like crazy. She hasn't even came to see us for more than a week. Even though, she threatened to do so." He hit his forehead.  
"I have completely forgotten that I have a serious girlfriend. I'll see you later, Sam." He rushed off to their room, while she smiled and shook her head. When he got to their room, he saw Sherah's stuff was gone. Puzzled, he made his way back to her room. He rang the doorbell and waited until she open it. She looked furious.  
"Oh, look who's back from the dead. What do you want?" She signed, crossing her arms.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't expect that it would take me and Sam that long to solve the issue. Can I come in?" He signed asking.  
"No, you go and do your work. I'm busy." He was shocked.  
"What do you mean 'no?'" He was obviously confused. She looked at him pissed.  
"I'm busy. I'll talk to you when I'm not. Good day!" She closed the door on him as he sighed. He closed his eyes and walked off.

At dinner, Sherah wrote to Mitchell that she wanted to sit alone. "I just want to read this book." She wrote to him. She held up a book called, "Harry Potter." He sighed. He brought her food and tray to an empty table. Daniel watch her sit, eat and read the book alone.  
"She's pissed at me!" He told the group.  
"Wow, I would have never figured that out if you didn't tell me." Mitchell said sarcastically as he looked at him. Daniel sighed.  
"Any suggestions to how to win her over?" He asked the group.  
"Daniel, women love your attention and your time. You didn't provide her with either. So, of course, right now, she's being the tropical woman; pissed."  
"I asked for suggestions, not a lecture." Daniel reminded him as he shrugged.  
"Well, she needs to learn that you have a job here and you need to learn how to compromise." Teal'c said.  
"Guys, enough with the lectures! Suggestions!" He said furiously.  
"Daniel, we're only giving out lectures because isn't it obvious? We have no suggestions." Sam pointed out gently.  
"Great. Since, I'm the only one in a committed relationship, I'm the only one who can figure this out. Just great." He said sarcastically. He looked back at Sherah, who was obviously glued to the book. Daniel decided to give her time. Maybe, she would come around or, at least, start missing him. The problem was that he was starting to miss her. He did like forcing himself to focus on his work, but he missed her more. The excitement kisses in the mornings and the way that she would, sometimes, look at him with lust in her eyes. That gave him an idea. As he remembered how she said she lusted over him with his green jacket and black t-shirt. He went to his room and closed the door. He got out the uniform and went to the mirror. He watched as he got dressed and looked over to see if there was anything missing. Then, he remembered the perfume that he wore that was also her favorite; Polo Blue. He put that on that too. He hoped that it would be enough to win her over.

He rang her doorbell. She opened the door and could immediately smell the Polo Blue. She was definitely getting horny when she saw his outfit. She was trying to make it look like it wasn't working. "Did you want something?" For the first time ever, she was glad that she could sign and not use her voice. She didn't want to give herself away. She swallowed as he smiled. He knew it was working.  
"I was just about to go off-world and wanted to see if you needed anything?" He signed asking. She closed her eyes and began to count 100 backwards. _It's just Daniel, it's just a man in a hot uniform._ She thought and she forced herself to look away.  
"I, um, don't need anything right now, I don't think." She wouldn't look at him. He loved knowing that this was torturing her. He got into her room and closed the door. He looked at her.  
"I need someone to suck my dick, are you interested?" He pulled out his dick to show her that he was horny. She swallowed and looked at it.  
She tried to get herself to calm down and tried to sign, "You need to leave now!" But, instead she signed, "You need to fuck me now!" His eyes showed that he was shocked. He put his dick back into his pants.  
"That's an offer that I can give you." He pushed her on the bed, took off her pants and underwear. He came back up and began to kiss her while fingering her.  
"Daniel, no! I'm supposed to be mad at you. You didn't text me, see me or give me any of your time and ooooo shit, 1*1 is 1. 2 *2 is 15?" He just laughed and moved his way down to her breasts. She sighed and spread her legs more so he could masturbate her deeper. She closed her eyes as he did her other breasts. She played with his hair and he made his way down to her stomach. Finally, he got down on his knees and began to work. "Daniel, no. Please no." But, her voice was very low and hard to hear. He kept working as she studied him. His glasses, his hand on top of her pussy with his green watch. She shook her head. Why didn't this man play fair? She sat up and began to put him deeper inside. He entered his right hand inside and began to finger her. She moaned and took one of his hands to rub the top part of her pussy. She was trying to tell him no, but again her voice was too low to hear. She swallowed and finally, she came. She looked down at him as she was breathing heavy. He was licking her off and sat up.  
"Are you going to stay mad at me?" He signed and voiced as he began to remove his green jacket. She swallowed as she was still breathing heavy.  
"Daniel, show me mercy." He took off his black t- shirt.  
"Are you going to stay mad at me?" He signed again as she looked down. She shook her head and closed her eyes. It was hard to stay mad at him when she was clearly out of breath. She collapsed on the bed. He was naked now. He got up on her and put her hands above her head. "If I have to wait for an answer again, I will show you no mercy. Now, are you going to stay mad at me?" She looked up at him and smiled.  
"No. I forgive you." She couldn't control her emotions and laughed. He nodded.  
"I figured that." He began to pound her as she shook her head.  
"Mercy." While he barely understood that, he took his finger and began to trace her lips. He got her to look at him.  
"There's only one way to get me to show you mercy. Forgive me." She wouldn't talk. He nodded and pound her harder. After he finally came, he collapse on the bed. He finally looked at her. "Do you forgive me now?" She looked at him.

"You ate my pussy and fucked me. You didn't even let me have him?" She signed as he looked at her and traced her breasts with his finger.  
"I'm not the one that's pissed that I didn't give you enough time and attention." He signed back and took his mouth into her right breasts. She sighed.  
"You know what? I regret confessing to you, how that outfit makes me hot." He grinned.  
"Yeah, you need to be careful who you share your secrets with." He began to rub her pussy again.  
"Daniel, I'll forgive you, if you do me one favor." He sat up sideways and looked at her, while still rubbing her pussy.  
"What's that?"  
"Can I wash your clothes?" He looked at her suspiciously. He rubbed it a little harder and put her other breasts in his mouth.  
"Why?"  
"Because washing clothes is a responsibility that a girlfriend does for her boyfriend." She looked at him dreamy and began to play with his hair. He looked down and up at her.  
"You're hiding something. What do you really plan to do with the clothes?" She closed her eyes and began to moan. She put his hand out and he looked at her.  
"What's with the 3rd degree? Can't a woman want to take care of her man?" She continued to look at him innocent. He got on top of her and began to kiss her neck and her ear.  
"You better tell me right now, why you want to wash these clothes or I'm going for round 3. I can do this all night." He kissed her neck again.  
"You don't want your own woman to take care of you?"  
"I'll tell you what. I'll let you lick and suck him if you tell me."  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"I want to destroy those clothes, so you can't use them against me again." He looked at her and sighed. She licked his dick and sucked it, but he pushed her off.  
"You know that I have a closet full of those clothes. So, you destroy them, I have a backup. If you destroy those, I'll just go out and buy more." He put his dick inside her pussy and began to pound her, lightly.  
"You know what, you don't play fair, Dr. Jackson, you really don't." He put his finger into her mouth.  
"You taught me how to not play fair."  
"I'm sorry that I ever fall for you." He smiled.  
"No, you're not." He kissed her and pound her harder.

The next morning, Daniel kissed her upper arm, her neck and cheek. He played with her hair. He found his glasses and put them on. He shook his head, why she got horny over him with glasses, he never understood. He didn't complain. He turned her over to her back and began to work. She thought that she was having a dream or masturbating, when she touched his hair. She woke up and he stopped working on her. He got on top of her and began to sign.  
"You ready to come to our room yet?" He asked and put his dick into her mouth. He wanted her to keep going, but he wanted to fuck her more. After a few good ones, he took his dick out of her mouth and put it in her pussy. "Are you going to come back to our room yet?" He asked again. She looked at him and shook her head.  
"I'm not ready. You want to work more than you want me. So, no." She signed as crossed her arms as he sighed. He closed his eyes and fucked her harder. When he knew that she was close to cumming, he got off.  
"You have 3 days to come into the room. If you won't, you know you'll pay." She looked at him shocked.  
"You're not going to finish?" He smiled as he got dress and shook his head.  
"You think that I prefer my work more than you, fine, let me get to work. But, you still got 3 days." She sighed and collapsed on the bed.

After a day, she had a plan. It was a plan that she had no choice, but to go see Mitchell for. She never went to see him with any of their problems. But then again, she never needed a guy's perspective before. At dinner, she showed Cam the notepad. Ignoring the rest of the Stargate SG-1 group, including Daniel. He eyed her suspiciously. What was she up to? The notepad asked if they could talk privately whenever he had time. Mitchell held up a finger. He dumped his food tray in the trash and took the tray and drink to the kitchen. He did the same for hers.  
He wrote, "We are going out to eat."  
"Just us?" She wrote back and he nodded.  
"Okay, gang, Sherah needs to talk to me in private. I can only assume that it's about you." He pointed to Daniel. "So. I'm taking us out to eat. Don't wait up." He was joking, of course. He could see Daniel was possibly a mixture of being angry and a bit jealous. He took her hand and they went to his car. "Where you want to eat?" He wrote on the notepad as they sat in his car.  
She shrugged and wrote back, "Up to you." He started listing fast food and restaurants in his head.  
"You like Chili's? They have 2 for $20?" She nodded. She felt weird about being alone with him, since they never have been. She wondered if it was weird for him too. They drove in silence.

They both entered the restaurant and sat down. He showed her the 2 for $20 deal and told her to pick an appetizer, a meal and a dessert. She wrote them down on the notepad and gave it to him. He voiced her order and his. Once they were alone, he took the notepad, "What did you want to talk to me about?" She sighed.  
"Can I trust that what we talk about, you won't tell Daniel?" She wrote back as he sighed. He didn't really like to keep things from his teammates.  
"Depends, is this a matter of life and death?" She shook her head. "Okay, whatever you talk to me about, I'll keep it to myself." She smiled.  
"I need you to take this seriously." Mitchell raised his eyebrows. What was she going to tell him? "What type of women does Jackson normally go for?" He looked at her confused.  
"Aren't the two of you already dating?"  
"Just answer the question, please?" He sighed.  
"Alright, before you, the only women Jackson seemed to go for were foreigners. He never seemed to like American women, but women from off-world."  
"I realized something when the 4 Jackson's came through the Tau'ri. Daniel can let me go and find someone better than me. So, can I have your permission to go off-world to find him another woman?" He gave her a confusion look.  
"Are you seriously going to ask me that?" She swallowed. "You're not that stupid." She shook her head.  
"Cam, he needs to let me go. That way he can live happy ever after with a perfect and normal woman. I can go back to my life before him."  
"What am I supposed to tell Daniel, if he asks me why you're going off-world and alone?"  
"That I'm trying to find myself?" She suggested.  
"Why are you wanting to do this, really?"  
"Cam, he deserves someone normal and perfect. Can I please go off-world to find someone that is and bring her back?"  
"Again, what are you going to tell Daniel?"  
"That I want to explore other planets?" Cam thought that could work.  
"Alright, text him now. Ask him if he would allow you to go off-world and explore; alone." He sat back and crossed his arms.  
"You think that he'll say no?" He nodded.  
"Alone, no. With him, probably." She looked down, bit her lip and decided to ask him anyway.

 _Hey Daniel, are you available to talk for a short time?_ She texted him. It took a while, but she got a text back.  
_Are you still out with Mitchell? Is everything okay?_ Cam just looked at her and shook his head.  
_I was wondering, if you would allow me to go off-world alone, so that I can explore different planets?_  
_What are you up to?_ She put her hands and head on the table. Cam took her cellphone and nodded.  
_This is Mitchell, I tried to tell her Daniel, but she wouldn't listen to me._  
_Cam? What are you doing with her phone? Call me._ He sighed and dialed his number.  
"What's going on? Why does she want to go off-world alone?"  
"I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. I want to keep that promise. Just tell her yes or no." Daniel closed his eyes.  
"Since, you know what this is really about, should I say yes or no?" She looked up at him and looked mortified as she thought that, maybe, he confessed to him.  
"Hold on, let me see if I can get her to let me confess it to you."  
He took the notepad and wrote, "If you're really sure that this plan will work, let me confess it to him." She shook her head and pouted.  
"She dropped the plan, Jackson. If I were you, I would keep a close eye on this one for the next few days." Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Are you two almost ready to come home?"  
"Jackson, relax. I was just teasing you. We're still waiting on the food. Oh wait, here it is. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone.  
"You didn't tell him, did you?" She wrote asking him. He shook his head.  
"I promised you that I wouldn't." He wrote back. She got a text from Daniel.  
_When you get done with dinner, you come to my room. If you won't, I will punish you, do you understand?_ She closed her eyes and groaned. He looked at her puzzled, took her cellphone and read the message. He gave the cellphone back to her.  
_I'm hungry, I'll ttyl, okay?_ She began to eat and drink. She got another text.  
_Do you understand?_  
_Okay, dad, relax. I'll go to your room after we get back to the base, okay?_

Mitchell took the notepad, "You really want to punish him?" She was working on the appetizers and her meal. She nodded as he sighed. "If you loved Daniel, you would trust him." She knew that he was right.  
"But, he hurt me. Giving all his time and attention to the alternative realities for 2 solid weeks. I'm supposed to forgive him?" She wrote back. She didn't like that he was taking Daniel's side and not her's. She pouted as he looked at her.  
"I get it. Look, this is an unique situation for him. He had never made it this far with any woman. You're technical his first real relationship. He isn't used to having a girlfriend on the base and working. You need to cut him some slack."  
"I should have knew that you would take his side." He shook his head  
"You want to punish him for not giving you enough time and attention? Treat him better than he treated you. Guess who will feel guilty? You or him?" She never thought of it that way before.  
"You really feel that this will work?" He nodded.  
"If I was Daniel, it would for me. I would feel like I don't deserve you or am worthy of you because you treated me better than I did." She ate her food in deep thought. He watched her eat and was wondering what she was thinking. After they ate, he took the notepad that was still in front of her. "So, what are you going to do?" She looked at him and sighed.  
"Just tell me one thing. Do you think that if I got Jackson a woman from off-world, he would want her more than me?" She wrote back as he closed his eyes.  
"Do you think any man would put up with what you have put him through? Having your bodies and mind switch. Having to raise you from a baby to a grown woman and traveling back in time twice with you?" She looked down and knew that he was right. They drove back to the base in silence. She was still deep in thought and looked out the window. Stars were visible, but there was no moon. She wondered if he told her the truth or was lying. But from the way he spoke, he sounded honest. He had no idea what she was going to do, but hoped that she made the right choice.

Once back on the base, she went to Daniel's office. He was there working on something. She crossed her arms and quietly watched him work. He looked so cute. She could feel the strong and tough bitch leaving again. Did she like knowing that he made her weak and vulnerable? She turned her attention back to him. Well, was he? Did she make him weak and vulnerable? She decided that she was going to ask Cam that question. She quietly left. Daniel looked up from his work, when he felt someone watching him. When he looked at door, no one was there. She got the notepad in her room and made her way to Mitchell's. She knocked on his door. He opened it and was surprised to see her there. He saw the notepad and knew that she wanted to talk more. He opened the door more widely, so that she could enter. He pulled out a chair and she sat down at a small table. He took the other chair across from her. She sighed. "You said that I should cut Daniel some slack, right? Meaning that I should hide my strong and tough bitch side again, right?" She showed him the notepad. He had to smile, when he realized that she had been mediating on his words. He nodded. She nodded too, feeling good that she was right. "Okay, I thought of another question to ask you." She swallowed as she began to wonder if she had any right to ask what she was going to. "Do I make him weak and vulnerable?" She gave the pen and notepad to him. He looked into her eyes. He understood her question and knew exactly why she was asking. He knew that this answer would definitely help her determine her next step. He hasn't been lying to her all night and he wasn't going to start now. Just as he was about to answer, a knock was at his door. He sighed. He held up a finger and went to open the door.  
"Hey, Mitchell, have you seen Sherah?" It was Jackson. He sighed, closed his eyes and looked at Sherah's direction. She froze when she saw him. Daniel looked at her puzzled. Mitchell knew that a fight was coming. "What's going on here Cam? Why is she in your room?" Even she knew how bad that it had looked. She put her hand on her head.  
"Jackson, I know how this must look. But believe me, there's nothing going on between me and Sherah besides having a conversation." Cam looked at her with pity and mouthed, "I'm sorry." He took the notepad and showed it to him. Even though Sherah understood, she was furious and left the room. She wanted to escape. She knew that going to the gazebo wasn't going to work, not this time.

She went to where the stairs were and hid behind them. She put her arms around her knees. Now she knew that Cam would pick his teammates over her and she understood that. But, wish that Daniel came in after he had answered her question. Now what? She shook her head. She didn't know. There was something else that she didn't know. Daniel had people pull up the surveillance cameras to see where she had ran off to. He frowned, when he saw that the camera showed her going down the the stairs, but never actually walking out the door. Sam gave him a radio and she had one for herself. "Let me know if you found her." He nodded, headed to the stairs and began searching. He knew that he couldn't just call her out. He didn't think of checking behind the the stairs. He arrived to the door, where the stairs ended and didn't see her. He decided to double-check and retrace his steps. Finally, he saw her.  
"I found her." He radioed to Sam as she sighed.  
"Alright, I am headed to bed. Good night. Sam out."

He took the radio to his back pocket and sat down in front of her. She jumped, when she opened her eyes and saw him there. She wasn't expecting him. Is there any place that she could actually hide from him? Probably off base. He was silence for a few minutes. He finally looked up at her. "You and Cam spend all night talking about me. Why couldn't you talk to me about me?" He signed as she looked at him. She shrugged as she was too tired to lie.  
"I can't help it Daniel." She signed back, shaking her head and started crying. "I love having your time and your attention. When you don't give it to me, I feel like I'm not that important or special to you." She signed back as she wiped her tears. He moved to sit beside her. He held her while she cried.  
"I know that this is something that I need to work on. Do you know why it took me 2 weeks to have came up with a solution and an answer?" She looked at him, shaking her head and drying her tears. "Because I spend most of my time wondering if you were going to take off with Daniel #5. I could tell that he was so into you and when I found out that he actually married you in his reality, well, that made me worry even more."  
"Really?" A small smile formed on her lips and he nodded.  
"Look Sherah," He took her hand, "I don't want to lose you. You asked Mitchell if you make me weak and vulnerable. I'm sitting here with you while I could be in bed sleeping, since it's 10 pm. But no, I choose you. What does that tell you?" She smiled.  
"You're not just saying that?" He gave her a, "are-you-that-stupid" look.  
"No, I'm tired. I'm worried about you more." She climbed her top body into his lap.  
"You really love me, don't you?" She was signing it more to herself than him. He kissed her head.  
"Can we go back to our room now?" He signed asking. She looked at him and nodded. He helped her up and left the ground floor to the elevator. She was glad that he wasn't going to make her walk back up the stairs. He held her hand and they walked to his room. He led her to the bathtub, held her and kissed her head again. As they slept in bed, he cuddled up to her. They were both worn out and fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Daniel got horny as hell. He knew that she was asleep that didn't stop him from wanting her. They were both in bed naked. The blue light from the moon shined into the room. He took his dick, put it in her pussy and began to pound her. She woke up moaning. He turned her over to her stomach and began to pound her harder. "Oh, Daniel, Oh." He wanted to keep going, but wanted to see her face and kiss her, so he turned her over. He kissed her while pounding her. Putting both hands into hers. Kissing her face and neck. "More, harder!" She begged. He stood up and pounded her as hard as he could. He thought of his cum inside her mouth and he was now cumming into her pussy. He collapsed on his side of the bed. She looked at him and touched his chest. After Daniel rolled over to go back to sleep, she went into the bathtub and began to masturbate, thinking of what just happened. How horny that his face had looked in the blue light. She loved him so much and that thought got her even more horny. Finally, after a few minutes, she came. Unfortunately, after she did, she fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He frowned, when he saw that she was not in bed with him. He knew that she couldn't be that far away as she was naked and his cum was inside of her. There was only one place that he could think of. There she was in the bathtub full of, what might now be, cold water. What had she been trying to do? Take a bath? Masturbate? What? He let the water out. He got on top of her and began to kiss her. He didn't think that it would be possible to get horny again, but he was. She was looking so hot. He put his dick inside her, slide her down in the tub and began to fuck her. She woke up and started kissing him. He kissed her cheek, bit her neck and her ear. She moaned as she played with his hair. He looked into her eyes and saw lust. That was the only look that he needed before, finally, exploding inside her a second time. He laid on top of her. She closed her eyes. He finally sat up, got out and helped her out too. "I've told you, you wear me out." He signed as he peed. She frowned.  
"Me? No, darling, you wear me out. Fucking me twice in less than 24 hours?" She signed back, shaking her head as he kissed her.  
"You're worth it."

At breakfast, Mitchell took her hand and led her outside the cafeteria. He had them sit at a bench table outside. The bench table already had 2 set of trays with food and drinks on it. He showed her the notepad with words that he had already written. "Sherah, I know that I promised what we talked about would stay between us. But, when Daniel came in, I knew that he would suspect both of us to be doing more than just talking. To save both of our asses, I had no choice, but to show him the conversation we had. I hope that you know that you can trust me and understand why I did what I did." She looked up at him and saw him watching her. She could tell that he was feeling guilty and she sighed.  
"I know that you had a choice: To pick me or pick Daniel. You work with Daniel, so you had no choice, but to choose him. Just wished that you could have, at least, answered the question before he came in." He looked at her and took the pen and the notepad.  
"I'll answer your question now, since you deserve to have one. Yes, you do make him weak and vulnerable. You always have been, since he kept you here. I have never seen him like this over any woman. I asked Sam, who knows him longer, if you make him weak and vulnerable. She told me that he's so into you that during the last Stargate SG-1 crisis, Daniel was worried that #5 was going to take his place. Seeing him act like that, forced her to push him to finish the work." She looked up at him suspiciously.  
"Did Daniel coach you what to say?" He gave her a confusion look.  
"I only told him that we needed to finish our conversation. He just gave me a nod and told me nothing to say to you. But, I did hear that you escaped to a new place last night, so he wouldn't find you. He doesn't share with any of us what the two of you talk about unless we specifically ask or he feels it's important for us to know. So, I have no clue what the two of you talked about last night." She didn't know, if he was lying or telling the truth. Her gut told her to trust him, so she nodded. He took the notepad again. "I'm sorry for giving you the impression that you can't trust me or come to me. Had he never showed up when he did, I would have told you the answer and never have told him about our conversation." She nodded. "So, what have you decided to do?" She had forgotten what started this conversation in the first place. When he saw her puzzle look, he wrote, "Are you going to punish him or love him?"  
"We already made love twice, I think it's too late to punish him unless you've already got a woman. Someone you think will get his mind off of me." She wrote and looked up at him excited. He groaned.  
"I didn't need to know that. I agree, after two times, it becomes too late. I tried looking for your replacement, found no single foreign women available. Sorry, I tried." He shrugged as she gave him a nod.  
"I'm sure that you did." She knew that he wasn't being serious.


	9. Love Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out that Cam has a crush on Sherah in the worse way possible.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bw3QttyNXG4>

Author's note: Since I didn't like my own song, I switched it to a song that seemed to work nicely in this episode. Edited 9/7/2020

Sam woke up the next morning and sighed. She shook her head and knew that she needed to pee. She was ready to sit on the toilet seat, when she realized she didn't have a pussy, but a dick. She was puzzled. Why did she have one? What happened? She was grateful that she had seen enough men pee to know what to do. She just went along with it and after she flushed the toilet, she looked into the mirror and screamed. She wasn't Sam anymore. She was Cam. Why was she in his body? She was going to run to the SG-1 until she looked down and saw that she was only in boxer shorts and had no breasts either. This couldn't be happening. She decided to take a shower before getting dressed into his clothes.

When she came out, she decided to look for Cam or rather for herself. She knocked on her own door and saw herself in her long blue nightgown. She groaned and pushed him inside. He looked confused. "We're trapped in each other." She explained as he looked at her puzzled.  
"No, we're not." She nodded and took him to the bathroom mirror. He screamed. "How in the fuck?" She shrugged as he closed his eyes.  
"Great, first Jackson and Sherah switched places, now it's you and me. I'm sorry, Sam, but I'm not going to have sex with you." She smacked him in the head.  
"I hope not. We need to find a more proper way for us to switch back." He looked into the mirror, swallowed and looked down.  
"I just hope that you still have Sam's feelings." He confessed not looking at her. She looked at him puzzled.  
"What? Why?" He looked at her through the mirror.  
"Let me just say, I hope that you have Sam's feelings. Now, get out, so I can get ready." She nodded and left the room.

She decided to go to her office and noticed that Sherah and Daniel were there. Sam's mind began to think of how beautiful she had looked and wished that she would love her the way she had loved Daniel. She swallowed and now, knew what Mitchell had been referring to. "Cam, what are you doing in Sam's office? Where is she?" She closed her eyes, when she realized that people around her could only see her as Cam and not as Sam.  
"I apologize. Why don't I go and get her."

She smiled as she went to find Cam or rather herself. She found him walking down the hallway. "You need to go into my office." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Why?"  
"Because other people see you as me and me as you." He shook his head.  
"Sam, it's too early for this." She smacked him in the head again.  
"Go."

He sighed and went to Sam's office. He was shocked to find Daniel and Sherah there. "Hey, Sam. I need a favor." Daniel asked as he signed. He tried to control himself.  
"Yes?" He signed and noticed as his voice came out as a stutter. He cleared his throat and Daniel looked at him puzzled. He shook his head.  
"I need to attend a workshop this weekend. As much as I would love to take Sherah with me, I can't. They're pairing me up with another man." He rolled his eyes. "So, can I trust you to take care of her for me for the weekend and keep her company?" Sherah shook her head and looked down. She played with her fingers. He sighed and lifted up her chin. "I promise you when I get back, I'll make it up to you. You know, I will." She turned to look at him into his eyes.  
"Will you let me have 10 ice creams?" He looked down and looked up at her. He shook his head.  
"5?" She tilted her head.  
"7, but you don't get any vanilla pies." He stared at her in shock and shook his head.  
"Alright, my final offer is 8, but I want, at least, one vanilla pie." She looked at Sam and shook her head.  
"Okay, you can have 8, but then, I want some foreplay too." He groaned, when he realized that they were talking about sex.  
"For a while there, I was actually thinking you both were talking about food. How ignorant am I?" He gave them a smirky smile and they looked at him innocent.  
"Sorry, Sam. I guess, Sherah is influencing me to be like the deaf. Outspoken and blunt." He turned his attention to her. "Deal. Now, I need to go." He gave her a kiss and left the office.

She sighed and looked up at Sam. "Daniel trusts me with you, but not with Cam. I wonder why?" She signed asking. He swallowed, when he realized that he was going to be spending a whole weekend with her. He didn't know, if he could control himself for that long. He gave her a kind smile. She didn't suspect anything and took a seat on the chair that was in the room. Sam came out.  
"Oh, you have company?" Sherah saw Cam's eyes were wide and she looked at him slowly. Sam gave him a smile and he knew that smile. It was a smile that meant she wanted to kill him.  
"What are you doing in here?" Cam asked signing to Sherah. She sighed, got off the stool and stood in front of him.  
"Daniel don't trust me with you. So, he has left me in Sam's care for the weekend. He has this workshop that he can't take me with him." She signed explaining. He closed his eyes. He nodded, Sam was definitely going to kill him, if they ever got back into their bodies.  
"Yeah, well, guys know how other guys act." She gave him a suspect look.  
"But, Daniel should know that you have no feelings for me, the way that I have no feelings for you." She signed and shook her head. He nodded and swallowed.  
"Well, he still wants to play it safe." She looked up at him and studied him. She shook her head.  
"You wouldn't look cute with glasses, so there's no way that I would fall for you. Sam, would you excuse me, please? Nature calls."

He watched her leave and Sam smacked him in the head. "How long?" He closed his eyes and looked down.  
"I was hoping that you wouldn't find out about that. I really was."  
"Great. You have turned me into a lesbian. I couldn't stop thinking about her lips, her eyes and the way she looks. Ahhhh."  
"You have to control yourself. We can't have Daniel and Sherah finding out." She nodded and looked down.  
"Yeah, Daniel finds out, he'll kill you." He nodded and looked up at her.  
"Please tell me that you have a device that can switch us back?"  
"How? Sherah's going to be around me all weekend. Daniel trusted her in _my_ care. She'll be asking me why." He sighed and knew that she had a point.  
"Just say for future references? And please try to control yourself. We can't have Daniel pissed." She nodded.

Sherah came back. He gave her a warm smile as she looked up at Sam. "Do you really have to work this weekend? Can't we have fun?" She signed asking and Sam shot him a look.  
"What do you have in mind?" She asked signing and looking at her as friendly as she could. She shrugged.  
"What do you do for fun?"  
"Normally, I work." She made a face.  
"No, no, no. You're not working this weekend. We're going to have fun. Why don't we go out to eat, to the movies and dancing? Cam, you can join." She looked at him. He gave her a smile and looked at Sam.  
"You know, I would and it's a tempting offer, but Teal'c needs some company." He was afraid that, if he had went with them, Sam would kill him.  
"Bring him along too. We could just have fun this weekend." Sam nodded and looked at him.  
"I think that's a good idea." She gave him another, "I-will-kill-you" smile.  
"Why don't you go and ask him." She nodded and left.  
"Why do you want me to go?"  
"So, you can keep me in check. Maybe, we can flirt with each other?" He shook his head.  
"No, no, no. We'll figure this out. But, maybe your plan will work. I'll keep you from acting on any desires." Sherah came back and smiled at them both.  
"He said, he's looking forward to it." He nodded as Sam looked at him.

That night, they went out to eat at a nice place. Sherah smiled as they sat down. "Daniel gave me his credit card. He trusts me." She signed proudly. Sam nodded and looked at her.  
"I would have trusted you too." She signed and Cam nudged her. Sherah just smiled.  
"I didn't know that you were that nice, Sam. But, thanks."

They ate and Sam couldn't help, but drool over her mouth. She found herself imagining that kissing it and having her lips on his dick. She bit her lips. Cam has never seen Sam drool over anyone the way that she was over Sherah and nudged her again. She looked at him and swallowed.  
"So, where are we going out dancing?" She signed and voiced as they were nearly done with dinner. Sherah took out her cellphone and began to look for places. Sam began to imagine licking her and fingering her, so that she would moan as loud as she heard her moan with Daniel, since his room wasn't that far from his. She was still drooling over her, when she tried to give her, her cellphone. He sighed and nudged Sam again. She looked at him puzzled and he pointed to Sherah. She shook her head and took the cellphone from her. He shook his head. He knew that he had it bad for her; but didn't realize it was this bad. He was hoping that Sam would have his self-control, but apparently, she didn't. Sam studied the place where Sherah wanted to go and then, nodded. Handing the cellphone back to her. Sherah couldn't dance very well, but she was only going to hear the music anyway.

Cam and Teal'c had sat in the front, while Sam and Sherah had took the backseat of the car. Cam smelled her perfume and smiled. Sherah didn't even noticed that she was drooling over her. Sherah looked at her.  
"I hope that you'll find a man to dance with tonight." She signed and smiled at her. Cam shook his head.  
"I don't need a man to dance with." She was tempted to trace her lips and give her a kiss. Sam saw that and acted like she was about to hit a car. They all stared at him.  
"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." He gave Sam a look. She swallowed and nodded. Sherah couldn't help; but noticed that both Cam and Sam were acting strange. She looked at Teal'c to see, if he had noticed it too. From his expression, she could tell that he had.

They arrived to a bar. Cam, Teal'c and Sam decided to play pool. Sherah just wanted to watch and listen to the music. She danced a bit as well. "You need to stop this." Cam whispered.  
"I'm trying and it's not my fault, I've got your male hormones. It can't stop drooling over Sherah. When were you planning to share your crush with the rest of the class?" She whispered back and looked at him serious. He sighed.  
"No one was supposed to know, no one." He whispered back as he looked into her eyes. Sam had to use the bathroom and was forced to use the men's.

Cam went up to Sherah and smiled. "Sam, there are a lot of cute guys here, why don't you ask one out?" She signed as he came up to drink his beer. He looked at her puzzled.  
"Are you tempted to cheat on Daniel?" He signed shocked as she shook her head.  
"Not for me, you. You need to have some fun. At least, tell me you have something to please her?" She signed low. He gave her a confusion look.  
"'Her'?" She nodded and looked down at his dick area. "You shouldn't be talking about my private parts!" She looked at her confused and shook her head.  
"How long has it been since you had sex?" He spit out his beer and hit her lightly.  
"Why are you so interested in my sex life?" She shrugged.  
"Just one female looking out for another. I mean I do it, when Daniel and I don't." He looked at her shocked.  
"You do? You think of Daniel each time, don't you?" He took a seat next to her and she looked to see Teal'c and Cam busy playing pool. "If you won't tell Cam this, I do it over him, sometimes too." She confessed as he stared at her shocked. He looked down and swallowed. He drank his beer.  
"You masturbate over Cam?" He signed low. She looked up and shrugged.  
"He's got a nice mouth and I'm sure he knows how to use it." She was checking out Cam as he choked. She looked at him alarmed. "Are you okay?" She signed concerned. He gave her a smile.  
"I never knew that you had a crush on him." She looked down and smiled.  
"Yeah, well. What does that matter? He'll never go for me."  
"He just might." She stared at him in confusion.  
"What makes you say that?" He shook her head.  
"I said too much. I'm going to go play pool." He took another sip of beer and went back to playing pool. Leaving Sherah to be even more confused than ever. She walked over to the jukebox to see what they had.

When Cam saw that Sherah was not paying attention to them, he whispered to Sam, "She has a crush on me too." She hit the balls wrong, the stick and the balls went flying on and off the pool table. She coughed and choked. "What did you just say?" She was trying to get her breathing to go back to normal.  
"Apparently, she masturbates over me sometimes." Sam stared at him as he shrugged. She looked at Sherah and shook her head.  
"Cam Mitchell, are you okay?" Teal'c asked concerned.  
"Yeah, it must be the beer." She lied as she looked for the pool stick and saw it was close to where Sherah was. She looked down at her in confusion. She got down and looked into her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" She smiled and nodded. She watched him walk back and shoot the balls and shrugged. When she saw that they had nothing on the jukebox that she liked, she looked at the karaoke machine. She nodded and walked up to it. She began to sing, "Love Confusion" by Kat Deluna.

During the song, she walked up to Sam and began to sing it to her. Cam just shook his head as Teal'c looked on. When the song was over, she whispered, "I love you" into her ear. Sam and Teal'c just shook their heads.

Cam came over to her. "How do you do it?" He signed asking. Sherah looked at him puzzled.  
"Do what?" She signed back confused.  
"Sing songs like that?" She shrugged.  
"Hey, thanks for kissing me and joining in the act." He nodded and shrugged.  
"It was fun. Acting like you were singing to me." He drank his beer and she looked at him suspicious.  
"You don't have any problem with a woman singing to you?" He shook his head.  
"Why should I? It's not like you're going to take it any further, are you?" She smiled at him and shook her head.  
"It amazes me how well you know me." He smiled and looked at her. He took out a napkin and a pen. He gave it to her, who looked at him puzzled.  
"If you ever get famous, I want to know that I was the first who got your autograph." She laughed.  
"A deaf and cerebral palsy famous? Please, that will never happen. Have you seen Hollywood? There are none like me."  
"Yet. You might just be the first. Hollywood would be a fool to turn you down." She shook her head. "Do you ever sing for Daniel?" She looked up at him and shook her head.  
"I'm afraid that Daniel heard me singing that he would run off screaming." He chuckled.  
"If only Daniel knew how good you were." He drank his beer and went to play more pool with the guys. The bartender looked up at her. "If you're ever interested in singing, my bar is open." He wrote. She smiled and blushed. "She's right, it's only a matter of time until you're discovered. Can I have your autograph as well?" She shook her head and signed it for him. He grinned and put it up on his billboard. "Now, I can tell everyone that comes in here, Sherah sat at this stool and sang."

Cam, Teal'c and Sam were done playing pool and Cam came over to her. "We're ready to go. We decided to go back to the command to watch a movie. You up for it?" He signed and looked at her.  
"If you don't mind the captions." She signed back as he nodded.  
"It's no problem."

This time, Cam drove them back and Teal'c sat in the front. All he could think about was knowing that he had gotten away with kissing Sherah on the cheek. He smiled as he remembered how she danced with him and how he had joined in. He even remembered how she had told him that she loved him and gave him a kiss. He shook his head and looked at her through the rearview mirror. He smiled, when he saw Sam behaving in the backseat. He could behave, while she couldn't. He forced himself to focus on the road. He had to remind himself that she belonged to Daniel and he couldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

They arrived on base and Sherah looked at them. "Do you mind if I get into my onesie?" She signed asking. They smiled and shook their heads. They decided to get into their pajamas as well. Cam sat near Sherah on the couch. "I got us some popcorn, if you want." He signed as he put a bowl of popcorn on the table. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Thanks!" He smiled back and nodded. Sam looked at the room.  
"What are we watching tonight?" She signed and voiced, asking. Sherah shrugged and they looked around the room.  
"Alright, we'll browse through the collection. See, what's good on tonight." Sherah took out her cellphone and noticed that Daniel has not text her all day. "He's probably busy." Cam signed as Sherah looked up at him in surprise.  
"How did you know?" He smiled at her.  
"A guess." She smiled as she looked into his eyes. She put the cellphone back into her pocket and Sam had decided on, "The Order" on Netflix. Cam was tempted to put his arm around her; but had to fight the cravings. Sam was watching as he was struggling.  
"Sam, why don't I sit over close to Sherah?" Cam looked up at her, who was giving him a threatening look.  
"No." Sherah had signed and voiced, when she saw Sam signing that. "No offense, but I rather trust myself around Sam than you." Cam closed his eyes. If only, she had knew that Sam was really him and Cam was really Sam. But, they didn't want to tell her that. Sam sighed and shook her head. She had to find a way for them to switch bodies and fast.

Sherah found herself cuddling up with Cam to the scary parts. He closed his eyes as he watch Sherah do so. "I'm sorry, is this making you uncomfortable?" She signed and asked, looking up at him. He shook his head and she smiled. She resumed to cuddling up with him. He put his arm around her. He could feel her head on his left breasts. He studied the way that she had looked. She had breasts that were bigger than Sam's. He wondered what was her pussy like? He bit his lip and was glad for the first time ever that he didn't have a dick anymore. He would have definitely had a boner. He swallowed and forced himself to watch the television series.

After they felt they watched enough, Cam helped her off the couch. Sherah looked at him as she followed him to his room. "Why are you going to Cam's room?" She asked him puzzled and he closed his eyes.  
"That's right." He had him Sam switch rooms. Sam sighed and shook her head as Sherah had followed him to Sam's room.  
"You had no problem with me cuddling up with you tonight." She signed and he shook his head. "Then, can I sleep with you and cuddle up too? Daniel's gone and I miss him."  
"Are you sure?" He signed asking and she nodded. He opened the door to Sam's room and she climbed onto her bed. She got into the covers as she waited until Cam came on the bed as well. She cuddled up to him and he lifted up her chin. She looked puzzled.

They began to kiss and he decided to be on top. She began to unbutton his striped blue pajamas shirt. Sherah looked at him with lust and began to rub his breasts. Cam put the breasts in her mouth. Now, he could understand what it was like to have anyone put their mouths on the breasts and suck on them. He looked into Sherah's eyes with lust. He got down and they began to kiss. He began to unzip her onesie. She swallowed as he helped her out of it. She got on top of him and began to kiss him again. He put his hands on her ass. He kissed her neck and she moaned. She got down on the bottom and took off his pants and then, his underwear. He couldn't believe he was going to feel what it was like to have a woman go down on another. She began to lick him and playing with his pussy. He moaned as she did. He grabbed the sheets and watched as she took it all in. She turned him over and began to lick his pussy from behind. Now, he also understood why Daniel had moaned so loud in the next room. She was good. Even though, she was good, he wanted her more. He put her on the bottom and put his mouth on her breasts and nipples. He kissed her stomach and worked his way down to her pussy. She began to moan. While, he was enjoying this. He was glad that he found a strap-on in Sam's room and wore it. He missed having a dick. He used the strap-on with Sherah and began to pound her. He continued to pound her until he could feel her cum on his strap-on. He took it out and began to lick up her cum. He came up to her and she looked at him with lust.  
"Put your pussy on my face." She signed and he looked at her.  
"You sure?" He signed back as she nodded, and he sighed. He took off the strap-on and did what he was told. She licked him until he had came too. He collapse on the bed. She cuddled up to him and they went to sleep.

The next morning, Sam had entered her room and screamed, when she saw Cam and Sherah in bed together. "You did not just do this?" She asked appalled. Her screams woke up Cam. Then, Sherah felt him move and woke up as well. "You did not just do this?" Sam repeated as Cam looked down.  
"I'm sorry, Sam, I really am." She crossed her arms and looked at Sherah.  
"Did you know that you just went to bed with Cam?" She signed angry. She looked at her confused.  
"No, this is Sam." She signed and she shook her head.  
"No, I'm Sam, this is Cam." She pointed to him on the bed.  
"Is this true?" Sherah asked signing. He looked down and looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry." She smacked him.  
"How dare you! If Daniel finds out about this." She got off the bed, got on her robe and left the room. She looked at Cam.  
"Great, you just turned me into a lesbian. Wonderful!" She was being sarcastic, of course. He sighed and began to get dressed.  
"I'm really sorry, Sam. I am surprised that she wanted to sleep with you in the first place." She nodded.  
"What are we going to tell Daniel?" She asked as he got on his shirt and he looked at her.  
"We don't. We say nothing." He walked out and Sam shook her head.

While, Cam would have loved to speak with Sherah, he decided to give her some time. At lunch, the SG-1 sat in one table, while Sherah sat in the other. She was pissed that she had slept with Cam instead of Sam. What was Daniel going to think? But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't "technically" sleep with him. He didn't have his dick anymore. She decided to let him sweat about it a little bit more. Sam looked at Cam.  
"I'm working on the device now. I wonder what caused us to be switched in the first place." He shook his head.  
"I don't know. The important thing is that we get unswitched." She nodded in agreement.  
"What are you going to do about Sherah?" She asked quietly.  
"I'll find a way to get her to forgive me." She nodded and focused on eating her lunch.

After lunch, Sherah was going to go to Sam's office, when she remembered she was really Cam. So, she went to Cam. He was in his office working on how to unswitch them. He was surprised to see her in his office. "Hi. How is it going?" She asked signing. She gave her a warm smile.  
"Trying. I'm thinking, if this is the body switch device, maybe, a design of the opposite of this will work." She signed back. Sherah nodded, as if, that was not a bad idea.  
"So, you know that Cam and I had sex last night?" Sam sighed and looked up. She nodded and continued to work. Sherah looked down.  
"I confessed to him something that I should not have." She signed confessing.  
"Oh, because you thought that you were really confessing it to me." She nodded. "Well, Cam told me that we are not to say anything to Daniel. As far as I'm concerned, it was an honest mistake." She looked up at Sam.  
"Do you think that he will see it that way?" She tilted her head and shook her head.  
"Well, he knows that you're bisexual, right?" She nodded. "Maybe, telling him that you thought that you were having sexual relations with a woman would soften up the blow. Technically, Cam doesn't have his dick right now. I do." She gave her a smirky smile.  
"What's it like to have a dick?" She signed curiously as Sam smiled.  
"Weird, but interesting at the same time." She looked at her, as if, she was really saying so and she nodded. "I'm sure you feel weird thinking that you were having sex with a female, but finding out that you were really having sex with a male?" Sherah swallowed and took a seat. She looked at her suspiciously.  
"Well, it was my first time, giving a woman oral sex." She confessed as she looked at her shocked.  
"But, you say that you were bisexual?" She shrugged.  
"I never went this far." Sam sighed and put her hands on her head.  
"So, how was it?" She looked down.  
"It was different. I mean, if you ask me to choose between a woman and Daniel, it would be hard to pick. I like doing both." She coughed and choked.  
"Way too much information." She was still coughing as Sherah nodded. "Have you and Daniel ever had a 3 some?" She shook her head.  
"I think if Daniel had wanted to bring it up, he would be scared to. Too afraid to be the tropical male and too afraid to offense me." Sam nodded.  
"As much as I enjoy talking to you, I really need to focus on this right now. But, when you're ready, talk with Cam. He feels really bad for what happened." Sherah nodded, got off the chair and left the room. Sam sighed and shook her head. She began to work on the device again.

Sherah decided that Sam was right, she had to go and talk with Mitchell. She found him at the cafeteria drinking with Teal'c and laughing. She walked up to him and he looked at her. "Can we talk?" She signed asking. He nodded and left the cafeteria to his room. She sat on his bed and was quiet for a few minutes. "So, you heard me confess to you that I masturbate over you sometimes?" She signed asking as she looked up at him. He nodded and she nodded back. "Is that why you were willing to have sex?" He smiled and took a chair to sit across from her.  
"Look, it was a mistake that I should not have done. I lost control and I apologize for that." He signed as she looked away.  
"How long?" She asked signing as he swallowed.  
"A while." She nodded, got up from the bed and looked out his window. You could see a tree and the tall grass. He came over to her. He brushed her hair and made her turn around.  
"Are you still mad at me?" He asked signing. She looked down and looked up at him.  
"You should not have done that. I went farer than I have ever went with a woman. Now, I know that I like doing both." She confessed as he stared at her shocked.  
"You told everyone that you were bisexual, we assumed that you had this kind of experience." She gave him a guilt look.  
"I know, but I am bisexual because I do find women hot and do check out their ass. But, do I want to fuck them and do things to them, not really." She confessed and he stared at her.  
"So, I was your first?" She looked down and nodded as he closed his eyes. "You're still bisexual, right?" She nodded again as he sighed.  
"Can you please not tell Daniel about this?" He signed, begging. She looked up at him.  
"I won't. If you do one thing for me." He nodded. "When you get back to your body, give me lousy sex. So that way, I can resist temptation to masturbate over you more. So, I can block out this lesbian experience." He stared at her.  
"I don't know how to give lousy sex." He confessed as she gave him a confused look.  
"Yes, you do. Just pound me until you're done." He shook his head.  
"I won't do that. If I get to have you again, I want to please you in every way that I can." She closed her eyes.  
"Cam, stop. I belong to Daniel and you're in the military. You're lucky that it was only Sam that caught us in bed together. What if someone else had? Am I really worth your job?" He sighed and looked down.  
"You're right. I'll try to control myself around you." She nodded. "I have until you gave me that kiss, said that you loved me and cuddled up to me."

She swallowed and he kissed her. Sherah threw him on the bed and began to play with his breasts. He was surprised; but kissed her back. She sat on top of him and took off her shirt and bra. He looked at her with lust. She was all over him. He watched as she got on the floor and did his pussy. He moaned and grabbed the sheets. He looked down and shook his head. This couldn't be happening. He stopped her and used his strap-on to fuck her. He put his hands in hers and pounded her. Finally, he came and kissed her. She took his hand and helped him to masturbate her. He began to work on her pussy and play with it. Finally, she came. They both laid back and Cam looked into her eyes. "I never thought that you would want to go for round 2." He confessed as she nodded.  
"I just love knowing that you have feelings for me." She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes. He shook his head and kissed her.

Finally, Sunday, Sam got the device to work. She looked up at Cam and Sherah. "I got good news and I got bad news." She signed and voiced.  
"That is?" He signed and voiced back.  
"We have to have a 3 some and then, we can switch." They looked at her shocked.  
"What? Why?" She asked signing as Sam looked down.  
"Because we both have to share you. You are what we have in common." Sherah closed her eyes and checked her watch. Daniel would be home soon.  
"We would have to do it and fast." They looked at her in surprised and she realized that it came out sexual. "I meant that we should put this into action now." She shook her head and they did as well.

They went to Cam's room and they undressed. They all swallowed nervously. Sherah saw Cam's dick and began to work. Cam and Sam looked at each other awkwardly. They kissed and the more they kissed, the slow the bodies began to switch. Sherah was shocked, when she found herself licking Sam's pussy and looked up at her. "Sorry about that." She shook her head.  
"That actually felt good, you can finish, if you like." She stared up at her and continued, while Cam decided to pound Sherah from behind. He thought the whole thing was hot. They finished before Daniel came back.

Sherah was in the shower, when he came in. He put his arms around her stomach. "How are you?" He signed asking as he kissed her neck. She turned around. He looked up and down at her as she looked at him.  
"Did you fuck anyone else?" He shook his head. "Hmmmm, let's test to see if you did." She began to give Daniel oral sex and he moaned. He jammed his dick inside and tried to give all of it to her. She could tell that he didn't be with anyone else. After he came, he stood breathing heavy and looked at her. She smiled and began to wash herself. He shook his head. He got on his knees and began to eat her out from behind. She moaned. But, as she did, she thought of her and Cam. Her and Sam. She hoped that while she was thinking of them, they have forgotten all about her.

Cam was lying in bed, when he heard the moans from the other room. This time, it belonged to her. He looked puzzled and wondered why she would be moaning this loud. He had a feeling that she was thinking of him or even about Sam. He hoped not. He got horny and began to jack off. His mind thought of all the events that happened over the weekend. He was feeling guilty for hoping that Daniel goes away again. He wanted her all to himself. He shook his head. He should have never had fallen for her. He hoped that Sam was doing a better job.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. Never had she thought of having sex with another woman. But, she had. She shook her head; she shouldn't be thinking of how good Sherah had made her pussy feel. She picked up the "Best Teammate of the Year award" that Cam had gave her. She smiled. Finally, she had acted out her top fantasies. She had felt what a man feels like, what having sex and flirting with another woman had felt like and having sex with Cam. She shook her head as she continued to look at the award. There was no way that she was going to admit that she had used it. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was glad that the device had switched them back. She knew had it not, she would have to have come clean about what she has done. She continued to look at herself in the mirror. She can't wait to use it again, this time, she wanted to have a life with Cam.


	10. Lunatic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherah is trapped in Daniel's body alone with the Stargate SG-1, what will happen?

Edited 9/11/2020

Sherah was on Daniel's lap and he looked at her. "I want to have another date night." He signed to her and she looked at him puzzled.  
"Where to this time?" She signed asking. He smiled and got her off his lap. He took her hand and led her to his office. He picked up the time-traveling device.  
"I was thinking that we could go back to the old days, where closed-captioned was not needed. Why not go back to when Charlie Chaplin was an actor and watch one of his movies in the movie theater?" He looked at her and she had to admit that would be interesting.  
"One rule." She told him and he nodded. "No making out. I don't want to ever experience what we did when we went out for Halloween." She shuddered and he nodded.  
"I agree. Let's go to a costume shop to dress for the era." She grinned as they left. Once they had their clothes from the time period, he gave her the box. "At least this time, you know how to sign." She signed to him and he nodded. He gave her a kiss.  
"I'm so glad I do and know how to get us home." He signed back and she nodded.  
"Ready?" He nodded and she began to trace it like she loved it.

Daniel looked around him and noticed that he was in an apartment. He also saw that there was a guy living with him. He was puzzled. Who was he? "Excuse me, who are you?" The man looked at him puzzled and began to sign.  
"You know that I'm deaf. Sign!" It only made him more confused.  
"Who are you?" He signed and the man frowned.  
"You know me, Sherah. You know I'm Shane." Sherah? Shane? He went to the bathroom and was shocked. He was back into Sherah's body. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He was worried. He didn't ask questions about her personal life before she had met him, he had no idea, if Sherah and Shane had a relationship or not. He looked down and sighed. He hoped they weren't in a relationship. He went back to the living room.  
"We're not dating, are we?" He signed asking. Shane frowned and shook his head.  
"You know that I love Lucy. I won't let you suck my dick anymore, since you think that." He signed back, a little annoyed. Daniel shook his head. He never realized how much that she had loved giving oral sex. Another thought occurred to him. Where was she anyway?

Sherah looked around and noticed that she was with the Stargate SG-1 team. "Jackson, let's go!" She looked up and saw Mitchell looking at her. Why was he calling her Jackson? She shrugged and began to follow the team to the area. "Now, Jackson, do your magic." He pointed to hieroglyphs. At least, she knew this stuff. She could remember ancient Egyptian writings, thanks to Daniel for always bringing her things to translate and they would practice together. She bit her lip as she began to check out Cam. He looked so cute in his uniform. Sam and Teal'c were puzzled, when they saw her drooling over him. They exchanged confusion looks.  
"Hey, Daniel, are you okay?" Sam asked and she looked up at her. She forgot, for some reason, they only saw Daniel and not her. She gave them a kind smile and tried to focus on the ancient Egyptian writings. She began to write them down in Daniel's notebook. One thing that she was jealous of? He wrote better than she did. She always teased that he wrote like a girl; so neat and pretty. She was starting to miss him. After she translated what she read, she came over to Cam and showed him what she wrote.  
"Why have you changed your writing style?" He asked looking at her puzzled and she panicked.  
"Sorry, just don't feel like writing the way that I usually do." She checked out his ass and shook her head. He looked so good, but she knew she had to control herself. Especially, being in Jackson's body.  
"Is this all that it says?" He asked as he looked back at her and she was drooling over his lips. She wondered what it would be like to have him go down on her with those lips. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Jackson, are you okay?" He asked and she looked up at him.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Why are you checking me out?" She looked at him shocked as she didn't think that he would catch her.  
"I apologize, sir. I'll try to control myself." He shook his head.  
"The less I know, the better." He walked over to Sam and Teal'c to show them what she had written, and she took the time to continue to check him out. She moved down to his dick area and wondered what his dick was like and if he tasted good. She swallowed and acted like she wasn't checking him out, when he looked back at her suspiciously. She gave him a smile and he shook his head.

Daniel sighed and felt uncomfortable living with a man. He secretly wished that he had asked Sherah about her love life. One thing that shocked him was when he noticed that they were watching, "Planet Galaxy" with captions. In this episode, Cam Mitchell was playing Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Daniel Jackson was playing Cam. "Cam" was checking out "Daniel" and drooling all over him. He was puzzled. He knew for a fact that he wasn't gay. Having sex multiple times with Sherah should have proved that. He shook his head and Shane turned to him. "They should not make LGBT+ characters." He signed complaining and he shrugged. What could he say? They watched as the team went back to the Planet Galaxy command center and they reported their findings to the General. He noticed that "Cam" continued to steal looks at "Daniel". It wasn't until they showed "Cam" going back to his room and began to sing and dance. It grabbed Daniel's attention. As he continued to study him, he noticed that he loved looking at nature. It suddenly occurred to him, it wasn't "Cam" at all, but Sherah. He became puzzled, did she really have feelings for Mitchell in real life? He sat back as he thought and shook his head. He was grateful, when he saw she had a cellphone. It wasn't an IPhone or even an Android, but a weird phone that flipped. It took him time to get used to it and Shane was looking at him puzzled. He finally got it to work and was shocked. The phone had no voice or phone service. He sighed and knew that she didn't need it because she was deaf. Now, how will he contact his team? How will he communicate with them?  
"Shane, where are we?" He signed asking him and he looked at him funny.  
"Sherah, you know that we're in WV." He was shocked and closed his eyes. It wasn't going to be easy to even get to the Stargate command.

Sherah felt weird being in Daniel's room alone. She was never in his room without him. She took a shower, got into her pajamas and grabbed his cellphone. As she laid on his bed, she noticed that he had a cellphone without internet and no keyboard. She groaned. It caused her to think of what year it was. She sighed, when she noticed Daniel had no calendar in his room. She'll wait until morning to ask. She put his cellphone on his nightstand and grabbed a book. It was a boring book about rocks and civilizations and helped her to fall asleep.

The next morning, Mitchell woke her up. "Jackson, how can you sleep this long?" She looked up and down at him.  
"You look so hot in that black shirt and blue jeans." She began to drool over him, and he looked at her puzzled.  
"Jackson, what the fuck?" He sighed. "If you're gay, that your business. But, please don't flirt with me. I'm not gay and will never be." He told her and she sighed. She kept forgetting that he saw Daniel and not her.  
"I apologize. Can you tell me what year this is?" She looked up at him. He gave her a weird look.  
"You know it's 2009." She looked at him shocked.  
"That means I'm 27."  
"Uh, Jackson, that's nice of you to think that. But, you don't need to fool me." He was still looking at her weird. She closed her eyes.  
"Sorry, I meant to keep that to myself and not say that out loud." He sighed.  
"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He asked concerned as she looked up at him.  
"No. I'll be fine." She could tell that he was suspicious.  
"Alright, get dressed, so we can have breakfast, after that, we're going on a new mission." He gave her a smile and left the room. Sherah shook her head. How was she going to control herself, when she was drooling over Mitchell? She had an idea. She went into the shower and began to jack off over him. She thought of his mouth, his lips and his hands. She imagined how good it would be, if they fucked. Suddenly, she came. She smiled and turned the water on. She began to take a shower. Hopefully, it would help her to have self-control around him. She looked at herself in the mirror and touched her short brown hair. She grinned and got dressed.

At breakfast, she got her food and drink. She made her way to the team. She wondered, if Cam had told them anything. She sat at the table and looked down feeling guilty. If Daniel finds out that they suspect that he was gay, he'll kill her. She swallowed nervously. "Alright, so we are going to this planet that Jack had visited once before right?" Cam asked as he looked at Sam. She nodded.  
"We have all been there except for you. I wonder why they wanted us back?" Sherah had no idea what planet that they were referring to. "Just hope, they will not give us anything that will cause us to be old, like they did to Jack." Sam shook her head as she drank her coffee. Sherah was eating toast.  
"Jackson, since when do you not want to drink coffee?" Mitchell asked as he noticed that she had gotten grape juice instead. She swallowed and looked down. She shook her head. Why couldn't she play Daniel as well as he did?  
"I'm just not in the mood." He looked at her suspiciously and shook his head as he drank his coffee. "When are we going to this planet?" She asked turning her attention to Teal'c and Sam.  
"After we eat breakfast and change into our off-world uniform."

After breakfast, when Cam, Teal'c and Sam were in the weapon's room, Cam took advantage of Sherah not being there to speak with the team privately.  
"There is something weird about Jackson." He informed them as they looked at him puzzled. "Look, I'm not against anyone that is LGBT+, but is Daniel really gay?" Sam coughed and choked as Teal'c raised his eyebrows.  
"Why do you thinks this, Cam Mitchell?"  
"Because he was checking me out this morning." They looked at him puzzled.  
"I'm sure that it's just your imagination." Sam told him gently as he shook his head.  
"And when is Daniel ever without coffee in the morning?" Sam and Teal'c exchanged knowing looks.  
"How about this," Sam said, "We'll keep an eye out and see if there is anything, in fact, strange about him." Mitchell nodded, feeling satisfied that the team finally believed that something was off. Sherah showed up a few minutes later.  
"I had to ask some soldiers where this room was. Sorry, I'm late."They exchanged confusion looks.  
"Jackson, are you okay?" Sam asked and she looked at her.  
"I'm just not feeling like my normal self. Hopefully, it's nothing too serious."  
"You ready?" She nodded as she picked up the gun. She was grateful Daniel had taught her how to use one.

They went through the Tau'ri and came to the planet of Argos. There were a lot of women on the planet. Sherah felt uneasy as she watched women began to look up and down at her. She swallowed nervously. She hoped that they would flock more around Cam than her. She sat down by the water fountain with the Stargate SG-1 group. Women did flock over Cam and she felt a bit jealous. But, she had to remind herself that she was in Daniel's body and not her own. Women began to flock over her too. She looked down uncomfortable. Yes, she was bisexual, but she wasn't used to all this female attention.  
"You're very cute." The women said as they played with her army hat. She smiled and got up.  
"Do you have any idea, when the person in charge of this planet is coming?" She was hoping to distract the women and they smiled at her.  
"Why are you such in a hurry? You don't want some fun?" They asked as they began to touch her. She closed her eyes. It was either come out as gay or continue to allow the women to hit on her. It wasn't an easy choice. She loved Daniel and didn't want to hurt his reputation. She knew she had to come up with another distraction.  
"You know, Cam's a lot more handsome than me. Why don't you go and flirt with him?" She said with a smile and Cam looked at her puzzled. He looked at Sam and Teal'c, they all had the same look of confusion on their faces. He leaned in to speak in a low voice.  
"Daniel is not a virgin, is he?" He asked gently and they shook their heads.  
"No, he has had plenty of women."  
"This is not his normal behavior?" Sam and Teal'c shook their heads again. He sighed and knew that he had to have a talk with him to find the bottom of this. Before he could, the queen came out and smiled.  
"It's so good to see the Stargate SG-1 again. It's a pity about Jack." They nodded. "I trust my women are making you feel comfortable?" She asked with a smile. "Well, there's a reason, I've called you here. You will need to come and see this for yourself." She gestured for them to follow her.

Sherah felt relieved to be away from the women. They were led to a jail cell. There was a woman in the jail.  
"What's wrong with her?" Sherah asked curiously as she moved closer to study the woman and the queen smiled.  
"For some reason, she can't stop hitting on everyone. They were so tired of it, that they had no choice, but to put her in here. We don't know how it happened or why." The woman came near her and looked at her.  
"You're very handsome. What's your name?" She asked flirting. She took a step back from the jail cell.  
"Is there a cure?" She asked nervously and the queen shook her head.  
"If there is, we don't know it. Which is why we've called you. You have seen many devices and many artifacts around the world, especially you." She turned her attention to Sherah, and she looked down. "So, we figured that maybe, you have something for this?"  
"How did it get started?"  
"We have tried to ask her, but she is so hung up on flirting and trying to have sex with everyone, that she wouldn't tell us." She knew that she had to get off this planet or be willing to have sex with these women.  
"Jackson, this is your area. Can you remember any device or any artifact that can help?" Cam asked and they all turned to look at her. She closed her eyes. She had to remember.

Daniel was trying to find his way to the Stargate Command, it wasn't easy. He was deaf and had cerebral palsy again. This time, he had a blue walker and it made him feel old. He found out that he had SSI, but it wasn't enough. He had no choice, but to use the bus. Shane had wanted to go, but Daniel wouldn't let him.  
"You stay here and take over the place. I'm gone." He signed to him and started packing. He was shaking his head. He had to pack women things for himself. He didn't feel comfortable, what choice did he have? He shook his head at her underwear, bra and clothes. He purchased a one-way ticket to Colorado Springs, Colorado. On the way there, he had to think of a plan to convince Stargate SG-1 that he was really Daniel. He hoped that by the time that he had arrived, he would have a plan.

The Stargate SG-1 stayed for dinner at Argos as Sherah went through Daniel's books looking for anything to help the poor woman. Many women were still hitting on her. "Cam, can't I go back to the SG-1 and work on this?" She asked begging and he looked at her weird.  
"Jackson, we need to talk." He mentioned for them to get up and walk. "What's really going on?" She bit her lip and wondered if she should tell him. She didn't want to get locked up or be ridiculed for what she had to say. She sighed.  
"It's been so long since I've been with a woman, that all these beautiful women are making me nervous." She wondered if that lie was good enough. He sighed.  
"Is that all there is?" She looked up at him and nodded.  
"Don't worry about it. You can lie and say that you're in a committed relationship." As Mitchell walked away, she was checking out his ass again. How tempting it was to smack it. She bit her lip.

A woman came to her. "You're so handsome."  
"I'm in a committed relationship." She stuttered and the woman got in front of her.  
"So, that doesn't mean that you can't stop and have some fun." She made a line on her upper body and looked into her eyes. "Do you not find me attractive?" She swallowed nervously again.  
"You're very attractive, but like I said, I'm in a committed relationship."  
"What the girlfriend or the wife doesn't know, can't hurt her. I won't tell, if you won't." She began to kiss her neck and Sherah closed her eyes. Suddenly, she saw Cam instead of the woman. She took the woman's hand and they found a place. She knew that women liked it, when a man goes slow. That's what she tried to do. She tried to go so slow with her. She could feel a boner and that made her feel weird. She got down and began to work on the woman's pussy. She fingered and licked her, causing her to moan. "Oh yes, more, please, more." She begged her. She did what she was told and tried to take it all in her mouth. She turned the woman over and did her from behind. The woman began to shake and collapse on the bed. She didn't even get to use her dick. The woman saw that and began to unzip her pants.  
"You don't need to do this." The woman looked up at her.  
"You took care of me, now let me take care of you." She began to suck her dick and she smiled. Finally, she got why Daniel loved her mouth so much. Almost as good and nice as someone licking her pussy. For some reason, it made her feel sad. She was starting to miss doing it. She didn't want to insult the woman, so she closed her eyes and relaxed. She pretended that she was doing it to Mitchell's dick instead. She began to push the woman deeper until she came. She watched the woman take it in.  
"You're so good. Promise me that I can have you again?" She begged.  
"As long as you don't tell anyone about this." She traced the woman's lips and she nodded. Now, she got why Daniel did hers. He was thinking about how nice her lips were around his dick. She looked away as she missed him. She zipped her pants back up and left the woman's room.

The Stargate SG-1 were coming towards her. "Jackson, we've been looking all over for you. Where the hell have you been?" Cam asked. She walked up to him and began to kiss him on the lips. Sam and Teal'c looked at her shocked. Mitchell pulled her off of him.  
"I told you. I'm not gay. Why don't you listen to me?" He asked and she looked at him. She grabbed his dick.  
"Please, let me have him." He looked at Sam and Teal'c for help.  
"Jackson, are you okay?" Sam asked. She looked at Sam's lips and began to kiss her.  
"Oh hell, he got whatever that woman in the jail has. No wonder he's acting up. Let's get him in the jail." The men had to drag her to the jail cell and she was still flirting like hell with Cam.  
"You have a nice dick, can I have it?" She begged and he shook his head.  
"Open the jail cell, we have another one." The guard looked at them shocked. They threw her inside and she looked at Mitchell.  
"Just one night with me and I promise you, you will be mine."  
"Jackson, don't worry, we'll fix this." The men walked up the stairs and left her all alone. She sighed and looked up the ceiling. Could she be saved?

Jackson arrived to the Stargate Command Center. But, they wouldn't let him in. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." He tried telling the guard at the gate.  
"Look lady, there's no way you're going in." Daniel had a hard time understanding what he was saying. He groaned in frustration.  
"Can I, at least, speak with Jack?" The guard looked at him confused.  
"How do you know him?" He still didn't understand him and asked for a pen and paper. The guard sighed and wrote down what he had said. He took the pen.  
"I have known him for over 10 years." The guard shook his head.  
"If you know Jack, you would know that he's retired and doesn't work here anymore." Daniel sighed and knew he had to go to Jack's house. He had an Uber take him there. He knocked on his door. He opened it and looked at him surprised.  
"Do I know you?" He asked curiously. Daniel gestured for a pen and paper. Jack went to get it and gave them to him.  
"I'm really Dr. Daniel Jackson." O'Neill began to laugh.  
"Good joke." Jack nodded and gave him a thumbs-up and he groaned.  
"If I wasn't Daniel, how do I know that you have lost your son, you got divorced with your wife and you have a crush on Sam?" He stared at the notebook. He sighed and opened the door.  
"If you're Daniel, whose body are you in?"  
"It's a long story, my body is in another woman." He raised his eyebrows as he read that and turned to him.  
"In Sam's?" He shook his head.  
"It's in a new girl name Sherah's. This is her body."  
"Let me guess, the Stargate Command won't let you in?" He shook his head. "Alright, let's get in my car." He nodded and got into Jack's car. They drove to the Command Center and enter the briefing area. Daniel sighed and took a seat. His legs and feet were hurting from all that stairs climbing.  
"Colonel, who is this?" The new General asked, and Jack sighed.  
"You're not going to believe this, but this is Dr. Daniel Jackson." He looked confused and looked at Daniel.  
"Are you sure?" Jack nodded and he sighed.  
"Well, the team will be relieved to find that out."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've got a call from Mitchell. The Jackson, they think they know, has gone animalistic." Jack stared at him in shock.  
"You don't say?" The General nodded and he sighed. He took the pen and paper and wrote. "Sherah has gone crazy." Daniel was shocked and looked up at him. Jack shrugged.  
"What's wrong with Jackson?"  
"Sherah is, apparently, a deaf and cerebral palsy woman. So, now your Jackson is too." He gave the General a smirky smile.  
"Well, the team needs his help in finding a cure for her and for another woman in the jail cell." Jack wrote what was being said to Daniel and he sighed.  
"Exactly, how is she going 'crazy?'" Jack showed it to the General. He shook his head.  
"Soldier, get a sign language interpreter. We need one now!" A soldier nodded and went to call for one.

Meanwhile, the General called the Stargate SG-1. "I have some good news and bad news." He told the team, once, they put him on the speakerphone.  
"What's that, sir?" Cam asked and he heard a sigh.  
"The man you think you've put in the jail cell _isn't_ Dr. Daniel Jackson. It's a female name Sherah." He nodded. Now, it was all making sense. Sam and Teal'c were shocked.  
"Then, where is the real Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Sam asked and heard another sigh.  
"He's in the office. We're waiting for an interpreter. Apparently, this Sherah is deaf and has cerebral palsy."  
"Is there any way that we can have them switch or find a cure to make this 'Daniel' not be so sexual crazy?" Cam asked.  
"When we get an interpreter here, we'll ask him. In the meantime, don't let this 'Daniel' escape."  
"You got it, sir." He hung up and shook his head.  
"Now, that explains everything. For a while there, I was actually considering quitting the SG-1. I can't have a man hitting on me on the base." Teal'c and Sam chuckled.  
"But, I wonder, how she did get so animalistic?" Sam spoke up and they nodded.  
"Good question. We need to investigate all of what this 'Daniel' did."

They went to the jail cell. Sherah saw Cam coming and smiled. "I knew you would be back for me." She took off her shirt and he shook his head.  
"Sorry, sweetheart. The game's over. We know that you're not Dr. Daniel Jackson, but a female named Sherah."  
"Did you know that I just made a woman scream in bed because I was thinking of you?" She looked at Cam up and down with lust. He swallowed. He was trying to talk. When Sam and Teal'c saw him struggle, they stepped in.  
"Don't worry, Sherah, Daniel will try to find a cure for you." Sam told her and she looked at her.  
"Did you know that I just made a woman scream with only my mouth? I bet that I can do the same for you." She looked at her up and down.  
"You had sex with a female? Who?" Sherah shrugged.  
"I don't know, I didn't even ask for her name. How stupid was I? Did you know, when the woman was going down on me, all I could think about was how much I was going down on you, Cam? How bad that I wanted my mouth to be wrapped around your dick." His eyes were shocked.  
"I'm leaving." He left the room. Sam and Teal'c couldn't blame him.  
"We'll be back after Daniel, hopefully, finds a cure." Sam said gently. They both ran upstairs and Sherah shook her head.

They finally got an interpreter and the General came back into the briefing. "Now, we need you to find a cure. This 'Daniel' is hitting on everyone and won't stop. There is another woman in the jail with her. They're both hitting on people. They need you to find a cure for something for this." Daniel watched as the interpreter translated. He sighed and looked down. He shook his head.  
"I'll study and see what I can find." The interpreter voiced for him. The General nodded and he stood up with his walker. He made his way to his room. He saw some of his notes were missing. He went through all of his notes, trying to find something, anything. He finally found a cure and closed his eyes. He made his way to the General's office. He knocked on the door and he looked up at him.  
"You found something?" The interpreter translated for him and he nodded.  
"It's not good news." He signed as the interpreter voiced for him. The General looked at him confused.  
"Okay, let's hear it."  
"Whoever they had sex with, that person made them think of whoever they wanted to. To cure them, they must have sex with the person that they were thinking of, before they had sex with this person." The General looked at him confused.  
"But, that could mean anyone!" Daniel shook his head.  
"There must be someone specifically that they were thinking of."  
"Go and share your findings with the Stargate SG-1 on the planet of Argos. I hope that it works out for your sake."  
"Me too." He got dressed and made his way to the weapon's room. The interpreter was not allowed to go with him.

He sighed as he waited for the Tau'ri to become activated. Once he arrived, he went looking for his team. He finally found them at a bar. He tapped Cam and he turned around and shook his head. "How much are you?" He asked as he looked up and down at her. Daniel couldn't understand him. He sat down beside him and took the pen.  
"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." He was puzzled when he read that. Then, he remembered the General explaining about the body switch.  
"Oh, you're the chick that's in his body?" Cam wrote asking as he nodded. "Please tell me that you have a cure." He nodded.  
"But, you're not going to like it." He wrote confessing.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, in order to get me back into my body, whoever Sherah was thinking about before she had sex with the last person, she has to have sex with them."  
Cam was shocked when he read that. He shook his head.  
"No, you can't tell me that I have to have sex with 'you.'" Daniel was hoping that it was a female that she had been thinking of. He sighed.  
"I apologize." Mitchell took a drink and the notepad.  
"How sure are you that this is going to work?"  
"80%."  
"The things that I do for this team." Teal'c and Sam looked at him puzzled. "Let me get drunk first." After he felt drunk enough, he looked at Daniel. "You're coming with me. So, I can imagine that I'm really fucking you." He wrote to him and he nodded. He helped him down the steps. Sherah saw Cam coming and smiled.  
"Oh, my baby couldn't get enough of this mouth. Well, I promise you, by the time that I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." He sighed and looked at the jail guard.  
"Open the door." She smiled and Daniel watched as she took off his pants.  
"No, the boxers stays on." As Sherah began to work on his dick, he turned to look at Daniel. He tried so hard to picture her to be the one to do it. Suddenly, he saw Daniel as Daniel and looked to see Sherah's mouth still on his dick. He was relived. While, he would have stopped her, he was too far gone to. Daniel sighed and shook his head. He left the jail as Cam got into the jail cell with her and pounded her.

The people of Argos tried to find out who the other woman was thinking of before she had sex. She had sex with a man and was normal again. The people caught the woman who started all of it. "Why have you done this?" The queen asked as the woman smiled.  
"You people were boring. I thought that I would bring you some excitement." The Stargate SG-1 shook their heads.  
"What will you do with her?"  
"We will put her in jail for the rest of her days." As they were ready to go, Daniel stopped them.  
"You might want to wait." They looked at him puzzled.  
"Oh, is she already doing it?" He nodded and the queen nodded back in understanding. They bonded the woman with ropes, so she wouldn't escape.

Cam and Sherah came up an hour later. He was still drunk. "That woman," Cam said to Daniel. "is too hot for me to handle." Then, he threw up. Daniel nodded and sighed as Sherah looked at him.  
"Are you mad at me?" She signed asking and he shook his head.  
"No. But wish you wouldn't have acted like this." He signed back.  
"Did I cause this?" She signed asking as they watched Mitchell continue to throw up. Daniel had his arm around her as she had an arm around him. He sighed and nodded.  
"Yes. You did that." He signed as she sighed.  
"Do you think he'll forgive me?" He shrugged.  
"Maybe, he won't remember. Remember, we're in the past." She smiled and nodded. "Let's go home?" He asked signing and she nodded.

They found the time-traveling box in Daniel's office. They traced it and he said, "Nature is beautiful." They were back to the 2019 in his office. She gave him a kiss and he grinned. Cam came in and they looked at him.  
"I just had a weird dream." He signed and they looked at him puzzled. "I had a dream that Sherah was you and you were her. She was giving me a blowjob?" Daniel and Noelle exchanged guilty looks.  
"Cam, you know how dreams are, they don't make any sense." Sherah signed and he nodded.  
"That's true. But, you had quite a mouth on you." He signed and left. She looked down and shook her head.  
"We really need to stop being in each other." She signed to Daniel, who nodded.  
"That we do. We seem to make things worse." He signed as she nodded.  
"At least, we can get away with it." She smiled and he looked into her eyes.  
"This time. We might not be so lucky next time. What do you say we go to my room and you can talk to me the way that you talked to Cam." She smiled and they went to his bedroom. As they were in the middle of having sex, Daniel's phone accidentally calls Cam's. He was puzzled and picked it up. He saw it was a video of Sherah signing.  
"Did you know that I just made a woman scream in bed, just because I was thinking of you?" She signed and voiced to Daniel. Cam's eyes were shocked. He stared at her.  
"Did you?" Daniel signed and voiced to her and she nodded.  
"Did you know that I just made a woman scream with just my mouth? I bet I can do the same for you." He pounded her harder. Cam wanted to go in and bust Sherah in the act. But, he too, was jacking off.  
"More." He signed.  
"Did you know that when the woman was going down on me, all I could think about was how bad that I wanted my mouth wrapped around your dick?" He closed his eyes and was pounding her so hard that he came. He ended the video call and shook his head. He came only a few minutes later. No wonder, he had wanted her so bad.


	11. Nothing Compares 2 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in SG-1 has died and caused Daniel to quit. Is this the end of Stargate for him?

Edited 9/9/2020

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-EF60neguk&list=PLE8tHAciFBVIDj5GHzt2PmlwbeK0lhB7h&index=5&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-EF60neguk&list=PLE8tHAciFBVIDj5GHzt2PmlwbeK0lhB7h&index=5&t=0s)

Daniel could feel tears running down his cheeks as he put a lifeless Sherah on her bed. Daniel wasn't the only one crying, Sam was as well. She couldn't stand seeing Daniel this hurt again. Cam swallowed as Teal'c looked down. Daniel took her hand and touched her hair. He looked at the body and looked up. How could this have happened? The General came in and he looked down. "Daniel, I'm not sure that it's wise to leave her body on the bed." He said gently. He nodded as tears continued to fall.  
"I know that, sir. I just wanted to have her in a place until we're ready. I don't want someone else to do it. I'll take care of her." The General sighed as he looked at Dr. Jackson. He was still looking at Sherah, while playing with her hair and holding her hand.  
"I don't think that's a wise thing to do, my son." Daniel shook his head.  
"Haven't I proved enough that I can tackle any challenge when it comes to this girl? Raising her from a baby to a grown woman, helping her out of the 'asylum' and having our bodies and mind switched. Travelling back in time twice. I think that I can handle this." The General sighed and looked down.I know that you have been through a lot with this girl. I'm really sorry for what happened." He nodded.  
"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that." The General nodded and left the room.

Daniel sat on the bed facing his teammates as they looked on. "I have had many women in my life. But, she was the only one that made it far interesting." He shook his head. "I need to make the funeral arrangements. Excuse me." He left the room as Cam looked up.

As he tried to make funeral arrangements, he sobbed. Finally, an interesting woman shows up and only for this to happen? He looked down. He wiped his tears and tried again to pick up the phone. But, put it down again. He took out the cellphone that Sherah had. He had to smile, when he saw the pictures that she had snapped, when she was still inside his body. She had a silly picture of them on her wallpaper and a serious picture of them on her lock screen. He sighed. He must have fell asleep at his desk because someone was waking him up. "Daniel, are you okay?" He sighed, put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. He saw that Sam was sitting at a desk in front of him. He looked down and shook his head.  
"I can't even make the funeral arrangements. I have tried multiple times and I just can't do it." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Do you want me to do it?" He shook his head.  
"Since she was my girl, that makes her my responsibility." He said swallowing. She gave him a hug as he began to cry again.  
"We might have gave you both a hard time for being all over each other. But, not one of us has ever doubted that her love for you wasn't sincere. We were hoping that she would never do something like this."  
"You want to hear something funny?" She nodded. He nodded as he played with a pencil.  
"She went to a 'crazy hospital' for me. I never understood the pain she felt when she was in there. She could describe it well, but you can never feel it until it happens. Now, I can understand why she acted the way she did." She looked up and shook her head.  
"Daniel, we're not going to put you into a crazy hospital. You have all of us to help you through this." He nodded.  
"I'll do my best not to act the way she did."  
"If you need some time off, I'm sure that the General will give it to you." He shook his head.  
"I need to take care of her first. Like I said, she was my girl and that makes her my responsibility. If I can just fucking pick up the damn phone and make the calls!" She closed her eyes when she heard the angrier in his voice.  
"Sherah would not have wanted you to act like this."  
"No. Just like I wished, she didn't act the way she did at the 'asylum'. I need some fresh air." He left the office. Sam continued to sit at the desk looking down.

Daniel was grateful they had a gym. He needed to release some of his angrier. Cam sighed when he saw him punching the punching bag so hard, he could hear it all the way over from the doorway. He swallowed. He knew that he should let Daniel continue until he was worn-out, but he didn't want to see one of his teammates have bloody hands either. He walked over to him. "I think that punching bag is waving the white flag." Daniel gave him a hard look and he gave Daniel a soft look. "Listen, I know that this helps. But, you don't need to have bloody hands. You need them to pick out her outfit and make those phone calls." Daniel knew that he had a point. He put his hands, that were in red boxing gloves, on his hips and looked down.  
"Why does this always happen to me? Why am I always losing the best?" Cam looked down and sighed. He took a seat on the floor of a boxing ring.  
"I believe that, sometimes, people need to be stronger than they are. One of the ways to be stronger is to lose the best. You also become smarter." Daniel looked at him puzzled.  
"Smarter, how?" Cam smiled as he looked down while playing with his hands.  
"You become smarter by knowing to cherish every moment and every second that you have with that person. People that don't get the best, they don't get that. They think that they have all the time in the world." Daniel shook his head.  
"Sherah, once, said almost the same thing. She told a younger me that, 'I just wanted you to know that I loved you and that I had feelings for you. The reason I'm telling you this is so you'll always know.'" Cam smiled.  
"I believe her." Daniel nodded and smiled.  
"Me too. Right now, I would rather be raising her as a baby again than to be going through this." Cam nodded and put an arm around his neck.  
"Well, maybe, I can contact the Asgard and ask if it's possible that you can do that." Daniel had a smile on his face as he smiled too. "We could even make Thor be her father this time around. But, _dad_ , I don't think anyone can do a better job than you did." Daniel shook his head and kneeled down to catch his breath.  
"Honesty? While raising her, I had no idea what I was doing. She told me later that the reason she acted out was because she wanted my attention." He shook his head.  
"Daniel, I don't think _any_ parent knows what they're doing. Most of them just do the best they can and hope for the best."  
"How do you know this?" Cam sighed.  
"Don't tell anyone this. I got a girl pregnant, when I was 16. She delivered a baby boy. We raised him until he was killed in a car accident with my-then wife. But during that time, we did the best that we could." Daniel stared at him in shock.  
"I never knew that."  
"Only a few do. So, I get how you feel. It took me a long time to get over losing both my wife and my son."  
"How did you?" Mitchell smiled.  
"I joined the United States Air Force and made it all the way to the top, when I came to Stargate SG-1." Daniel stared at him.

Mitchell had a good idea. He took a pair of gloves and had them get into the boxing ring. "Isn't it interesting how we were both in Sherah's body at one time or another?" He asked as they were both playfully hitting each other.  
"Yes, I could finally understand how difficult it was being both deaf and having cerebral palsy." Cam nodded.  
"I fell _twice_ just trying to walk. Then, when I was trying to communicate with Sam, I could tell the look of frustration on her face." Daniel nodded.  
"Yes, being deaf, you feel left out of conversations and you have no idea what's going on around you. You just feel like this hopeless person and having to depend on someone else to 'take care' of you." Mitchell nodded.  
"That's why I ordered for all of us to learn sign language. We were lucky that we could change back, but Sherah, she was stuck with it for life." Daniel nodded, sighed and stopped boxing as Cam also stopped. Daniel looked down and put his hands on his hips.  
"That girl was tougher than we thought because I don't think that I would have wanted to be deaf and cerebral palsy for life." Cam nodded in an agreement.  
"She was stronger than any of us, but I think her greatest weakness was only one thing." Cam confessed when Daniel looked at him puzzled. "You." Jackson had to smile.  
"Yeah and I think that we would all agree that she was my greatest weakness as well." Cam shook his head.  
"Was? No, she still is." He nodded and sighed.

"Why don't you go take a shower and join us for supper." Daniel nodded and left to go to his room. He took off his clothes and made his way to the shower. His mind began to hallucinate. First, he saw Sherah and she gave him a smile.  
"You silly boy, you shouldn't be mourning over me. If I knew that you were going to do this, I would have never let you fall in love with me." She shook her head and traced his lips with her thumb. "But, I was no better than you because I couldn't resist falling in love with you either." She began to kiss him and he put his arms behind her back. She grinned. "Now dad, you know the rules. I'm first." She got down on him. He threw his head back and moaned. Next, he "saw" himself fighting with her in the shower. He watched as she tried to kick him as he was trying to calm her down. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be seeing this. Now he was beginning to understand why she was so against taking a shower. He wondered how she even know what she would have experienced? Maybe, while she was sobbing and telling him not to be "like Daniel," she was. He rubbed the water out of his eyes and got out. He sighed while looking at himself in the mirror. He shook his head. "I should have treated you better. I should have had more patient. I know now what you were trying to tell me. I wish that I listened more." He never felt so much guilt in his life. He hit a wall. As he did that, he had a flashback of _her_ hitting the wall as well. He looked down and sighed again. He shook his head. "Yeah, I get it now, Sherah. I get it all now." He forced himself to get dressed.

As he held the fork in his left hand, he closed his eyes, when he saw a flashback. _"Not eating or drinking is not going to bring him back." Daniel signed gently to Sherah as he put his hand on top of hers._  
 _"No, but I want to remember that what I had with him was something real. That what I felt was real, even if it wasn't real to him." She signed back looking at him with serious eyes.  
_ "Daniel, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.  
"Sherah, once, refused to eat. She said that it was because she wanted to remember that her feelings for me was something real. That, even if, it didn't feel real to me that it did to her." He threw his fork down. "Why didn't she know that it was real to me too? I wish that I had told her that!" He put his hands on his head.  
"Daniel, I'm sure that she knew how much she meant to you."  
"Yeah. I'm sure that she did, considering that she didn't stop acting crazy until the end." He said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. Sam closed her eyes and looked down. "I really didn't understand how she was feeling when she was in the 'asylum,' now I do. I fucking do!" He got up and left the cafeteria. They all closed their eyes and sighed.

Daniel went to Sherah's room. He looked at her lifeless body, took the chair beside her bed and took her hand. "I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to finally understand how you were feeling at the 'asylum.' I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." He closed his eyes and played with her hair. "What we had was special to me too and it always will be. You have said the words, but I cowardly never did. I know it's too late, but I just wanted to say that I loved you and that I always will. I was glad that I was your world because you were mine too." He gave her a hard kiss on her cheek as tears began to fall again. He sat on the chair beside her bed again and continued to hold her hand. He wiped away some tears.  
He heard a throat clear. He turned around and was surprised to see Jack. "How's it going?" He asked, having his hands in his pockets and looking down. Daniel looked down, he let go of Sherah's hand and stood up.  
"If you're here to make me feel better, don't." He said while not looking at him as Jack nodded. Daniel moved towards Sherah's dresser with his back against Jack.  
"I heard what happened. There was never a doubt in anyone's mind how much that girl loved you. I was always hoping that she would never prove it like this." He looked at her lifeless body. Daniel put his hands on her dresser. He looked up at Jack through her mirror.  
"Everyone keeps telling me how they knew how much she loved me. What, I didn't show it, how much that I had loved her?" He asked turning around, facing Jack. He sighed.  
"Daniel, we all knew that you felt something for that girl. It was obvious. How many people would have put up with what you have? She was an interesting woman, that's for sure. I know that you still love her enough to want to take care of her one last time. I'm sure that she would have understood if you needed people to do it for you. So, I have already made the funeral arrangements. They'll be here tomorrow to take her body to the morgue." Daniel closed his eyes and looked down. He sighed.  
"Jack, I'm not getting any younger. I think it's time for me to leave." Jack stared at him.  
"Whoa, boy. Don't go there." He put his arm on his chest to stop him from walking off as Daniel shook his head.  
"No, you don't get it. Everything on this base will just remind me of her. Everything. How will I be able to move on if I stay? No, now that's she's gone, so am I." He walked out before Jack could say another word.

The next morning, two men from the funeral home showed up. "We're very sorry that you have lost someone. We'll do our best to make sure that she's ready for the funeral." Daniel looked down.  
"Before you put that girl into a coffin, I want to make sure that she looks good." The 2 men nodded.  
"Where is she?" Daniel sighed, stood up and guided them to Sherah's room.  
"How many days has she been in here?" He looked at her.  
"Today makes 3." They looked up at him in surprise.  
"Why have you waited so long?" He shook his head.  
"You have no idea how much this one meant to me." They swallowed.  
"We'll contact you when it's time for you to come and view her for the last time. Do you have an outfit for her?" Daniel sighed and went to her drawers. He began searching for clothes. He had to smile when he saw the orange shirt and daisy shorts. He shook his head as he remembered the day at the gun range. He saw the penguin and Elmo onesie and shook his head. He couldn't believe that she had kept them during her time as a "baby." He sighed. None of her clothes would do. He nodded and knew it was time to go and get it.  
"I'll be right back." He left the room.

He walked to the General's office and knocked on the door. The General and Jack were surprised to see him. "Daniel, is there anything that we can do for you?" Daniel nodded as he walked into the office.  
"First, here's my resignation notice. After she has been taken to the funeral home, I'm out too." He handed the General an envelope. The General and Jack exchanged surprised looks.  
"What's the second thing?"  
"General, I would like to bury her in a Stargate SG-1 uniform. I think after what happened, she deserves to be buried in one, don't you think?" The General sighed and looked down.  
"Help yourself to one of them." Daniel nodded and looked at Jack.  
"Jack." He nodded at Daniel. He went to the clothing room, where they kept all the Stargate SG-1 uniforms. He decided that none of those would do either. He went to the back of the room. He picked up a green jacket, black t-shirt, green pants, white socks and black military shoes. He brought them to Sherah's room, where the men were patiently waiting. He gave the clothes to them. Cam looked at the outfit in confusion.  
"You're giving away yours?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"I had this secretly made for her. In hopes that one day she would have been a Stargate SG-1 member." Cam swallowed.  
"Why the outfit?" He smiled again.  
"She loved me so much in mine. So, I wanted her to have one of her own." He looked down as they put her on an ambulance cot. He continued to look down and tears were falling, when a man took her custom Stargate SG-1 outfit. He swallowed. The team had no idea what to say or do. It was a couple of minutes before he got his strength to look up. He wiped some tears. He sighed and looked at his teammates. "Well, I'm going to go pack and get ready to leave." Cam stopped him.  
"Daniel, please don't do this. We need you." He looked down and sighed.  
"It's okay that Sherah's gone because you don't need her. It's not okay for me to leave because you need me. How can you expect to help me get through losing this girl, when you didn't even care for her as much as I did?" He shook his head and left the room.

He started by packing his stuff up in his office. He got to the time traveling device and wondered could they go back in time to save her life? He sighed, when he remembered that only Sherah could touch the box. He decided to keep it. He picked up the body-switch device and shook his head. He began to pack up the rest of the stuff. He went to his bedroom and began to pack up his clothes and things. After he got everything, he decided to go to Sherah's room. He took a moment of silence as he walked around her room. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would get enough strength to do what needed to be done. After a few minutes, he started packing up her things. He decided to give her clothes to the salvation army or goodwill, he decided to keep her: laptop, IPOD, cellphone and a 2019 calendar that she had custom made. He shook his head, when he saw it was all about what she loved about him. He sat on the bed and sighed. He laid back as a way to feel near her a last time. He cuddled himself up on her bed. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time that he had came into her room.

_Daniel pushed the doorbell and she saw the lights flash. She was grateful that she was already in her yellow and black stripped pajamas. She opened the door and was surprised to see him with a yellow notepad and a pen._   
_"I thought that you would never want to talk to me again after I had us switched." She wrote confessing. He smiled and took the pen from her._   
_"Actually, it was a real interesting experience. It taught me how strong and tough that you actually are." She was confused.  
"You don't have to be nice." He shook his head._   
_"I'm not. I'm telling the truth. How is everything?" She shrugged._   
_"It's fine. Why should I complain? I have a roof over my head, food to eat, clothes to wear and a bed to sleep in." He smiled and touched her hair as she looked down and blushed. He lifted her head up and began to kiss her. She was surprised and kissed him back. He dropped the pen and it fall to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Daniel kicked the door closed with his shoe._

He opened his eyes and sat up. He sighed and noticed the keys to her trailer that he had left on her dresser. He remembered how he went to her trailer when he was still in her body. He knew that she had no family. As far as he knew, he was the only friend that she had in the world. He looked at himself in the mirror. "You can do this, Daniel." He told himself. Just as he was about to leave, Sam came in with her hands folded in front of her.  
"I just wanted to see if you needed any help?" She asked and he gave her a kind smile.  
"I appreciate that Sam, I do. But, she's my responsibility."  
"Daniel, its ok to ask for help and it's ok to share the responsibilities with us. You might have officially resigned as a member of SG-1, but don't push us away too. We cared about her just as much as you did." He swallowed.  
"I just need time. Please, just time." He had a truck loaded with his things and hers from the base in the back. The SG-1 watched as he packed the things into the truck. "Daniel, please stay?" Sam asked him as he shook his head.  
"It's time. We had a good run. I'll see you all at the memorial service. I'll call you with the details, if any of you actually care." He lifted up the back hood. Cam shook his head and slammed Daniel into it.  
"You think that none of us cared for her? Sam and I were the ones that took her to the 'asylum.' We wanted to help her through the pain that _you_ caused in the first place. You weren't even there. You didn't even care until you had no choice. So, don't give us this crap." Daniel pushed him off and looked at him with a mixture of angrier and guilt.  
"Like I said, I'll call you with the details."

He drove to her trailer. Sherah had put the numbers of his birthday as her passcode on her phone. He was able to look up her address that way. He arrived to the small trailer and looked inside. He couldn't believe how much ancient Egyptian things that she had. Clothing, jewelry and pictures. He went to her bedroom, which was as small enough to be a studio's kitchen. He shook his head when he saw his pictures from varied workshops, all over her walls. He began to clean out her trailer. He decided he was going to keep the pictures. He also decided to keep some of her ancient Egyptian things as well. He packed them all up and put them into the back of his truck. He took one last look at her trailer and left.

As he was ready to drive to his home, his phone began to ring. "Jackson, get to the funeral home now!" Cam's voice was sounding serious over the phone. He looked confused.  
"What? Why?"  
"Jackson, just do it!" Daniel sighed, turned the truck around and began driving to the funeral home. He wondered why Mitchell had ordered him to go there, when it had only been a few short hours, since they had left with her body and clothes. When he got there, he saw that everyone was already there. The 2 men looked shocked.  
"We don't know how this is possible. Dr. Jackson, you said that she had been in her room for 3 days, correct?" Daniel nodded curiously. The men nodded. "Then, this is impossible."  
"What's going on?" The men swallowed and exchanged unsure looks.  
"I think that you better come and see for yourself." They gestured him to follow them into the morgue room.

Daniel was shocked, when he saw that Sherah was alive and that she was naked. She felt the cold air, when the door opened and turned around. When she saw Daniel, her eyes lighted up. "Daniel!" She ran to hug him. He hugged her back and looked at her puzzled.  
"Sherah, you're alive?" He asked signing. She gave him a frown.  
"You didn't believe me, did you?" She signed as she sighed and shook her head. "I thought that your feelings for me were strong enough to believe me." She pouted as she returned to the morgue bed and crossed her arms. Daniel sighed and came over to her. He got on the floor in front of the bed and took her hand. He pushed her hair behind her ear.  
"What didn't I believe you about?"  
"Honey, I've told you that I'm Cleopatra Selene II. How do you think that I've lived this long? I've already told you that I can't die or grow old!"  
"Are you okay?" She nodded.  
"But, cold." He nodded and stood up to face the 2 men.  
"Do you mind?" The men shook their heads and left them. Daniel helped her get dressed. She looked at the outfit.  
"Is this yours?" He closed his eyes and gave her a small smile.  
"No, I had this made for you." She looked up at him in surprise and smiled.  
"Do you think that I will look as good in this as you do?" She stood up as he helped her into the clothes.  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten this for you." After he had put on her black t-shirt and green jacket, he pointed to the bed where she sat down. He put on her underwear and pants. She stood up and pulled them up. She sat back down again as he got on her white socks and black shoes. She stood up.  
"How do I look?" She rotated herself around.  
"Like a female Dr. Jackson." She grinned.  
"Now, people will have crushes on me." She took his arm and nodded. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

They came out into the lobby, where everyone was shocked, when they saw that she was alive. "She's really alive?" Cam signed asking as he was rotating around her. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Not one of you believed me!" She signed and turned around to face Daniel. "Did you believe me, when I said that I had feelings for you? Probably not, since you didn't believe me about my real name, curse and my mark!" She turned around and started walking off. Daniel sighed and went after her.  
"Listen, I'm sorry that none of us believed you. Yes, I believed you, when you said that you had feelings for me." He signed back and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and pulled away.  
"You'll believe me next time?" She challenged.  
"Yes, I'll believe you next time." She looked down and took one of his hands.  
"Promise?" He nodded.  
"Promise." She turned to face them.  
"Remind us again." Cam said to Daniel, "What is she referring to?" He sighed and turned to them.  
"She has a curse on her that allows her to never die." He signed and she nodded. Cam looked at her.  
"I have never seen a curse on anyone like this." She shrugged and decided to tease him.  
"Where do you think the words 'curse' and 'Egypt' together came from?" He gave her a confusion look.  
"From you?" She shrugged.  
"Possible. I was quite famous in those days. Thanks to my death and resurrection." Daniel had a thought.  
"What time did she wake up?" He asked one of the men. One of them sighed and checked his watch.  
"About 3 pm." Daniel look down at her shocked.  
"Wow, the same time Christ died on Good Friday. He dies at 3 pm and she arises at 3 pm." He explained to everyone. They looked at her shocked as she didn't see the big deal.  
"Daniel, I have a confession." He nodded, still shocked.  
"I have been trying to scare you off, have I succeed yet?" She asked him innocently. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"Honey, you can stop trying. It won't happen." She shrugged.  
"A girl has to try."  
"Well, I guess our services will no longer be needed." One of the man said as he shook Daniel's hand. He shook it back and shook his head. The men left.

So, does this mean that you'll come back?" Cam asked Daniel as Daniel sighed. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"I have already packed up my things, her things and for what? Nothing?" Sherah had no idea what was going on and looked for a chair. She sat on it and waited.  
"Daniel, we would be more than happy to help you unpack everything." Sam said.  
"Even Sherah's things?" She nodded.  
"Even her things." Daniel looked at Sherah, he went over and took her hand.  
"We'll meet you back at the base." He told the SG-1 as Sherah and Daniel were out the door. She was puzzled, when she saw the truck and he helped her into it. He drove them both back to the base. All Stargate SG-1 was there to help Daniel unpack as Sherah looked puzzled.  
"Daniel, what's this?" She signed after she got his attention. He looked down and after giving a box to someone, he got down on the ground with her.  
"I was ready to quit Stargate SG-1, when I found out that you were dead. I couldn't stay on this base when everything reminded me of you." He signed and touched her face.  
"You would quit something that you loved for me? No, don't ever do that."  
"I realized that I never apologize to you, when you saw me with that blonde. I'm sorry." She took off his hand from her face. She nodded, looked at him and started walking backwards.  
"You can take care of this?" He looked at her puzzled. "You don't need my help?" He shook his head as he watched her walk backwards. After she got the confirmation, she went inside. He put his hands on his hips. What was that all about? He figured that he would take care of that later. For now, people were waiting on him.

SG-1 was inquiring people to where Sherah was, when they found out that she wasn't in the usual places. They checked her room, the cafeteria, Daniel's room and his office. Finally, a guard came forth. "I know where she is." They all looked at him.  
"Where?" The guard looked down.  
"I apologize Mr. Mitchell, but she told me that I could blame her." Cam sighed and crossed his arms.  
"Soldier, where is she?" The soldier sighed and gestured for them to follow him. He was puzzled, when the guard stopped at a room.  
"She's in _my_ room?" The guard nodded and opened the door. They all saw that she was on his floor playing with his PS4. He sighed.  
"Please don't be angry with me, sir. She asked." He shook his head.  
"It's okay, soldier, you're dismissed." The guard saluted him, nodded and left. He shook his head and began to turn the lights on and off. She looked puzzled and saw all SG-1 looking at her. She looked down guilty.  
"Cam, before you say anything, if you don't want me to play with your PS4, can you get me one?" She signed asking. He had to chuckle and he looked at Daniel.  
"She's all yours."

They left as Daniel entered the room. He had his hands in his pockets as she put down the wireless controller and looked at him. "What's going on?" He signed asking as he sat on the bed. She looked down and sighed.  
"You finished everything, already?" She asked signing. He took her hand and had her stand up in front of him. He had her sit on his lap; facing him. He kissed her neck and her cheek.  
"Talk to me." She sighed and shook her head. She put her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder. He shook his head and put his two arms around her back. He hugged her. She laid him on the bed and just put her head on his chest. He played with her hair. Cam came in a few minutes later.  
"This is my bed, don't do anything that you shouldn't be doing." He told Daniel, but was puzzled, when he saw that she wasn't acting like her normal self. "What's wrong with her?" Daniel shrugged.  
"She won't tell me." She was puzzled, when she felt Daniel's voice and saw Cam at the doorway. She sat up and left the room. He shook his head and sat up on the bed. He folded his hands together. "I dunno what I'm supposed to do and what I'm not. I have never dealt with someone that has been resurrected before." Cam sat beside Daniel.  
"What about you? I've heard that you have been resurrected more times than we can count."  
"Somehow, I have a feeling that it's different with her." Cam sighed.  
"Let her come to you. When she's ready, she will." Daniel nodded.

Sherah went to her bedroom and was glad to see that her things back in there. She saw her laptop and decided to listen to music. Music was just as good as playing games on PS4. After a while, she saw her lights go on and off. She was surprised to see that it was Sam. She gestured, 'eating.' She nodded, took out her headphones and followed her to the cafeteria. She carried Sherah's tray and brought her to sit in front of Cam. Sam took her place besides Daniel and started eating. Sherah ate in silence. She saw that Daniel was watching her, but ignored him. She looked at Cam and waited until he finished talking. He gave her his attention. "Did you want something?" He signed asking. She nodded.  
"Can I go back to your room after I eat to play on your PS4?" She signed asking. He sighed as he tilted his head.  
"How about this? You and I can play a game together?" Her eyes glowed as she nodded. He nodded back. She went back to eating. After she was finished, Cam took her tray and drink with his into the kitchen. She followed him into his room. Instead of playing "HorizonChase," he choose the game, "Fast & Furious Takedown." They teamed up and began to ride the cars as fast as they could go. During the first round, he looked at her and shook his head. She looked at him.  
"What?" She signed asking.  
"You're a chick that likes car games?" He signed back as she shrugged.  
"But, it doesn't bother you." She had her shoulder hit his and he shook his head.

He paused the game and she looked at him. "Are you okay?" He signed asking. She put the wireless controller down.  
"You will just tell Jackson." She signed back and looked away. He touched her arm to make her look at him.  
"Hey, what you say will stay between us."  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"Promise." She smiled and turned to face him. He turned to face her as well.  
"Jackson brought up that blonde." She told him as he sighed. "I won't admit this to him, but it was very hard for me to forgive him for that. I know that it wasn't real, but it felt real to me."  
"Do you want him to forget about it?" She nodded.  
"Why can't the past stay there?" He nodded and he put his hand to his face.  
"You need to talk to him about this." She shook her head.  
"I don't want to ruin what we have."  
"I understand that, but he can't read your mind. You have to tell him." He touched her hand. "But, I will admit this to you and will deny it if you admit it to him." She nodded. "When you died, he was feeling this tremendous guilt for what he did to you. I think that's why he brought it up. He could feel what you were feeling in the 'asylum' and he realized how bad that it really was." She looked at him surprised.  
"Really?" He nodded and she sighed. "I hate thinking about that time. I hate remembering it." She covered her face and started crying. He sighed and looked up. He pulled her close to him and just let her cry on his chest. He put his chin on her head as he held her. As much as he wouldn't mind to talk to Jackson, he knew that she had to be the one to do it. Daniel was on his way to check on Sherah, when he heard her crying and saw Mitchell holding her. He saw him and mentioned for him to come. Daniel sighed.  
"This is your girl; you take care of her." He told him and he nodded. He gave her to Jackson and left the room. Daniel held her and let her cry. He put his chin on her head and was wondering why she was.

He had an idea, he took her hand and helped her up. She was still crying. He went to the bathroom and ran a warm bath. He helped her undress as he did the same. He put himself in the tub and put her on top of him. He laid her on his chest and held her. He could see her red face and watched as she hiccuped. He rub her back and played with her hair until she finally stopped crying. He got out and picked her up. She put her arms around his neck and he put her into his bed. He put the sheets and covers over her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. As soon as she went to sleep, he got dressed. He went to the cafeteria and was surprised to see all of SG-1 there. "What are you guys doing up so late?" Cam sighed and gestured to the empty seat.  
"We figured that you might need to talk?" Daniel poured himself some coffee and took the empty seat.  
"Why was she crying, Cam?" He looked down and shook his head.  
"I want to tell you, but it's not really my place to tell." He had his hands folded to himself as Daniel sighed.  
"I'm trying to think of the last time that I have seen her cry. It was probably that time, it was in the 'asylum,' but like this, no." Cam shrugged.  
"Well, we're just glad to have you back, Jackson. If having her stay on the base with us is what it takes, then that's what it takes." Daniel took another sip of his coffee.  
"Don't worry, Mitchell, I dropped her off at my quarters." He nodded and looked at him.  
"You two better not have done anything on my bed or I'll have to set that bed on fire." Cam gave him a smile to let him know that he was just teasing. "What's she doing?" Daniel looked at him.  
"Sleeping, what else? All that crying worn her out." Cam nodded.  
"Well, we better get some sleep ourselves. Now that the team is back together, we can resume business." Everyone, but Daniel stood up and left the cafeteria. He hated knowing that Cam knew something about Sherah that he didn't. He finished his coffee and went back to his room. He stood at the doorway as he saw her cuddle up with his sheets and blankets. He shook his head and closed the door. He changed into a brown tank top with blue boxers and got into bed. He cuddled up with her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sherah was puzzled for a minute. Then, she realized that she was in Daniel's room. She yawned and stretched. She saw that he was still asleep. She went to her room and closed the door. She began to gather up her clothes and ran the bath water. She got in, closed her eyes and relaxed. She was remembering what had happened that caused her death. All that she could remember was her and Daniel had been making out. When she accidentally touched something that would have killed him with thousands of little daggers, had she not taken his place. It was her fault and she knew that he didn't deserve to die for it. She also knew that he was more valuable to the team than she was. She didn't regret it.

After relaxing a bit, she got dressed and made her way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Before she could go inside, Daniel shook his head and took her hand. She looked at him puzzled. He took her out to the garage and opened the car door for her. He took her out for breakfast and as she sat across from him, he took out a blue square box. She opened it up and was surprised to see that it was a necklace. In golden letters were the words, "Daniel loves Sherah." She closed her eyes and blushed. He got up, picked up the necklace and put it on her. She waited until he sat back down and for him to explain. "If you ever doubt who has my heart or who I love, you look at that necklace." He signed as he took her hands and kissed them. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Are you sure about this Daniel?" She signed asking. He nodded. "Do me a tiny favor?" He nodded again. "Don't bring up the past anymore. It hurts me to remember what happened and what it did to me as a result." He closed his eyes.  
"Sherah, it was very hard on me, when I thought you died. I was going through all the emotions that you used to while you were in the 'asylum.' I could feel and understand how you were feeling at that time. I just feel so guilty for knowing that I was the reason that you were in there. Not just that, but you forgave me for it and still loved me anyway?" He looked at her, as if, he was hoping that she understood.  
"It's a good thing that we have already been through so much together before that happened. I think had we not, I would have forgave you, yes. But, would I have continued to love you? Probably not." She confessed as he nodded. He took her hand.  
"Please don't feel like you can't come to me. I would have loved to be able to read your mind, but I can't. That doesn't mean that I don't want to understand what is going on with you. I care for you and that includes your feelings. I should have explained myself before I apologized." She nodded.  
"Daniel, you broke down walls with me and sometimes, I forget that you had. When the walls go up, well, my inner protection goes up too." He nodded.  
"Just one last thing about the past. You weren't the only one that felt what we had was real. I felt it too. You are real to me and what I feel is real." She looked down and closed her eyes.  
"You still remember our conversations?" He gave her a smile.  
"Are you really that surprised? Remember in the 'asylum,' I could quote what I said to you at the time that you were a 'baby.'"  
"How do you remember?" She asked as she put her fist on her chin and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her hand again.  
"You're my girl."

The General had called a meeting with the SG-1 team. "The reason that I have called all of you in here today is because we need to decide what to do with Sherah. Now, that we know that she has been 100% honest with us. She _is_ Cleopatra Selene II and that she _does_ have a curse on her that allows her to be able to escape death and to not grow old." They looked at each other.  
"Sir, I'm just not ready to welcome her to the team." Cam confessed, "Both Daniel and Sherah are a danger when it comes to missions. But, she is welcomed to stay on the base." The General nodded.  
"That is understandable. I don't think anyone in this room disagrees with you and feels the same. So, what do we really do with her?" Daniel sighed as he folded his hands.  
"I don't want her to get bored, General," He started to say, "Is there not a job on this base that she can do?" He asked as he looked up at the General. He sighed.  
"What do you suggest, Dr. Jackson?" They all turned to look at him.  
"I know the pay isn't much, but what about being a custodian?"  
"I can put in a call to Washington and ask if they wouldn't mind. But Daniel, even if she isn't a SG-1 member, we will still treat her as such. So, if anything happens to her, it will be _all_ our responsibilities. Not just yours."  
"You're willing to share the responsibility with me?" The General looked around the SG-1.  
"If anyone wants to object, I ask for you to speak now or forever hold your peace." They chuckled, but no one said anything. The General nodded. "Very well, I'll make the phone call. You're dismissed." They stood up and nodded.

Cam asked Daniel to stay behind. "How are you and Sherah?" He asked. Daniel looked down as he had his hands in his pockets. He took out one of his hands out of his pockets, while he answered.  
"She finally confessed to why she was crying the other day. I should not have said anything before explaining my reasons." He put his hand back inside his pocket as Cam nodded.  
"I want you to know one thing and one thing only. Don't you ever forget how much that girl loves you. If you ever forget it, I'll make sure that you'll regret it." Daniel looked down.  
"I know she does and I feel the same way." He nodded.  
"She might not be on this team, but you had a point." He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "We have to care about her. So, we're going to look after her the same way that we look after you." Daniel nodded and Cam left. He looked at the Tau'ri through the window. He was wondering if he was making a mistake by allowing her to stay on the base. He also knew that he was never going to live without her, if he could help it.

That night, Daniel took a radio, Sherah's hand and lead her to the gazebo that was behind the Stargate Command Center. He turned it on and, "Nothing Compares 2 U" by Sinhead O'Connor began to play. He took her hand and began to sing it to her. He looked into her eyes as he held her hand. She smiled. As the music only began to play, he held her close. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. He tapped her and began to sing the last part. She smiled at him. For the first time, someone wasn't afraid of her death and resurrection. Someone understood her and knew what it was like. At that moment, she knew, what winning the world felt like. After the dancing, he guided her to a blanket and pillows that he had put on the ground. He cuddled up with her as they looked up at the stars in the sky. As she saw a wishing star fly by, she wished to always be his. She turned around, put her arms around his stomach and her head on his chest. He held her. She felt protected and loved. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. He smiled and gave her a kiss. She smiled as she put her head back onto his chest.

Meanwhile, back at the morgue. "Are you serious, Sherah Payton, actually arose 3 days later?" A man in black asked one of the men who was in charge of her funeral arrangements.  
"I saw it with my own eyes. That girl was 100% dead and she came back to life in 3 days." The man in black sighed.  
"Where is she now?"  
"With the SG-1, specifically, Dr. Jackson." The man in black nodded.  
"Don't you tell anyone else about this. You do and it won't be pleasant for you. Good day." He nodded and sighed as he watched as the man in black walked away.

You Left Me On This Road by Sherah Payton

You left me to sit on this road  
On This Road  
With a heart that you don't care you broke  
Was it too painful for you to look into my eyes  
Were you afraid of just what you might find?

I see that you're going somewhere  
But, you won't take me with you  
I wonder why  
Maybe, you're afraid  
Of what I might do  
Baby, if I was guilty of anything  
It's was loving you

You looked at me and laughed  
You said that I wasn't the one that you wanted  
Since, I offered you no challenge  
I knew that I didn't stand a chance to have you  
But, that didn't stop me or keep me  
From trying

You told me time and time again  
Another girl stole your heart  
I would have never been the one  
That you would ever want

Well, let me tell you something, baby  
You left me on this road  
On this road  
With a heart that you don't care you broke  
Was it too painful for you to look into my eyes  
Were you afraid of just what you might find?

As you walked out of sight  
I sat on the same spot  
For more than a day  
Time felt so slow  
Maybe, it was because  
I had a hard time letting you go

You left me on this road  
Oh this road  
With a heart that you don't care you broke

So, in the beginning  
You did nothing, but lie  
I wasn't like that  
I wonder, if you ever believed  
That I was telling the truth  
When I confessed that I had feelings for you

I see that you are going somewhere  
But, you won't take me with you  
I wonder why  
Maybe you're afraid  
Of what I might do  
But, if I was guilty of anything  
It was loving you

Why baby why did you leave me  
On this road  
On this road  
With a heart that you don't care you broke?  
Remember what comes around goes around  
Someday it will be your turn  
To experience the hurt

Oh oh oh  
You left me on this road  
This road  
With a heart that you don't care you broke  
You left me on this road  
This road  
You left me on this road  
This road  
You left me on this road


	12. The Good Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherah tried to resist showing Daniel affection, but accidentally activated a time traveling device. How do they get back?

Edited 9/9/2020 

_Sherah and Dr. Daniel Jackson in the clothes Devil Hatfield and his wife, Levisa gave them._

Since, Daniel was the only one Sherah felt comfortable being around, she stuck with him. She knew that she had to behave herself or she wouldn't have his company. She noticed an ancient Egyptian artifact in his office. She watched Daniel has he typed things into his computer and concentrated on whatever he was working on. She bit her lip. He was so cute. She saw the yellow notepad and wrote, "Why do you have a time travel device in your possession?" She showed it to him. He looked puzzled at what she had written. He took the pen and the notepad from her.

"What time travel device?" She gestured to come with her. He got up and she pointed to the ancient Egyptian artifact. He was stunned that not only did she recognize it; she knew what it was used for.  
'Is that what's this is?" She nodded.  
"How do you know this?" He took up the artifact and studied it. She looked down at what he had written. She sighed and picked up the pen.  
"You know that my parents are Cleopatra and Mark Antony, right?" Daniel nodded. "A person in the village made this artifact as a present for me. It allows me to go anywhere and in any time I want. Rather it's in the past or in the future. We went through a lot of different times and different places before I was sent away at 8."  
"Do you know how it works?"  
"Of course, I do. I used it so many times growing up." She watched him study the artifact.  
"Okay, how does it work?"  
"What time do you want to go back to?"  
"I dunno. I haven't thought that far ahead." She smiled. She was tempted to play with his hair. She forced herself to look away and began to trace the box with her fingertips. She forgot that was a way to open the box. As soon as she remembered, she tried telling Daniel, but it was too late. They had traveled in time. She closed her eyes and looked down. She'll be lucky, if he didn't kill her.

Daniel looked around and saw that there were just mountains and trees. A few teepees, but that was about it. He stared at her and was going to ask her where they were, when he noticed that there was no yellow notepad and no pen. He closed his eyes. How was he going to talk to her now? She was still feeling guilty and wouldn't look at him. If only, she had self-control and didn't try to distract herself from wanting to touch his hair. Daniel put his 2 hands in his pocket and sighed. He had to think. What did deaf people do a long time ago, when people didn't sign? He'll worry about that later.

He held out his hand for Sherah to take. They walked until Daniel saw a house. He knocked on the door and a man answered. "Who are you?" The man looked him over. "How did you get them clothes?" Daniel looked at what he and Sherah were wearing and then, looked at the man. The man was wearing buffalo clothing, while they were wearing cotton.  
"We're not from around here. We're lost. Can you tell us where we are?" The man nodded.  
"I believe that you're both aren't from around here." He turned to look at Sherah and noticed the way that she was standing. "Who is she? Why are you with a lame woman?" Daniel looked at her.  
"She's a friend." The man laughed.  
"No one is friends with the lame. They don't understand nothing. They can't be taught and they can't learn."  
"You're right. She's my daughter." The man studied Daniel and looked at her.  
"She must take after the mother because she sure looks nothing like you." Daniel nodded. "Well, friend, come on in. We're just about to have dinner."

The man opened the door. Daniel went in first and helped Sherah inside. He saw a family gathering around a table.  
"By the way, what's your name, son? Name's William Hatfield, but most people around here, call me Devil Hatfield. This is my family." Daniel's eyes grew in surprise. The people made room for them to sit. Daniel was born in South Charleston, WV. He knew the history of the Hatfields and Mccoys better than most people did. He helped Sherah sit down and took his place at the wooden table. Will took his seat as the head of the family. "I don't know about you two, but around here, we say grace." After William had blessed the food, they dug in. "So, do you two have a name?"  
"I'm Daniel Jackson and this is my daughter, Sherah."  
"Where are you folks headed?"  
"Actually, I'm looking for some work. It's hard finding a decent place with good weather for my daughter. We have been traveling a lot." He touched Sherah's hand and smiled. She had no idea what was going on, but gave him a smile back.  
"Does she talk?” Will asked, looking at her. He shook his head.  
"She's deaf."  
"The Lord had gave you quite a burden. You must be a good man to take care of her like you have. Most folks around here just ship their child off to some asylum." He shook his head. "But, a man should take care of his family, no matter what." He had to smile. While he knew the history of the famous war, he always admired one thing about the Hatfields, they valued family; above all.  
"Amen." He nodded as Will gave him a smile.  
"Well, WV isn't that bad of a place to be in. But, when the cold hits, it hits hard. Your best bet is to go to the South. They have the best weather for a woman like her."  
"You might be right. I guess that's where I should head to the South."  
"Good thing you both aren't tan-skinned or the South would definitely not be a place for either one of you." He haven't thought of that. But, he nodded in agreement. "Just out of curiously, how are you able to communicate with your daughter?"  
"It's tricky, I confess." He said. "With pens and papers being hard to come by."  
"You mean this one is educated?" Daniel nodded.  
"I taught her how to read and write the best that I could do." William nodded impressed.  
"Like I said, you're one of a hell of a man to take care of his daughter like you have. Where's the wife?"  
"The Miss had passed on a few years back."  
"Sorry to hear that, mister. Why not sell your daughter to a man who will take care of her?"  
"I'm very protected of her. Not just any man would do."  
"That I understand. Most men don't get how to take care of a person with problems. Maybe one, but two." He shook his head. "Yes, it's best that she remains in your care. You folks got a place to sleep for the night?" He shook his head. "You can stay here and start on the journey to the South tomorrow." He smiled.  
"We wouldn't want to impose." Devil shook his head.  
"It's no problem at all, really. You're a good man and I can see that. We need more good people around here, especially those that value family like you do. So please and it's only a night. We don't have much, but you're welcome to our barn."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you folks need anything before we show you to the barn?" He shook his head.  
"You have done more than enough for us." They continued to eat until they were full.  
"My wife will show you where the barn is. Can I shake your hand? It's not that often we get to see a man around here that values family like we do." He smiled and shook his hand.  
"It was really nice meeting you."  
"You as well. May I shake your daughter's hand?" He took her hand and shook it with him. Will gave her a kind smile.  
  
"Please, the barn isn't that far." Levisa told them. He took Sherah's hand as they followed her to the barn. After they arrived, she gave them a kind smile. "May you both have a blessed night." They gave her a kind smile back. Daniel was grateful that there was a lantern inside. He knew that night would get cold. He guided them to a place where there was some hay. He gestured for Sherah to lay down next to him. She cuddled up to him. She was cold. She put her head on his chest. He took off his green jacket, put it on her and put his arms around her. It didn't take them both long to fall asleep.

"Good morning, did you both sleep well? Before you leave, I've cooked us all some breakfast. Whenever you're ready, just come on in." Levisa voice woke him up the next morning. He smiled as she left. He saw Sherah still asleep with her arms around him. He played with her hair and kissed forehead. He carefully removed her arms around him. She woke up and looked around the barn. He watched her frown and close her eyes. How was she going to tell him that she needed to pee? She held up a finger, went around the barn, lifted up her dress and peed. He followed her out of curiously. He saw her on the ground with her being naked from the waist down, causing her pussy to be exposed. She sighed and shook her head. She was too tired to care what he had saw. He turned around and closed his eyes. After she got dressed into her underwear and pants, she yelled out his name and he turned to look at her. She held up her hands. Daniel didn't really want to take them, but she kept holding them out. He held out both of his hands and helped her up. She sighed, when she finally came up. That was one thing she didn't miss, having to sit on the ground to do her business.

"Pardon us for being late." Daniel said as he came through the door. He saw the family were waiting on them to arrive. "My daughter needed to use the bathroom." William chuckled.  
"I can imagine. Please, have a seat." They took a seat at the table. William, once again, said grace. After breakfast, he had Daniel follow him.  
"Now, it ain't much, but it's all I've got." He gave him some clothes to wear. "My wife's giving your daughter some change of clothes too."  
"You need these more than we do." He handed the clothes back to him. But, William shook his head.  
"You don't get it. With your daughter being lamed, it's going to take a lot to walk to the South. You _do_ need this more than us."  
"Thanks." William nodded.  
"I'll leave, so you can change." He smiled and changed into the clothes William had got him. A long gray jacket, black and blue shirt with a black tie. Black pants and black shoes. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror to see how he looked. He also had a top hat. He walked out and saw Sherah. He was half expecting her to be in a blue dress. He was surprised to find her not in a blue, but black dress with a veil on her head. She looked at him as she shrugged. He thought that she looked beautiful and gave her a smile.  
"Thank you all for your hospitality." He shook William's and Levisa's hands. They smiled up at him and shook Sherah's hand as well. She gave them both a smile.  
She signed and voiced, "Thank you." They looked at her surprised.  
"She doesn't talk well, but we understood that!" Will smiled and shook his head. "You're one of a hell of a man, Daniel. Not only have you raised this woman to be educated, but you raised her to be polite. Whatever you're doing, don't stop."  
"Here for your journey." Levisa had packed them some food and drinks.  
"Thank you." Daniel took the basket. Levisa nodded and gave them a last smile. He turned around and held out his arm for Sherah to take.

Once, out of sight from the Hatfield's, he took her hand instead. She wanted to ask him where they were going, but had no idea how to communicate with him. So, she just followed him. After a while, he needed to pee. He turned her around and did his business. She didn't bother to peek, even though she was curious. He took her hand and they walked again. She was getting tired.

She tapped him and pointed to a tree. She acted like she was sitting and pointed to a tree again. "Oh, you want to rest?" She tried to understand his lips, but his lips were too small. She pulled him to sit with her under the tree snd placed him in front of her. She touched his lips and made them bigger. He looked at her confused. What was she trying to tell him? "What?" He gestured. She leaned against the tree and shook her head. She took off her shoes and looked around. Not a soul or a house was in sight. She took off the dress and stood in front of him; naked. Being naked helped her to breathe better. Daniel stared at her in shock as she sat under the tree again. He could see it in her eyes that she was tired. He sighed. He knew that, while he wasn't as tired as she was, having cerebral palsy made people tired than an average person. He nodded and opened the picnic basket. He gave her some food and a drink. He helped himself to some as well. He was glad that he had saved the clothes that he and Sherah had on, before they changed into new ones. He tried giving her the old clothes back, but she shook her head.  
"Not now." She tried to say that as best as she could. He nodded in understanding. She studied Daniel. He was still handsome in his new clothes. He wasn't watching her, but was looking around them.

After they ate, Daniel sat beside her. She rest her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Daniel sighed when he saw that and put his legs on the ground. He put her head on his lap and looked out into the fields. He played with her hair. How was he going to make it to the South, when they couldn't walk that far? How was he going to get back to the Stargate Command? So many questions were in his head that it was making it difficult for him to fall sleep.

That night, he carefully put Sherah's head on the grass. She started shivering and covering herself. He sighed, took off his jacket and put it on her. He laid down and held her. She rolled over and put her head on his chest again. She wrapped her arms around him. This time, he could feel her naked breasts and nipples on his chest. They were cold. He looked down on her and sighed. He tried to stop himself from being horny, once she started drawing in her pussy to his dick, he couldn't resist.

He carefully removed her arms from him and got down. He put her breasts into his mouth. He traced her breasts with his tongue. He bit her nipples gently and did the same for her other one. She woke up and touched his hair. She watched him as he worked on her breasts and closed her eyes. He kissed her body as he made his way down to her pussy. When he arrived, he put her flat on her back. He spread open her legs and began to work as she moaned. She looked down at him with lust. He licked the top, while looking at her. She had her eyes closed and he could tell that she was horny. He stood up. She looked at him puzzled until she saw that he was getting undressed. She chewed her lips and began to masturbate over him. Once he was naked, he took her hands and fingers out and replaced them with his. A few minutes of working on her, he got up and entered his dick. She was surprised. She would never think that he wanted to fuck her. But there he was riding on her. She lifted up her legs, so he could go deeper. He understood and pounded her harder. She grabbed him and started kissing him. They began to french kiss. He moved down to her neck. "Oh, Daniel. Oh. Yes." He got up and pound her. He watched her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He could hear her moaning as he continued to pound her. He went harder and faster. Finally, he came. He put his head close to hers and tried to get his breathing to go back to normal. He kissed her cheek and just rested his head on her chest. She put her arms around him and played with his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

The sun woke them up the next morning. He watched her sigh and rubbed her eyes. She looked down and saw him watching her. He smiled and gave her a kiss. He sat up and carefully removed his dick from her pussy. She closed her legs, sat against the tree and opened the picnic basket. She handed him some food and a drink. Daniel was surprised that he was acting like her. Not caring that he was naked and having breakfast with her on the grass.

After breakfast, he sat in front of her. He gestured walking. She sighed and looked at him. She pointed to her feet and legs and shook her head. He gestured, "bath." She looked around to see if there was a lake or river close by. He joined her in looking. She knew that he was right. To take a bath would mean walking. She shook her head to Levisa's clothing and nodded to her own. He nodded back. They changed into their original outfits and picked up the ones that the Hatfields had given them. She refused to wear any socks or shoes and he didn't object. He held her hand as they began to look around for a river or a lake. It didn't take them that long to find a river. They undressed and Daniel helped her in. She smiled and went under the water to get her hair wet. They relaxed in the water and bathe themselves. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on how the water felt. As Daniel watched her, he shook his head. Never would he have believed that he would be in the 1800's or 1900's, bathing in a river and especially with an woman like Sherah. As he watched her, he knew that she was opening him up to a new world and a new culture that he has never experienced before. As weird as it sounded, he didn't see her as a deaf and cerebral palsy woman. He just saw her as a woman who was polite, shy and to him, beautiful. He didn't know why he kept looking at her, while she was only enjoying the water and not looking at him. Finally, she felt satisfied and looked at him. She pointed to the grass and he had a feeling that she wanted out. He nodded and helped her out. As she was back on the ground, she put her feet and dipped them into the water. She felt better and looked up at the white clouds that were rolling by in the sky.

She closed her eyes and felt someone kissing her cheek. She opened them and saw Daniel. He looked at her and they began to kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. She got on top of him and kissed his neck and chest. She went to the bottom and looked at his dick. So, that's what it looked like. It wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either. She wanted to see how wide it was. She put her mouth into it. He was going to stop her, but her mouth was already in. She began to suck his dick. He shook his head. She had her hands play with it, while she worked on his balls. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to lie; he was enjoying this. After a few minutes on working on his balls, she had her mouth switched back to the head. He put his hand on her head to make it her go deeper. She had one hand on his dick and another on his balls. He got up and watched her work. His mouth was drooling. He pushed her hair back, so he could see her face. Finally, he turned her over with her mouth still on it and began to fuck her mouth. He was horny as hell, by then. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It didn't take him long to cum. He opened his eyes to watch his cum run down her face and her swallowing. He took it out partly from her mouth, so could she lick its head and the cum that was left. He touched her breasts and play with them, while watching her take care of his cum. After he felt "clean," he took out his dick from her mouth and sat on the ground. She sat up with a smile on her face. He shook his head.

They walked for miles towards the South. He knew at this rate; it was going to take forever. He saw a log cabin on the way, he took her hand and lead her to it. He knocked on the door, but no one came. He opened the door to find no one was there. He didn't know if the owners would be back or not and gestured for her to come inside. It wasn't much, but it was enough. It had a bed and a chimney. Whoever build this house must have been poor, alone or both.

He looked out back and saw that it had an outdoor bathroom. He took her hand and showed it to her. She looked into the toilet and knew that it was better than the ground. Amazing at that exact moment, she needed to use the bathroom. She took off her pants, underwear and sat on the toilet. He heard her peeing, shook his head and walked out. She shrugged to herself. What can she do? Nature was nature. She saw that there was no toilet paper around. She sighed and looked at her pussy. "Sorry." She put on her underwear and put on her pants. She was going to flush the toilet, when she forgot that there was no flush. She opened the door to the outdoor bathroom and left. She carefully tried to walk down the hill, but ended up tripping and falling all the way down. Daniel heard her yelp and went out to see her on the bottom of the hill on her ass. He looked at her. She put her hands in her face as she was embarrassed. She didn't want to look at him. He didn't understand what was wrong. He tried tapping her, but she shook her head. He was afraid that she might be crying, so he got down and tried to make her look at him. She finally looked up at him and looked away. He sighed, stood up and helped her up. They went into the house. She knew that she couldn't walk down that hill alone. But, how was she going to tell Daniel that? She groaned in frustration. No paper or pen and he didn't know enough signs to communicate. Hand gestures could only go a long way. He looked at her and wondered why she was being so frustrated.

At nighttime, he opened the cabinet and saw the different food that was in there. How was he going to ask her what she wanted to eat? He tapped her and pointed to a can of food. She saw that it was corn. She frowned. He looked for another can of food and saw that there was green beans. She nodded when he showed it to her. He put it on the table and opened up an ice chest that was on the floor. He saw that it had a few meat in it. He sighed and held up a fish. She got up and looked into the ice chest with him. She studied the meat that was in there. Daniel put his arms around her stomach and his chin on her shoulder. She shook her head. Never would she think that she would be playing house with Daniel. But, here she was. She didn't know what kind of meat that was in there. She picked up one and recognize it as ribs. She smiled, turned around and gave it to him. He gave her a confused look. She looked at him hungry. He sighed and took the ribs from her. It was going to take a while. He had an idea. He saw outside the house, it had a place where you can roast things. He took her hand and they sat on a log as he cooked the ribs. She looked up and saw the million stars in the sky and the white moon that was shining. She tilted her head. Even in the 1800 or 1900's, the stars and the moon looked the same as it did in the 2000s. He looked at her and looked up at the sky. He could see stars for miles. He shook his head. The life people had back then. He had no idea, how to tell if the ribs were ready or not. She tapped him and he helped her up. She looked into the pot. She knew ribs. She took a sniff and smiled. Finally, something familiar and something delicious. She looked at him and nodded. He guessed that he should take her word for it. They went back into the house. She sat down and he served them.

He would have loved to have a conversation with her, but realized that was easier to say than done. Now, he understood and shared Sherah's frustration of not being able to communicate. He closed his eyes and put his hands to cover them. Why didn't he learn enough signs to have a conversations with her? She knew why Daniel had that look of frustration on his face. She guessed a little conversation was better than none. She tapped Daniel, pointed to the ribs and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and shook his head. Sauce was all over her face. He tried to wash it off, but she shook her head. Why clean her now, when she'll be dirty later? He pointed to the ribs, pointed to his face and her. She nodded. She understood that, but she'll get dirty later. She sighed and wondered how she could explain that to him. She pointed to the ribs, the plate and gestured, no more. He didn't get it. She looked down and shook her head. It was definitely going to be a challenge to have a conversation with him. Daniel looked around the house for anything to write on and found none. He had an idea. He went outside and found a rock. He tried to write on the walls, but it won't take. He sighed when he realized that plan went out the window. If he had his laptop, he could research on how to communicate with the deaf a long time ago, but he had no laptop or any computer devices. He gave her a closed smile. She looked down and at her hands. If he couldn't find a way to communicate with this woman, he knew that he would never find the answer to how to get back home. He vowed to himself, if they ever got back to the base, he would learn enough sign language to have a conversation. After she was finished eating, she cleaned up her face. Daniel had his 2 hands in his pockets, when he looked up at her and saw her smile. He smiled back, nodding. He understood now, what she had been trying to tell him earlier.

She groaned, when she realized that she needed to pee again. She knew that meant she had no choice, but to take Daniel with her. He was puzzled until he saw that she had a hard time walking up the hill. She told him to wait a minute. He had a feeling that she needed help walking down too. If she thought being deaf and having cerebral palsy in 2019 was a challenge, it was nothing compared to now. She finished and opened the outhouse. Daniel held up a finger and went inside. She shook her head and looked up at the stars and the moon again. She loved nature, but she was ready to go home. A thought occurred to her. How was she going to tell him, how they could get home? She closed her eyes and shook her head. All of this could have been avoided, if she would just have touched his hair and deal with it. Even if he got angry with her. It would have been better than this. Next time, she'll touch his hair, no matter the reaction she gets. He came out and helped her down the hill. She was satisfied that she could go down the hill without falling this time. She was exhausted. Since the clothes that she was wearing was all that she wanted to wear and all that she had, she took them all off. He looked at her puzzled until he saw her get into the bed. He understood that she was tired. He guessed the best approach was probably sleeping naked. He got undressed, blew out the candle to the lantern and got into bed with her.

He took her hand, put it into his and put them on her side. He put his arm under her head and pulled himself closer to her. Even though it was dark, he still knew that his dick was close to her ass. He also remembered how pink that her pussy had looked. He wet his dick and gently put it inside of her. She smiled when he did that. He pulled her body closer to his. He could feel it all the way inside of her. He kissed her cheek. He pulled out his hand from hers and traced her arm. He put his whole hand into her right breasts and kissed her check again. She moaned as he kissed her cheek and her neck. As much as she wanted to have him fuck her again, she wanted something more. She turned over carefully and took his dick out. He looked at her puzzled. She moved down and began to work on it. He closed his eyes and put his hand on her head. He rubbed her back. He laid on his back and let her do her work. Since he couldn't watch, he relaxed. He focused on the sounds that she was making as she sucked him and the feelings of how it felt. The mouth, tongue, hands and fingers all over his dick. He closed his eyes and became hornier than he ever had been. He got off the bed and put her on the floor. He put it into her mouth again and began to fuck her mouth. He kept jamming it in her until he finally came. He looked down at her with lust. After he felt cleaned up, he took her hand and they went back to lay on the bed again. He cuddled up against her and this time, they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at Cheyenne Mountain, Cam and Sam were working on a way to get them both back home. He was, for once, grateful that Sherah used a notepad to communicate with Daniel. He knew that without the notepad, they would have never knew that they had travelled back in time. They were also grateful that he had already pulled up the information on his desktop computer. They worked their way from there. They decided to visit a local Egyptian museum with the device. The man looked at the device and studied it. "Yes, that is a time traveling device. You see, Cleopatra and Mark Antony had this daughter that loved nature and loved looking up at the moon and the stars." They exchanged knowing looks. That was Sherah, alright. "Everyone in Egypt knew that about her and a man build this for her for her 8th birthday. He promised her that she would be able to travel around the world and look at all that the world had to offer. This is only according to the legend." The man said, giving her back the device.  
"According to the legend, how does it work and how does it bring them back?"  
"Well, according to the legend, if Sherah would gently play with the box and treat it, as if, she loved it, it would become activated. To bring her back, the person with her, would have to say, 'Nature is beautiful.' She couldn't talk very well, so her mother and father always went with her." When they asked the man why the person had built it that way, he explained, "He wanted to make sure that when she used it, she would never use it alone. That she would have someone to keep her company and help her find her way back." They groaned.  
"Is the daughter, the only one that can use this device?" Sam asked.  
The man looked at them and nodded. "Many have tried and failed to use this device, so I think that part of the legend is true."

"Can you know where or when in time that she travels to?" Cam asked as the man shook his head.  
"In order to prevent the enemies from using it, the man only had Sherah know where she was going. But, he did give a..." He started walking around looking at papers. "Excuse me, I think that I have it." He continues walking around and look through papers. "Ah ha! This is the paper. Wait, it's activated." They studied the map and saw that it had all the continents on it. The man was puzzled, when he noticed something on the map. "They're in Memphis, Tennessee. But, the thing is, it shows the red light." He pointed to it on the map.  
"What does that red light mean?" The man looked at Cam.  
"That whoever activated this, is in the past. If the light is green, it means they're in the future. If there's no light, it means they're in the present." So much for easy work. "Just for my own curiously, who used this device?" They exchanged unsure looks.  
"We have encountered a woman who claims to be the daughter of Cleopatra and Mark Antony." She told him.  
The man looked at her in shock. "Then, the legend is true."  
"What legend?" Cam asked and the man looked at both.  
"If what you're saying is true, there's another legend about her. According to the legend, she has a mark and a curse. A mark that means she can't die or grow old. No one knows why. A curse that made her lame and deaf." They were both stunned at how well this man knew about Sherah.  
"Do you have a picture of her?" Sam asked and the man nodded. He brought them to a big portrait of a woman in her Egyptian clothing, who was smiling and having her arms around a man in Greek clothing. The man was looking, as if, he was a king. Below them, was a young girl who had on royal clothing, blonde hair and was smiling for the camera on the floor.  
"Is there any way to remove the mark or the curse?" Cam asked and the man shook his head.  
"If there is, no one knows." The man gave them the map. "You're going to need this more than me."  
"Will you tell anyone that we have the daughter?" Sam asked as the man shook his head.  
"My parents were Egyptians and my mother had the same disabilities as Sherah. She loved her story. I would bring dishonor to my mother, should I do that. Your secret is safe with me." They smiled and thanked him.

"How are we going to know _when_ they have traveled back in time?" Sam asked Cam, once, they got back to the base.  
"Maybe Sherah can convince Daniel to say the words?" She shook her head.  
"Daniel don't know enough signs for a decent conversation. They have no pen and no paper to communicate." He sighed.  
"You got any ideas?" Sam sighed and looked down. She had to think of ideas.  
"Too bad we can't do what 'Back to the Future' did and sent Daniel a telegram with instructions." She joked. He looked at her, as if, she had a good idea.  
"That might work." She looked at him in confusion.  
"How? We don't have a time travel device for that." He shook his head.  
"We might not need to." He started walking out of the office and she was right behind him.  
"You want to do what and for what?" The General asked when Cam had fill him in with his plan. He sighed.  
"Sam had this idea that we could do what 'Back to the Future' did, sent Daniel a telegram in the 1800 or 1900's to be safe. Tell him to say the words to bring him and Sherah home. To do that, I'm going to ask Ba'al to use his cloning machine and clone myself into Sherah by using her hair sample that I found on the notepad." He lifted up the tube of hair. The General shook his head.  
"When is Hollywood going to stop giving us idiotic ideas?" They chuckled. "Alright. If this is the plan you have, go for it. I hope that it works. But Cam, if it does, you do realize what it means, right? _You_ will be deaf and have cerebral palsy." He closed his eyes. He put his head and hands on the table.  
"I have forgotten about that part, sir." The General looked at him.  
"You still want to go through with it?" He nodded.  
"Unless you have a better idea?" He looked at the General and at Sam. They looked down and didn't say a word.  
  
"I never thought that I would live to see the Stargate SG-1 come to me for my help." Ba'al had told Cam, when he explained his plan. "I'll help you on one condition." He sighed.  
"That is?" Ba'al looked at him.  
"You'll return Sherah to me." Cam closed his eyes.  
"How about this, I'll let you clone her and then, you can use her for a slave?" Ba'al looked at him.  
"That's actually not a bad idea. Alright. You have her hair sample?" He nodded and showed it to him. "Alright, come into my office." He showed Cam, his cloning machine. "Are you ready?" He asked. Cam wrote on the notepad, "Daniel say, 'Nature is beautiful.'" He stepped into the machine and slowly, he became Sherah. He lost his balance and fall on the floor. Ba'al looked at "her" and shook his head.  
"Out of all the people that you wanted to clone, you had to pick a deaf and cerebral palsy one." He understood not one word that Ba'al had said. He knew that he had to carry on with his plan. He forgot that he couldn't walk as fast as he used to and fall again. He sighed as Ba'al just shook his head.

Cam went back to the Stargate Command and use the device. He had Sam go with him. He tried to touch it, but it wouldn't activate. He remembered the words the man had said, _"Treat it, as if, you're in love with it_." He touched it gently and softly. Suddenly, they were transported to the old days.  
"Go find a post office, sent the telegram to Daniel and gave them this money." Cam wrote on the notepad to Sam. He gave her money from that time. She nodded in sympathy. She knew that he didn't walk or run fast enough now. Now, that he had cerebral palsy. She found a post office and did what he had instructed. She came back to him. "Is it done?" He wrote asking. She nodded. "Say the words."  
"Nature is beautiful." Sam said. They were both transported back to the Stargate command.  
"Now, we wait." Cam looked at her in confusion. She forgot that he was deaf, so she wrote what she had said on the notepad. He nodded.  
"Let me go back to Ba'al to transform myself back to Cam." Sam nodded, when she read that.

A knock came on the door the next morning. Daniel was going to open it, when he forgot that he was naked. He got on his boxers and his pants. He made sure that Sherah was covered in the sheets. He smiled at her and turned his attention to the door.  
"Telegram for a Dr. Daniel Jackson?" He looked at the man.  
"That's me."  
"This is for you." The man handed him a telegram and left. He opened it in confusion and read the words out loud.

They were both back at the Command. She fall off Daniel's desk. He closed his eyes. He had forgotten to get her to change first. Sam and Cam looked at Daniel in confusion as they also noticed that he had no shirt on.  
"Next time, tell me why to say that." He looked at him.  
"I would, but it costs money." Sherah closed her eyes and looked at them. She was stuck on the floor, covering herself with the sheets.  
"I'll go get her some clothes." Sam said as she moved out of the room.  
"I'm going to let the General know that you're both back and safe." Cam said and left the room. Sherah stood up and dropped the sheets.  
"How about a warning next time?" She wrote to him and looking, as if, she would kill him. He looked at her innocently.  
"Don't blame me. Cam didn't tell me what would happen, if I said those words. Speaking of, how come you activated the time travel, anyway?" He wrote. She read that and looked at him with wide guilty eyes. She covered herself with the sheets and quickly left the room.


	13. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Daniel, Cam, Vala and Sherah had a past life? What would happen, if they remembered it?

Daniel was sitting on the throne as a king and saw that Vala was his queen. He wondered, where Sherah was. He went looking for her and was shocked to find her and Cam having sex. "What do you two think you're doing?" Cam looked up and swallowed. He stopped fucking her and stood up to bow to Daniel. "My pharaoh, I apologize." He got on his clothes and left as she looked at him bored and got on her robe.  
"How dare you dismiss my uncle Philip like that!"  
"Having sex your uncle? Isn't that sick?"  
"You're my stepfather and we've been having sex, ever since you found out that I'm ready to bear children. Which I am now pregnant with our first child." Daniel stared at her shocked.  
"Exactly, how old are you?"  
"You know, I'm 11." She tried to kiss him, but he refused.

A man came in. "My king, I apologize. Moses and Aaron has requested an audience with you."  
"Moses and Aaron? You mean, from the Bible?" He asked confused.  
"I don't know what this Bible is, but they're Hebrews."  
"I'll be right there." He turned his attention back to her. "Seems like the Bible got stories messed up." She shrugged.  
"I wouldn't know. I never read this 'Bible' either. We're Egyptians and you know that we don't have that book." He sighed and looked at her.  
"Just tell me one thing." He touched her hair as she looked at him. "Do you still love me?" She smiled.  
"If I was old enough and not your stepdaughter, would you have married me?" He smiled.  
"In a heartbeat."  
"Then, yes, I still love you."  
"Then, kiss me." She nodded and they kissed.

He went out to sit on his throne. "You do look like as I have imagined you to be, Moses." He looked at him confused.  
"The last time you've seen me, I was younger." He shuttered and Daniel nodded.  
"I know why you're both here. You want me to let your people go." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"How could you have known that?" Aaron asked.  
"Because your God has already wrote about it. I'll let you go." They were surprised.  
"Wait." Moses said as he closed his eyes. He opened them and stared at him. "You've gotten your stepdaughter, Salome pregnant with your child. But, she's only 11." The queen stared at him.  
"My daughter's pregnant? What have you done?" She got off her throne and smacked him. He sighed.  
"Just for that, I won't let your people go. Now leave!"  
"Before we leave, here's a prophecy. All the water in the land will taste as blood. There'll be no clean water anywhere, but only for the Hebrews, will there be." Aaron warned as they walked away. He shook his head and went to find his wife.  
"Vala, please don't be angry with me." She shook her head.  
"How long have you been after my daughter?" He looked down.  
"A while."  
"How far along, is she from carrying the child?" He shrugged. "We can't have anyone else finding out this." He nodded.  
"We'll lie and say a servant has gotten her pregnant." She nodded impressed.  


The next morning, the family went to bathe in the river and Aaron was there. "With this stick, may you know that the Lord is the one true God." He hit the water with it, and it became red. Daniel sighed.  
"Servants, try to find clean water." Aaron shook his head.  
"You will look, but you won't find." He left. The family went back into the palace to wait, but the servants were not able to find clean water anywhere.  
"Call Moses and Aaron back." Daniel told the servant and he bowed.  
"You may take you and your people and go, only that you give us clean water." Moses and Aaron exchanged looks.  
"We will go, and you'll have clean water. But the Lord has this to say to you. Stop laying with your stepdaughter, if you refuse, the Lord won't be for you but against." This caused Daniel to become angry.  
"Then, I'll refuse to have you and your people go."  
"Very well. Prepare to have frogs everywhere in Egypt. There would not be one place without the frogs." They left and Daniel sighed.  
"Honey; why are you so angry that Moses and Aaron has told you to stop laying with my daughter. They're right." He looked at her.  
"I can have sex with anyone that I please and she pleases me greatly. You won't tell me what to do." He left the throne and she sighed.

The next day, all of Egypt was covered with frogs. He was angry and watched as Sherah ran to him. "My king; make them stop. I hate these frogs! If you love me, tell Moses and Aaron to go." She begged.  
"My husband, she's right, make them go. They're more trouble than they're worth to stay." He sighed and looked at the servants.  
"Get Moses and Aaron back." They nodded.  
"I'll allow you and your people to go. Now release the frogs."  
"We will go, if you promise to sell Salome, as a way to stop sinning." Both Vala and Daniel looked at them in shock and stood up from their thrones.  
"No, that's not going to happen. So, no, I won't let your people go." Aaron nodded.  
"Then, be prepared for the lice to replace the frogs. Good luck." They left as Vala shook her head.  
"Why do those strange men care about what you're doing with my daughter? She's mine."  
"I promise you; I won't let anything happen to her. I love her as much as you do."  
"You better protect her as you know that she's pregnant with your child." She left the room.

"If the king won't marry you, will you marry me?" Cam asked her and she looked at him shocked.  
"But, I'm your niece." He shrugged.  
"That I don't care. I know that you have my heart and you alone." She sat on his lap.  
"I'll let you marry me, if you would do me a favor." He nodded. "Raise this child as ours." He smiled as he looked at her stomach.  
"That I will do. Then, we will have our own family." She smiled.  
"If you lie to me, may the gods revenge you for me." He smiled.  
"May the gods do so."

The next day, lice were everywhere and there was not one place they weren't. Sherah came to Daniel, who was scratching his head as she was scratching hers. "Why have you let the Hebrews stay? Their God seem to be a cruel one. Sent them away, so that our gods will show us favor." The wife nodded also scratching her head.  
"Listen to her, my dear husband, for she speaks the truth. Let them go and we shall have peace." He sighed and look at the servants.  
"Bring Aaron and Moses back." They nodded, while scratching their heads.  
"Okay, you and your people can go, only take away the lice from us and leave us alone."  
"We will do so, if you are willing to ditch your gods and turn to our God and repent." He stared at them in shock.  
"No, we won't give up our gods. People should have the right to worship who they please."  
"Very well, you will be hit by flies."

Daniel called for Sherah. "You asked for me, my king?" She asked as she bowed to him. He was lying in bed, naked.  
"Get undressed and come into my bed. For tonight, you will lie with me." She smiled as she began to undress.  
"If my king will only grant me one thing." He nodded. "Let me put him in my mouth until his water has run down my throat." He nodded and she began to work.  
"Tell me, my love, will you bear all of my children, since your mother is old?" She looked at him.  
"Only, if the king will agree to marry me." He smiled.  
"When you're old enough, I will." He put his hand on her head and laid back. He had taught her how to do it so many times, that she knew exactly how to please him. She kept going until finally, water ran down her throat. "I must confess, I only married your mother, so I could have you." She smiled as she swallowed.  
"I'm so glad you have. I would be lost without you." She climbed on him and he put her on the bottom.  
"Lay down and let me please you as you have pleased me." She nodded and closed her eyes. Once, she came, she was going to leave, but he stopped her. "No, you'll stay in my arms tonight." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you." He whispered and they went to sleep.

The next morning, they heard screaming. The servants including Cam came in. "My king, there is flies everywhere." Daniel and Sherah woke up and she put her arms around him.  
"Protect me, I beg you!" He sighed.  
"Get under the sheets and stay there!" She nodded as he got up out of bed.  
"Sent for Moses and Aaron. This has gone on long enough!" The servants nodded and went to get them.  
"Take your people and go, for your god has caused much grief in this household."  
"We will go, if you allow us to have Salome as our slave." Daniel stood up from his throne and got in front of Aaron.  
"No, she’s not for sell. She belongs to me and this house." They nodded.  
"Very well, you will watch all the animals that you love and use, die." They bowed and left.

Sherah threw up and sighed as Cam came. "Are you well, Salome, the stepdaughter of Pharaoh?" She smiled at him.  
"It's the baby." She threw up again. "Why has this god came to me, while I'm with a child? I don't want to worship this god. He doesn't seem to be loving and caring." He nodded.  
"I know, our gods are better. Come, let us go to a god and worship him."  
"It would please the gods, if you would make love to me in front of them." He smiled.  
"I agree. If we do a good job, perhaps, they will sent the Hebrew's god away." She nodded. They went to a temple that was dedicated to Ra and was going to kill an animal to sacrifice, when they found all the animals were dead. She closed her eyes.  
"I bet that this is the Hebrew's god that has done this. What shall, we do?" He sighed and shook his head.  
"We shall do this." He got her to sit with him in front of the statue and took a dagger. He cut his hand and cut hers. They poured it into a bowl. They faced the statue. "Blood of animals, do we not have. But, blood of our flesh, we do. Get rid of this Hebrew's god and rule over us." They bowed and began to have sex. Soon, other Egyptians began to do the same. They followed Cam and Sherah in their sacrifice and had sex with each other. "May the god of Egyptian be stronger than the god of the Hebrews!" They cried.

The next morning, Daniel went to see Sherah in her room, but didn't find her. "My king," a servant bowed to him. "The animals and all the livestock has died. We have no animals. What shall we do?" He sighed and looked down.  
"Have you seen Salome?"  
"Yes, she and the servant, Phillip have went to the temple of Ra and made a blood sacrifice in hopes to get some relief. They're still in the temple." He shook his head.  
"While, I bring her back home, go and get Moses and Aaron." The servant nodded and left.

He went into the temple and saw all of the Egyptians sleeping all over the floor; naked. He searched for Sherah and found them in the front. He picked her up and carried her back into the palace. He brought her on his bed. "Stay and wait for me." She touched his hand.  
"Just promise, nothing will happen to us?" She touched her stomach and he shook his head.  
"May the gods kill me, if I allow anything to happen to you and our unborn child."  
"Kiss me, so that I know you mean your words." He sighed, kissed her and left the room.

"Okay, you may take the Hebrews and go, for I know that your Lord is the only true God."  
"If you mean what you say, will you allow us to kill Salome, so that the lord has proof that you've have repented?" He stood up and shook his head.  
"May the Egyptian gods destroy yours before yours destroy ours!"  
"Very well, you should enjoy your health for tomorrow, everyone in Egypt that's not a Hebrew will receive boils." Moses and Aaron left. Daniel shook his head.

He went back to his room and saw Sherah laying in his bed sleeping. He played with her hair. "Never will I allow anyone to hurt you or take you from me. You'll always belong to me." He kissed her. Vala came into the room. "What did Moses and Aaron want this time?" He looked at her.  
"They wanted to kill her." She shook her head.  
"Did you tell anyone outside of this household that you have been laying with my daughter and got her pregnant?" He shook his head.  
"No, no one would have told anyone anything." She nodded.  
"They are using her as a leverage to get what they want. Don't give in." He looked at her.  
"Never. She will stay in this room until this is over."  
"So, in exchange for you saying no, what suffering are we to look forward to tomorrow?"  
"Boils." She nodded.  
"Fun. Let's just hope that it doesn't hurt the child that's in the womb." He nodded. Vala got into the bed with her and held her. "Nothing happens to Salome. Not now and not ever." He nodded.

Daniel refused to let her out of his sight and flirted with her openly. As she sat on his lap and he tickled her. "Give me a kiss." She sat on his lap facing him and looked into his eyes.  
"You really love me, don't you?" He nodded.  
"Ever since, we exchanged bodies, I have. Not one moment, did I stop."  
"Not even now?" He shook his head and they began to make out. Soon, the making out became too painful as boils started to show up on their bodies. She got off his lap and screamed. As so did Vala, who came in.  
"Husband, look at what the Hebrew's god has done to us all!"  
"You take Salome and go into the bath. Perhaps, the boils will go away." Vala and Salome tried to walk to the bath. It was very painful. As they got in, they found no relief.  
"Mother, do you think it will last forever?" She shook her head.  
"No, remember the other plagues that we had, did not last forever and I'm confidence, neither will this."  
"Will not Pharaoh really let the Hebrews go?" She shrugged.  
"He's only refusing to protect you and the child."  
"What do you mean?"  
"For some reason, they don't like you and Pharaoh having a relationship. Perhaps, our ways seem strange to theirs." She rolled her eyes.  
"I would never marry a Hebrew." Her mother laughed.  
"Don't. They don't seem to have a good god. Instead marry an Egyptian. Our gods has never inflicted us like this." She touched her chin and she smiled. "Make your mother proud and do so."

They got out of the bath and refuse to get dressed as their body was painful from the boils. They found no relief anywhere and had no choice, but to stand up to do anything. Daniel sighed, when he saw that his wife and stepdaughter was suffering. "Call Aaron and Moses again. Immediately!" The servants nodded and brought them in.  
"See, my wife and stepdaughter are suffering from the boils and are naked because the clothes are too painful for them. Just take your people and go!" They shook their heads.  
"We will heal you of your boils. May you know that the lord is merciful. But, we still ask that you serve as a good king for all of Egypt and give us Salome, so that we can clean her of her sins." Sherah began to walk towards them, when Daniel stopped her.  
"No, this is not an option. You won't be going. Your place is here with me and your mother." Vala came over to her daughter.  
"Remember, my child. I rather you be with an Egyptian than a Hebrew. For their god is horrible. Don't go with them."  
"But, if Egypt will find relief, then me going will be a small price." Vala turned her to look at her.  
"As I said, you will not go. Egyptians are tough and will survive the next plague that their god gives us." She turned to Moses and Aaron. "Tell us, what is the next plague that you will give us that we can be excited to look forward to?" She asked sarcastically.  
"The lord has spoken, that you may know that the Lord knows what Heaven and Hell looks like, you will see Hell. Thunderstorms of hail and fire should rain from the sky. I wouldn't recommend going outside tonight or tomorrow." They bowed and left.  
"Why didn't you both let me go? I'm just one Egyptian." Daniel and Vala came to her.  
"But you are our child. You belong to us and you belong to Egypt. Come, we will soon be healed of our boils and be able to get dressed." Vala took her daughter to their room.  
"Our king, she's right, why not give her to Moses and Aaron?" He looked at his servants.  
"She will never leave this household without me." He left to go to the room. It took a while for the boils to leave, but they finally left and Sherah climbed in bed with Daniel and Vala in the middle.

The next morning, they heard loud thunder and saw fire and hail coming down. People screaming in pain. Daniel sighed. Sherah cuddled up with Vala, who sighed. "Honey, you must do something. Can't you give Moses and Aaron something else or someone else and perhaps they will be satisfied?" He nodded.  
"That might work. I'll try that. Servants!" They came before him. "Go and get Moses and Aaron, tell them that I've an offer to give them." They bowed and left.  
"Stay here, both of you!" He warned and left the room.  
"Mother, make it stop." She begged as she sighed. She looked at her.  
"I have an idea." She began to go down to her pussy and began to lick her. "Relax, focus on me. Ignore everything else. Think of my tongue and fingers inside of you." She nodded and began to moan. "That's it."  
"Can I try?"  
"You want to?" She nodded.  
"Go." Vala laid on the bed and jumped, when she heard a thunder.  
"Mother; do what you told me. Block out the noises and focus on my tongue and fingers." Soon, Vala was moaning.

"You claim to want my stepdaughter. How about I offer you another Egyptian of your choice?" Moses shook his head.  
""For the Lord wants Salome because you have sinned. You're married; but continue to cheat on your wife with her."  
"There are other people who have done the same, I can give them to you." They shook their heads.  
"Give us Salome or locusts will come upon you and all of Egypt." He stood up and faced his household.  
"Let this be a witness that I've tried to compromise, but they refused. It's on them and not me. Get them out!" The servants got them out.

He came back into the room and was surprised to find his wife and stepdaughter having sex. "Let me join." He began to pound Sherah as Vala put her mouth on her breasts. After they were worn out, they passed out asleep. They thought it was still dark, when Daniel screamed. Locusts were all over the room and covering the windows. His screams woke up Vala and Sherah. Sherah, once again, cuddled up to her mother.  
"Mother, make it stop!" She looked at Daniel.  
"Do something!" He sighed and shook his head.  
"Servants, call Moses and Aaron to this room!" They nodded and left. "Take your people and go, for you have brought nothing but bad things upon this land."  
"Oh, and you haven't? Laying with your wife and stepdaughter at the same time? How are you better than us?" He shook his head.  
"Just go and leave us alone!"  
"Let us have Salome, and we will."  
"Father, I'll go." He shook his head.  
"You will not. You can have any children of Egypt of your choice, but not Salome." They sighed.  
"Very well, prepare for 3 days and nights of darkness." They left and he sighed. He looked at Salome.  
"You're getting bigger. That means the child will be here soon." She nodded.  
"Are you excited?" He nodded.  
"This child will not be our last. We shall have more." He kissed her and Vala smiled.  
"May the gods show us favor and remove this Hebrew god from us."

When darkness stayed for 3 days and nights, Sherah was in labor with Daniel's first child. They tried lighting candles and lanterns, but they would not stay lighted.  
"Husband, she will give birth to your child soon. Do something!" He sighed.  
"If the Hebrews can find their way here, I shall ask. Servants, go and get them and bring them here." They nodded. Daniel couldn't see Moses and Aaron; but could hear them. "Give us light and take your people and go."  
"We will do as you ordered, but not before we take your firstborn son."  
"I don't have a firstborn son."  
"Oh, but you will and once, he's born, we shall take him as a way to sacrifice to the lord for your wrongdoings. If you get her pregnant again, the lord won't show you any kindness." They left. A few hours later, Sherah gave birth to a son. Daniel held his son in his arms, but as morning came, the boy died. He looked up as Sherah and Vala began to sob. He was shocked. He carried his son out of his room and put him into a hand of an Egyptian god.  
"This boy is yours, if you remove the Hebrews and their god." He bowed and worshipped.

Moses and Aaron showed up a few hours later. "What more, do you want? You took everything from me." They could see deep sadness and sorrow.  
"We want animals and slaves."  
"Take whatever you want, just promise me, that you'll never return. Ever." They bowed.  
"Now, that your son had died. You and your household are cleaned as long as you never touch Salome again." They left.

When Sherah saw how much Daniel had done for her, she decided to do something nice for him. "May I please you today?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"How?" She began to sing and dance to him.

As A Slave by Sherah Payton

You are my master (She points to Daniel)  
And I am your slave (She points to self)  
The only thing I know how to do  
Is to obey

I'm to please you  
And give you love  
That's pure and strong

The only time that I may speak  
Will only be  
When you hear me moan

I am to fulfill your every desire  
I'm all yours  
No one will stop you  
From telling me what to do

The world will hear today  
That you are my master  
And I am your slave

Put me in chains (Sherah was in chains)  
Make me wear things  
That women wouldn't dare

Take me out  
Show me to the world  
Make me kiss your feet (She kisses Daniel's feet)  
For the whole world to see

You are my master  
Test me to see  
If I am really a slave  
Who will obey

If you tell me to do  
Things that are not holy  
As a slave  
I still have to obey

Come to me (Sherah motions for Daniel to come)  
My love (Daniel moves towards Sherah)  
See what a slave  
You've got

If I have failed  
To please you  
Make your lips smile or laugh (She touches Daniel's lips)  
You may sell me  
Or put me to death  
It's all up to you  
As my life  
Is in your hands

You are my master  
And I am your slave  
The only thing I can and will do  
Is obey

Since, you are my master  
I will test you to see  
If it's true  
You can handle me  
The words you hear me speak  
The things you see me do  
Are all that my master commands me to

As a slave  
I know what it takes  
To please my master  
Come to me  
And you will see

He is my master  
I am his slave  
He's the only person  
I will obey

Master, slave (Daniel sings Master and Sherah sings Slave)  
Master, slave  
My master  
My slave

The next morning, he was puzzled, when he found himself as a king and Vala as a queen. "King Herod, Salome would like to dance and sing for your birthday." He smiled, when he saw Sherah.

Slave 4 U by Sherah Payton

I'm a slave for you  
Anything that you need  
Anything that you want  
Consider it done  
Cause I'm a slave for you

Baby, consider me to be  
Your everlasting genie  
I'll grant you more than 3  
I'll be there for you  
As long as you need me to be  
Cause I'm a slave for you

It's my only job  
So, let me do my best work  
Let me do it all  
It's what I'm here for  
I live only to serve  
Cause I'm a slave for you

I'm a slave for you  
Anything that you need  
Anything that you want  
Consider it done  
Cause I'm a slave for you

Consider me to be  
Your everlasting genie  
A genie that will give you more than 3  
You'll never have to keep track  
As long as you're with me

Yes, I'm a slave for you  
Only you, my love (backup singers)  
I'm a slave for you  
My gift from Heaven above (backup singers)  
I'm a slave for you  
Only you (backup singers)  
I'm a slave for you  
A slave...for you

It deeply pleased him, and he looked at her. "While today's my birthday, I rather you ask whatever you want, and I'll give it to you." She smiled and ran to ask her mother what she had wanted. She came back and bowed before him.  
"If I had pleased the king, let me have the head of John the Baptist." He was shocked, but knew he had to follow the Bible.  
"Very well. But, only one thing in return."  
"That is?"  
"You be mine." She smiled and bowed.  
"Anything for my king."

She took the traveling box and began to trace it like she loved it. She was surprised, when she found herself face to face with the Egyptian god, Ra. He smiled. "I've answered your prayer and had saved Egypt, in exchange, I've gave you a mark and a curse."  
"What is the mark?"  
"Your disabilities."  
"The curse?"  
"Your huge sexual appetite and you'll never die."  
"How will I be able to remove this mark and can I?" He shook her head.  
"No, unfortunately. This mark will stay on you forever."  
"The curses as well?" He nodded. "Why have you gave me a huge sexual appetite?" He smiled.  
"For so long, men have been in control of women. It's time women become control of men. Had you been a man instead, I wouldn't have gave you that high of a sexual appetite." He held the time traveling box in his hand. "You know that I've gave you this."  
"You?" He nodded. "But why?"  
"Because you were the one that believed in me and prayed. Your faith in me has never wavered." He gave it to her. "Unfortunately, you're not in the right time and you know better than to travel alone."  
"Then, where am I?"  
"In 800 A.D. So, I'll fast forward it to you, as a kindness."  
"To when? 2019?" He nodded.  
"I'll even place you with your beloved Daniel. Once, this is over, all 3 of you will remember your past life."  
"3?" He smiled and came closer to her.  
"You, Daniel and Cam."  
"Why Cam?" He smiled.  
"He played your uncle that married you and gave you children. He kept his word. Now, be gone." He touched her head and she was transferred to 2019 in the ancient Egyptian museum.

Cam turned on the lights and woke Sherah up from her sleep. "Who were you talking to?" He asked signing as he looked at her puzzled. She was surprised and looked at him.  
"Never mind, I think I was just having this weird dream." She signed back as she sat up from her bed.  
"You want to talk about it?" As she looked at him, the memories of fucking him as her uncle, her being 11, and the promise that he would give her a family came back to her. Was it possible that past lives were real? If, so, maybe that was the reason he was really after her. He remembered his own past life with her. She swallowed and gave him a smile.  
"I was just thinking about my life in my past." She signed confessing. He nodded and sat up in bed with her.  
"Were they good things?" She gestured a little bit. She looked down and played with her hands. He gave her a side hug and kissed her head.  
"If you want, you can go and cuddle up to Daniel. Maybe, he'll make you feel good." She gave him a smile.  
"You don't want to make me feel good?" She signed, challenging him.  
"You're not supposed to be flirting with me." She nodded.  
"You're right. I'll just go and be with Daniel." She looked at him one last time, before she left.

But, she didn't go to Daniel's room, but to his office. She picked up the time-traveling device and shook her head. So, it was a gift, but from Ra. She shook her head and put it back down again. Just then, she saw Cam. He stood closely behind her and looked at her. "Why are you in here and not in Daniel's room?" He signed asking.  
"Have you been following me?" She signed back asking. He looked down and nodded as she shook her head. "Cam, do you remember?" He looked at her confused.  
"Remember what?" She turned to face him and wondered, if she should make him remember his own past life or leave it alone. She turned around and picked up the time-traveling device again. He put his arms around her stomach. She looked at him and looked at his lips.  
"We can't go there." He nodded as he looked into her eyes and her lips.  
"I know. I wish that I have never saw you in that slut outfit." She bit her lip as she was debating rather or not to kiss him.  
"I might not be able to have you anymore; but thank you for the life that you gave me." She decided to kiss his cheek and left his presence. He sighed, crossed his arms and looked down.  
"I couldn't tell you. But, I do remember." He said quietly. He turned off the lights and went out of the office. Cam had the same dream that Sherah had. He had seen everything, and it had reminded him of who they used to be. He walked down the hall as he was remembering their life, once she got older. He laid on his bed and put his arms under his head. He closed his eyes and was mediating on the sex that he had seen them and began to jack off. He imagined what he would have done with her and didn't stop until he was satisfied.

Sherah looked at Daniel as he slept in his bed. Now, it had made sense to why she was the way that she was. She pulled back the covers and the sheets. Daniel moved, but didn't wake up. She pulled down his boxers and began to work. She had to distract herself. Focus on anything, but what she had remembered. She was also seeing Cam in her mind. Remembering how much that he had loved her. She was so focused that she didn't noticed that Daniel woke up and touched her hair. He was trying not to moan so loud. He sat up and put his dick deeper into her throat. He wanted her to have it all. When she felt his cum run down her throat, she finally opened her eyes and looked up. Daniel's hands were on the bed and his head was back. His lips showed that he was breathing heavy. She shook her head and began to clean him up.

She stood before him. He looked at her, put her on his lap, removed her shirt and kissed her. He put her on her back on his bed and began to work. She closed her eyes. But, when she opened them, she saw Cam smiling up at her. She looked confused. She remembered seeing Daniel, so why was she seeing Cam instead? She closed her eyes again and saw Daniel. She forced herself to focus on his work and grabbed the sheets. She began to moan, as well. He worked on her until she was finally satisfied. She threw her head back on the pillow and tried to get her breathing back to normal. He smiled and climbed on top of her. When she looked at him, she saw Cam again. He smiled and gave her a kiss. He played with her breasts as he continued to look into her eyes. She was confused. Why was she seeing both Daniel and Cam? Then, she looked up and saw Ra. He stood in front of them with his arms crossed and a smile.  
"I apologize. But, you'll never be the same again, now that you and Cam remember everything." He disappeared as Sherah stood up. Cam had lied to her? He remembered? She swallowed and looked shocked. She looked at Daniel, who was looking confused.  
"Sherah, what's wrong?" He signed, concerned. She shook her head and looked at him. What could she tell him?

The next morning, she felt someone kissing her and she woke up to see Daniel sitting beside her. "Damn, you really know how to sleep." He signed as she looked at him puzzled and sat up.  
"Do you believe in past lives?" She signed asking as he looked at her weird.  
"Past lives is an interesting conception, but do I believe in it, it's hard to say." She nodded.  
"So, you don't remember yours?"  
"You think that I have one?" She nodded. "Share with me mine."  
"You played 2 kings in Egypt." He laughed.  
"That would be something and I suppose that you were my wife?" It was her turn to laugh.  
"No, but I played your stepdaughter."  
"Now, that's not a good story."  
"Really? Why not?" She put her arms around him.  
"You know why not, I wouldn't be able to do anything that we're about to do."  
"Oh, and what's that?" He smiled and laid her back on the bed. He laid on top of her and they began to kiss.  
"You know what." He kissed her neck.

After they had sex, took a shower and got dressed, they went to the cafeteria. She looked at Cam and looked down. She knew that Ra was telling her the truth, she would never be the same again. He acted like she wasn't even there. She got it, he was the leader of the team and knew how to hide his true feelings well. She had to wonder, did she lose him as a friend, at least? She had to talk to him, but how? She had an idea. Daniel had told her that they had an off mission to do and couldn't take her with them. Not that she blamed him. She took a notepad and went to the guard. He looked at the notepad and at her skeptical. He took it to write on it back and she begged him. He sighed and shook his head. He let her into Cam's room, and she sat on his floor to play on his PS4.

She was still playing, when a woman that looked so much like Vala showed up. They looked at each other puzzled. "Do I know you?" Vala asked looking at her and she took out her cellphone and went to the notes.  
She typed, "I'm deaf," and gave it to her. She nodded and began to type.  
"Do I know you?" She stood up and began to type.  
"You're the one that played my mother in my past life?" She nodded.  
"That's where I've seen you. Is this not, Cam Mitchell's room?" She looked at her confused.  
"Yes, but I'm playing on his PS4, since I don't have one."  
"Exactly, who are you?" She swallowed.  
"I'm Daniel's girlfriend and you?"  
"I'm Cam's wife."


	14. Let's Talk About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's Day special. Who knew taking a trip to the moon, would cause a lot of problems? To lighten things up, Sherah had Daniel play a family by using an egg.

Edited 9/11/2020

Sherah was glad that her birthday fell on Valentine's Day. Since she didn't want anyone to make a fuss about it, she decided to celebrate it the way that _she_ wanted to. She took the time traveling box and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was on the moon. She took the birthday cake and candles that she had brought with her and smiled. She made a wish and blew out the candles. After she ate some cake and was full, she decided to lay on the moon to look up at the sky. Unfortunately, she forgot that even in space, she was still being watched.

NASA…

"Sir, there is something on the moon." A man came over and looked.  
"Can you blow up the image?" The man nodded and they were puzzled, when they saw her laying on the moon. "What the hell is that girl doing there and why is she there? I'll have to notify the President. She doesn't look like an alien." The man shook his head. "Someone, get him on the phone. President Terry, there is a woman on the moon. Yes, a woman and no, not an alien. I don't know what she's doing there. Right away, sir." He got off the phone. "Kevin, print the picture, we have to forward it to the White House."

White House…

"Sir, it's her!" A man said as he handed him the photograph.  
"Are you sure?" He nodded and he sighed. "Give me the Stargate SG-1 team, immediately!" They nodded. "We're told that you know who this girl is?" He handed Cam the photo. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Yes, sir. She is both one and not one of us." Terry nodded and sat on the opposite couch.  
"What's she doing there?" They shrugged.  
"She looks like she's relaxing." Cam said, looking at the photo again.  
"No one relaxes on the moon. Now, we need to do something. How do we get the girl to come down?" He looked down.  
"We don't know, sir." Terry sighed.  
"We can't let this get out or people will think that there are really aliens among us. You see, how this will become a problem?" Cam nodded. "Do you have any way to contact her?"  
"We're working on that."  
"Sir, the man who set up the communication for the moon." A man came in and shook his hand.  
"Mr. President."  
"Can you communicate with her on the moon?" He looked at the Stargate SG-1 team, who looked back at him.  
"Well, we can try. Even if we're successful, that's only half of the problem."  
"What's the other half?"  
"How do we get her down?" He closed his eyes.  
"Can the Stargate SG-1 go to the moon?"  
"We can try, sir. But, it will be tricky."  
"Do what you have to do. But, make it fast!"  
"On it, sir." They stood up and left the room.  
"How can that girl be on the moon anyway?" A secret service entered.  
"She's not a normal human, sir." He looked at him  
"Are you telling me that she's an alien?" He shook his head.  
"No, but she is not normal."  
"Tell me everything."

Back at Stargate Command…

"Daniel, it was your responsibility to keep track of that girl!" The General yelled. As Daniel nodded and sighed.  
"I apologize, she loves nature and space. I think from now on, she's living in my room."  
"I thought that she already was?" Cam asked puzzled as Daniel frowned.  
"We'll go and get her, sir."  
"Now!"

They nodded and went on the 2020 ship. They began to suit up. "You need to keep track of your girl." Cam told Daniel.  
"I know, I apologize. How can she go on the moon without a space suit anyway?" Cam shrugged.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." They were beamed and Sherah was surprised to see them. Daniel took her hand. She tried to protest, but he picked her up.  
"We've got her." They were beamed back on the ship as she sighed.  
"How did you know that I was there anyway?" She signed and Daniel gave her a look.  
"Sherah dear, do you know that the NASA can see the moon from here?" He signed as she looked at him puzzled.  
"They can?" He nodded as she shook her head.  
"What were you doing out there anyway?" Cam signed and voiced as she looked up at him.  
"It's Valentine's Day, I wanted to spend it in the most beautiful place there was."  
"Sherah, why can't you just be normal and celebrate it by doing something romantic with Daniel?" She looked at him.  
"He was busy." Daniel had to admit that was true.  
"I apologize for that. But, I did tell you that I would make it up to you." Sam had the cake with blown candles and looked at her puzzled. They looked at the cake and saw it said, "Happy Birthday, Sherah!"  
"Is today your birthday?" Cam signed and voiced as she looked away.  
"You weren't supposed to find that." She crossed her arms.  
"Daniel, you deal with her. I'm going to tell them to have us back to Earth." She stopped him.  
"Can't we leave tomorrow? I want one day to be in space." He sighed.  
"One day!" She nodded.  
"Can I go back on the moon?"  
"No!" They all told her and she pouted.

"Have you rescued her?" The General asked over a video call.  
"Yes."  
"Are you coming back?" Cam looked down.  
"Today is her birthday and she decided that she wants to stay one day in space. We'll be leaving tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow. Did you explain to her that NASA can see her from the moon?" He nodded.  
"She won't be doing this again, I assure you."  
"She better not. You guys better be in tomorrow. General out." Cam sighed and shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me that today was your birthday?" Daniel signed and voiced as she looked at him.  
"Because I wanted to spend it on the moon, in space and alone." She signed and voiced back as he sighed.  
"Do you not love me anymore?"  
"No, I met an alien on the moon and we're engaged." He frowned.  
"You don't have to be sarcastic. I was just asking."  
"Yes, I do because you asked me a stupid question."  
"Alright, let's go."

He took her hand as she looked at him confused. He brought her to a room. He began to kiss her. "Can we have sex in space like we did when I was a' kid'?" She asked him and he shook his head as he began to take off his shirt.  
"I wish, but people are watching space now, thanks to you." He began to kiss her again as he began to take off his pants.  
"It's my birthday, let me have him." He nodded as she began to suck his dick.  
"Where's Daniel and Sherah?" Cam asked, when he didn't see them in the room. Sam and Teal'c looked at him.  
"I think you know the answer to that question."  
"That was fast. Still I need to talk to that girl." Sam nodded.  
"To think that she loves nature more than she loves people." He shrugged.  
"Can you blame her? People, sometimes, are worse than animals."  
"True. But, I think Daniel's wonderful to her." Cam nodded.  
"True. She's an odd one."  
"That's for sure."

Sherah came in a short time later. "That was fast." Cam signed and voiced, when he saw her, and she shrugged. When she saw that they were alone, she knew she could be opened.  
"You give a man a blowjob and he's out." She signed as he rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't need to know that, but you're right. He didn't please you?"  
"It's my birthday. I should get to do what I want." She went to the window. He came over to her and kissed her throat and began to rub her breasts. He turned her to look at him.  
"What about if I dare to make you feel good?" He began to kiss her.  
"What if someone was to see us?" He pulled down her pants and underwear. She began to moan.  
"Can you put him in?" He nodded and began to pound her. "Oh yeah. Faster." He began to go faster, while kissing her throat and her lips again. He pulled her down, so she could clean him up. She nodded. "You know what I like." He smiled.  
"Of course, I do. I always will."

Since she knew that she had limited time and couldn't go "outside," she ate dinner and breakfast at the window. "Sherah, come on. You know you'll be back." Cam signed to her and she looked at him.  
"Still, it's better seeing it up close and personal." He rolled his eyes.  
"Daniel, you need to get her ready. We're leaving soon." He nodded and looked at her.  
"I promise, I'll take you back again someday." He signed and kissed her fingers as she looked at him.  
"You better keep it." He nodded.  
"Can we go home now?" She nodded and he looked at Cam.  
"Let's go home!" He ordered the ship.

Back at Stargate Command…

"You will never be doing this again!" The General told her as she looked at the interpreter.  
"I apologize, I forgot that the NASA can see me. To think, even on the moon, you can't get privacy!" She signed as the interpreter voiced. Daniel and Cam were both trying not to laugh.  
"I want you to promise me, this will not happen again." She nodded. "If this gets out, we're in a lot of trouble. I've to go call the President to make sure that this isn't going to get out." He left the briefing room as she sighed.  
"You go on the moon and you get so many lectures, you can write a book about it." She signed and they looked at her.  
"You knew better." Sam signed and voiced as she tilted her head.  
"Did you bring back my time traveling box?" Sam nodded and gave it to her.  
"Daniel, make sure that she doesn't 'escape' again." Cam signed and Daniel nodded.

"You're moving in with me." He signed to her as she looked at him puzzled.  
"I am?" He nodded.  
"Don't trust you alone anymore." She threw her hands in the air.  
"What happened to mercy? Forgiveness?" She signed as they walked to her room. He looked at her.  
"We do forgive you and we're showing you mercy by allowing you to stay on this base. But, you're still moving in with me." He gave her a smile.  
"What if I wasn't your girlfriend?" She signed challenging him and he shook his head.  
"We're not playing the 'what if' game. Because you are." She threw her head back. They began to pack her things in the room and the Stargate Command helped bring her stuff to his room. A soldier came and gave Daniel a key. "This is your copy." He signed as he gave it to her. "Don't lose it." She shook her head.  
"This is deaf discrimination. This is sexual discrimination." She signed as Daniel rolled his eyes.  
"Sherah, you won't win this round. Especially, when it's coming from the top." She looked at him puzzled.  
"The top?" He nodded.  
"The NASA informed the President and he had to do something." She threw her head back.  
"They should have taught us that in school. The NASA can spy you on the moon."  
"Sherah, dear. No one has ever been able to go to the moon like you. So, why would they need to teach this in schools?"  
"You just can't live without me!" She turned to walk away as he shook his head.  
"Like I said, she's an odd one." Cam told him and Daniel gave him a look as he shrugged.

The next day, the Stargate SG-1 team went to wake up Daniel and Sherah. "We have a meeting with the President of the United States…thanks to you." Cam signed and voiced, and they all looked at her. She looked down embarrassed.  
"We'll get dressed and meet you at the briefing room." Daniel signed and voiced.  
"Don't do anything." Cam warned them as Daniel frowned.  
"Cam, please, it's the President, we know better." He nodded and closed the door.

They went to the briefing room and she was surprised to see the President with his Secret Service. "You're Sherah Payton, yes?" A female interpreter began to sign, and she nodded. "We would like to know how you got on the moon without a spacesuit? Join us at the table?" She nodded and took a chair.  
"Do I really have to share some classified information?" She signed and Terry gave her a look.  
"Yes, you must share with us _all_ the classified information. Now, how did you get on the moon without a spacesuit?" She sighed.  
"I have a time traveling device and it allows me to go to the moon without one." He was surprised.  
"Time traveling device? How long have you had this device?" She looked down.  
"Since I was 8."  
"And who gave you this time traveling device?"  
"The Egyptian god, Ra." She looked at Cam, who looked at her and looked down.  
"Egyptian god, Ra? Isn't he dead?" She shrugged.  
"I wouldn't know, I met him on one of my time traveling trips."  
"Okay, this is all confusing to me. Since you're being honest with us, we're going to be honest with you." She looked at Terry. "We have been keeping tabs on you for a while, as I was told by the Secret Service. Do you remember playing this game?" A man gave her the game that Cam had ordered. She looked at him.  
"That was you?" She gave the game to Cam and he looked at them surprised.  
"We were testing you. They showed me that you can't die, you will die to protect this team and that you, well, have a high charm." Her eyes went wide.  
"Are you telling me that you saw, um, some, um not so friendly things?" She was uncomfortable as Sam was. Sam swallowed nervously.  
"Yes, what we saw was some Rated R stuff." She nodded and turned to Daniel.  
"See, they're always watching." Daniel lightly hit her.  
"Stop that." She shook her head.  
"Why do you think it's okay to spy on your civilians?"  
"We don't. But, you seem to be a very special case."

"How have you been given the powers to survive death?" She sighed.  
"Ra confessed to me that he gave me a mark."  
"For?"  
"Saving Egypt." He looked at his Secret Service, who shrugged.  
"Egypt was never in danger." She nodded.  
"Yes, it was. When Moses and Aaron were threating to destroy it." He looked at her in shock.  
"You're that old?" She looked down and was trying to think of how to make herself not look like even more of a potential target. She could find no comeback. He stared at her. "Okay, so you're from Biblical times?" She nodded.  
"But, it's not just me, Cam and Daniel are too." Daniel lightly hit her again. "Hey, if I'm going down, I'm taking you both with me." She signed to him as he gave her a look.  
"I need a drink. Give me a drink and now!" A bodyguard gave him a drink. "This wasn't what I was thinking I was coming in to hear." He confessed as she looked down. "As a President, I know many secrets that you don't. But as heavy as this, no." He sighed. "How are Cam and Daniel also from Biblical times?"  
"Well, I just remember our past lives." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay, in this past life, who are the three of you?" She shook her head.  
"I don't want to answer that one."  
"Honey, do you want us to announce to this whole room what we saw on that game?" He threatened and she looked up at him and swallowed.  
"Yeah, don't need to make any enemies in this room. Geez. Well, in the past life, I played Daniel's stepdaughter. He played Pharaoh the one that Aaron and Moses spoke to. They only destroyed Egypt because of me. Cam, well, he played my uncle and we got married." Terry stared at her. He was quiet for a few minutes.  
"Is that all?" She shook her head.  
"Daniel was King Herod and I was his stepdaughter, the one, who ordered John the Baptist to be killed." She looked at him.  
"Do we have anything stronger?" He asked the bodyguard.  
"We'll order a whole lot of wine. Just give us a few minutes." The bodyguard left to make some phone calls.

Terry stood up and looked at the Tau'ri and sighed. They were all quiet until he turned back to look at her. "Can you teach any of us how to go to the moon without a spacesuit or is that just you?" She looked down.  
"I'm the only one that can activate the time traveling box, sir." She signed and he nodded.  
"I see. I want you to promise me that you will never do this again." She nodded. "How long can you live?" She shrugged.  
"Ra told me that I will never die." He nodded.  
"Then, according to the television show, 'Lucifer,' you've got the mark of Cain." She looked at him puzzled.  
"I apologize sir, but I am not familiar with the Bible. I wasn't even familiar with Moses and Aaron until Daniel took control." He nodded.  
"According to legends, anyone that has the mark of Cain, can't die." The bodyguard finally got him a stronger drink and he took a sip. "Have you ever encounter the Cain in the Bible?" She shrugged.  
"If I have, I wouldn't know." He nodded.  
"How far back have you been?" She shrugged.  
"My earliest memory before my past life was being Cleopatra and Mark Antony's daughter." He stared at her.  
"You're the daughter of Cleopatra and Mark Antony?" She nodded.  
"Now, I guess my earliest memory is again, being Daniel's stepdaughter in the time of Moses and Aaron." He nodded.  
"Then, you might not have been alive to see Cain because according to the Bible, Cain was before them."  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"Then, I don't know how you got that mark."  
"I've told you; Ra gave it to me." He sighed.

"Very well. What are your plans for being in the Stargate Command center?"  
"Well sir, I think you already know the answer to that question, if you really saw the game process." He stood up and nodded.  
"As promised, I won't reveal what we saw on that game. What do you plan to do, once all of these people in this room are dead, including me?" She shrugged.  
"I dunno, I don't want to think about it. To be honest." He nodded.  
"I don't blame you." He looked up at the Secret Service. "We might have to put this on record somewhere." She looked up at him.  
"Sir?" He looked at her.  
"If you're going to be living forever, someone has to take care of you, once we're gone." She looked down and swallowed.  
"Can we please stop talking about this? It's depressing." He nodded.  
"I agree. I'll leave you with this, always act like you're being watched. I better not come in this room again." She nodded as they stood up.  
"Mr. President." The General shook hands with him.  
"Keep her here. She's safer." He nodded as his team left.  
"May I be excused?" The General nodded.

She looked for the blue IPOD and took it outside to listen to, "Let's Talk About Love," by Celine Dion. While, she thought that President Terry was cruel to make her think of something that she didn't want to, he was right. She had to think about it. What will she do when Daniel, Cam and all of Stargate SG-1 was gone? How could she ever live a life without any of them? She finally found a family, only to know, she'll lose them. She could feel tears falling down from her eyes. She laid back on the grass and forced herself to focus on the music and nature. She was grateful that no one came out to check on her. She wanted time alone. Her IPOD kept playing sad songs and before she knew it, it was dark. She could see the stars and the moon. While, she would never be able to get up close and personal again, she could, at least, still observe the sky. She could feel someone kissing her cheek and she jumped, when she saw that all of Stargate SG-1 was there and that Daniel had been the one to give her a soft kiss. He signed and voiced something that she couldn't see. It was too dark. She didn't want them to pull her out of nature, just so she could have a conversation. She had to guess what he said. If she couldn't see his signs, he might not be able to see hers either.  
"Just a few minutes more?" She signed, but she was right, no one could see her. Daniel took her hand and she knew that she had no choice, but to let him help her up.

He took them to their room and decided to give her the next best thing. He ran the warm water in the bath, and she got undressed and waited until he got in first. She laid on top of him. At least, he wasn't forcing her to sign. She didn't even know what she wanted to say anyway. She looked up at him as he looked at her. How was it that he had knew her so well? It was almost, as if, he had been reading her thoughts. He was playing with her hair. He gave her a smile, when he saw her watching him. He sat them up and put her in front of him, while he bath her. She shook her head and wondered, if the reason he liked doing so, was because it reminded him of their experience. The experience of when she was a "child." He didn't say anything. She decided giving him oral sex would help make her feel better. She began to work on him and closed her eyes. _Don't think of the future, focus on now._ She forced herself to imagine that Daniel would never die, and he would live with her forever. That only made her go deeper and faster. He shook his head. But then again, he couldn't complain. He watched her clean him up as usual. She looked up at him and smiled. He helped her out and they went to sleep.

He laid on top of her the next morning and watched her sleep for a bit. He had to wonder how was she, really? He loved watching how peaceful and quiet she was in the morning. He watered his dick and put it inside of her and began to pound her. He closed his eyes and began to focus on how she worked on his dick and began to kiss her throat, her cheek and her lips. She woke up confused and surprised to see that he wanted it so early. She wondered why he didn't want to talk about her feelings. She knew that they had to talk about it, but not just yet. He turned her over and waited until he was about to cum and put it in her mouth. She smiled and swallowed. She liked the possibility that he was the same way she was. He rather be doing something, anything than talk. After he saw he was cleaned, he collapse on the bed as she watch him breath heavy. She shook her head. Sometimes, she could imagine that he thought he could handle her. Then remembered that he couldn't. But, that didn't stop him from coming back for more. She sat up and tapped him. He looked at her. "I'm not allowed to go to the moon anymore, right?" She signed and he nodded. "What can I do?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"What do you want to do?" He signed as she looked down.  
"Something fun."  
"Like?" She had to think, what kind of fun did she want? She got up and looked at the window. If she could do anything at that moment, what would she have wanted to do? She didn't know, if he would go for it. She had a strange idea. She turned around and saw that he was there.  
"Did you have an idea yet?" He signed and voiced as she nodded.  
"I want to go strange and take you down with me." She signed as he looked down. Normally, he would think she's teasing, but he knew her well enough to know she wasn't.  
"What kind of strange idea?"  
"Can we take a shower and get dressed, first?" He nodded.

She wore her army hat and began to lead them to the kitchen. He was, even more puzzled. She took off her hat and put it on the counter. She opened the refrigerator door and began to look for an egg. She held it to up to him. "I want us to play 'house'." She signed as she put the egg in her hat. He was trying to think of why she would be wanting this and now. His eyes became wide.  
"Please don't tell me, you're not pregnant, are you? Are you testing to see what kind of father I'd be?" He signed and voiced. She couldn't control her laughter. She nodded.  
"This is why I wanted us to do it, we need to laugh."  
"Seriously, are you pregnant?" She laughed again.

Just then, all of Stargate SG-1 came into the kitchen. She guessed they had heard her laughing and was wondering why. Cam looked at the egg in the hat and looked at Daniel for what was going on. He ignored Cam. "Will you stop laughing and tell me the truth?" She sighed and shook her head.  
"Like I said, we need to have laughter in our lives, and this is one way. Do I want to test you, yes." He frowned.  
"Why are you not giving me a direct answer?" She could tell that he was becoming pissed.  
"Look, if I was pregnant, you would know. Now, will you play with me, yes or no?" He threw his head back.  
"Sherah, I won't play with you until you give me the direct answer." She sighed.  
"As far as I know, no, I'm not pregnant. Can we play now?" Cam was puzzled and was thinking of the conversation.  
"You guys are going to play what?" He signed and voiced. Daniel finally looked at him.  
"She," He pointed to her, "Wants us to play 'house' with this egg." He picked up the egg and she nodded. He was confused.  
"Sherah, we're not in High School, last I checked." She looked at him puzzled. "Oh, that's right, you didn't go to High School around here, did you?" She was trying to think of what that was and just shook her head. He sighed. "In High Schools, they pass out eggs as a way for students to practice having kids." She took the egg from him and studied it.  
"How? The egg can't cry, poop or pee."  
"That's a good point. But, why do you want you and Daniel to 'practice?'" Daniel nodded.  
"Maybe, she'll give you a direct answer. I'm suspecting that she's pregnant and won't tell us." She frowned.  
"Fine, none of you have any sense of humor. You rather gang up on me than to join me in my weirdness. I'm going to go and find a new family." Daniel stopped her from walking off.  
"No way. You're not going anywhere." She looked at him. "I suppose, there's no harm in 'practicing,' but I want you to understand this." He looked at her to make sure, she was still watching him sign. "I'm not ready to be a father yet." She raised her eyebrows.  
"'Yet?'" He nodded.  
"Yet."  
"Fine, if I'm pregnant, I'm keeping it to myself. Now, let me take our son outside to enjoy nature." She put the egg back into her army hat and left.  
"Daniel, why do you want to date that chick? She's nuts." He looked at him.  
"She might not be nuts. Maybe she's pregnant and won't admit it." Cam looked at him.  
"You sound so sure."  
"Think about it, how many women would really do this, if they weren't?" He left the cafeteria and Cam folded his arms.

"One thing about me? I really need to stop falling for weird people."  
"To think, if she was really pregnant, it would be either yours or Daniel's." Sam said and Cam looked at her.  
"Thank you. I wasn't thinking of the chance of it being mine until you had to open your big mouth." Sam looked down feeling guilty.  
"Oops, I guess the deaf bling of not holding back is contagious?" Cam frowned.  
"I guess it is." He shook his head.  
"I'm going to practice and not tell you the other thing I'm thinking about."  
"That is?" She shook her head.  
"I don't want you to insult me again." She took off and Teal'c looked at him.

"You have been sleeping around with her?" Cam had completely forgot that he was in the room.  
"You won't say anything to Daniel, will you?" Teal'c raised his eyebrows.  
"Truth to be told, I've always suspected something was going on. But, that deep? No." Cam nodded.  
"It was an accident." He nodded.  
"I bet it was."

Sherah made sure the egg was in the shade from the sun and Daniel was with her. "Why do you want me to play the 'daddy?'" He asked signing and she looked at him.  
"So, if you fail, I can find him another one." She signed back as he frowned. She put her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.  
"Very funny. Seriously, why me?" She shrugged.  
"You don't have to play, if you don't want to. Think of it this way. An egg is cheaper than having a real kid. Which would you rather have? An egg or a real kid?" He thought about that for a moment.  
"What are we calling him?" She nodded and looked at him. She press her face to his.  
"What would you have named him?" He had to think.  
"Cupid." She looked at him funny.  
"Why 'Cupid?'" He smiled.  
"He could find love like we have." He went to the egg and picked him up. "Do you think he looks like you or me?" She studied the egg.  
"You." He rolled his eyes and put him back into the hat.

"Would you have wanted me to carry him off world?" She began to imagine the scenario. _Daniel was standing in the middle of a field with a gun and blue baby carrier that had their son. He was firing the gun as the baby looked up at him._ She shuddered after she saw that.  
"Oh, hell no. You're not taking our son off world. He'll be staying with me!" He nodded.  
"While I'm off base, you'll be teaching him to hate me, right?" She frowned.  
"No, I want him to grow up being like you." She came to sit on his lap as he looked at her. "He would be able to put up with a crazy woman like me." He smiled and looked at the egg.  
"For that, he would need to be strong."  
"Teach him your secret."  
"What do you think my secret is?" She began to touch his torso as she was thinking about it.  
"I don't know, to be honest." He lifted her chin to make her look at him.  
"It's easy. Love makes a person be able to put up anyone. Even a woman like you." She nodded.  
"You better stay alive. I'm not going to be the one to give him the birds and bees. You do that." He coughed and choked.  
"We'll wait until he's 20." She laughed.  
"Yeah, 20's a good age. It's sad. Your teammates will think that you've lost it."  
"No, I'll just blame you and say that you have." She nodded.  
"Good call."  
"We should take him in, it's almost lunch time." She nodded and got off his lap. He picked her hat and began to walk with it. People were giving him weird looks.

"I can't believe you're both still playing 'family.'" Cam signed and voiced to them, when he saw that they had brought the egg to the cafeteria to eat. She looked at him.  
"I'll tell you what I've told Daniel." She signed and voiced to him. "Which is cheaper, an egg or a real kid?" He looked down.  
"Have you thought of a name?" She looked at Daniel and he sighed.  
"I have decided to call him 'Cupid.'" He signed and voiced as Cam gave him a weird look.  
"Cupid Jackson, some name." They all nodded.  
"Like I said, an egg or a real kid?"  
"How long are you going to force poor Jackson to play this game?" Cam asked and she thought about it.  
"Just until I can get over what President Terry said." She confessed as they all looked at her surprised.  
"What do you mean until you can get over with what he said? About what?" She shook her head.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She looked down and began to eat. He nodded and looked at Daniel, who shook his head. He didn't know what she was referring to either.  
"So, will you be taking 'Cupid' with us to off world missions?" Cam asked him and he laughed.  
"She told me, no. She'll have him stay here, so she can teach him bad things about me." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Yeah, I'll make a Dr. Daniel Jackson doll and teach him to twist your arms and legs, and see you get hurt." He looked at her and she shrugged. "You want to go there, I'll go there."  
"You're not even into voodoo!"  
"People say, 'voodoo' and I'll say, 'sarcasm.'" Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"I think I'll go to the infirmary after lunch to get a head exam." They were all trying not to laugh.  
"Okay, you go and get a head exam, take Cupid with you, maybe, he needs a check up too."  
"Yeah, I take this egg to the infirmary, they'll make sure I'm locked up for 24 hours. Is this some kind of secret evil plan you have for me?" She gasped.  
"You've found my secret." She put her hands into her face. He just nodded and waited. "Well, I suppose now is a good time as any. I did take out a $10,000 life insurance policy for you. So, if you die, I get a lot of money." He nodded.  
"Just one problem. In order to do that, we have to be married."  
"If you say so, they have accepted your signature."  
"You have forged my signature?" She nodded and he shook his head. "Just out of curiously, what are you going to do with the $10,000?" She thought.  
"You know what, I think I'll cancel the life insurance policy." He was shocked to see her stop playing.  
"Why?"  
"I was just thinking, I don't want Cupid to be an only child. I want you to give me one more." He coughed and choked as the others did the same.  
"This is all pretend, right?" Daniel finally signed, when he got his voice back.  
"Of course, after seeing that you have hired one of your soldiers to dig a grave for me, it put fear in me. So, I won't get pregnant."  
"You better not!" He began to tickle her as she laughed. Everyone just shook their heads.

That night, she went into the bathroom and took out the pee test that she had took. She bit her lip, once she saw that she was, in fact, pregnant. It was only going to be a matter of time until Daniel found out. She didn't even know if he was the father. She looked at the egg that she had brought with her to the bathroom. She almost wished, it was really an egg than a real child growing in her womb.


	15. Worst Cooks in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherah guest stars on "Worst Cooks in America." Daniel and the Stargate SG-1 finds out that Sherah is pregnant.

Author's Note: I didn't like how, "November Rain" was. So, I wrote this new chapter and a new story with it. Edited 9/24/2020

Worst Cooks in America

Sherah had always liked watching cooking shows, while eating snacks in her room. The Stargate SG-1 team had to go off world mission and she decided that she was going to try to be picked as a contestant on, "Worst Cooks of America." They gave her the instructions to cook spaghetti and meatballs to bring onto the show. She sighed and did her best to cook it. She didn't like anyone to eat her cooking as she was paranoid something would happen to them, if they had. She showed up to the show with an interpreter and gave Anne Burrell and Bobby Flay her cooking. They tasted it and shook their heads. "It's a good effort." Anne said as she was trying to be nice. Bobby nodded.  
"I have to ask honestly. Do you think being a deaf and cerebral palsy contestant would be a good idea?" She frowned as she watched the interpreter sign that.  
"We’re just like everyone else. If anything, deaf and cerebral palsy people would feel proud to have someone like them on a cooking show, doing what everyone else is doing." She smiled. “You know Bobby, I’ve been watching you for a while. I know that you like to challenge yourself to be a better cook. Think of teaching a deaf and cerebral palsy how to cook as a challenge, or was it all for a show? Do you want people thinking that you can’t train _anyone_?” They exchanged looks.  
"Fine, you're in! But, don't expect us to give you any special treatment because we won't." Bobby warned as she nodded.  
"I won't expect less." She walked away and felt proud to be chosen. She had no idea, what she was in for.

On the first round, Bobby chose her to be on his team. She shouldn't be that surprised he had done so. She moved to watch Bobby as he cooked salmon and oysters. She had always used the microwave or oven, when cooking the fish. Now, she had to do it from the scratch. But, she knew you had to clean the oysters. "How did you know that you have to clean the oysters?" Bobby asked her and she looked up at him.  
"I might not be a good cook, but I watch cooking shows. On 'Chopped,' the judges always say you must clean the oysters." He nodded impressed.  
"Seems like closed-captioned was a good thing for deaf people." She smiled and nodded. She wrote down his steps and he left them to cook on their own. She followed the instructions that she wrote and took her time. She thought it was wiser to make sure she was doing it right than to rush. She also knew as a cerebral palsy person, to rush would equal to fall. She had to be careful. The interpreter told her it was time to stop. She looked over her dish and hoped it had met his expectations.

She was nervous bringing her food up to him. "How do you feel to be on my team?" He asked as he ate her food. She looked at the interpreter.  
"I understand why you did so." She signed as he looked at her surprised.  
"Really? Why?" She smiled.  
"I've been with you, since your 'beginning' I think on 'Top Chef.' I've seen you always wanting to challenge yourself in doing better and being creative. You saw me as a deaf and cerebral palsy woman as a challenge. You wanted to see, if you could actually train her." He nodded as he looked down.  
"You're smarter than I thought you would be. Why do you watch cooking shows and not _participate_ in cooking?" She nodded as that was a good question.  
"It cost money to bring all the ingredients and I'm poor." He nodded in understanding.  
"Well, your salmon and oysters seem to be okay. I watched you because I really didn't think you knew what you were doing. You tasted your food, seasoned your food and that's not bad for a beginner. Since I already have this high expectation of you, don't let me down." She nodded and took her food back. They allow her to sit as she watch the others bring in their food up to him to be tasted. She was not chosen as the first to leave.

As she went back to the hotel with the other contestants, she threw up in the bathroom. "Girl, you're pregnant?" A woman wrote asking and she looked at her alarmed.  
"How could you know that?" Sherah wrote asking and she frowned.  
"You're looking at a woman who has had 5 kids. I can spot a pregnancy a miles away. Why are you on this show if you're pregnant?" She sighed.  
"I want to prove to the baby's daddy that I can be this wonderful woman. I want to please him." She laughed.  
"Don't all woman want to please their man? You're no different. Just be careful when cooking." She nodded.

Meanwhile, the Stargate SG-1 came back from the mission, when a woman soldier ran up to Daniel. "That's so cool that your girlfriend’s on television!" Daniel looked at her confused.  
"What? No, she's not." She nodded.  
"Come and see!" They followed her to the entertainment center, where Daniel watched as Sherah cooked food. She cried, when she had to put the lobster into the water.  
"Poor lobster. They don't deserve to die this way." She sniffed as she put the lobster inside. Everyone was confused.  
"Is she crying because she's cooking the lobster?" Cam asked as they shrugged.  
"Sherah, why are you crying?" They watched as the interpreter signed what Bobby had asked and she looked up at him.  
"The lobster doesn't deserve to die like this." She signed and he looked confused.  
"This is not E.T. we're not going to free the lobsters." She laughed.  
"Don't worry, I won't be Elliot and ask people to free the lobsters. But, E.T. was a sad movie." She began to cry again. The Stargate SG-1 team exchanged looks.  
"Is this Sherah's normal behavior?" Cam asked Daniel and he was asking himself the same question.  
"No idea."  
"Okay, Sherah, get yourself together." She signed to herself and began to focus on making the food.  
"Daniel, the General would like to see you in his office." A soldier said.  
As Daniel left, the team watched as one of the contestant said, "That girl was only crying on the show because she was pregnant." The Stargate SG-1 team's eyes became wide and they exchanged shock looks.

Daniel knocked on the door. General Whitmore smiled and mentioned for him to take a seat. "Do you mind to close the door?" He obeyed. "Normally, we don't talk about people's business around here." Daniel was confused.  
"Okay?"  
"But, we have to make an exception in this case." The General placed the pregnancy test on the desk as Daniel swallowed.  
"Let me guess, you found that in my room?" Whitmore nodded and he looked away. "I've had my suspicions, but she never gave me a clear answer."  
"We’ve never had a pregnant woman on this base and the President has asked that we keep her here because she's safe. So, she's not in any danger of leaving. But, we did thought you would like to know."  
"Thank you. Is that all, sir?"  
"Once the baby is born, we'll be giving you 21 days off to spend time with the little one."  
"Thank you, sir." He nodded as Daniel stood up.  
"Have a good day, son." Daniel nodded and left the office.

Sherah had no idea that one of the contestants had outed her pregnancy. That night, she got a text message from Daniel.  
 _How is everything?_ She had to smile.  
 _You know where I am?_ _  
Yes, a woman soldier came and told me you were on television. I should have knew, only my girlfriend would do something like this.  
Sorry, I broke out of my handcuffs, sir. Will I be punished when I get back?  
Oh, you have no idea._She sent him a gif of a dog putting his paw over his eye and saying, "Uh oh." _Yep, you're in big trouble. Are you having fun, at least?_ _  
Yes, I'm learning how to cook and the women are so cool and helpful. We cheat lol. We cook what we learn on the show and help each other make it better. Hopefully, when my time ends, I'll be the girlfriend who knows how to cook.  
I don't care about that. But, if you do, I'm happy for you. I hope you win.  
Will you be watching the program?  
Of course, say a shout out for me?  
I'll do something better.  
Sherah…  
I promise, it won't be rated R, but rated G.  
Good, we already have enough trouble with you and the moon.  
Yes, don't need a repeat. Unless you're going to help me masturbate, I'm going to sleep because I'm tired.  
You don't need my help for that. You have my pictures on your cellphone as well as my dick pictures.  
So, you're not proud of your dick like I am?_Soon, she received a video of him jacking off. She smiled.  
 _You need to stop tempting me!_ _  
If I could, I would sent you a video of me masturbating over you. But with having another female sleeping next to me and the lights off, not a good idea.  
Understood. Good luck tomorrow and I'll be rooting for you. Good night!  
Night!_

The next morning, Bobby pulled her aside. "What the fuck? You're pregnant?" She looked at him shocked.  
"What? How did you know about that?"  
"A contestants out you on television." Her eyes went wide and she closed them.  
"Come on, if I can do it, so can you. Please." She begged as he sighed.  
"You better say nice things about me!" She nodded and he shook his head. The producers decided not to focus so much on her, in case, she needed to throw up. She nodded to someone and she sighed.  
"Hey Bobby, am I doing it right?" The contestant yelled out as Sherah threw up in the trash can. He got on with what was really happening.  
"That's right. Now cook it slowly and leave it alone."  
"Yes, sir!" She saluted him. Sherah kept cooking and her nose hated the smell of macaroni and cheese. She started crying again. He threw his head back.  
"Sherah, what's wrong now?"  
"My nose. It doesn't like macaroni and cheese anymore. I like it and it won't let me have it!"  
"Just don't smell it and you can have it. You don't need to cry over it." She nodded and sniffed. She was tempted to eat the cheese, but she knew she wasn't allowed to.  
"Bobby, can we eat this when this round is over?" He frowned.  
"If you like your own cooking and its good, yes. Now cook, you only have 15 minutes left!"  
"Yes, sir!" She saluted him. Her hand hit the spoon and it fall on the floor. She started crying. The other woman sighed and shook her head. She picked up the spoon and washed it.  
"There, it's clean. You can cook now." She sniffed. "Girl, why are you crying now?"  
"You're so nice to me." She rolled her eyes and resumed cooking. Sherah closed her eyes and resume cooking too.

Back at the Cheyenne Mountain

"Daniel, if Sherah's acting like this at the 'cooking camp,' can you imagine how she's going to act here?" Cam spoke up and Daniel looked at him.  
"You know, Sha're was never this bad when she was pregnant."  
"Sha're wasn't human when she was pregnant. This one is." Cam reminded him and he had to admit he had a point. They continued to watch her.  
"Do you think the reason they are allowing her to remain on is because they feel sorry for her?" Cam asked the group and Sam shook her head.  
"No. She's smart and you know her, she's against special treatment. Look at her, she's very careful and very focus. If you can ignore her crying at the drop of a hat." Cam nodded in agreement.  
"Great, we're going to have a pregnant woman on this base." They all sighed and nodded.

Cooking Studio

Sherah made it to the final round, where Bobby had to pick between her and the contestant who outed her. He looked down. "You both have good traits. Sherah, you're very focus and very careful, but you're also are very emotional. Chevon, you're basically Sherah without emotions." Chevon and Sherah exchanged looks. "Sherah, don't take this the wrong way, I _do_ feel you have potential. You made it this far. I'm sorry, but I'm going with Chevon. I'm going to have to ask for your apron." She nodded and took off her red apron.  
"I don't blame you. Thank you for teaching me how to cook. You _can_ teach a deaf and cerebral palsy how. Thank you for the chance and the opportunity." When she was interviewed privately, "I'm glad to be off. I'm missing my boyfriend, Daniel. He's amazing and I can't wait to go home to him. Honey, I hope you're ready for me." She blew him a kiss and the camera went off.

She waited until the cameras were off and approached Bobby with the interpreter. "I respect that you're getting me off the show, but could I ask a last favor?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"That is?"  
"Can you teach me one more thing to cook?"  
"That is?"  
"Lemon chicken." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Lemon chicken? Who does that?" She frowned.  
"After your show, can I take you out to eat for dinner to show you what that is?"  
"You know I have a girlfriend." She nodded.  
"I have a boyfriend. This is just so you can teach me how. Please?" She begged and he sighed.  
"My girlfriend comes too."  
"Fine." He nodded.  
"Stay in the hotel until after tomorrow and we'll go to where?"  
"Either Washington D.C., Vancouver, WA, or Charleston, WV." He stared at her.  
"You know where all the lemon chickens are?" She nodded and he sighed.  
"Alright, Washington D.C. will do. I have business to attend there anyway. I'll text you, when we're ready." She nodded.  
"Thank you." He nodded and left.

She went back to the hotel and Chevon was puzzled. "Girl, why aren't you packing?" Chevon wrote asking and she smiled.  
"Bobby agreed to go with me to Washington D.C. to try to teach me how to cook lemon chicken." Sherah wrote back as Chevon studied her.  
"This is for yourself, isn't it?" She nodded. "So, after tomorrow, where are you two going? Do you have a crush on Bobby?" She joked and Sherah shook her head.  
"Girl, I have 2 men already, don't need to add a 3rd." She looked at her surprised.  
"Who's the baby's daddy?" She looked up at her, sighed and shrugged. Chevon shook her head.  
"I thought deaf and cerebral palsy people don't live dangerously like normal people do." Sherah nodded.  
"I wish."  
"What will your men think, if you're off with another one?" Chevon raised her eyebrow and she looked down.  
"They wouldn't need to worry. Bobby said he's bringing his girlfriend along too. I guess, he's smart. He knows it's better that way. I don't need drama. Especially when I'm pregnant." Chevon laughed.  
"Drama? It's gonna be in your life. If that child isn't the baby daddy you want."

 _So, you're coming home soon?_ She looked at the text from Daniel.  
 _No, I'm actually going to stay a few more days because Bobby is going to try to teach me how to cook lemon chicken. Don't worry, he has a girlfriend and he's bringing her too._ _  
Where are you headed?  
Washington D.C.  
Are you going to have a 3 some with them?_She started laughing and showed Chevon.  
"That's what you get when you're bisexual and opened to 3 somes." She continued to laugh.  
 _I have seen his girlfriend, not my type._ _  
Good. If you like, I can meet you in D.C.  
You don't mind?  
No, I have to give a speech there anyway about how the program is going. I'll text you, where I am and meet you there.  
Good. Warning, I'll be all over you.  
Oh, I know you'll be. I'll be too. Talk to you later._He typed in the text hand signal for "I love you." She smiled and sent it back to him.  
"Daniel, huh?" Chevon said when she peeked at the name. Sherah nodded. "I thought that hand signal was for devil worship or something like that?"  
Sherah shook her head and held up the sign for, "I love you." "That’s in sign language for, 'I love you'." She put the pinkie and the index finger up. "That's for devil worship." Chevon copied her and saw the difference.  
"Cool. He knows how to sign?" She nodded. "You've got a good man. Most men today don't give a shit about anyone else, but themselves." Sherah had to agree.  
"I know, I'm blessed."  
"Then, what are you doing with another man?" She took a chair and sat down.  
"It was an accident."  
"I'm sure, it was. As much as I love our talks, I better get ready for bed. I've got a long day tomorrow with Bobby. Trying to help him win against Anne." Sherah nodded in understanding.  
"Hope you win tomorrow."  
"You're really not disappointed that you didn't win?" She shook her head.  
"You get a shot at winning and I get what I want. To learn how to cook lemon chicken. We're both winners." She smiled.  
"Good night."  
"Good night."

2 days later

 _We're at the hotel lobby_. Bobby text her and she got her things and went down to the lobby. _This is my girlfriend, Stacy._ He typed in his phone and she shook hands with her. "This is Sherah who was a contestant on my show. She wants me to teach her how to cook lemon chicken. So, we're going to Washington D.C." _Do you know where in D.C. that they serve lemon chicken?_ She had to think.  
 _China House in Arlington, Va._ He nodded and they took his private plane to the area.  
 _Why do you want to learn how to cook lemon chicken?_ His girlfriend asked her, and she smiled.  
 _Because it tastes good and I like it_. She nodded and they were quiet for the rest of the trip.

They arrived to the restaurant and Bobby had the privilege of speaking with the owner. "You're _the_ Bobby Flay?" The owner asked and he nodded. "I'm honored you would visit my restaurant. May I have a picture with you?" He nodded and they took a picture together. "You may ask for anything you desire." He smiled and mentioned for Sherah to come and put one hand on her shoulder.  
"This is Sherah. She's seems crazy about lemon chicken. I promised her I would teach her how to make it." The owner looked at her.  
"Is she your daughter?" He laughed.  
"No, but I promised her I would teach her."  
"How about you come tomorrow. I'll close the shop. You watch how they make it and we'll teach her."  
"Can we, at least, try it? She has got us curious." He smiled.  
"You can have the best seat in the house while we cook it for you." They were seated at a table. She could feel everyone looking at them. She noticed Bobby and his girlfriend seemed at ease. She nodded, the privilege of being famous.

The door opened. The President came in with his bodyguards and secret service. "Lee, we're going to need a big table and a private room." He ordered and Lee nodded. "You 3, come with me." He pointed to Bobby's table, Sherah sighed and they walked up to the table. "You, what are you doing here?" President Terry pointed at her as an interpreter that was standing before the table began to sign. Sherah sighed.  
"I wanted Bobby Flay to teach me how to cook lemon chicken." She signed as the President nodded.  
"Yes, I've seen the tv show. You were on there? Why?" She threw her head back.  
"Why do you have to keep tabs on me?"  
"Sent him in." The President told the Secret Service.

Daniel came in. Sherah went to meet him, smiled and gave him a hug. "Did you tell him that I was on the television show?" She signed and asked. He shook his head.  
"No. He saw you and asked me, if I knew you were here. I told him we had planned to meet up here." He signed and she took his hand. They joined the table.  
"So, you wanted to learn how to cook lemon chicken?" The President asked and she nodded. "And you're pregnant?" She looked shocked.  
"How did you know that?"  
"Chevon told everyone on television. Now, we need to eat. And we need to talk." He looked over the menu. "So, what does this mean, now that you're pregnant?" She looked at the President confused.  
"What do you mean?" He frowned.  
"We'll talk later in private." They ate. Sherah looked at Daniel.  
"So, you knew?" He nodded.  
" _We're_ talking later in private."

“Bobby, what did you think of the Lemon Chicken?” Sherah asked him curiously. He smiled.   
“The sauce goes well with it. What made you interested in this dish?” She smiled.   
“I actually went to college here. Maybe you know it? Gallaudet University? Anyway, I had this friend that came into my room one night and he wanted us to have some food. I was going over the menu and saw the words, ‘Lemon Chicken’. I knew I loved lemons and I knew I loved chicken. I thought why not try it. One bit was all it took for this girl to become addicted.” He nodded.   
“What did you study at the University?” She shook her head.  
“I really wasn’t sure what I wanted. I just knew I loved writing. It was a challenge for me.”   
“You didn’t graduate?” She shook her head.   
“Being from a small town makes me feel comfortable to be in a small town. To be in a big city like this,” She shook her head. “You don’t feel comfortable.” He smiled.   
“I bet you were on top of your class in school?”  
“Second top.”   
“Close enough.” She nodded. He looked at his watch. “Me and Stacy need to get going. I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early to teach you how to cook this. I want to learn too.” She smiled.

Lee closed the doors for privacy as the President turned to her. "You're carrying a child. Does that mean the child will also receive the mark and the curse that you have?" She looked down as she didn't of that.  
"I don't know. While the history books say that in my past life I had children, I don't remember, if they had it or not." She signed as he sighed and looked down.  
"I've already ordered you not to go to the moon anymore. Now, I'm ordering you not to be off base. Now, that you're pregnant with a child, you need to take precautions." She sighed.  
"After I learn how to cook lemon chicken, I'll stay on the base." He nodded satisfied.  
"Daniel, do you mind getting a box for me?" He was puzzled; but obeyed. Once he left, the President turned to her. "Do you know who the father is?" She looked at him in shock.  
"How could you have known that there was a chance that he isn't?" He looked at her.  
"We don't have much time before he comes back. Do you?" She shook her head and he sighed. "Great." Daniel came back in and gave him the box. "Thank you. Daniel, keep an eye on her. No more going off world. I've noticed when you do, she tend to 'escape.'"  
"Yes, Mr. President." Terry stood up.  
"Well, it's late and I need to get going. I better not be seeing you outside of Stargate Command center after tomorrow." He said when he looked at her. She nodded.  
"Yes, sir." She saluted him.  
"Good. We'll be in touch. Have a good night you two. Lee, let them stay as long as they want."

She looked at Daniel. "On the scale between 1 to 10, how mad are you?" She signed asking and he sighed.  
"I'm not mad as I kinda already suspected." He signed confessing and she looked at him surprised.  
"Really?" He nodded and she sighed.  
"Let's go to my hotel room."

Once there, he looked at her. "Did you do anything with Bobby and his girlfriend?" He asked signing. She looked at him and shook her head.  
"I want you." She signed back. He smiled and took off his shirt.  
"How bad?"  
"Hmmm, bad enough that I've masturbate over you 100 times." He rolled his eyes and began to tickle her.  
"You just love being a smart ass, don't you?"   
"I'm only a smart ass to those that I'm madly in love with." He nodded.  
"Good." They began to kiss, and he lead her down on the bed. He pulled up her shirt and pulled down her bra. She closed her eyes and threw her head back.  
"Did you miss me?" He looked up at her.  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here in this room with you." She smiled.  
"Kiss me." He kissed her. She began to play with his dick, and he took off her hand.  
"Now, you keep making me look bad in front of people. Thinking that I have no control over you." He put her fingers into his mouth. "So, you're not going to get him first. I'm doing you first." She sat up as he began to take off her pants, underwear and shoes.  
"That's not fair." He looked at her.  
"What's not fair is that I keep getting blamed for you. You need to be taught a lesson." She sighed and he began to work on her.  
"If you insist on punishing me, I'm naming this kid, 'Cupid.'" She threatened and he looked up at her.  
"You won't win. I won't let you." He resume and she moaned.  
"Deeper." He licked her pussy as he used one of his hands to go in and out of it. He had his other hand on her leg. "What about mercy?" She asked in a small voice and he smiled.  
"You didn't show me any, so don't expect me to." He stood up and began to undress. He entered her and began to pound her.

The next morning, there was a knock. "Is Sherah ready, yet?" It was Bobby.  
"Sorry about that. I'll wake her up. Give us a few minutes."  
"Alright, I'll meet her downstairs in the lobby." He left and Daniel looked at her. He played with her hair and began to kiss her again. She looked at him and stretched.  
"Bobby wants you downstairs." He signed and she nodded.  
"You'll stay here?" She signed back and he shook his head.  
"I've another meeting to attend to. I'll take a shower with you and you can water me." He was playing with his dick and she smiled.  
"I can have him now?" He nodded and stopped her.  
"Only if you promise not to 'escape' anymore and stay on the base." She sighed.  
"Yes, daddy." He nodded.  
"Good. Let's go." He took her hand and they went into the shower.

She came down a few minutes later and was shocked to see Bobby was alone. _Where's Stacy?_ She text him and he shook his head.  
 _She knows you have a boyfriend. She's not worried about us anymore. You ready to learn?_ She nodded and followed him into the limo to the restaurant. They went to the back and the chef was there ready to teach them. Bobby thought the process was too simple and tried to do it himself. He had her taste his cooking and she smiled. He smiled back and began to teach her how. It took her a few hours to learn how to master it. _Now, you can make it on your own. Do you need a ride somewhere? I have to get going._ She nodded.  
 _Can you take me back to the hotel?_ He nodded.

She went back to the hotel and laid on the bed. She had an idea. _Hey, Cam, what's up?_ She waited for a response.  
 _Hi, Sherah, aren't you with Daniel?_ _  
No, he had to go to this thing and I'm alone in the hotel room.  
Oh yeah, he had to give a speech about how Stargate SG-1 is going. It's something we have to do every year, since we have people funding us. Do you know who the father of your child is?_She threw her head back. Did everyone in the world know?  
 _I'm guessing you watched, "Worst Cooks in America?"_ _  
Yes_. She sighed.  
 _No. I don't know, if it's yours or Daniel's._ _  
I want you to do something for me. If it's mine, you lie and say it's Daniel's.  
Why?  
Daniel's the safe bet. If it's mine, it will cause complications._She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. _Hello?_ _  
I don't want to talk about this anymore.  
Just because I want you to pretend it's Daniel's, even if it's not, doesn't mean we have to stop anything.  
Promise?  
Yes._She felt better. _What are you doing in the hotel room?_ _  
Masturbating over you.  
Now, don't go there.  
Too late, I'm already there.  
I don't believe you._She nodded and pulled down her pants. She began to record herself masturbating and sent it to him.  
 _You really enjoy torturing me, don't you?_ _  
No, I'm an Angel.  
More like the Devil and I'm the Angel.  
Yes, I'm your Devil and you're my Angel, we belong together.  
Can I have a breasts picture?_She took a picture of both.  
 _Wish you were here to play with them._ _  
Me too. Soon, you'll be here.  
Are you doing anything?  
Oh, you know that I am.  
Sent me a video. Fair is fair._Soon, she received a video of him jacking off and she smiled.  
 _I just came. I have to go. See you later?_ _  
Yeah, thanks for the chat.  
Anytime, my devil._She shook her head and took a nap.

She sat at the table for dinner time and got everyone’s attention. “Do any of you have plans tomorrow?” She signed and voiced. They all turned to look at her curiously.  
“What are you planning?” She grinned.  
“I want to make sure that I can cook Lemon Chicken now. I would prefer someone to be in the kitchen with me.” They looked at each other.   
“Why do you need us to be in the kitchen with you?” Cam signed and voiced asking.  
“I don’t trust myself. Unless you want me to burn down the kitchen…” She shook her head. They sighed.   
“I guess we can leave Sam behind with you. Teal’c, Daniel and I have a mission to do tomorrow.” She looked at Sam.   
“I can’t believe that the men have found out our secret.” She looked at her puzzled.   
“What secret?” She signed asking. She gave her a frown.  
“You know the one where women are stronger and tougher than men.”   
“Hey! I object to that remark!” Daniel signed and voiced. “I put up with you for now a year. I think I’m strong and tough.” She shook her head.  
“If you were strong and tough than women, you wouldn’t have volunteered Sam to dare to be with me. You would leave her all alone and hopeless?” Teal’c raised his eyebrows.  
“Sherah, if you’re trying to get us to stay with you, you have no idea who you’re dealing with.”   
“Just don’t take our secret to the world.” Sam was trying so hard not to laugh. The men looked at each other nodded. Daniel smiled and looked at her.   
“You know what. You’re right.” The women looked at him in surprise. “To prove that we’re stronger and tougher than women, we’ll dare to taste your cooking.” Sherah looked at him alarmed.   
“You dare?” He nodded.   
“Whose strong and tough now?”  
“I bet y’all liked Daniel before I accidentally made him a smart ass like me.” Sam couldn’t help it anymore and started laughing.   
“The girl has a point.” Cam signed and Daniel hit him lightly.   
“If you poison me and I end up in the hospital, I will enjoy you feeling guilty about doing so.” Daniel smiled snarky at her. She growled and crossed her arms.   
“You better love me more when this child is born.” She threatened.

Sam followed Sherah into the kitchen. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Sam signed and voiced. She looked at her.   
“I’m going by with what I wrote down.” She signed and voiced back. She held up her notebook. “Do you know how to make it?” Sam shook her head.   
“I never thought about cooking much. You don’t have time when you’re on the base.”  
“Do you think as a Scientist you can help me cook?”   
“I can try.” They tried to follow her recipe. They took it out in the oven and looked it. “Did it come out the way you wanted it?” Sherah held up a finger and began to make the sauce.   
“It’s not completed without the sauce.” Sam shook her head.

“Hey, do you know who is really the father of the child?” Sam signed and voice asking. Sherah looked at her and shook her head. Sam sighed. “Does Daniel know about you and Cam?”  
“As far as I know no.”  
“If it becomes Cam’s what are you going to tell Daniel?”   
“Cam told me to lie and say it’s Daniel’s.” Sam nodded.   
“I get why he would want you to do that. It would be safer for him that way. Does that bother you?” She shook her head and shrugged.   
“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean that I could carry the child full term. I mean, anything can happen between now and then.” Carter nodded.   
“That’s true. Does this mean you’ve been pregnant before?” She shook her head and continued to focus on making the sauce.   
“What do you think? Is the sauce good?” She had Sam taste it. She put her finger into it and licked it.   
“Not bad.” Sherah watched as she did that. Her mind began to imagine Sam licking her finger like that. Looking into her eyes and kissing her. She began to drool. “Sherah. Sherah!” When she didn’t answer, she began to shake her. Sherah shook her head and looked at Sam.   
“What? What’s wrong, Sam?”  
“Didn’t you see me try to get your attention?”   
“I was just…um…what’s next?” She tried to get her mind to focus on what was happening now.   
“Why don’t you go and sit down. I’ll serve us both some lemon chicken and your sauce.”  
“Good idea.” She went into the cafeteria and sat down. She closed her eyes.

Sam came into the cafeteria bringing in the food. “If it doesn’t taste like Lemon Chicken, I give up!” She signed and voiced. Sam shook her head.   
“It takes practice. One or two times isn’t going to be enough. You have to want it bad enough to keep practicing until you got it.” She signed and voiced back. As she watched Sam eat her cooking, she imagined her feeding the food into her mouth.   
“Is it hot in here or just me?” Sam looked at her confused.   
“Um, I think the temperature is normal. Are you okay?” She felt her forehead. Sherah was trying to get her breathing to be normal. _Relax, damn it! Relax!_ She screamed inside her head. “You don’t appear to have a fever. If you need to lay down, we can do this later.” She shook her head.   
“I can do it.” She hoped that Sam would be quiet for a while. She wanted to just focus on eating. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t how she wanted it either. When she had a few more bites, she threw up again. She screamed. “Nooooooo!!!!” Sam felt bad for her.   
“I’m so sorry.” Sherah shot her a look.  
“You’re so lucky that you’re not pregnant and you can eat whatever you want.” Sam sighed and took her hand.   
“Let’s get you cleaned up.” People were wondering why Sherah was pissed and Sam was helping her to her room.

“You go on and get undressed. I’m going to go find you new clothes.” She signed and voiced. Sherah began to take off her clothes and shook her head. This wasn’t fair. She wished she could sue her stomach for not allowing her to eat her favorite food.   
“How dare you not like the food that your own mother cooked! We couldn’t have bond over food!” She signed to her stomach. Sam raised her eyebrows as she watched Sherah yell at her stomach. She tapped Sherah to get her attention.  
“I don’t think the baby can hear you.” She signed gently. Sherah shot her another mean look.   
“If we don’t bond over music, I will file for divorce against this child!” Sam shook her head.   
“I’m really starting to feel bad for that baby already.” Sherah growled at her. “In the bathtub!”   
“I would feel bad if you had a baby. You would boss them around.”   
“In! I’m not going to tell you again.” Sherah sighed and got into the bath water.   
“You don’t have to stay.” Sam nodded.   
“Yes, I do. If I didn’t, that would mean I don’t care about you and the baby. I care about both of you. Wash or I’ll wash you.” Sherah sighed and began to wash herself in front of Sam. She felt a little uncomfortable.   
“Would you mind doing my back for me, mom?” Sam rolled her eyes and took the blue puff sponge. She began to wash her back and Sherah closed her eyes. She was trying to keep her breathing stabilized. The more Sam touched her, the more she wanted her. Without thinking, she turned around and started kissing her. Sam was shocked. After kissing for a few, she jumped back.   
“What were you thinking?” She looked at her confused.   
“I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to have self-control and self-resistance towards you all day. The way you licked your finger when you tasted my sauce and the way you were eating was driving me crazy!” Sam swallowed.   
“I think it’s just the pregnant hormones.” She didn’t know why, but she picked up the puff sponge again and washed her. As she washed her, it was her turn to try to resist temptation and have self-control. Sherah shook her head when she saw Sam struggling.   
“You need to leave before we both do something we’ll regret.” She warned her and she looked up at her.   
“I can do this.” She shook her head.   
“Next time? Tell me to shut the hell up.” Sam looked at her confused. “I boasted to the guys that women had strength than men. We’re failing. Do you know how women will react if this got out? No….we’re weaker.” Sam held up a finger and left the room. She came back in talking on the cellphone. She watched as Sam began to quietly freak out. She tried reading her lips, but found it was too hard for her. After she got off the phone she looked at Sherah. “Next time, shut the fuck up.” Sherah looked at her surprised.   
“Why, what happened? Who was that?”  
“It was the guys. They won’t be coming back tonight. Daniel asked me to take care of you.” Sherah looked down feeling guiltier.   
“Do you have any duct tape?” Sam helped her out and gave her a towel.   
  
“What you want to do tonight?” Sam signed asking. Sherah shrugged.   
“A way for us to have self-control.” Sam nodded in agreement and smiled. She took Sherah’s hand and went into Daniel’s room. She got the laptop. She mentioned for her to follow her. They went into her science lab. She picked up a book and pointed to one of its pages.   
“I’m working on this right now.” Sam signed and voiced. Sherah looked at the picture.   
“If anyone can figure it out, it’s you.” She signed and voiced smiling. Sam nodded.   
“You can work on the laptop, keep me company. The door is open. We won’t be tempted to do anything.”   
“One good thing about women? They think fast on their feet when they have to.” She brought the trash can near her. “Just in case I need to throw up.”

The guys arrived back to the Stargate Command. “I need a shower.” Cam told them. They nodded.   
“You guys go ahead. I’m going to find Sam to make sure that Sherah didn’t poison her or anything.” Cam frowned at him. Daniel put his weapons back into the weapon room and took off his vest. He went to his room and found no one. He went to the kitchen and found no one. He was puzzled. He went to Sam’s room. Empty. He finally went to Sam’s science lab. Empty. He decided to call Sam. It went straight to voice mail. He was worried. He ran back to Walter. “Did Sam take her and Sherah off base to somewhere?” He looked at him weird.   
“Uh, no one has come through the Stargate but you guys.” Cam and Teal’c joined Daniel.  
“Where are the women?” Daniel nodded and looked at him.  
“That’s a very good question. Where are they?”


	16. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, that's dangerous." Jack said as he caught him watching her. "Falling for your best friend's girl that's never a good idea." Mitchell sighed.
> 
> "Is there a place where I can get a refund?" She signed innocently and looked around the room. He shook his head.  
> "I'm not customer service, darling."
> 
> Join the adventure as Cam and Sherah go camping.

Edited 9/7/2020

_Love, a bear that Daniel gave to Sherah_

At breakfast the next morning, Sherah kept sneezing and didn't feel like eating. She put her head on the table. She felt miserable. "Daniel, you better get her to the infirmary." Sam said feeling Sherah's head. "She's got a fever." Even though he was hungry, he was more concerned about her.  
"Hey, do you mind getting a wheelchair for Sherah?" He asked one of the guards. The soldier nodded and wheeled one for her. He helped her into it and pushed her to see Dr. Fraiser.  
"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" She sneezed. She could barely hold her head up. He knew he had to rush. She looked like she was about to fall out of the wheelchair.

They got to the infirmary. "Oh my," Dr. Fraiser said when she saw Sherah. "Get her on the bed." He lifted her up and put her in one of the beds. She checked her temperature. "104! She's definitely going to have to stay here for a few days." He looked at her worried. "I know you want to be here for her Daniel, but you need to go or you will risk getting sick too. Out!" She kicked him out and he sighed. She was his girlfriend and he couldn't even be there to take care of her.

He walked back to the cafeteria and was surprised to see his food still on the table. "If you want me to warm some more toast for you, I can." Clarence, the cook said, and he smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah, I heard about your girl getting sick." He said as he carried his tray and he followed him. "I do hope that she'll be alright. She's a sweet one. Always saying thank you. If she needs any food. Just holler, I don't mind cooking some food for her."  
"You might not be able to. Dr. Fraiser kicked me out because she doesn't want to risk me getting sick." Clarence nodded.  
"Well, when she gets better, you have her come and see me. I'll whip up some tacos for her."  
"I'll do that. Thanks Clarence." He nodded, giving Daniel back his tray full of warm food.

Daniel went to visit Sherah 2 days later. She was sitting up and still sneezing. Dr. Fraiser told him that he was only allowed to visit her for a short time. "Hey, you need to get well because we can't do anything while you are in this hospital bed." He signed to her and she grinned at him.  
"Here." She signed giving him the teddy bear that had, "I Miss You" on it.  
"No, I gave this to you." He signed to her, giving her back the teddy bear, she shook her head.  
"No, you need it more than me, if you miss having me in bed that much." She grinned.  
"Did you ever give the teddy bear a name?" He signed asking and holding up the bear. "Yes, I've decided on Love. Since I believed our relationship has taught me that our love can endure anything." He had to smile.  
"Okay, I'll hold on to Love until you're back with me. That way you can hurry up and get well." She nodded happy that he was willing to look after the bear.  
"Take good care of him. He keeps me company when you're off world. If anything happens to him, I won't let you go off world anymore." She threatened and he smiled.  
"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him."  
"Okay, Daniel, time's up. Get out!" Dr. Fraiser kicked him out again.  
"Can I give her a kiss?" She frowned.  
"Do you want to get sick like she did?" He sighed.  
"I'll come back and see you when she lets me." He gave her a kiss on the back of her hand.  
"You better wash that hand."  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." He left the room.

He looked at the bear as he made his way back to his room. Mitchell was on his way to Daniel's room when he saw him with the teddy bear. "Awww, that's so cute. Did you buy her that for Valentine's Day?" He asked and Daniel shook his head.  
"Remember when she had that nightmare? The next day, I gave her this bear. To think that she had kept it the whole time."  
"It looks so dirty." Mitchell said studying the bear.  
"Yeah, I'm thinking of giving it a bear-y bath." Cam laughed.  
"How is Sherah by the way?" He asked concerned.  
"She's doing better, and I was allowed to visit her for a while, but she's not allowed to leave the infirmary yet." He followed Jackson to his room. He watched as Daniel washed his hands and then, started running the sink with bleach to clean the bear.  
"Why did she give you the bear? Why didn't she keep it?"  
"Well, I complained about how I miss having her in bed with me. So, she gave me the bear. I also wanted to try to speed up her recovery, if possible." Cam nodded.

The next morning, it was _Dr. Daniel Jackson_ , who wasn't feeling good. "Ugh, I think that I've caught what Sherah had." He sneezed. The team looked at him not surprised.  
"Daniel, man, what did you think was going to happen?" Mitchell shook his head. "You kept visiting Sherah when you should have stayed away!" Jackson put his head on his hands that were on the table.  
"Please Cam, spare me the lecture. Now, I can feel how horrible she was feeling." Sam checked his forehead.  
"Yep, you definitely caught what she did. You've got a fever too. Come on, lover boy, we're taking you to the infirmary." He was feeling so lousy; he didn't bother to object.

"You know, I'm not surprised to see you here." Dr. Fraiser said shaking her head. "Did I not warn you to stay away from Sherah and not to be kissing her?" She had her arms crossed and looking down at the floor.  
"Correction, I only kissed her hand. Achoo!"  
"It doesn't matter where you've kissed her, on her lips or on the hand, you can still get what she did. Alright, in bed." Sam helped him into one of the beds. He saw Sherah still sleeping in one of the beds.  
"Since we're both sick, can I go lay down next to her?" The doctor shot him a look.  
"Daniel!" She screamed, "Look I know you love her, but you need to focus on yourself now. She's almost in recovery and you," She pointed to him, "Are just starting. So, unless you want her getting sick again, you are to stay in this bed, do you hear me?" He nodded and sneezed again as she continued. "I can't believe that I'm going to be saying this. But since you and Sherah are both sick, there will be no kissing at all. No kissing on the hand or the cheek or anywhere! No hugs. Do you understand me?" He sighed.  
"The Doctor Fraiser I remember didn't give out any rules." He said grumpy, playing with the sheets.  
"Well, that was because, you, my boy, have never had it this bad for any woman that I've ever seen. So, you only get yourself to blame. Now, I'm going to give you a flu shot, so that this doesn't happen again." He grimaced.  
"No shots! You know, I don't like shots!" She shrugged.  
"Maybe next time, you will learn how to follow the doctor's orders." As she entered the flu shot, he yelled.

Sherah woke up some time later that day and saw Daniel was sleeping in one of the beds. She pushed the "nurse" call button. "Well, someone is awake from her sleep." Dr. Fraiser said with an interpreter beside her.  
"Is that Daniel over there?" She asked, pointing at the bed he was sleeping in.  
"Yep, since you let that boy kiss your hand, he got what you did. The flu." Sherah looked down, feeling guilty.  
"He'll get better, right?" The doctor nodded.  
"It will just take him time to recover." She looked at him concerned. "Hey, how are _you_ feeling?"  
"A lot better, thanks to you. As much as I love being here, when can I leave?"  
"If you're still feeling fine tomorrow, I'll let you leave. For now, are you hungry?" Sherah nodded, she was starving.  
"Alright, I'll have one of my nurses bring you some water and some soup. You still want the Southern Chili Soup, right?" She nodded again, smiling as Dr. Fraiser nodded. "Alright, rest. The nurse will bring you the food and drink in a few minutes." Dr. Fraiser and the interpreter left and Sherah sighed. Daniel was sick, and it was all her fault. Was he mad about it? She would have been. Well, the important thing was, he would get better. Even if that meant she was not allowed to let him kiss her or vice versa. But what would she do on the base without him? She has never been alone with the Stargate SG-1 team without Daniel. She didn't feel comfortable staying on the base. Then she remembered Amanda. She was one of her co-workers that helped cleaned the base. She was this woman that looked like she could be in a magazine. Tall, long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sherah remembered asking why she was working as a custodian as she was, and she shrugged. "It was the only way that I could be near my man." That Sherah understood and shook her head; the things humans did for love.

The next morning

"Well, your tests tell me you are fine, so you're free to go." The interpreter told her. Sherah pulled off the covers and smiled. She couldn't wait to take a bath. It had been days, since she had one. She looked at Daniel and became sad; she wanted to take him with her.  
"Doctor," She signed looking at Dr. Fraiser, "You'll take care of him, right? He'll get better?" Her eyes showed how worried she looked. The doctor sighed.  
"Don't worry. I'll be giving him the same best care that I've gave you." She put her hand on Sherah's shoulder. "He'll be fine, I promise you." Sherah nodded, looked one last time at Daniel and left the room.

She saw the teddy bear, held it and remembered the decision that she had made at the infirmary. Her decision to contact Amanda. She got out her phone and looked up the contact list for her name.  
_Hey, girl, wuz up?_ She started to type. _Listen, Daniel's sick. Can we hang out or are you too busy?_ She clicked send. It took a while, but she got a text back.  
_Hey girl! Are you working tonight? If so, I'll ask Paul if I can bring you home with me. That way, we can spend the day tomorrow together and maybe do some shopping? If not, I'm sure that we can find something for us to do. Let me text Paul and I'll get back to you soon. Okay?  
__Alright. Sounds good._ Sherah took the backpack that she had brought to hold her things like papers and her laptop. She took them out and started packing a light load of clothes and essentials. A few minutes later, she received a text from Amanda.  
_Hey, girl. Do you like camping, fishing and things? Paul has this outing that he was planning to do this weekend, but he said that you're welcome to come with us. We'll be helping you to walk on the beach. What do you think?  
__Hey, that sounds great! I would love to do some stargazing. So, I'll be totally up for that.  
__Alright, I'll see you at work. After work, you'll come home with me. Bring some suntan lotion and a swimming suit. Do you have a tent or a fishing gear?_ Sherah sighed.  
_No._  
_Alright. Paul will call Jack O'Neill and have him bring those things out for you. See you tonight!_ She smiled. At last, she had a plan for the weekend. She decided to write a letter to Daniel, so that he wouldn't be worried about her.

Daniel,

First, let me apologize for getting you sick. I wish that I could take care of you, but I'm sure Dr. Fraiser would do better than I would. Since I don't really feel comfortable staying with the Stargate SG-1 group without you, I've decided to hang out with a woman that I've met at work. Her name is Amanda and she's dating Paul. I don't know if you know who Paul is. I'll give you his phone number, just in case. They are taking me camping for the weekend. I don't mind, since you know that I love stargazing and nature. If you feel better, maybe you can come? If not, I'll see you on Monday.

Love and miss you! Xoxo,

Sherah

She picked up the teddy bear and went to see Mitchell. "Hey, do you mind giving this to Jackson? I would, but I have to get ready for work." She signed as he shook his head.  
"First, Jackson gives you this bear, you give it to him and now you're giving it to him again?" He signed back confused.  
"Well, he's sick and needs company. This bear will give him that." He nodded.  
"Alright, give me a hug as a payment for priority delivery." She grinned and gave him a hug.  
"I'll take it right now."

He walked to the infirmary. "What are you doing here?" Dr. Fraiser asked.  
"Special and priority delivery for Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
"Let me guess from Sherah?" He nodded.  
"Alright, he's up, but he's still sick. So, here." She gave him a mask.  
"Hey Daniel! I've a special and priority delivery from a Miss. Sherah Payton?" Daniel frowned at him, sat up in bed and looked at the bear. His nose was red and puffy from all the sneezing.  
"How is she?"  
"She seems to be doing alright. She's working tonight." He took the note and frowned.  
"She's going camping?" He asked out loud.  
"Alone?" Mitchell asked, taking the note. "No, no, no, no. She's not going alone and who are these people? Who is Amanda? Who is Paul? Don't worry, Jackson, I'll go camping with her. You can come, only if you feel better."

He ran out of the infirmary and went to find Sherah. "You are not going camping alone." He signed when he found her.  
"I'll be with Amanda and Paul." She signed and he shook his head.  
"Let me take you tomorrow." She sighed as Amanda came.  
"Who are you?" She signed asking curiously.  
"I'm Colonel Cam Mitchell, who are you?"  
"You're the guy that took Colonel Jack O' Neill's place. I'm Amanda." They shook hands.  
"You're all going camping tomorrow?" Amanda looked at Sherah.  
"Yeah. You can come, if you want."  
"No, I'll do better than that. I'll be taking Sherah up to the park. Which park is it?"  
"Mueller State Park."  
"Fine, we'll meet you there."  
"Jack's coming tomorrow too. Since she doesn't have any fishing gear or a tent."  
"What time?"  
"Well, Paul said that we'll be leaving about 8 in the morning or so. We should be there around 9?"  
"Alright. Sherah," He looked at her. "You come back to my room, when you're done with work." He signed as she swallowed and nodded.

"Wow! The Stargate SG-1 team is very protected of you!" Amanda signed to her, once Cam left and she nodded.  
"You don't know the half of it." She signed back.  
"That Mitchell guy is sure cute. Are you sure you only want Daniel?" Sherah frowned.  
"Daniel has my heart and my soul." Amanda shook her head.  
"Well, you'll be alone with Mitchell, who knows, what will happen?"  
"Nothing will happen. I mean, we slept together before." She closed her eyes and looked down. Why can't she know when to shut up? Amanda's eyes grew wide.  
"You've already had sex with Cam?" Sherah hit her head with her hand.  
"No! We just slept together. You know, with clothes on." Amanda frowned.  
"Just because you and Daniel are dating, doesn't mean that the body stops breathing."  
"Maybe to you."  
"Come on, we still got 2 hours left, if we are going to finish." Looking at her watch and she nodded.

After work, Sherah stopped by her room to pick up her backpack and brought it back to Mitchell's room. He was already fast asleep on his bed with his clothes on. She looked at him as she was debating what to do. She could ignore him and go back to her room. But she knew him, if she ignored his command, he'll be on her ass tomorrow. She got up on the bed, put her arms around him, rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Sometime during the night, Mitchell was too tired to think. He wrapped his arms around her. It has been a while since he had cuddle up with anyone. She didn't even object when he did. She was too tired too.

The next morning, Mitchell yawned and opened his eyes. He looked at Sherah, who was fast asleep next to him. He knew he wasn't Daniel and couldn't kiss her to wake her up like he could. So, he gently shook her awake and watched as she yawned. "Go take a shower." He signed. She nodded and searched her backpack for her clothes that she planned to wear today. She didn't take a shower, but a bath. She relaxed in the bath water when Mitchell came in. "Aren't you going to hurry?" He signed asking her. He didn't flinch when he saw her naked. She didn't know why, but she didn't panic.  
"I wanted to relax." She signed; playing in the water.  
"If you don't get out, we won't make it in time. I need to shower too." She rolled her eyes.  
"How about you take a shower while I take a bath?" She suggested.  
"You have 5 minutes. Then, out!" He ordered.  
"Yes, dad." He frowned and left the room. He closed his eyes. How could she not care that he had seen her naked and in the bathtub? He relaxed on the bed and 5 minutes later, Sherah was tapping him on the leg.  
"Daddy, I'm done." She signed; looking annoyed.  
"Your only daddy is Jackson!" He signed back and she followed him into the bathroom.  
"I can't have 2 daddies?"  
"Out!" She frowned.  
"You've already seen me naked and now, I can't see you?" He frowned and pushed her out the door.  
"Out!" She shook her head.  
"Looks like you're an uptight dad like Daniel used to be." He rolled his eyes and shut the door.

She was making sure that she had everything when Jack came by. He took out his cellphone and gave it to her.  
_Uh, I thought that this was Colonel Cam Mitchell's room?_ She nodded, took his cellphone and typed.  
_It is his room, but he won't let me out of his sight. So, I'm stuck here. Are you here for the tent and the fishing gear?_ He smiled.  
_Yes, do you know how to fish?_ She shook her head. _I'll teach you._ She smiled at him. Soon, Mitchell came out and was surprised to see Jack. He was grateful that he had gotten dressed in the bathroom.  
"Jack, it's good to see you. You're here to let Sherah borrow your fishing gear and tent?" He asked, shaking his hand and looking down at Sherah, who looked up at him, innocent. O'Neill nodded.  
"Yeah, I was confused, if this was your room or not. She explained to me that I was _not_ in the wrong room." Cam nodded and looked down at Sherah again.  
"Are you ready?" He signed. She picked up her backpack, a light black hood jacket and nodded. Mitchell picked up his duffel bag and his light jacket as well. He took Sherah's hand and they walked with Jack to his truck.  
"So, fill me in, what's going on?" He asked as he put Mitchell's and Sherah's things in the back of his truck.  
"I don't know why, but I'm just feeling very protective of her and that's why she was in my room."

Once, Jack and Mitchell finish setting up the tent, Jack tapped Sherah's shoulder and mentioned for her to follow him. Since it was hard for her to walk on the dirt, he held her hand. He took 3 fishing poles as Mitchell took the bait box and lawn chairs. Mitchell set up the 3 lawn chairs and O'Neill helped her sit in one while the 2 men sat in the other lawn chairs. Jack gave her the fishing pole and gestured for her to watch him. He leaned the pole back and put it in the water. She didn't think that she could do it, so she just put the pole into the water, and he sighed. It didn't matter to him, not really. Fishing was fishing, no matter how it was done. He decided next time, he'll do it for her.

After a while, she was feeling hot. So, she excused herself, took off her shirt and shorts. She had her blue bikini underneath. She asked Mitchell to help her get into the water. She loved the cold water all over her as it felt nice on a hot day. She watched as soon, people began to come and crowd the beach. Amanda and Paul were dancing and drinking as Sherah shook her head. She didn't like to drink. But, she didn't condemn those who did. She saw the rest smoking cigarettes and marijuana. She didn't mind being the only one in the water, since no one was paying attention to her anyway. She looked at the lake and smiled. She had it all to herself and relaxed.

As the sun was going down, she called out to Mitchell. "Help!" He sighed, took her hand and helped her out the lake. She felt cold. It's a good thing that she brought her Elmo onesie to the park. She would wait until after she finished eating to change into it. She was hungry and Mitchell helped her to sit next to him on a log. He gave her a plate with some fish and some chips. He held out a coke and she nodded. He smiled and put it close by her. She could feel Amanda watching her curiously. But, she said nothing. After eating, she got a towel from her backpack and looked into the tent. Good, she thought. It was empty. She took off her bikini and was about to put on her onesie, when Mitchell went looking for her. He had gone to the bathroom when he noticed her missing. He went inside the tent and saw her getting her onesie up. He stared at it. A onesie at a camp? He shook his head. He needed to teach this girl a few things. She turned around and jumped when she saw him.  
"Trying to scare a girl half to death, so you can give her CPR?" She signed joking and he looked at her.  
"If you needed CPR, I would call Daniel for that." He smiled signing.  
"But, Daniel's not here, so what are you going to do? Let me die?" He frowned at her. She had her hands on her hips and watched as he shook his head.  
"But, do you need CPR? No. So, this discussion has no point." She rolled her eyes.  
"I want to get some stargazing before bed. Do you mind?" She signed looking at the blocked entrance and he moved.  
"I'm so sorry, your Highness." She looked at him and pushed him.

She got a sleeping bag, put it on the ground and put her hands on the back of her head. It was a beautiful night with the blue moon shining and looking bigger than it was. The stars were scattered across the sky. She shook her head when she thought of how nothing was more beautiful than nature. Nothing. Cam laid next to her and Jack came up to them. "You two know that I only have 2 beds. I'm taking one. I have a feeling that you both won't mind taking the other?" He asked and watched as Mitchell translated what he had said.  
"Jack, you're looking at 2 professional sleepers. We can sleep together without sex." He choked while Mitchell playfully hit Sherah. She looked at him.  
"I forgot how blunt deaf people are." O'Neill shook his head. "Well, I was not really referring to sex, but it's good to know." He went into tent.  
"Are you sure that you're comfortable laying here on the ground?" Mitchell signed concerned. She sighed and shook her head.  
"I think that Jack's bed would be better." He shook his head and put his hand on his head.  
"Sherah, I don't think that I could have handled you." He confessed as she looked at him puzzled.  
"You have sex on your mind, I was speaking of his other free bed! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She playfully smacked him in the head and he stared at her.  
"Let's go?" She nodded as she was tired.

She left the sleeping bag on the ground and looked at how narrow Jack's other bed was. It was barely big enough for both. He had no choice, but to put his arm around her stomach and his other hand under her head. It wasn't that comfortable, but it still beat the ground. She wondered what did Cam mean by, "I don't think that I could have handled you?" Why would he say something like that? She shrugged. She knew that she belonged to Daniel and he belonged to her, and that's all that mattered.

The sun woke all of them up. Sherah went to her backpack and checked her cellphone. It didn't receive service this far out. She sighed. So, that meant no messages from Daniel. Mitchell came to stand over her. "Any messages from Romeo?" He signed looking at her. She looked at him and shook her head.  
"We're too far out." She signed back showing her cellphone. He got on her level.  
"I'm not much, but you've got me." She smiled and nodded.  
"I want to eat breakfast, then I'll change."  
"You're brave."  
"Why?"  
"Because that onesie," He gestured to her onesie, "Is _not_ for camping."  
"But Mitchell, I was cold." She signed in self-defense.  
"Next time we go camping, I'm packing your clothes." He shook his head and grabbed her hand as she sighed.

People laughed when they saw her onesie. Mitchell looked at her, as if, to say, "I told you so." She sighed and focused on her food. She ate until she was full and looked at Mitchell. "Because you said that you would let me die instead of giving me CPR, I want to warn you now, I'm going to go in and change." She signed and looked into the water. "I'm just going to wear my bikini, making it easy for me to get in and out of the water." He frowned at her.

She left to change, came back out and joined Jack on the other lawn chair to fish. He took her fishing pole, threw it back and into the water. He handed it to her. She got a few fishes and he helped her rein them in. For some reason, Cam choose to stay beside Sherah, and she didn't get why. If anything was to happen, she had a feeling Jack would have put up a fight. As her thoughts were lingered on Jack, she had an idea. She took out her cellphone.  
_Can I ask a question?_ And gave the cellphone to him. He looked at it and typed back.  
_I hope that it's a good question.  
__If I needed CPR, would you give it to me?_ He looked at her puzzled and looked at Mitchell.  
"What is she talking about?" He showed it to Cam, who hit her playfully.  
"You don't need to bring him into this!" He signed, but she ignored him.  
_Would you?_ She typed and showed it to him as Jack sighed.  
_If you needed CPR, yes, I would have gave it to you._ She showed it to Mitchell.  
"See? Jack's better than you!" Cam sighed and shook his head.  
"I was joking. If you needed CPR, I would gave it to you too. Can we drop this?" He signed; clearly annoyed and she sighed.  
"Now that you said you would, yes, I'll drop it now."  
"Mitchell, do I even want to know what started this?" Jack asked and he shook his head.  
"Short-term version: If a deaf person doesn't hear someone come in, they turn around and jump, clearly, they need CPR." Jack nodded.  
"Unfortunately, I _do_ understand."

She was feeling hot, she held out her hand to Mitchell. He sighed and helped her into the water. She went swimming. This time, more people were in the water with her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt someone splashing her. She looked at who it was, Mitchell. "That's for annoying me with the CPR thing!" He signed, she started splashing water back at him.  
"You didn't have to come with me. I would have been safe with Amanda, Paul and even Jack!" She signed back. He nodded, picked her up and threw her in the water. She was annoyed now. She climbed on top of his back, sat on his shoulders and covered his eyes. Everyone shook their heads. He tried to uncover his eyes, but she refused. He sighed, ducked into the water and she slide out of his shoulders. He picked her up again and threw her in the water as she sighed. She had to find a way to get back at him. But how? He was taller than she was. She smiled wickedly as she thought of one of her weapons. She touched his dick under the water. He looked at her with wide eyes.  
"What did you just do?" She looked at him innocently.  
"Who, me?" He started chasing her in the water as she tried to swim away. But, he got caught up with her, picked her up again and threw her in the water. "Grrr!" She went up to him. He was smarter this time as he covered his dick with his hands. She tried to touch his dick again, but he shook his head. So, she used the other weapon that she had and slapped his ass. He looked at her.  
"Will you cut that out!" She looked up at him.  
"If you quit throwing me in the water, I'll behave too."  
"Fine, I'll quit throwing you in the water."  
"Let's get out, the sun is going down." He took her hand and helped her out of the water.

They made their way to the log and he helped her sit. She watched the fire roar and was beginning to feel guilty. She wasn't supposed to be flirting with another man, especially another man on the base. She looked up at him and watched as he was talking with the others. He passed her a plate of fishes, looked at her hand and gave her a coke. She hoped that Mitchell didn't have any feelings for her, because if he did, she was in trouble, big time. She was quiet while she ate. Amanda came up to her.  
"Let's go take a walk." She signed, once Sherah was done.  
"I don't know how I feel about that," Cam signed and voiced, getting up.  
"Relax, Rambo. I'll bring her back safe and sound. If you don't feel comfortable with that, I'll bring a mace spray in my bikini. Will that make you feel better?" He frowned.  
"Just don't walk too far." Amanda nodded and helped Sherah walk.

When they were away from the crowd. Amanda had them sit on the sand. She took a roll of marijuana and handed it to her. "What's going on between the two of you?" She signed; looking at Sherah. Sherah took a puff, exhaled, sighed and gave the roll back to her. Amanda took another puff out of it.  
"Was I that obvious?" Sherah signed and she nodded.  
"Both of you were." Payton sighed and put her hands on her knees.  
"I'm sure it was your imagination. Mitchell can't have feelings for me." Amanda passed her the roll again and she took a puff of it.  
"Do _you_ have feelings for him?" She looked down at the sand as she exhaled.  
"I love Daniel and I want Daniel."  
"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Payton shook her head as she watched Amanda took another puff and handed it to her.  
"Do I have to think about this now? I just want to enjoy the last night we have here." Sherah closed her eyes as she took in the puff.  
"It won't be your last time here. You can ask Jack, Mitchell or even Daniel to bring you back."  
"How are things with you and Paul?" Amanda smiled.  
"We're getting married soon. Did I tell you that? He asked me to marry him last week."  
"That's great!" Amanda nodded.  
"You have to come. My mother's an interpreter at a school and she would definitely interpret for you."  
"Are you sure?" She nodded again.  
"When's the wedding?"  
"June. So, you have plenty of time to pick between Daniel and Mitchell." Sherah playfully pushed her.  
"Don't even joke about that." They finished the marijuana.  
"We better head back before Rambo wants to fight with me for keeping you so long. He seems like a real nice guy. But, Daniel's great, too."

Amanda helped Sherah up and they walked back to the campground. "See Rambo, she's in one piece!" Amanda signed and voiced to Mitchell. He took her hand and she fell. He looked at her and watched her laugh. Amanda put her hand to her head and looked down.  
"Sherah, are you okay?" Cam signed worried and she looked at him.  
"Why are you worried? I don't feel anything." She signed, laughing again and he could see a cut on her elbow.  
"You're bleeding a bit." She looked at it.  
"Oh, I am? I don't feel anything?" She continued to laugh. Cam stood up and walked up to Amanda  
"Exactly what did you give her? Beer or pot?"  
"Hey, if the girl wants some fun, let her have some fun. What's the harm with her laughing and feeling no pain?" Sherah nodded and looked at Cam.  
"She's right, you know. You should listen to her, she's smart!" She signed and he sighed.  
"Great, now Sherah's high as a kite. Come on, you, we're going to bed."  
"We are? I thought you didn't want to sleep with me." He closed his eyes and looked down. Everyone looked at them in surprised.  
"She doesn't know what she's saying. A person that's high has no clue." He took her arm and led her into the tent.

Once inside, she began to touch his dick. He was trying to stop her. "Why are you trying to stop me? Do you not like being given a blowjob?" She signed as she was on her knees. She began to unzip him, and he was fighting for her to stop. But, he was surprised that she was stronger than he was. As soon as she put her lips and mouth to it, he could no longer resist. He closed his eyes, threw his head back and put his hand to her head. He made her go deeper and faster until he came. He was surprised to see her swallow and she looked up at him. "Now, wasn't I good?" She took off her clothes right in front of him and he watched. As she bend her ass to get her clothes out of her backpack, Cam could feel his dick began to be ready for round 2 and began to pound her ass. She was surprised and he threw her on the bed as he continued. He put his hands on her breasts and kissed her cheek. "Oh, Cam." After a while, he turned her over and pounded her pussy while they kissed. "Cum in me baby, cum in me." He obeyed and felt his cum inside of her. Since they were both tired and worn out, they fall asleep in the nude.

The next morning. Mitchell watched Sherah as she slept. "You know, that's dangerous." Jack said as he caught him watching her. "Falling for your best friend's girl that's never a good idea." Mitchell sighed.  
"I was just making sure that she's okay." Jack shook his head.  
"I'm serious, Mitchell. Stealing Sherah from any man, I wouldn't care. But, this is Daniel that we're talking about. You can't steal this one." Cam sighed and nodded. "Wake her up, we need to eat breakfast and hit the road. I have some things that I need to do later on. But, be careful, Mitchell. She seemed to start to like you too. But, we both know who she'll pick at the end." He put on his sunglasses and left. Mitchell sighed as he knew O'Neill had a point. He shook her up and watched as she rubbed her eyes. He was on the floor, already dressed and packing up.  
"You need to get dressed and then come out and eat breakfast. We need to leave soon." He signed and sat on Jack's bed.  
"Why am I naked? I never sleep in the nude." She signed back confused, while he looked at her surprised.  
"You mean, you have no idea, what happened last night?" She was trying to remember.  
"No." He looked down and sighed.  
"Maybe, it's for the best. Just get dressed."  
"You don't mind watching me as I do?" She uncovered the blanket and he looked at her with lust.  
"No." He was trying to make it look like he was not tempted. She smiled and walked over to him.  
"Really?" She took one of his hands and put it under her pussy. "Not even a little?" He looked up at her as he fingered her a bit.  
"You belong to Daniel and there are other people out there." She could see his point and took out his hand.  
"You're right." She began to get dressed, but with her ass in his direction again. He couldn't hold back and saw no one was watching the tent. He came behind her and began to pound her pussy. He put his fingers into her mouth to keep her quiet. He turned her over, put his hand to her mouth and began to pound her on the bed. She took off his hand. "Kiss me." They began to kiss. He kissed her throat, her neck with his finger inside her mouth. Finally, he came, and she smiled. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He shook his head.  
"Get dressed." He took out his dick and she got dressed.

Everyone could see what was happening, but no one said a word. After they ate breakfast. Amanda helped her off the log.  
"I'll see you at work tomorrow night. Did you have fun?" She signed. Sherah nodded and gave her a hug. "I'm glad." Paul and her left. Mitchell helped her into the tent, so she could gather up her clothes. They didn't say a word to each other. Jack loaded up the things.  
"Are we ready to head back?" He asked and Cam interpret what he said. She nodded. He helped her into Jack's truck and off they went.

As they got back to the base, Mitchell held her hand as they went inside. He took her to Sam's office. "Hey, you two are back! Did you have fun?" She signed and voiced. They nodded awkwardly, giving Sam the feeling that something had happened.  
"How's Daniel?" He voiced and signed.  
"Oh, he's doing better. But, Dr. Fraiser said that they needed one more day to make sure that he's off the flu." He swallowed and looked at Sherah.  
"You're still stuck with me."  
"Is there a place where I can get a refund?" She signed innocently and looked around the room. He shook his head.  
"I'm not customer service, darling."  
"We're going to go wash up and get ready for lunch." Sam shook her head.  
"Teal'c and I already ate, sorry." He sighed and looked at Sherah.  
"Means, we're going out for lunch."

They walked their way back to Mitchell's room. "You can go take a bath, if you want." He signed offering and she looked at him.  
"You don't want to join me?" She signed asking and he stared at her.  
"You know that I can't do that."  
"It would save time and water."  
"And if Daniel comes in and see us?"  
"Sam said that he was still in the infirmary."  
"What if he sees us? Then what?" She swallowed. "Do you really want to lose him?" She shook her head.  
"No, you're right. I'm sorry, forgive me." She turned and went into the bathroom. Mitchell sighed. He closed his eyes. Why had he volunteered to take care of this girl while Daniel was away? He shook his head. _You know it's dangerous, stealing a best friend's girl._ Jack's words came into his mind, he couldn't help it. He opened the door to the bathroom and Sherah's eyes were huge.  
"Mitchell, no, you're right, what if Daniel sees us?" It was too late as his dick had already entered her. She moaned as he slammed it into her pussy. He kissed her neck, her ear, her shoulder and her mouth.

After shooting a load inside her. He sighed, pulled away and closed his eyes. "Shit, what have I done?" He signed asking and she looked at him surprised.  
"No, what have _we_ done?" She signed, correcting him.  
"You're Daniel's girl and I'm his best friend. We should not have done this."  
"Before the guilt eats us both alive. Let's just take a bath?" He nodded, they came out of his room and got dressed. They went out to his red pickup truck and he helped her in.  
"Where you want to eat?" He signed; looking at her and the road. She looked up at him and was trying to control herself.  
"Anywhere is fine with me." She signed back as he was trying to focus on driving. He had a hard time controlling himself and shook his head.  
"Fuck it." He pulled over on to a seclude road, kissed her and put his hands on her breasts.  
"Mitchell, we can't."  
"We already have. Might as well go all the way." He pounded her again. She moaned as he kissed her neck and her lips.  
"I can see why Daniel wants you so much. You taste so good and you feel so good." She shook her head, but her body didn't resist as it was wanting it and craving it. He turned her over and began to pound her more until he finally came. The car was full of smoke mirrors. She was breathing heavy as he pulled out and she looked at him.  
"How long?" She signed looking at him and he swallowed.  
"I don't know. Ever since, you took that ice, moaned in the car, looked like someone was fucking you and you came?" He signed. She closed her eyes as she remembered that day.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why?" She looked at him guilty.  
"I faked the whole thing. I was so tired of being this good girl that I wanted to be bad for once." He stared at her in shock.  
"You _faked_ that? But how?" She shook her head.  
"It was easy. I just played this role. I took a piece of glass and cut myself." She showed him the scar. "I played dead because I wanted to get away with it."  
"Does Daniel know this?" She shook her head.  
"He only knew that I faked it. I never told him that the cut wasn't intentional. He enjoyed it all too well." She nodded her head repeatedly.  
"And you didn't think it would do anything to me?" He signed angry.  
"I, honestly, didn't think you felt anything for me or that it would make you feel something for me. It was mostly for Daniel." She looked down feeling more guilty. He hit the wheel and she swallowed.  
"All this could have been avoided, if you didn't play your 'bad girl' act. Good to know!" He shook his head and hit the wheel again.  
"Well, we need to eat. I'm hungry. I'm sure that you are too." He put the car in drive and drove off.


	17. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherah's cerebral palsy is appearing and disappearing, what's causing it?

The next morning, Sherah got up and was surprised to see that her cerebral palsy was gone. She was puzzled, how can this be? Since she had no more cerebral palsy, she took a shower and fell, when her cerebral palsy came back. Daniel was about to knock on her door, when he heard her fell and went inside to check to see, if she was okay. She looked up at him, while holding onto her knees. He took out his cellphone. "Are you okay?" He held it up, so she can read. She nodded and tried to stand up to finish showering. He sighed and realized that he had no choice. He took off his clothes and got into the shower with her. He helped her up and washed her. After the shower, he helped her on the bed. "What do you want to wear?" He typed on his cellphone and she went to her dresser and began to pick out clothes. He got dressed and heard crying from the baby's crib. He tapped her and pointed to the crib. She picked her up and began to breastfeed her. Once, Sacrifice was done with her breakfast, they went to get theirs with Daniel holding the car seat.

When they were in the cafeteria, her cerebral palsy was gone, once again. As she was making her way to the table with her tray, her cerebral palsy came back and once again, she fell on the floor. She shook her head. What was happening? Daniel was glad that he had already set his daughter on top of the table. He left her to go help Sherah up, while Cam got her a new tray with food and drink. "Daniel, has this ever happened before?" He looked at him.  
"Cam, I don't remember her any more than you do. So, I can't know for sure, if this ever happened." Mitchell sighed and looked at the rest of his team.  
"Sam, Teal'c, do you remember?" They shook their heads. "Great, we have a problem on our hands and no way to solve it. I don't think that she should be left alone for the rest of the day." He looked at Daniel, who nodded.  
"Agreed." His daughter started crying again. He picked her up and smelled her. "This girl needs a changing." Cam shook his head.  
"I would never think a baby would be on this base and that you would be a father." Daniel looked at him.  
"Makes two of us. Can you ask Sherah, where the diapers are?" Cam sighed and took out his cellphone.  
"Where are the diapers?" She sighed.  
"They are on the baby dresser in my room." Daniel nodded.  
"If I'm not back before she finishes her breakfast, help her." Cam nodded and watched as Daniel left with his daughter.

After breakfast, she went back to her room with Cam following her. The baby fell asleep on Daniel and he looked at them. "I would love to do some work, but with her sleeping on me, not a good idea." Mitchell nodded and took out his cellphone.  
"What do you do around here?" He handed his cellphone to her and she sighed.  
"I'm a custodian here. Since the baby is sleeping, I'm going to take a nap." She climbed on the bed and went to sleep.

When she awoke, she found Daniel and her daughter gone. There was a note.  
 _I took Sacrifice with me to my office. -Daniel_. She sighed and made her way to his office. She watched as the baby was on his table and he was doing work. She shook her head, when she realized that she would have never knew that he would be a good father. Her cerebral palsy was gone, and she went to the baby, she fell again. Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. He helped her up and took out his cellphone. "You shouldn't be walking today. Has this ever happened before?" She shook her head and he nodded. "You might need to go see Dr. Fraiser and see if she has any ideas of what's happening."  
"Do I have to? I want to be with Sacrifice." She typed back and gave him the cellphone.  
"We'll go with you." He picked up the car seat and took her arm. He guided them to the infirmary.

"Daniel, is something wrong with your daughter?" He shook his head, put Sherah on one of the beds and put Sacrifice into her arms.  
"No, but there's something wrong with her." He looked at Sherah, who wasn't paying attention to either one of them, but was playing with her daughter.  
"What seem to be the problem?" She asked curiously.  
"Her cerebral palsy keeps going away and coming back. It has been like this all day." The doctor looked at him puzzled.  
"I've never heard anything like it."  
"Me either. She said that nothing like this has ever happened before. I was wondering, if you had any ideas?"  
"Cerebral palsy is not something I study around here because as you know, the military doesn't accept people with disabilities. Still as a doctor, I've never heard of such thing." She took a notepad and a pen.  
"Besides your cerebral palsy coming and going, do you feel anything else different about yourself?" She wrote asking and showed Sherah the notepad. She shook her head and looked at the doctor.  
"Since, that seem to be her only problem, what do you want me to do about this?"  
"Is there anything or any way that you can see how to stop it from happening?"  
"Go and get Dr. Carter, maybe we can solve it together."  
"I'm going to leave Sacrifice here." Daniel left to get Dr. Carter.

Sherah put Sacrifice back into her car seat. The doctor put a chair nearby and put the car seat on it. "How are things?" She wrote asking and Sherah took the pen.  
"It feels weird to be honest. None of the Stargate SG-1 remembers me or her." The doctor nodded with sympathy.  
"They will never know how you saved the world, if that's the cost, that's the cost. Maybe, someday, the Stargate SG-1 will remember you again."  
"And if they don't?" She saw her sigh.  
"Daniel would never let you leave the base anyway. You're with his daughter and I doubt that he would want to be separated from her. She's so precious. Do you mind, if I do a check up on her?" She shook her head and the doctor began to check Sacrifice. She began to cry as she didn't like the stethoscope on her. The doctor took her out and gave her to Sherah. She tried to calm her down by rocking her and kissing her. "She seems to be doing alright. You seemed to be a good mother." Sherah smiled.  
"I try to be."

Just then, Dr. Carter and Daniel returned. "Why is she crying?" Daniel asked curiously and the doctor looked at him.  
"Oh, I just gave her a little check-up and she didn't seem to like it, when the stethoscope was listening to her lungs and heart. I gave her to Sherah, in hopes that she would calm down." Daniel nodded.  
"So, you wanted me?" Dr. Carter asked and she nodded.  
"Daniel thinks that we can solve why Sherah's cerebral palsy keeps going away and coming back. So, I thought that you would like to team up with me to find the answer?" Dr. Carter smiled.  
"Do you even know how to figure it out?"  
"Well, we can study cerebral palsy and study to see if there has been any cases like it." Dr. Carter nodded.  
"Good idea. Studying is where we should begin." She looked at Daniel. "We're going to keep Sherah in for a few days because she knows more about her condition than we do. What do you want to do with your daughter?" He looked at Sacrifice and sighed.  
"I'll let the baby stay with her. I'll bring back the diapers and bottles. She should be with her mother." He took his cellphone and explained what he was going to do. Sherah nodded and he left.

The doctors began to ask Sherah about her cerebral palsy condition. They learned that she discovered that she had it when she was 2 years old. Then, she explained about the ancient Egyptian curse that was placed on her. "You met Ra and he gave you cerebral palsy and deafness because you wanted him to save Egypt from Moses and Aaron?" Dr. Carter wrote asking and she nodded. She looked at Dr. Fraiser. "I've never heard of this, but there are weird things in this universe."  
"That's for sure." Daniel came back with bottles and diapers. He took out his cellphone.  
"I'll be back later to check on the two of you." She smiled and put her in the car seat.  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to." He shook his head.  
"What kind of father would I be, if I didn't?"  
"Good point." He nodded and left.

The doctors began to study the cerebral palsy condition and researching if this has ever happened to another human being before. Since Sherah was bored, they let her watch Netflix on the laptop. Dr. Carter watched as she would sign to Sacrifice and point the screen. "This is a laptop." She explained to her daughter. "You can do all things with it. You can play on it, watch movies and TV and listen to music. Can you say mom and dad?" She took her little hand and signed it for her. "That's right, mom and dad."

"How long have you known Sherah?" She asked as she looked at Dr. Fraiser.  
"Over a year now."  
"How did she come to this base?" Dr. Fraiser gave her a weird smile.  
"Daniel and Sherah switched body and minds. He fell in love with her during the process." Dr. Carter looked at her surprised.  
"And he decided to keep her?" She laughed.  
"At first, he decided to keep her and convince you all that it was the right decision."  
"How did he do that?"  
"He said it was a good way to keep her out of trouble. But," she shook her head as she looked at Sherah and Sacrifice. "Daniel and Sherah got themselves into a lot of trouble."  
"They did?" Dr. Fraiser nodded. "How?"  
"Well, they switched bodies again and she went animalistic on a planet. She accidentally pushed the wrong button on a Stargate address and sent Daniel and her onto another planet. Daniel played her teacher and she played his student. She dated a young Dr. Daniel Jackson and played his first love. But, it wasn't only just her and Daniel."  
"Oh?" Dr. Fraiser stopped researching and looked at her.  
"I don't think that you should know too much about what happened, since she arrived on this base. I guess it might be a blessing in a disguise that you don't remember."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"No. I'm serious. Well, our research came up with nothing. I've no idea how to explain this. Do you?" Dr. Carter shook her head.  
"No. I'm curious, does she know anyone off world?" Dr. Fraiser nodded.  
"Yes, the Asgard. That was from the time that they were trying to cure her of her disabilities and accidentally turned her into a baby. Daniel had to be the one to raise her back to her current age." Dr. Carter raised her eyebrows.  
"Daniel raised her from a baby to a young woman?" Dr. Fraiser nodded.  
"Maybe, this is the work of the Asgard trying to heal her again."  
"Why are they so interested in her?"  
"Well, she did save their whole village from being deaf. I forget the details of how. They feel like they owe her and they find her fascinating, since they have never encountered a disability person before. It gives them a challenge."  
"Then, maybe you're right, maybe this is the work of the Asgard. I'll go up and let the team know, so that we can contact them." She left to tell the team.

"Sam, what are you doing back?" Cam asked as the Stargate SG-1 were eating dinner at the cafeteria.  
"I had an interesting conversation with Dr. Fraiser, she seem to know Sherah a lot better than we do. Anyway, she told me that the Asgard has taken a liking to her because she gives them a challenge. They have tried to heal her of her disabilities before and according to Dr. Fraiser, they accidentally turned her into a baby, where you," she pointed to Daniel, "Raised her from a baby to a young woman." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Me? I barely know how to raise my own daughter and you think that I would know how to raise her? Especially with her being deaf and having cerebral palsy? That's a crazy thing." Dr. Carter frowned and crossed her arms.  
"When are things ever normal around here?"  
"That's true. So, you're thinking that the Asgard are trying to heal her again?" Cam guessed as he looked at her and she nodded.  
"Because Dr. Fraiser and I couldn't come up with anything in our research, which tells us that this is not something from our world."  
"So, you want us to contact them?" She nodded. "It's a good thing that the Asgard accept text messages now." He took out his cellphone and send them a text message.  
"How is Sacrifice?" Daniel asked. Dr. Carter looked at him and smiled.  
"I've never seen a deaf person before and the way she's trying to teach your daughter sign language, it's just so cute!" He smiled.  
"I guess it was the right decision to leave her with her mother."  
"You should bond with her too, she's your daughter as well." He nodded as he drink his water.  
"But, truth to be told, I've no idea what I'm doing. I've never had a child before." Cam looked up at Daniel.  
"Daniel, I don't think _any_ parent knows what they're doing. Most of them, just do the best that they can and hope for the best. When have I said this before?"  
"Yes, I remember you told me this before, but I don't remember why you have and how do you know that anyway?"  
"I might not remember who Sherah is, but I do remember my own life. I got a girl pregnant, when I was 16. She delivered a baby boy. We raised him until he was killed in a car accident with my-then wife. But during that time, we did the best that we could."  
"I never knew that about you." He looked around the table. "I don't think any of us ever did." Mitchell looked down and nodded.  
"It's not something I like to remember or talk about. It's interesting that we both remember having a conversation about this before or something similar. Is this something that we should be worried about?" Daniel shrugged.  
"I hope not. We already have one crisis to worry about and we don't need another one. Maybe we're experiencing the Mandela effect, where everyone on this base knows about Sherah and her daughter. We're the only ones who don't." Cam laughed.  
"Maybe the Mandela effect is real then. Or maybe we stepped into the Twilight Zone." He began to hum the music to the Twilight Zone tv show and they laughed.  
"Well, maybe the Asgard knows what happens to us?" Sam asked and Cam nodded.  
"It's a safe bet. We don't know when the Asgard will response to us, so what do we do in the meantime?" Sam nodded.  
"That's a good question. I suppose that I'll allow Sherah and Sacrifice to resume a normal life as best as possible, while we wait."

Thor showed up. "Did our experiment work?" They all looked at him puzzled.  
"Experiment?" Teal'c asked confused.  
"Yes, we were doing an experiment on Sherah to see, if we can finally cure her of her cerebral palsy." Daniel shook his head.  
"If this is your doing, it didn't work. It comes and goes now." Thor looked at him confused.  
"It was _supposed_ to work." He shook his head. "Sherah's definitely a complicated one."  
"Thor, do you know why we can't remember her, while everyone else remembers?" Sam asked him and he looked at her surprised.  
"I can tell you this much. You came to me for help during the virus pandemic crisis. I've told you that there was nothing that I could do. You were beamed out and that's the last time I've heard from you until now." They looked at each other confused.  
"What virus pandemic crisis? There has been one."  
"Yes there was. Then, just like that, it all went away. I don't know how it did."

Thor beamed them out and put them onto his ship. "Thor, why did you bring us here?" Cam asked confused.  
"I want you to see what I'm talking about because you seemed not to believe me." He pulled up a video and showed people sick and dying. People hogging toilet paper and things.  
"Why don't we remember this?" He sighed.  
"That I don't know. Something happened that made the virus go away and life became normal again." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"You kept an eye on the world, did you not keep an eye on us?" Zeus came up, gave Thor a newspaper and he gave it to Cam.  
"This is all of what happened afterwards." Cam read the news article out loud to the group.

_Light Shines At the End of the Dark Tunnel_

_As soon as the Wuhan Virus had come, it also disappeared quickly. No one knows how it happened, but we're just grateful it did. Witnesses claimed to have seen a bright light that was so bright that no one could look at it. The world has finally become normal again. We hope that this never repeats itself. The United Nations has banned China from doing anything with the world again. The light has, indeed, shined brightly at the end of this dark tunnel._

He looked at Thor puzzled. "We don't remember this." He nodded and went to his computer. They watched as he went on the dark web and pulled up another newspaper article.  
"The dark web has a newspaper of classified information such as Stargate SG-1 news. You can read it here." They gathered around the computer as Daniel began to read it.

_It's with a sad heart to inform you that Stargate SG-1 has passed away today. Apparently Sherah Payton, who is also known to be madly in love with Dr. Daniel Jackson as he is with her, had sacrificed them for the world peace. It was not an easy decision and she went into premature labor to give birth to their daughter, Sacrifice Daniel Jackson, a nod to her father. The baby does look so much like Daniel, when it was in doubt to be Cam Mitchell's. I've no doubt that the Stargate SG-1 would have wanted it to be this way, if possible. As a way to honor them, General Collins has agreed to allow Sherah to remain on the base. I think it's a way for them to still feel Dr. Daniel Jackson's presence. We had a respectful memorial service for all of them. May they all rest in peace._

"What did that mean, it was between me and you?" Daniel asked Mitchell and he shrugged.  
"Like I said, I don't remember her any more than you do. Hmmm, could this be the work of Oma?" Cam asked and Daniel nodded.  
"That would explain it. We must have went to the higher plane and she must have sent us all back with the condition that we don't remember anything."  
"Now that we have the answers that we've been searching for," Sam spoke up, "What about Sherah, can she be fixed?" Thor sighed and beamed up Sherah and Sacrifice to the ship.

She looked around confused, put Sacrifice into the car seat and took out her cellphone. As she was making her way over to them, her cerebral palsy was gone. She gave the cellphone to Thor. Then, her cerebral palsy came back and she fell.  
"Thor, what are we doing here?" He nodded as he saw her on the floor.  
"So, our experiment has really failed. We must study her more to see, if we can fix it." He left to talk it over with the Asgard. Cam took her cellphone.

"We read that there was a chance that the baby was supposed to be either mine or Daniel's?" He handed it to her, and her eyes became wide. She looked at them and swallowed.  
"You weren't supposed to know about this. Does it matter?" She bit her lip as she tried to act innocent.  
"Sherah, was there anything between us?" Cam typed up again and she looked down.  
"So, we had sex a few times. But, it wasn't always my fault." She was hoping that the Stargate SG-1 team would find her innocent. Cam looked at her puzzled.  
"What do you mean, it wasn't always your fault?" She sighed.  
"A person shouldn't know too much about his past." She was hoping that they would buy that story as Cam looked at her suspicious. "Besides, does it matter? She belongs to Daniel." The baby started crying, Daniel walked over to her and picked her up. Sherah crossed her arms and looked at them in admiration.

The Asgard returned and they gathered around her. She shook her head, why did she feel like she was some science fair project? Thor gave her a blue bathing suit and she smiled as she looked at it. "You kept it all this time?" She signed and they switched the telepathy machine on.  
"Say it again." His voice entered her mind.  
"You kept it all this time?" Her voice entered their minds and he nodded.  
"We knew that you would be back someday. Put this on and then, we'll put you into the water machine."  
"It needs a chair or a bed."  
"Get dressed and we'll put one in." She nodded and changed into the blue bathing suit. When she came out, Daniel had a flashback of being with her in the hot tub and fucking her inside of it. He swallowed and could feel a boner.  
"Thor, do you have a room where I can put Sacrifice in?" His voice sound shaky and they all looked at him confused.  
"Are you alright, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked concerned. Daniel sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah, just need to be in a room." He was trying to get his dick to behave itself, as he could feel her mouth on his. He was hoping that, if he removed himself from Sherah's presence that his dick would calm down.  
"Daniel, you can use the same room where you and Sherah used, when you were her, 'daddy.'" Thor told him. He picked up the car seat and followed him into the bedroom.

As she was in the water machine, she was trying hard not to laugh. "What's so funny?" They asked and she shook her head. "You can tell us." She sighed and looked at them.  
"Humans were always commenting that aliens do experiments on them, I just never thought that it would be true today and that they weren't lying." They looked at her puzzled.  
"Humans really think so?" She nodded.  
"Not only that, they think that aliens do sexual experiments on them." She began to laugh louder, which caused the Stargate SG-1 team to become suspicious and feeling left out. They couldn't understand the conversation between the Asgard and Sherah.  
"I don't like this. It's like the Asgard and Sherah have this secret language." Cam whispered and Sam nodded.  
"As long as they understand each other, I guess that's all that matters." She whispered back.

As Daniel entered the bedroom, he felt another sense of deja vu. He was able to see himself on the bed as Sherah was laying on the bottom. "I can't do this anymore." He could hear himself saying. "I'm done." He got down and began to work on eating her out. He swallowed. So, it was true, they did have a history. Thor guided him to a machine and explained.  
"Whatever you need that this room doesn't have, just push buttons on it. For instance, what is missing in this room that you need?"  
"A baby crib." Thor nodded.  
"A boy or a girl crib?"  
"Girl." A pink crib with rainbows and unicorns appeared.  
"Anything else, just let the machine know."  
"Thank you." Thor left.

Daniel put Sacrifice into the crib and tucked her in. He had to use the bathroom and when he saw the tub, he could see himself with Sherah.  
"Daddy, do you mind doing my back?" He watched himself as he washed her back and then, began to eat her out, when he arrived to her pussy. He shook his head. He was starting to believe the story of raising her as a baby to a young woman on the ship. He didn't know, if he wanted to see more, when he saw himself pounding her and kissing her. Then, he got her down to her knees.  
"If you don't stop giving me this attitude from hell, you won't get anything. Now be a good girl and suck my dick." He raised his eyes. He could never imagine himself talking like that to anyone and watched as she did so. He swallowed. He could actually feel her mouth and hands on his dick. He closed the door, sat on the bed and began to jack off. He washed his hands and looked around for a baby monitor.

"Thor, do you have a baby monitor?" Thor looked at Daniel.  
"You don't need one. We developed this." He gave him a watch. "It will tell you why Sacrifice is crying." Daniel looked up at the Stargate SG-1 as they looked back at him impressed.  
"How did you know that Daniel would be bringing a baby here?" Cam asked curiously.  
"We didn't. But, we figured, we would be ready, if it ever happened again."  
"If what happens again?" Daniel asked confused.  
"You really don't remember?" Thor asked surprised and Daniel shook his head. Thor sighed.  
"You raised Sherah on this ship as a baby to a grown woman. To think, after you confessed that you weren't her father, she lost it." He shook his head as he remembered. "But you got her to calm down, Daniel. It's like the two of you have this bond that none of us understood." Daniel swallowed as he had an idea, what he did to calm her down. He looked back at her in the water machine. She was laying back and he could feel his eyes looking from her feet, legs, breasts and finally, her lips. He shook his head as he felt his dick becoming hard again. He checked the watch that Thor had gave him in hopes that he could make an excuse to leave.  
"You're already a father." Cam told him impressed.  
"How do you figure that?" His voice sound weird again and he cleared his throat. Cam looked at him suspicious.  
"Well, you're worried about your daughter. All first-time dads worry more about their first than the second or third child." Daniel nodded as he played along.  
"I guess there's a such thing as a daddy instinct?" Cam shrugged and looked back at Sherah.

"Well, if this is going to take a while, we could eat." Cam said and the team followed him into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Daniel saw him with Sherah again. This time, she was arguing with him.  
"You let me believe this whole time that you were my father? Now, it turns out that I was never your daughter?" She shook her head at him. "Don't ever speak to me again." She pointed a finger at him and left the room. He closed his eyes as everyone else looked down.

Daniel pulled Cam aside. "Are you getting any flashbacks about Sherah?" He whispered curiously and Cam looked at him.  
"Uh no. Why are you?" He nodded.  
"I'm seeing different flashbacks, I guess, during my time as raising her from a baby to a grown woman."  
"Well, I guess that would make sense that you be the only one to have the flashbacks." Daniel looked at him confused. "You were the only one raising her and not me."  
"That could explain it." They returned to the kitchen to eat lunch.

After lunch, they went back to the water machine, when his watch began to buzz. He looked at it and saw, 'hungry.' He showed it to Cam. "Looks like she needs milk." He went to the kitchen and began to mix the formula, when he had another flashback. He saw himself mixing the formula and watched as he gave it to Sherah. "You better fix this and fast!" He told Thor, who looked at him and nodded. He walked into his daughter's room, picked her up and began to feed her. He could remember thinking that he didn't want to do anything sexual with Sherah until she made it impossible for him. He burped Sacrifice, saw a swing in the middle of the ship and put her in it.

That night, as Samantha volunteered to watch the baby, he went out to look at the stars in the sky. He had another flashback of him looking at her. "Daddy, it's beautiful!" He nodded as he continued to watch her.  
"Yes, it is, very."  
"Lay down with me daddy." He laid down with her and began to masturbated her. He was shocked to see that this was not his normal behavior and wondered why he was like that. He watched himself as he was masturbating her, while they were kissing.  
"Go on, I'll be in there in a minute." She nodded and left. He watched as he jack off over her again. He never thought that he would have these strong feelings about any woman in his life.

Cam came over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked and Daniel looked at him.  
"I'm seeing flashbacks and that Daniel isn't me." Cam looked at him confused.  
"Why? What flashbacks are you seeing?" He swallowed and looked down.  
"Let's just say, its rated R." Cam looked at him surprised.  
"You? Were you alone with Sherah on this ship?" He shook his head. "Then yeah, that definitely doesn't sound like you. If that wasn't you, who do you think it was?" Daniel shrugged.  
"I don't know. But, it's stirring up feelings for me."  
"You mean that you're developing feelings for her again?" He nodded and Cam looked at the galaxy. "Then, maybe it _was_ you, who you saw because how else, would you explain having a baby with her?" Daniel nodded and looked down.  
"True." He looked back at Sherah, who was asleep in the machine.  
"No matter how many times we have traveled in space, you can never deny how beautiful it is." Daniel looked at the galaxy.  
"No. It will always be beautiful." Cam nodded in agreement and looked at him.  
"If you're developing feelings for her, what are you going to do about them?" He asked curiously and Daniel shrugged.  
"Well, she's the mother of our daughter, so I'm just going to take things slow." Cam nodded.  
"Good idea. Hopefully, the Asgard will fix her."

The next morning, the Asgard allowed Sherah out to eat and she fell. Cam helped her up. "Did you find the answer yet?" They shook their heads.  
"No, but we think that we're close." Thor told them. "Let her eat and then, we'll work some more." He helped her to the table. She smiled at him and sat down. Daniel brought Sacrifice in a car seat next to her.  
"Momma's here." She signed and voiced as the baby began to laugh. "Your name is Sacrifice." She began to play with the baby's feet. Daniel took out his cellphone.  
"You're going to need to teach me sign language, so I can teach her some too." Sherah smiled as she read that.  
"She's hearing. You can only teach her how to talk and I'll teach her how to sign." He shook his head.  
"I want to teach her both too."  
"When the Asgard finish finding out how to 'fix' me, I'll start to show you." He nodded and they ate breakfast. She gave her daughter a kiss on the head and returned to the water machine.

"Thor, how much longer?" Cam asked curiously.  
"Not much. We think that we finally got to the root cause. We're trying to get it stabilized." Cam nodded and looked at his team.  
"What do we want to do, while we're in space?" Daniel smiled and gave the car seat to him.  
"You watch her, while I go and study." Cam shook his head and looked at the baby.  
"Your dad is weird." He told her and she looked at him puzzled.  
"Sam and Teal'c any ideas?" They exchanged looks.  
"I think I'm going to go and study with the Asgard as well." Sam got up and left.  
"Teal'c?"  
"Why don't we teach Sacrifice our culture. You teach her flying and I'll teach her some of the Jaffa ways." Cam looked at him puzzled.  
"How do you suppose, I teach her flying?"  
"Do you know any good movies that are about flying?" He racked his brain trying to think of one.  
"Yeah, 'Iron Eagle.'"  
"That works. We'll watch that one first and then, I'll take her with me to do Kelno'reem."  
"That's a plan." He picked up the car seat and they went to watch, 'Iron Eagle.'

As he was doing Kelno'reem with the baby in the room, he could see himself being puzzled by Samantha's bizarre behavior around Sherah. He watched her lose self-control over her. Then, he found out that Sam was really Cam and he had a huge crush on Sherah. He opened his eyes and looked at Sacrifice as she looked at him and smiled. "Do you want to remember her and what happened this past year?" He heard his mind speak. He got up, looked around and was puzzled, when there was no one else, but them in the room.  
"Who is speaking to me?" He asked.  
"It is I, the baby, that is." He looked at her and she looked up at him. "Do you want to know what you don't remember?"  
"How is it that you have power?" Sacrifice smiled.  
"Yes, people actually see me as a baby. But, I'm not really one. I can't tell you who I am for now. But, I'm willing to tell you, what you don't remember, if you choose to." Teal'c was torn. Did he want to remember or not?  
"Does it matter, if I remember?" The baby shook her head.  
"No, but I'll tell you this. Sherah has been in the Stargate Command for over a year now. Daniel is remembering the two of them as a couple. Like I have planned."  
"Who are you really?" She shook her head.  
"In time, I'll reveal. For now, relax in knowing that she's harmless as I am also." He nodded.  
"Very well. But, if you prove to be otherwise, I'll warn the team." She nodded.  
"Agreed." Daniel came into the room.  
"How is she?"  
"She's fine, Dr. Jackson. Finish studying so soon?" He nodded.  
"I needed a break and thought that I would check on my daughter. Thanks so much for watching her. I hope that she wasn't too much trouble?" He picked up the car seat and saw Teal'c shook his head.  
"If you ever need someone to babysit, I would be glad to do so, Dr. Jackson." He smiled.  
"Thanks, Teal'c, I might just hold you to that." He left.

Finally, the Asgard and Sherah gathered to the Stargate SG-1 team. "We've found the root of the problem and fixed it. She shouldn't be having any more problems. Her cerebral palsy is cured." She smiled and swirled around.  
"They finally cured one of my many disabilities." She signed and her signs went to their heads. "Without turning me into a baby!" She turned to look at them and they nodded.  
"We know that you meant your threat." Thor explained. "You threatened us that, if we ever do so again, we would be the ones to raise you and not Dr. Jackson." They looked at him and he swallowed.  
"Can we take her home now?" Cam asked and Thor nodded.  
"If she's still having problems, let us know."  
"Just one thing, if you want to do any experiments on her again, let us know in advance."  
"We apologize. We will make note to do so." Cam nodded.  
"Alright, gang, let's go." They were beamed out.

That night as Teal'c was, once again, doing his Kelno'reem. His mind was on Sacrifice, when he heard a voice. "Why are you thinking of me, Teal'c?" He opened his eyes and looked around. He found no one else in the room, but him. He sat down again and closed his eyes.  
"You had me curious. Are you not the baby of Dr. Daniel Jackson and Sherah Payton?"  
"My answer would only confuse you. Right now, who I am is not important."  
"Why have you came to me?"  
"Because I've seen inside your soul, Teal'c. Your soul is calm, and I like calm souls. Don't all babies?"  
"You speak the truth."  
"I'll let you on this secret, since you're also honest. As you know, Sherah sacrifice the Stargate SG-1 team in exchange for the thousands of lives to be saved from the virus that was not going to go away any time soon. What she doesn't know is that Ra also required something else for doing so."  
"And that is?"  
"That I be born to her and to Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
"And who are you?" He heard a sigh.  
"If you're that curious, my name is Bastet, the daughter of Ra."


	18. Revised Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that's a crossover between 'Roswell' and 'Stargate SG-1.'

Edited 9/11/2020

Author's note: It's in adult content. No offense to anyone that's a 'Roswell' fan. I'm one. Democracy is great, you can pass over this story and read other people's work. No need to leave any bad comments or bad reviews as those won't change my life or my writings in any way. I don't get paid, so I don't need to take your reviews seriously.

Daniel looked at Sherah. "I think it's time for another sexual role-play." He signed and voiced as she looked up at him in curiously.  
"Oh, what is going to be our sexual role-play this time?" She signed and voiced.  
"What's your favorite TV show?"  
"Roswell."  
"Really, that television show?" She nodded and he shook his head.  
"Okay. I'll dress up as Max and I'm guessing that you'll dress up as Liz?"  
"Yes and we can play a mature Max and Liz. Remember? They were young, when they filmed that television show."  
"Then, why do you like it?"  
"Because the way the nature looked. The deserts and the stars." He shook his head and rolled his eyes  
"I should have knew it would be something related to nature. What is it with you and nature?" She shrugged and sat on his lap.  
"Here's a secret. I like nature better than I like people." He nodded and pushed her to sit closer to him.  
"Like, how some people like animals better than people." She nodded.  
"Okay, let's go shopping for clothes."  
"You don't like shopping." He shrugged.  
"It helps to have a sexy girlfriend that you wouldn't mind to go shopping with." They began to french kiss. As much as she wanted it, she wanted to role-play more. She stopped him.  
"As much as I want this mouth in me, as well as something else." She touched his dick and he looked at her hand and up at her. "I want to sexual role-play more."  
"So, how will this story go?" She got off his lap and began to think.  
"You know what? Maybe, we can reverse the roles. I'll play Liz, who's an alien and you can play Max, who's human. Since I like outer space more than you do." He nodded as he knew that she had a point. "Since you like to travel to different planets, you come to a planet, where it's my home. You act like Max did, drooling over me and wanting me. You also already knew that I was an alien. Since you like to study, you used your time to study how to win me." He smiled and nodded.  
"You come up with the best stories." He came up to her and began to unzip his pants, but she shook her head.  
"I want to sexual role-play first." He sighed and shook his head.  
"Alright, let's go."

As they were on their way out, the Stargate SG-1 team looked at them puzzled. "Where are you guys heading?" Cam signed and voiced. Daniel smiled and let go of Sherah's hand, so he could sign and voice.  
"We're going clothes shopping." She nodded.  
"For what?" He signed confused.  
"Trust me Cam, baby, you don't want to know." She signed and voiced. She smiled at him and he knew, she was right. Curiously got the best of him.  
"But, guys like Daniel and I don't like to go clothes shopping, so spill." She looked at Daniel and he sighed.  
"Well, we want to act out, like, a play." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, what kind of play?" Daniel looked at her.  
"He asked me what was one of my favorite TV shows. I told him, 'Roswell.' He told me to set the scene. So, I did. I'll play the alien and Daniel comes to visit my planet and since he's so into me, he studies my planet and tries to find out how to win me." She played with her hair and he looked at him.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Could you come up with roles for us?" He asked and she looked at him in surprise.  
"Uh, Cam, darling, it's not going to be, uh, well…" She looked at Daniel. He could read in her eyes that she was asking for help and swallowed.  
"Let's just say, we're not putting on a play for children." She nodded as she looked back at him.  
"Well, how about we all put on a play and afterwards, you and Daniel can do your own thing?" Sam signed and voiced. She looked at Daniel and he shrugged.  
"If you want to join us, you'll have to follow my casting." Sherah announced and they raised their eyebrows.  
"Since it's just a 'play,' okay, who are we in this story?" Sam asked.  
"Daniel's playing Max, but in this story, a human. I'm playing Liz, but this time, an alien. Cam, you can be my alien boyfriend Kyle." Cam raised his eyebrows. "Sam, you can play Maria and you can decide rather you want to play an alien or a human. Teal'c, same for you. You can decide rather you want to play a human or an alien with Michael."  
"Well, considering that I'm already an alien," Teal'c signed and voiced, "I rather play a human. Since you guys are reversing the roles."  
"Still in?" They nodded and went shopping.

Once, they got into their costumes and started acting out the play, something weird happened. Daniel found himself in his Stargate SG-1 off-world uniform with Teal'c. When they exchanged looks, he was surprised to find that Teal'c's golden tattoo on his forehead was gone. "Michael, the golden tattoo on your forehead is gone!" He looked at him in surprised.  
"Are you serious?" He nodded. "So, what am I?" Daniel looked him over.  
"You look like 100% a human now." Teal'c smiled.  
"So, where do we go?" He shrugged.  
"I see many people going into that building, let's follow and see what that is." Teal'c nodded and they went into the building. They were stunned to find it was a strip bar.

"Looks like, even on a different planet, they have strip bars." They went to the front and looked at the bartender. "Excuse me, can you tell me where we are?" The bartender frowned at them.  
"You haven't been drinking that much, have you?" He looked back confused.  
"What? No, we're not drunk. We want to know, so if we get too drunk, we'll have the answer." The bartender nodded.  
"I like your system. Well, you know you're on Antar." Teal'c and Daniel exchanged looks.  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"So, what would you like to drink?"  
"Do you have a beer?" He nodded and gave them both a beer.

Cam Mitchell and Sherah Payton came in. He had his arm around Sherah, and Daniel noticed that she was hearing and had no cerebral palsy. She was even more beautiful. He found himself drooling over her. She wasn't paying attention to them. "Hey, Kyle, is your girlfriend, Liz going to be stripping and singing for us tonight?" A man called out. He frowned and kissed her on the cheek.  
"If she shows up, you know she will."  
"If I pay her $100, can I have her?" Someone in the audience asked. He frowned and took her hand.  
"No, she's mine. The things that you see her do on that stage is the only preview that you'll get." He lead them to the bar. The bartender smiled at him.  
"You want your usual?" Kyle nodded and Liz looked to see Daniel.  
"I haven't see you two around here. What's your name?" He knew he had a name, but he forgot. Teal'c shook his head and looked at her.  
"I'm Michael and this is Max." She looked at his hand in front of her puzzled.  
"What are you doing?" It was his turn to be puzzled.  
"We shake hands, that's how we greet people." She shook her head.  
"No, around here, if we want to greet people, we give them a hug and a kiss." She gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. She did the same to Daniel.  
"I'm Liz, Kyle's girlfriend." She informed them. Kyle came over and put his arm around her. He looked at the two men.  
"Yep, I'm Kyle Valenti. The King of this planet." He played with his girlfriend's hair as he looked at her. "And someday soon, I'm going to make this chick, the Queen. I can't wait until she says yes." She looked down and blushed. She looked up at Daniel and he looked at her.  
"Liz, you're up." The bartender told her, and she nodded. She gave Daniel one last look and disappeared backstage.  
"Are you two new around here?" Kyle asked them. They nodded and he smiled. "Then, you're in for a hell of a show. Come, we'll sit at the best table." They followed him to a table. "It was right here when I first saw her. The way she danced and sang, I knew that I had to have this girl." Samantha Carter came over.  
"I'm Maria, I'll be your waitress for tonight." She gave them more drinks and Teal'c looked at her.  
"Are you taken?" He asked her and she blushed.  
"Let me see your hands." He felt weird, but did so. She shook her head as she studied them. "You're not from this planet. Where are you two from?" They exchanged looks.  
"We're from the planet Earth." Daniel spoke up and she looked at them puzzled.  
"Earth? I've never heard of it. Why are you two here?"  
"We would like to study your planet to increase our knowledge." She studied them.  
"If Kyle would let you, we have a place where all our history is recorded." The lights became dimmed. "Well, I've got to go, Kyle doesn't like anyone talking when his girlfriend is on." She left. Daniel turned to look at her and found himself drooling even more. If he had been alone in that room, he would have jacked off.

She walked over to the microphone and smiled. She was wearing a slave costume. "This is my new song called, 'I'm Ready.'" She began to sing and strip.

I'm Ready by Sherah Payton

I'm ready to be your slave  
Ready to obey  
I'll go on as long as you want  
I have no plans  
But, to please you as much as I can

Put it in my mouth  
As deep as you want  
Watch me as I go  
All night long

Lay down on the bed  
Close your eyes and relax  
Let me show you just what kind of woman  
That I am

I'm your slave  
Ready to obey  
I'll go on as long as you want  
There's no plans  
But, to please you as much as I can

Put it in my mouth  
As deep as you want  
Watch me go  
All night long

If you want me  
I'm yours baby  
If you want me  
Ask  
And you'll be having the magic  
Of my tongue, mouth and hands  
Pleasing you as much as I can  
Going on as long as you want

I'm your slave  
Yours to obey  
Doing all that you want  
Going on all night long  
I'm ready to be your slave  
Ready  
Yes, I'm ready  
Ready, baby

Daniel looked down and could feel his dick was hard. Kyle made his way on the stage. "How about it for my girlfriend, Liz Parker." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. The audience began to clap as she looked down and blushed. She got off stage. "Now, back to the band." The band began to play. Kyle came over to the table. He looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "So, what did you think of her?" Daniel looked down and nodded.  
"She was very good." Kyle smiled.  
"Yeah, she has the gift of singing and stripping. She was wise to choose those 2 gifts." He shook his head. "Or maybe she did it to win me? Either way, I wouldn't have changed anything about her." She came out and sat on Kyle's leg. He put his left hand on her lap. "Now, I remember you requested to study our culture and our world?" He pointed to Daniel, who nodded. "Alright, we'll take you there."

Daniel followed the two to a building. "This is all the knowledge and our heritage that we have." He explained. "You're welcomed to study as long as you want." He looked at his watch. "I have a meeting to attend to. I'll leave Liz here, in case, you have any questions." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left. Daniel had already moved to the bookshelf to go through looking at the different books. She decided to take a seat at the long brown table as he did the same. He looked up at her.  
"Were you born here?" He asked as he flipped through the pages and she nodded.  
"Yeah, I've lived here my whole life." He nodded, still not looking at her.  
"How long have you been with Kyle?" She tilted her head as she thought. He looked up at her, when she didn't response. She gave him a kind smile.  
"Just for a while. It's not easy dating with a King." He nodded and returned to the book.  
"How many 'gifts' does this planet have?" She shrugged.  
"We lost count of how many. What are your gifts?"  
"I like to think that the 2 gifts that I have are being an archaeologist and a linguist." She looked at him puzzled.  
"What are those?" He looked up at her.  
"One is the study of languages and one is the studying of finding things." She thought that she could hear a bit irritation in his voice.  
"I see that I'm bothering you, I'll leave." She got up.

He sighed, grabbed her arm and brought her back to her seat. "I apologize. Sometimes, I'm so into my work that I can't multitask good."  
"It's fine, I can find something else to do." He shook his head.  
"I like the company. While these books are great, I could learn a lot from you too." She stood up and traced the table as she made her way to him.  
"Why does knowledge attract you so much?" He looked up at her.  
"I work for the Stargate Command that travels off-world and I like to have an idea of the people that we interact. That way we can understand them and respect them."  
"You've travelled to different planets?" He nodded. "That's so cool. To know that there's life and other planets out there." She looked out the window to see her own planet. He checked out her ass and shook his head.  
"Have you ever travelled to a different one?" She shook her head.  
"We didn't even know that they existed. What's it like to travel in space?" He smiled.  
"How would you like me to show you someday?" She turned back and looked at him.  
"You would do that for me?" He nodded. "Would it be just you and me?" He could have a feeling she was flirting with him. He swallowed.  
"If you want." He didn't know why that came out as a stutter. She could tell that she was making him nervous.  
"You don't have to, if you don't feel comfortable. I wouldn't trust me either. You've just met me." He looked up at her. His mind started to imagine her being his slave. Bound in chains and in front of him, ready to give him the best blowjob that he would ever receive. He swallowed again.  
"Do you have any more powers besides stripping and singing?" He was still stuttering and shook his head. She bit her lip and smiled.  
"I like to think that I have the gift of creativity. I mean, you have to be when it comes to your own songs." He looked up at her.  
"You write your own?" She nodded and he was impressed.  
"How do you do that?" She shrugged.  
"It takes practice, time and patient. Almost like studying different cultures and languages, I bet." She sat on the table close to him and he nodded.

"Do you have a place where I can sleep around here?"  
"Yeah, I run a brothel. But, there's an entry fee for staying there." He looked at her surprised, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.  
"And what is that entry fee?" She looked down and up at him.  
"If you want to stay there, you have to let me give you a blowjob." He swallowed.  
"Is that all?" She nodded.  
"To fuck you or to have you fuck me, would cost you extra. It's hard not to get caught, when you're the King's girlfriend."  
"And who will be giving me this blowjob? You?" She nodded.  
"Since I run it, it's my order."  
"Do you have any special dicks you like?" She laughed and sat in his direction. He could see her bare pussy as she spread her legs open. He could feel his mouth drooling.  
"I'm sure that your dick would, more than satisfy, my mouth. There's another requirement." He waited for her to go on as he stood up and began to unzip his pants and pulled down his boxers. She eyed it hungry. She got down on the floor and put her hands on it. She looked up at him. "You must cum in my mouth. If you don't, you can't stay there for free." She began to give him a blowjob and he threw his head back. He began to fuck her mouth. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It didn't take him long to cum. He watched as she swallowed and cleaned him up. After she was done, she wiped the remainder off her mouth. She got up and nodded satisfied. "Get your books and follow me." He picked up the books and followed her to her brothel.

The prostitutes were all over him, but Liz fought them off. "No, you are not to do anything with this man." She looked at him. "He's mine." She winked at him and lead him to the best room in the place. "This will be your room as long as you would like." He looked around the room and at her. He came toward her and looked at her lips.  
"You said that it was hard to fuck you because you're the King's girlfriend, then why have you just called me yours?" She smiled and touched his chest.  
"Um… you work out. Still, it's your cum that impresses me the most. It was delicious." He swallowed. She closed the door, walked to the window and sat on the edge of it. "You said that you like knowledge, right?" He nodded. "Can I propose a challenge?"  
"What kind of challenge?"  
"You study these books and find a way to win me. If you can successfully win me, I'll be yours."  
"Before I make that decision, if I want to go that direction or not. _You're_ going to do _me_ a favor." She looked at him surprised.  
"That is?"  
"Strip. I want to see if your body is as good as I think it is."  
"You saw me on the stage." He shook his head.  
"I want to see it up close and inspect it."  
"For?"  
"How bad do you want me?" She nodded and began to undress. He looked over her body. He rubbed her breasts, put her on the bed and spread open her legs. He began to trace her pussy with his finger. She closed her eyes and began to moan. He looked up at her and began to eat her out. He fingered her while eating her and her moans elevated. He smiled.  
"Keep going, oh my, keep fucking going!" Soon, he could feel her cum in his mouth. He licked her up and sucked her clit. He turned her over to examine her ass and spanked it. He rubbed her pussy as she looked at him and bit her lip. He shook his head and watched as she got on all 4's on the bed. "Fuck me." He nodded and began to fuck her.  
"I'll say that your body has passed my inspection." He whispered into her ear as he massaged her left breast. "So, I'll accept your challenge. I'll find a way to win you." She began to fuck him, and he watched as she rode his dick. She began to masturbate and soon, came again. She collapse on the bed. He smiled. "You didn't think I could handle you. I think it's _me_ that you can't handle." She looked up at him with lust.  
"Prove that you can really handle this woman and find a way to get her." They kissed. She got dressed and left the room. Daniel had never had a challenge like this before. This planet was new to him too. He guessed there was a first time for everything. He got into his tank top and boxers.

He was still studying, when Teal'c came in. "Max, how did you get in here?" He looked up to see Teal'c.  
"Just out of curiously, did you have to pay an 'entry fee'?" Teal'c looked at him weird.  
"What 'entry fee'? Kyle didn't say anything about that. He just said that he heard that you were here and thought we could be roommates for a while." Daniel nodded and shook his head.  
"Guess it was my imagination."  
"I'm not surprised to find you still studying." He looked up at him and shrugged.  
"This planet and the people are interesting. Don't you think so?" Teal'c looked out the window and nodded.  
"I agree. Remember our waitress, Maria?" He nodded. "I find her attractive. Not that Liz isn't. I know, she's more into you and that you're more into her." He looked up at him.  
"She's Kyle's girlfriend."  
"And?"  
"If the light is bothering you to sleep, I can turn the light off and go to sleep." Teal'c raised his eyebrows.  
"Now that I'm human, I know you're trying to change the subject. You don't want to admit that you have feelings for her." He turned to look away.  
"Does it really matter?" Teal'c shook his head.  
"No, but just don't lie about it." He turned to see the television. "Nice, the place has a television. I'll see if I can find anything good on it, while you study the books." A few minutes later, Daniel saw that he was watching an old movie, "Earth Girls Are Easy." He shook his head. He didn't think it was _Earth_ that had the easy women. He closed his eyes, when he felt a boner coming on. He knew that he had to stop thinking about her.

He was grateful he was into studying as he, definitely, needed a distraction. He went back to studying and picked up a small book that seem to have been the destinies of the kings of Antar. He looked through it and was stunned to see that Kyle was supposed to be married to Liz. He wondered if it would have been wise to screw up the destinies. He realized, each person should be in charge of their own destinies. He put that book away. He didn't need to be studying it anymore. He began to look for books related to the planet's women. He found it and was surprised to see a familiar title. "Antar Women for Dummies." He was curious. Did that title come from Earth or from this planet? He shrugged and was going to read it, when he looked up to see that Teal'c had passed out. He shook his head, got up and turned off the light. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He began to think about Liz and what they did. He jack off and went to sleep.

The next morning, women were gathered around the 2 men. They woke up puzzled. "Liz said to wake you up as it's time for breakfast." One of the women said as she looked at Daniel. She pulled down his boxers and saw his cum. "Dang, I bet you were thinking of Liz, weren't you? I'm guess I'm out of luck, huh?" Daniel pulled his boxers back up and shook his head.  
"Sorry." The woman looked disappointed.  
"Breakfast is downstairs."  
The women who flocked over Teal'c looked at him. "What about you, are you hang up on her too?" He smiled, shook his head and looked at Daniel.  
"No, I'm going to let Max Evans have her. I want Maria." They looked at him surprised.  
"Good luck, both of you, winning our women. The only easy women around here are us. You'll find out that the hard way, I guess." The woman shook her head and they all left the room. Daniel shook his head as he got out of bed.  
"What a way to wake up in the morning." Teal'c had to nod.  
"Did you study about the women on this planet? Are they speaking the truth?" Daniel shrugged.  
"I was about to, when you went to sleep. I decided that I should get some rest too. I'll study more, perhaps, after breakfast."  
"Before we head to breakfast, we need to see where the showers are around here." Daniel nodded and they gathered the things they needed. They asked a prostitute and she pointed to a room. They saw it was coed and shook their heads.

When they came down for breakfast, Daniel saw Liz in front of the desk checking people in and going over the books. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. They sat down to eat, when Liz joined them. "How did you both sleep last night?" They looked up at her.  
"Well." Teal'c told her and she nodded. Maria came in and sat beside Liz.  
"So, I've been studying books on the planet Earth. Apparently, they use a telescope, which is known to view the stars, galaxy and other planets. I'm working on building one now." Liz looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Really, you mean there's a way to see the galaxy, moon and stars without actually leaving this planet?" She nodded as Liz began to daydream.  
"You know, I can help you with that." Daniel spoke up. "I've used a telescope a few times myself." Maria turned to look at him.  
"Oh yeah, you would know because you're from Earth. After you eat breakfast, you can join me at my science lab." He nodded and resumed eating breakfast.  
"You know, I've never thought having a scientist for a best friend would come in handy." Liz told her and she grinned.  
"Since we're using each other's gifts to share with each other," Maria looked at her with crossed arms. "If me and Daniel can, successfully, build a telescope, you're going to have to sing for me." She took a banana off the table.  
"What would you like me to do? Dedicate a song to you?"  
"That would work. Tell the whole world how I'm your best friend. The least you can do after I've used my gifts to show you the galaxy."  
"Deal, I see the galaxy, I'll dedicate a song to you." She kissed her on the cheek.  
"You're so sweet."  
"You didn't say it had to be a sweet song." She teased. Maria frowned and playfully hit her.  
"Guess I can build you a telescope you can't use."  
"I've taught you, well, young one."  
"That you did." Daniel shook his head, looked up from his tray and took a last sip of coffee.  
"Well, I'm done. Show me your science lab."  
"Whoa, speed boy, what about your plate? Did your mother not teach you any manners?" He looked at her and Liz crossed her arms.  
"Where do I put them, your highness?"  
"I should have gave you both a tour of this place. So, it's on me. Teal'c, you follow too, so you'll know where."

The boys got their tray and drinks and followed her back into the kitchen. They were amazed to see a man using his hands to do the dishes. He looked up at them both. "Thank you for returning your tray and drinks. I trust the meal was good?" They nodded.  
"Any special requests for lunch?" Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks.  
"How about tacos?" Daniel suggested and he gave a smile.  
"That will be a good suggestion. Nice meeting you both. I'm Alex." They shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." He smiled and nodded.  
"Now you may leave." Liz looked at Daniel and he nodded and left. Teal'c just looked at her and shook his head.

Daniel followed Maria to another building on the planet. It looked like a big science lab and was decorated in blue. "How long have you been a scientist?" She looked at him.  
"Since I could remember. I love learning about the things that are going on around us." He nodded.  
"How far have you've gotten?" Maria went to the telescope that looked like to be in its early age. He nodded. "You're off a good start."  
"This is just a practice. If I can make it work, I'm going to make a big one for Liz, so she can see more than this little one would." He smiled.  
"Say, why isn't Liz serious about Kyle?" She grinned as she started working on the telescope.  
"She used to be until she met you." She looked at him and he looked at her surprised.  
"Me?" She nodded.  
"She talks about you all the time. It's Max this and Max that." He smiled and sat on an empty space on the counter.  
"Well, she has gave me an interesting proposal. She said that I have to find a way to win her. So, any advice?" She stopped working and looked at him.  
"She warned me that you might try to get some information out of me. I'm not allowed to tell you how to win her. She told me that you look like a man that likes a challenge, so she doesn't want to make it easy for you." He nodded.  
"Well, I know she likes the outer space. Maybe, I can build her a spaceship and take her out of here." She looked at him.  
"You don't look like a man who can build one." He nodded.  
"Truth to be told, I'm not a man of crafts. She'll be worth it." She sighed and shook her head.  
"I guess because I'm having a crush on Teal'c, my heart is warmer than usual. So, I'll help you cheat, since you're a human." He looked at her puzzled and she gestured with her head to follow him.

They walked to a big area. She closed her eyes and a pen and paper was in her hands. She gave them to Daniel. "What would you have the spaceship look like?" He looked at pen and paper and up at her in confusion. "Draw it." He shrugged and began to draw the spaceship. After he was done, she closed her eyes and held out her hand. She focused on his drawing as it came alive in her mind. He was surprised to be watching a spaceship right before his eyes.  
"If you can do that, why aren't you doing that with the telescope?" She sighed.  
"Like I said, I'm practicing until I get it right."  
"Do you think Liz would be impressed?" She looked at him.  
"Draw the inside." He began to draw what he would have wanted the inside to look. He gave it to her, and she closed her eyes. She held up her hand and focused on the drawing.  
"Go inside and look." He went inside and was stunned to find his drawing came alive. He came out and looked at her.  
"That's so cool that you can do something like this."  
"Is the spaceship, how you vision it?" He nodded.  
"Do you think Liz would like it?"  
"As long as it can take her to space, she'll love it." She turned to work on the telescope.  
"Is this what a telescope look like?" She asked him and he came to look at it again.  
"Let me draw what a big one would look like." He began to draw a big telescope. She studied it. She walked to another empty space and began to focus on the drawing. The big telescope came alive. He shook his head.  
"You're amazing. Can Liz do this too?" She shook her head.  
"You're only allowed to pick 2."  
"You don't seem to need my help anymore. I guess, I'll go get Liz to surprise her." She stopped him.  
"Tomorrow is her birthday. Let us wait until then and surprise her with both." He looked at her surprised.  
"Really?" She nodded.  
"I guess one more day on this planet won't hurt."

Liz liked Maria's idea of studying Earth. She began to research on her laptop all she could find about Earth. She found some music. She decided, since Maria could cheat and create her a telescope, she would cheat and use an Earth song to dedicate to her. She tried looking up about the Stargate Command, but it said you needed some kind of password. She groaned. If only one of her gifts would be to break into different websites. She, even, tried looking up information about Max Evans. Nothing came up. Someone had kissed her on her cheek, and she was surprised to see Max in the room. He had his hands in his pockets. "Hmmm, researching about me, are we?" She could feel her cheeks turning different colors. She crossed her arms.  
"Well, you do research your way and I do research mine."  
"Do you always research on guys you're interested in?" She looked down.  
"I had to know for sure, you're one of the good guys and not one of the bad ones."  
"You're good at trying to cover your tracks." He touched her chin. "But, not that good." They began to kiss.  
"How do you feel about a woman wanting to research you?" He was kissing her neck.  
"Honestly? Flattered. I would never think of becoming someone's research. I guess it was abound to happen. You research others, someday, someone will research you." She nodded.  
"Have you found a way to win me yet?" He smiled.  
"Maybe, maybe not. You won't know until tomorrow." She looked at him puzzled.  
"What's tomorrow?" She acted innocent. He kissed her and moved her against the wall. He looked into her eyes and at her lips.  
"Tomorrow is someone's birthday." She looked away and shook her head.  
"Forget about dedicating a song to her, I'm going to kill her instead." He shook his head.  
"You told me to find a way to win you. What was a better way than through one of your best friends?"  
"She was supposed to keep her mouth shut and not make it easy for you."

He took her hand, lead her to the bed, put her on his lap and pushed her hair away. "I'm glad to find that Maria is like most women on Earth." She looked at him confused.  
"How?" He looked down, took her fingers and put them in his mouth. She shivered.  
"She gossiped about you _and_ she told me that you've been gossiping about me as well. I thought you said that you wanted to be a 'mature' Liz and Max?" She shrugged.  
"What's more mature than a blowjob, sex and masturbating?" He was surprised.  
"You've been masturbating over me?" She closed her eyes and looked down.  
"Why do I say random stuff like this? You weren't supposed to know that." He kissed her neck and throat.  
"What exactly do you masturbate about? What do we do in your fantasy?" She started to give him a lap dance.  
"Do you really want to know what sexual fantasy I have of us?" He nodded as he watched her pussy flirt with his dick.  
"Well, I've been studying Earth and I came across a video called, _Cradle of Love_ by Billy Idol. I want to play Devlin and I want you to play the man with glasses. But, more rated R." He shook his head and pushed her hair back.  
"You're just all about stories, aren't you?" He kissed her neck and massaged her left breast.  
"Still want me?" He looked at her in the eyes and watched as she continued to flirt with his dick.  
"I would never _not_ want you."  
"Remember, you have to study me to win me, so are you up to playing this rated R sexual role-play with me?" He nodded.  
"How will it go?"  
"Instead of acting like you're spilling wine on me; I rather eat a banana in front of you and show you what I'd do to your dick."  
"You don't need a banana; you can have it." She smiled and acted like she was going to kiss him.  
"Yes, I like foreplay, since it makes me horny and ready to fuck." They french kissed and he put his hands on her ass.  
"How do I begin?" She touched his dick and shook her head.  
"Hard, already?" He smiled.  
"Like I've said, once sweetie, it's hard not to be when you have a sexy girlfriend." She stopped flirting with his dick to think of how an update version would go.

"I have heard that there is an app that people in your world used to play called, _Pokémon Go_ and I can be playing it, when I knock on your door. You will answer and I'll show up looking like a slut, I am. Since you're still trying to win me, you'll put on _Cradle of Love_ by Billy Idol. I'll start to dance. Since I don't know much about the game and you do, you'll lie to me and say that one way to win a new Pokémon would be for me to get undressed. I'll believe you and you'll act like you're playing too. Once we're naked, you'll lie again and say the way to win a new one is to suck your dick and swallow your cum. The last way to win one? We fuck." He nodded impressed. "Let's play."

In the middle of their act, they were transported back at the Stargate Command. Daniel and Sherah were grateful that they were in his bedroom. They knew it would be only a manner of time, before the rest of the team came in. So, they got dressed and went to find them first.  
"How did we get from Antar to Earth that fast?" Cam signed and voiced puzzled. Daniel and Sherah exchanged looks.  
"No one is going to believe that we took a trip to another planet and came back to Earth that fast. So, why don't we just be happy that we're home?" Sherah signed and voiced. They turned to look at her. Cam came towards her.  
"You know, weird things have been happening ever since, you've landed on this base. Is there anything more about you that you're not telling us?" She looked at him confused.  
"Such as?"  
"Are you really an ancient Egyptian or are you an alien?"  
"Why would you think I'm an alien?"  
"Because we just got transported to another planet. A planet, none of us knew existed."  
"And you think that I would take all of SG-1 on my planet to show off that I'm from outer space? Does any of that make sense to you?" He came even closer.  
"If I find out that you're one, I'll force you to tell us everything and use any way possible to do so." She frowned.  
"You can always get Daniel to blackmail me with sex." He coughed and choked.  
"I thought that it was the aliens that did sexual experiments on humans. I've never figured that the aliens would accept humans using sex to blackmail them."  
"How would you know that, unless, you are one?" He looked down and nodded.  
"Remember, nothing stays hidden forever." He and the rest of the Stargate SG-1, but Daniel left the room.

Sherah turned to him. "Can you believe him? Thinking that I'm an alien?" She signed and voiced. He looked at her.  
"Well, the things that we had to go through since we've been together, it doesn't make you look good." He signed and voiced, and she frowned at him.  
"So, you're thinking I'm one too?"  
"Well, it might explain why you love sex, blowjobs and cum so much." He was saying it more to himself, she lightly hit him.  
"And you must be an alien to complain." She walked away. He shook his head and sighed.


	19. Small and Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 1999 and Cam and Sherah are High School students. Cam finds his answer, if Sherah is an alien or not.

Edited 9/12/2020

The Stargate SG-1 team was off-world on a mission, when Cam, suddenly disappeared from them. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c looked at each other confused, what happened to Cam? Where was he?

Cam was puzzled, when he found himself in a classroom. He looked around and saw people signing. Why was he there? "Okay class, I have an assignment for you to do." The teacher signed and voiced. "I want you to come up with a science fiction story." He looked and saw a girl next to him. He saw that she had glasses and fuchsia hair. When she got up, she dropped her books on the floor and closed her eyes. He got them and gave them to her.  
"Thanks. I don't know how to write a science fiction story, do you?" She signed and voiced to him. He was amazed that he could understand her.  
"It's not that hard, really. Science fiction is like aliens, space and galaxy stuff." He was surprised to find himself being able to sign and voice. She nodded.  
"Yeah, that would work. Thanks, Garrett." She smiled and left. He was pretty sure that his name wasn't Garrett. He shrugged and wondered who that girl was. At lunch, he found her sitting alone. He decided to join her. "How are you?" He signed asking. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Good. I was hungry and now, I feel better. You?" She signed back asking. He looked around and noticed that not one person was on the cellphone. He had a feeling that he wasn't in the year that he thought he was.  
"It has been a morning. Um, what year is this?" She looked at him concerned.  
"You know that this is 1999. I can't believe it will, soon, be 2000. Everyone is worried about what will happen. Do you think Jesus will come back?"  
"Why would you think Jesus would come back because it's 2000?" She frowned.  
"That's what people seem to be saying. They think that we won't live pass it. Hey, do you want to come with me and watch a movie?"  
"What movie are you interested in?" She smiled.  
"There's a new movie out called, 'End of Days' and the trailer looked cool."  
"I don't see why not."  
"Good. We can go after school."

After school, she went to his room. "Are you ready to go yet?" He nodded and they went to the movies. He was in the bathroom, when he saw that he had short curly brown hair and brown eyes. He also saw that he wasn't a man either, but a teenager. Great. Just what he needed. He shook his head and headed out of the bathroom. She was waiting for him and they found some seats. It was neat to see that the movie theater had closed-captioned. When the movie got too loud for her, she would cuddle up to him. He shook his head and put his arm around her.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." She smiled up at him and continued to watch the movie. He had no idea if they were love interests or not. He did find this young one attractive. When he walked her back to her dorm room, he looked at her. "So, did you find any inspiration for your science fiction story?" She smiled up at him.  
"You remembered! I was thinking, when I was young, I had this friend. He was obsessed with the aliens. I remembered thinking that if there was such a thing as aliens, Jesus would have already met them. I'm going to write about Jesus and the aliens." He raised his eyebrows.  
"That should be interesting. When you're done with the story, can I read it?" She looked down.  
"Only if you promise to lie. Say you like it, even if, you don't."  
"Oh, I'm sure I will. Anyway, thanks for the movie. I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him in shock. He smiled and left.  
"So, you actually have a crush on her?" His roommate signed and voiced. He looked at him puzzled.  
"I have a crush on who?" He frowned.  
"On Sherah. She's not bad looking, but someone with cerebral palsy?" He shrugged.  
"It doesn't bother me, and she seem sweet." He shook his head.  
"It's your call, dude." He went to the bathroom as Cam got into bed.

She gave her story to him in class. "Let me know what you think." She smiled and sat down to get ready for class. He looked at the title. _Jesus and the Aliens._ He shook his head. The story title could use work, so he decided that he would help her. As he took his seat, he began to wonder, what will be _his_ science fiction story? He had an idea. He could write a story about Stargate SG-1 and call it whatever he wanted. He would even put 2 beautiful woman in it, including Sherah. He looked at her again. Yeah, he wouldn't mind to have her on his team. A thought occurred to him, where was his team?

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c went back to the Stargate command. "Has anyone seen Mitchell?" Daniel asked puzzled. The General looked at him.  
"I thought he was with you?" Daniel shook his head.  
"He was, but he disappeared." The General raised his eyebrows.  
"'Disappeared', any idea of where he went?" Daniel looked at his teammates, who shook their heads. The General sighed. "Great, we have a problem on our hands, and we have no way of knowing where he is."  
"A good thing we have put a tracker in all of us. Perhaps, we can take a look at the tracker." The General nodded. The team went to the tracker and couldn't find a trace of Cam anywhere. "Great, he's not in the system." Daniel saw a map and it had a red light on it.  
"Hey, Sam, what's this map and why does it have a red light on it?" Sam took the map from his hands and looked at it.  
"I don't remember where we got this map from." They began to look for a name and saw that it had Cleopatra Selene II on it.  
"Daniel, who is Cleopatra Selene II?" He looked at the name.  
"According to history, Cleopatra and Mark Anthony had a daughter with that name. Why do we have her map?" She looked at him.  
"Why do I have a feeling that we're not in the right time zone?" He shrugged.  
"Are we not?"  
"Do we have our cellphones?" He checked his pocket as Teal'c and Sam did the same. They pulled out the cellphones. "Maybe, we did something that we don't remember? This is all confusing." He went to the laptop and began to type in: Cleopatra Selene II's map. He pulled up one search result as Sam and Teal'c watched curiously.  
"Interesting, according to the legend, this woman was supposed to have a mark and a curse. It also says that she has a time traveling device that goes with the map." He shook his head. "How come we have it?"  
"I'm telling you, something weird is going on here!" He nodded.  
"Let me see if there are any pictures of her." He went to Google and pulled up her name in the image search. He was stunned to see a young attractive woman with glasses. "Wow, I wouldn't think she would look so modern." Sam nodded and clicked on the picture. They were moved to another website that told them it was a rumor that she's what she looked like. "She's deaf and has cerebral palsy? Interesting." He was still studying the website. "But, again, none of this makes sense. I don't remember ever encountering with someone that's deaf and cerebral palsy, do you?" They shook their heads. "Let me try one more thing." He began to search about the map again and saw that it was in Caesar Egyptian Museum. "Let's go to this museum and see what we can find out." They nodded.

That night, Cam decided to read her story. He saw that aliens kidnapped Jesus and held him as a random for God. They told God that they wouldn't return him, unless, he was willing to make them all go back into being humans again. Apparently, those 'aliens' were really bad people that got punished by turning into aliens and they were tired of it. God wanting to have his son back, agreed. God got him back and the aliens were people again. He shook his head, when he read it. While it might have been a little out there, he couldn't deny it had creativity. He had to think of a better title. He crossed out the title and wrote, "Spiritual Punishment." The next day, he handed her story back to her. "I have to confess that the story is a little out there, _but,"_ He signed and voiced, "The creativity and imagination is there. If you would practice more on your writing, I believe you'll go far. I thought that the title needed some work, so I gave it a better one." She smiled and looked at the new title.  
"Yeah, that's a better one. Did you really like it?" She voiced and signed. He nodded.  
"Yeah, it was something different and something that I would never have thought about."  
"What's _your_ story about?" He gave her his story.  
"Since you allowed me to read your work, you can read mine." She looked at the title. _Planet Galaxy_. She couldn't wait to read his work, since she loved outer space. Cam was surprised to see her already reading it at lunch. He shook his head as he joined her. "So, what do you think?" She looked up at him.  
"This story is great! I would have loved to travel to outer space! It seem to be so cool." He smiled.  
"I would have let you." She shook her head.  
"No, deaf and cerebral palsy can't join the military and travel to outer space. This world still belongs to the able-bodied people." He frowned.  
"You never know with the future. Maybe, people will be more opened-minded."  
"It won't matter, I like the imagination of it. Would you be making more?" He smiled.  
"You want more?" She nodded. "For you, I'll make more." She smiled.  
"You need to stop spoiling me so much."  
"And that is because?" She frowned.  
"Now, Garrett, you can't go sweet on me. You're a popular guy, you can have any girl you want."  
"And what if, the girl I want, is you?" She looked up at him in surprise.  
"You think you can handle me?"  
"If that guy can handle the missions that his general gives him, he can surely handle you." She nodded.  
"Good point."

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel walked into the Caesar Egyptian Museum. A man came to meet them. "Sam, I never thought that I would see you again." He took her hand and smiled. She looked at him confused.  
"Uh, do I know you?" He nodded.  
"I'm Osiris, remember? The one who explained to you about the time traveling device and the map. Where is Cam?" She looked at Teal'c and Daniel in surprised as they looked back at her.  
"You need to refresh my memory, why did me and Cam come to see you about the map?" Osiris frowned.  
"You've never shared why. How is Sherah, by the way?"  
"Who is Sherah?"  
"That's what she calls herself now. Why, I don't know. Maybe to avoid people being suspicious of who she really is."  
"Who is Sherah?" He sighed.  
"Mark Anthony and Cleopatra's daughter." They exchanged looks.  
"We can't find her anywhere."  
"What did the map say?"  
"Well, the map showed a red light." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Then, she's in the past."  
"Where in the past?"  
"It should show you where." They took out the map and saw that it was in Washington D.C.  
"Why is she in Washington D.C.?" Sam asked out loud.  
"Do you have a last name?" Daniel asked hopeful.  
"According to some people, she's this person." He lead them to the computer and began to type in: Sherah Payton. They began to read a biography about her.  
"According to this website," Daniel said, "She was in Washington D.C. to attend a deaf school called Model Secondary School for the Deaf or MSSD for short. Interesting, they said this school was the for the smart deaf kids." He looked at Sam. "Looks like we're going to a deaf school in Washington D.C." Sam nodded.  
"Joy."

Cam and Sherah turned in their stories as the teacher smiled. "Good, I hope you enjoyed the challenge because I'm going to present you another writing challenge. Now, I know that you're deaf kids and that the world thinks deaf people don't know music. But, I believe in this class, I want to challenge all of you to write a song." She was taken back. She could write her own lyrics? She didn't think that was possible, but she loved the challenge. Garrett tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to look at him.  
"You'll get this one, easy." She raised her eyebrows.  
"I've never wrote a song before." He nodded.  
"There's a first time for everything." She had to admit, he had a good point. But, how was she going to do that?

She was working on her song, when a houseparent came in. "There is a few people in the military that want to talk to you." Sherah looked at her surprised.  
"Me?" She nodded. Sherah sighed and got up. She saw an interpreter with Daniel, Sam and Teal'c.  
"We would like to go somewhere private." She was, even more, nervous. As they were on their way, Garrett looked at them.  
"Hey, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel, what are you doing here?" They looked at him in surprise.  
"Uh, how do you know us?"  
"Oh, that's right, you see me as this guy. I'm really Cam." They stared at him in shock.  
"You're Cam Mitchell?" Sam asked and he nodded.  
"I don't know why, but I've been transported to here."  
"Come with us." He nodded and Sherah looked at him puzzled. He smiled and took her hand.  
"Don't worry, they're the good guys."

She shrugged and followed them into a building. "Have a seat." Sam told her and she took the chair. "We want you to be honest with us. Are you, in fact, Cleopatra Selene II; Mark Anthony and Cleopatra's daughter?" She looked at them in shock as Cam did the same.  
"No, she's not, is she?" He turned to look at her surprised. She closed her eyes and looked down. Daniel nodded. "How did you find out?"  
"Well, it wasn't easy. Is that, in fact, you?" She nodded.  
"I should have knew that it was only a matter of time before I was found out. I was hoping it would be later than sooner." He nodded and looked at Cam.  
"Do you remember her being the daughter?" He shook his head and got up.  
"No. I didn't even know I knew this girl." She looked at him confused.  
"Garrett, what's he talking about?" Cam closed his eyes and looked down.  
"I'm not your friend, Garrett. My name is Cam Mitchell. I'm really with them." She looked at him in shock and got up.  
"You mean the stories you wrote were real?" He nodded as the team looked at him confused.  
"Stories, what stories?" Daniel asked and he ignored him.  
"I'm so sorry, I never meant to deceive you." She looked up at Daniel.  
"So, what will you do with me?" He nodded.  
"I'm afraid that we're going to have to take you back with us to the base. This isn't the place for you to be." She sighed. "If the President, even, finds out…"

The President showed up and looked at the team. "Why are the military on this school campus? Is there something going on that I should know about?" Sherah closed her eyes and looked down. The team swallowed.  
"We apologize. Really, it's not a big deal." He shook his head.  
"When a military comes to a school, we want to know why. Start talking."  
"Well, sir, we don't know all the details ourselves." Sam spoke up and Sherah was grateful that she was trying to defend her. "We were wanting to take her back to the base to find out more."  
"Just tell me what you already know." He took a chair and looked at them. The team sighed.  
"She's the daughter of Mark Antony and Cleopatra." He looked at them confused.  
"Are we talking about _the_ Mark Antony and Cleopatra?" The team nodded. "The one that killed herself and ruled Egypt?" They nodded again. "How is this possible?"  
"We spoke with a man at a local Egyptian museum. He says that she has a curse and a mark on her. A curse that allows her to never die and a mark that is her disabilities."  
"I never thought such things were possible. What you plan to do with her?"  
"Well, sir, we don't think that she should stay here. It's not safe." He nodded.  
"I agree. Are you going to take her back to Cheyenne Mountain?" The team nodded.  
"Very well." He stood up and looked at her. "While the world thinks we would do experiments on people that are very different from us; that's not the truth. You can blend in easy." He looked at the team and back at her. "They will take good care of you as they're good people." He looked at them. "If you ever come to my territory again, I better be notified, got it?" They nodded. "Good. Have a good day. Secret service, let's go." The men left.  
"Do I have to go?" Sam sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I am, but we need you to." She sighed and Cam took her hand.  
"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you. Let's go." They nodded.

They arrived back at the base. As Sherah sat down at the table. "Now, that we have found you, Cam, how are we going to put you back to your body?" He shrugged.  
"It was like one day I was Cam and now I'm this, 'Garrett' guy. I don't know how it happened."  
"Well, apparently, you and Sherah got stuck in the past." Sam showed him the light and he looked at it stunned.  
"If we're in the past, how are you here?" Sam shrugged.  
"We don't understand everything right now." She turned to look at Sherah. "Do you know about this map?" She showed it to her, and she nodded.  
"This came with the time-traveling device. While I have no idea how me and Cam got into the past, sometimes, the box mixes things up. It sends some people into the future with the people in the past. Or it sends us to the past only and the people remain in the future. It's confusing to me as well."  
"Do you know how Cam can get back into his body?" Sherah came to the table and put the map on it.  
"It might work, if we were transported to the future."  
"How do you do that?" Daniel asked and she looked at him.  
"Do you have the time traveling device?" When she saw his confused face; she sighed. She looked at Sam. "You said that you and Cam took the time traveling box to visit Osiris the first time, right?" She nodded.  
"That's what he said, but me and Cam don't remember."  
"He said that you already knew of my existence, right?" Sam nodded. She was walking back and forth trying to think. "Wait, there's one more thing that the map does say." She took the map and turned it over as the team watched. She saw that it had all the dates that it was used. She was stunned, when she saw one of them was _1866_. "Why would I travel to 1866? That makes no sense and it was in Tennessee." She looked at the team puzzled. Daniel double-checked and saw that she was telling the truth. "But, then, it says that the present was October 25, 2019." They shook their heads. She noticed how close Daniel was standing next to her. She could feel his hand on her legs, and she swallowed.  
"Yeah, a few days before Halloween." Cam said as he took the map from her and she looked up at him. "Do any of you remember what happened on that date?" They had to think.  
"We can check our logs and see what we can find." Sam spoke up and Cam nodded.  
"I'm going to go check my books." He left the room and Daniel took her hand.  
"Since this girl claims to be an ancient Egyptian, I'm going to test her knowledge and see what I can find too." She wondered why Daniel was so interested in her.

He lead them to his desk and looked at the interpreter. "I don't think we'll be needing you for a while." The interpreter raised her eyebrows.  
"You sure?" He nodded. She left the room and Daniel went to look at his book collection. He found one in ancient Egypt and put it on the counter. He took a notepad. "Write what it says." She sighed and read it. He came over to her and began to kiss her neck, she swallowed and looked at him.  
"You know that I'm only 17." She wrote.  
"Are you afraid?" He wrote back and she nodded.  
"Considering I've never done any of this stuff before."  
"So, what does it say?" She looked at the title again.  
"Egyptian Hieroglyphs for complete beginners." He looked at it stunned and looked at her.  
"You really know ancient Egyptian?" She shrugged and looked at his mouth. She began to kiss him, and he kissed her back. She wanted to know what it was like to be kissed and was surprised to find out that he was a good kisser. He wanted to kiss her more; but stopped himself. He shook his head.  
"I would love to keep kissing you, but not on the account of making you do something you don't want." She nodded.

The team with the interpreter came in a few minutes later and, for once, Daniel was grateful. "Why did you kick out the interpreter?" Cam asked curiously and he could feel his cheeks turning different colors.  
"I wanted to make sure that she didn't help Sherah to cheat. I wanted to see if she really knew hieroglyphs or not. She does." They could see his hair was a mess and exchanged looks.  
"Okay, so here's what I've found." Sam said. "I have a receipt that I send you a telegram to say, 'nature is beautiful.'" She showed Daniel the receipt.  
"Why would you sent me one?" Sherah nodded, when she saw the interpreter sign that.  
"That's what you say to get back to the present. So, someone used it that day. It wasn't you, Cam, what about you Teal'c, what did you do that day?" He shrugged.  
"I can't even remember what happened last week." She looked at Daniel. "And you?" He nodded, went to his computer and checked his history. He saw that he was working on a report about box devices.  
"I must have been wondering about what that box device did." He looked at her. "Can any of us use it?" She shook her head.  
"No, only I can use the box." They all turned to look at her.  
"Then, I must have took you with me somewhere, didn't I?" Daniel asked.  
"I guess, but why would we go back in time?" He nodded and began to think.  
"Let me do something." He went to the computer and researched all the things that happened in the 1800's. He couldn't find anything about Tennessee that would be interesting. He shook his head. "I don't get it. Where is the box now?" He looked at her. She looked at the group.  
"If the box is still there, before I was 'adopted' into a family, I opened a security deposit box and put it in there." They exchanged looks. "I was worried if someone would take it from me."  
"Where is this security deposit box?" Sam asked and she looked down.  
"Before I came to America, I lived in Egypt. I put it in one of its banks."  
"Great, we're going to have to travel to Egypt. Before we go to Egypt, I'm going to teach this girl how to shoot." Cam didn't trust Daniel and he could see it in Cam's eyes. He swallowed.  
"Good idea."

Cam took her to a shooting range, and she looked at the gun. "I don't feel comfortable." He sighed.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. If you learn how to use it, you'll be better off."  
"Why do I have to?"  
"Just to make me feel safe, please?" She sighed and tried to shot the target. He shook his head and put his hands on top of hers on the gun. He fired a shot. She was wondering if he would have more self-control than Daniel did. But, she could feel his breathe on her face and his hands were trying not to reach her pussy and she swallowed. She began to shoot the target and he looked up. She looked at him and he nodded. "You're ready." Since Cam looked to be 16 instead of his age, Daniel went gun shopping with her. She wished he wouldn't, but Sam was tied up with work and Teal'c wasn't comfortable. She just hoped that he would have self-control, so that _she_ would have self-control.  
"You're going to let a girl have a gun?" The shop owner asked as he crossed his arms. He came up to him.  
"So, if someone was going to hurt her, what should she do, if she has no gun?" The man swallowed.  
"Let me help you pick one." He nodded and he looked at her. As she was browsing through his gun collection, Daniel put his arm around her stomach. She looked up at him and into his eyes. He looked at her mouth. The man shook his head and took out a pen and a paper.  
"I can tell guns make you nervous, so how about a little one." He wrote and went to show her his little gun collection. She began to browse through them. She liked how small they were.  
"They are small." She wrote. "Will they still fire good?" The owner nodded.  
"Just because they're small, doesn't mean they aren't as dangerous." She smiled and picked up a blue one.  
"I want this one."  
"I thought all girls liked pink?" She looked up at him.  
"I think I was born a boy." He coughed and choked as she began to laugh. He shook his head.  
" _You_ might be small, but I'm sure that you're dangerous too." She stopped laughing as he took the gun and some bullets. "Before I let you have one, did this one pass at a shooting range?" Daniel nodded and show him her license. He nodded. "Good. I'm assuming you'll be signing for her, since she's a minor?" He nodded again. "Sign here and it will be $27.00." Daniel handed him his credit card as she looked around. She never imagined she would own a gun. As they were getting ready to travel to Egypt, she gave the gun to Daniel.  
"How do you wear this?" She wrote asking and he sighed.  
"We taught you everything, but that." He opened up her shirt and she held it for him. He could see her black bra a bit. He knew that he had to have self-control as he took the gun hostler and put it on her pants. When he touched the side of her stomach, she felt a shiver. He looked up at her. She was looking at his lips. He helped her pull down her shirt and got ready to go himself.

At the airport, it was weird how Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had to look out for both Cam and Sherah as they were minors in the eyes of people. Daniel had Sherah sit with him on the plane, he gave her the window. She smiled and looked out of it. As the day was winding down, they put their seats back that made a bed. She cuddled up to him and he knew he should object, but he couldn't find the strength to. He moved some of her hair out of her face and she put the blankets on top of her. He closed his eyes and began to sleep as well. In the middle of the night, he found her hand on his dick and lifted up the blanket. He saw she was tracing it with her fingertips. He saw no one was looking and unzipped his pants. He nodded and she smiled. She began to give him a blowjob and he was trying not to make any noises. He reached out to touch her ass and to feel it. It didn't take him long to finally cum and he lifted up the blanket again and was surprised to see her swallow it. She licked it as he watched. He shook his head. She came out from the blanket and rested her head on his chest. He moved the blanket up and began to massage her breasts as she looked at him. They began to kiss, and he moved his hand down to her pussy. He wanted to keep going, but the lights came on and they had to act like nothing happened. They arrived in Egypt and Sherah forgot how hot it can be. She excused herself to the bathroom and took off her long-sleeved shirt. She put on a small sleeved shirt that she wished would not show how big her breasts were, but it was all that she packed in the small carryon. She came back and waited with the team at the baggage claim. After they got all theirs, they took a taxi to a hotel. The women took one room, while the men took the other. Sam took a shower and Sherah took a bath afterwards. They got into bed. Sherah decided to masturbate over Daniel and what happened. She went to sleep after she felt a release.

As they got dressed, she was surprised that Sam didn't mind changing naked in front of her. She looked at her and took the yellow notepad. "How come you aren't afraid to change in front of me?" She was puzzled and took the notepad.  
"Should I be?" She shook her head.  
"No, but you have nice breasts." Sam stared at her in surprised.  
"Thank you, I guess." They met the team downstairs for breakfast. Cam began to sign and voice to Sherah.  
"So, which bank did you deposit the box into?" Sherah had to think.  
"The United Bank of Egypt." He voiced what she signed and nodded.  
"After breakfast, we'll go there. You have the key, right?" She nodded.  
"It's upstairs in the room."  
"Remember your ID." She nodded.

Since, she was a minor, Daniel had to go in with her into the room where her safety deposit box was. As they were alone in the room, he massaged her breasts and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and turned to face him. They began to kiss and soon, they were fucking on the floor. She closed her eyes and moaned. She traced his lips. He put her finger into his mouth and sucked on it. He turned her over, so he could finish. They were both trying not moan so loud. Finally, they collapse on the floor. She smiled and looked at him. She shook her head and gave him a kiss. They got dressed and she opened the safety box. Inside still had the box. She gave it to him, and he nodded. He touched her breasts and gave her another kiss as he held it in his hands. "Okay, I say, 'nature is beautiful.'" Sherah was transformed into her current age. Daniel was surprised, when the door opened and there were cops.  
"Wait, where is the young girl?" He looked confused.  
"What young girl?" The owner looked at him confused.  
"The one that you were with. We saw you both fucking on camera. We were ready to arrest you for child molestation." Daniel shrugged.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. There's no little girl here." He looked at her and gave her a kiss. They left the room and saw Cam was himself again. "Finally, I'm no longer a boy, but a man." He took Sherah's hand.  
"I'm going to have a talk with this girl. Pardon us." She closed his eyes as they left.  
"How hard, do you think he's going to punish her?" Sam asked and Daniel looked at her confused.  
"Punish her for?"  
"Well, remember, he still thinks she's an alien." He shook his head.  
"I don't think she is."  
"Why did the cops go into the security room? What were you and Sherah doing in there?" He looked up at Teal'c and swallowed.  
"They thought they saw something that wasn't there." Teal'c and Sam exchanged looks and looked back at him.

Cam had her sit on the bed and took out some handcuffs as she looked at him confused. After she was handcuffed, he stood in front of her and pulled down his pants and boxers. She looked at it hungry, but he lifted up her head. "Now, if you want this." He touched his dick and she looked at it again. He lifted her head to make her look up at him again. "You tell me the truth. You lie, you don't get this at all." She was stunned that he was giving her a sexual blackmail. "Are you an alien?" She started laughing and shook her head.  
"Cam, baby, you really need to let this go." He shook his head as he sat her on his lap.  
"It's an easy question. A yes or a no."  
"Tell me," She began to kiss his neck as he was trying to fight her not to. "Do you think I am one because I'm so good with you?" He stopped her and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm serious, are you one?"  
"Does it matter? I make you feel good and you make me feel good." He nodded and threw her on the bed.  
"Fine." He got down and began to eat her out as she shook her head.  
"No, wait, I'll confess…ohhh that feels so good…nooo…" He nodded as he went deeper. Her moans increased. "You, once, threatened me not to give you a sex blackmail, yet you're giving me one and it's worse!" He looked up at her and began to masturbate her.  
"What can I say, I don't play by the rules." He got on the bed and lifted up her shirt.  
"Cam, baby, let's say that I am an alien, what would you do?" He stopped putting his mouth on her left breast and looked into her eyes.  
"Really, I don't care if you're one or not. I just want to know." He began to kiss her, and he let her kiss his neck and his throat. He traced her mouth as she looked at him with lust. "Are you going to tell me the truth now?" She nodded.  
"I'm your alien. Satisfied?" He shook his head.  
"What planet did you come from?" They began to kiss as he massaged her right breast.  
"Didn't you hear, my dear Cam? Women are from Venus and men are from Mars." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Looks like you don't want this." He got off of her and stood in front of her. He began to jack off and she shook her head.  
"Why are you torturing me? I want that dick, either, in my mouth or in my pussy." He nodded.  
"Then, you know what you need to do." She sighed and looked up.  
"Fine, I'm an alien." He came closer.  
"From what planet?"  
"Juniper." He put his dick into her mouth and watched as she began to suck it.

They were transported to Juniper, when they were still kissing. Cam was going to put his dick inside of her, when he looked around and saw that they were on another planet. He looked at her. "You weren't teasing? You're actually an alien?" She looked up at him and sighed. He looked around and saw some people planting food on the crops and looking at him with curiously. He saw some women with their babies resting in front of them. "You're one of them?" She looked behind her and could see the people. She got up and nodded.  
"Yes, these are my people." She closed her eyes and he saw her cerebral palsy was gone.  
"You fake your disabilities as well? Why?" She looked up at him.  
"It was a trial. I knew that I was different than all of you. If you couldn't embrace me as someone that looked different, would you have embrace me as an alien?" He looked down.  
"So, everything about you was fake?" She touched his face, but he removed it.  
"Not everything." He shook his head.  
"I knew there was something odd about you. It wasn't just your disabilities. It was something else. You need to stop taking my team and I on different adventures. We've been so focused on you that we haven't been focused on our other missions. I want you to take me off your planet and you stay. We're done with you." She looked down and nodded.  
"I was hoping that humans would be ready for us. Guess not. Good-bye Cam and tell Daniel good-bye for me as well." She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Cam was back at the hotel and heard a knock on his door. He saw his team.  
"You've been taking a long time." Daniel looked to see Sherah wasn't there. "Where's Sherah?" He looked down.  
"There's something that I need to tell you."

Sherah was watching on a hologram as the events unfolded. "Now that the Stargate SG-1 knows the truth, what do we do?" A man asked and she looked at him.  
"What can we do? They don't want to have anything to do with us." The man shook his head.  
"I don't think that's the truth." She looked at him puzzled.  
"What makes you say that?" He smiled as he looked at her.  
"Because his reaction was one of a human in love, not a human that isn't." He turned to walk away as she looked back. She watched as Daniel sat on his bed and shook his head. She sighed. A woman came up to her.  
"Do you think I should have waited?" The woman shrugged.  
"They were going to find out some time, might as well be now."  
"What do you think will happen?"  
"I don't think it's over between you and SG-1. They haven't been able to resist you all this time, they won't be able to resist you now. They're in too deep." Sherah sighed and clicked off the hologram and looked at her planet.  
"It's good to be home again."


	20. Science Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers, Daniel Jackson and Holli Would have to play house for a science experiment.

Edited 9/12/2020

Author's note: It includes incest _role play._ Much like, "Sweet Child O' Mine."

_A young Jessica Rabbit and Holli Would is involved._

Cam and Teal'c watched as Daniel and Sam began to research different aspects about Sherah's planet, Juniper and their species. As they did so, they all found themselves trapped into another cartoon world.

Sam was surprised to find that she had been transformed into an elf. Her ears were pointed and she looked like a cartoon. She was puzzled, when she saw Teal'c was transformed into a rabbit and also a cartoon. He looked at her. "Isn't she beautiful?" He asked as he looked down at a cartoon baby that she was holding. She was puzzled. "Is she ours?" He nodded.  
"I know, we were both wondering what our child would look like, if we had one. Now we know. What should we name her?" He asked as he removed the child from her arms.  
"I don't know, what do you want to name her?" He studied the child, who had long red hair and green eyes.  
"What about Jessica?" Sam nodded.  
"That would work." As time went on, they watched their child grow into a beautiful one. Many wanted her and they had to fight off other cartoon characters from wanting her. Sam looked at Teal'c. "We need to give her a sibling. She looks so lonely and bored." He nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, let us try to get a second one." Sam, soon, became pregnant with their second child and another girl was born. "What should we name her?" She asked Teal'c and he studied her. This baby had red hair, skin, ears and hands.  
"She looks so reddish." Sam nodded in agreement. "What about Holli Would?"  
"Why that name?"  
"She so reddish, she deserves a name to match her uniqueness." She nodded. Teal'c came to Jessica and held out the baby, so she could see.  
"Meet your sister, Holli Would." She peeked at the baby.  
"Why is she so red?" Teal'c laughed.  
"Because she takes after your red hair." She touched her head.  
"I gave her some of my reddish. Cool! I can't wait until she's older, so we can play." He smiled.  
"You will be a good sister to her?" She nodded and he looked at her. "Go and sit. I want to take a picture of you holding your new sister." She went to a chair in the main lobby of the hospital and sat down as Teal'c carefully placed her into her arms. She took the baby's little hand.  
"Hi, Holli, I'm your oldest sister, Jessica. I can't wait until you're older, so we can play!" She kissed her on her head as she began to move and wiggle. Teal'c snapped the picture.

16 years later.

"Jessica, open the door!" Holli had been pounding on the door for the last 15 minutes trying to get into the bathroom before school started.  
"I'm almost done! Geez!" Jessica was putting on her makeup. She loved looking the way that she did. She had all the guys wanting her and the only thing that stood in her way was her sister. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.  
"There, you can have it now." Holli gave her a mean look and slammed the door.

They were in school and Holli watched as Jessica's boyfriend, a rabbit name Oreo, hanged on to her every word. She saw all the men around her. She shook her head and sighed. If only she could attract that kind of attention. An elf came up to her. "Hey, how are you?" She looked at him. He didn't look that bad. With his pointy ears and his glasses. He was more of a nerd, always studying and taking school way too seriously. Still, she didn't want to be mean.  
"Why do men like her?" He looked at who she was talking about.  
"Well, she is attractive," He turned his attention to her, "But not as attractive as you." He looked up and down at her as she looked at him puzzled.  
"I can see why you wear glasses, you need your eyes checked, if you think I'm more beautiful than my sister." He pushed them up.  
"But you are." She shook her head and gave him her full attention.  
"Would of advice, Daniel, women can smell bullshit a miles away." She gave her sister a last look and entered the classroom. He shook his head and followed her.

"Now, for this science experiment, I need you to team up." Daniel touched her arm.  
"Do you want to team up?" She looked at him as she considered it. While he was a nerd, he got the best grades. If she couldn't have Jessica's attention, maybe, having her parent's attention would do. She gave him a smile.  
"If you can handle a person who knows nothing about science and could possibility flunk you, sure." He frowned.  
"If you need help understanding science, why don't you ask me? I can help you." She frowned at him.  
"There's no way I'm growing up having anything to do with this stuff." She looked down at her science textbook.  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She looked at him.  
"I want to be as beautiful as Jessica is. Dancing and singing to the music in a bar." He nodded, not really understanding.  
"You're my partner for this class, right?" She nodded.  
"If you think you can handle me, I guess, I can handle you." He nodded and sat back into his chair. Holli studied him. Why was he chasing her and not her sister, when every boy in school wanted her instead? She shrugged and turned back to the teacher.

"Now that you've chosen a science partner, here's what I'm going to have you do. You're going to be playing a family." Holli raised her eyebrows. Family as in? "You will be mother and father. You'll figure out how your child will look taking after your genes. For example, if two people have blue eyes, the child is most likely to have blue eyes. It's your job to figure out what kind of hair, eyes and so forth that he or she will have. Once you've created your child, you'll be bringing in your finding to this lab and we'll create the child, as if, it's a real one. You will both be responsible in raising the child." Holli coughed and choked. The teacher looked at her. "Holli, is there a problem?" She looked up and felt her red cheeks as everyone turned to look at her.  
"Well, as you know, there are many different species in this classroom. Some of us are humans, rabbits, elves, etc. So, how will that work?" The teacher nodded.  
"That's actually a good question. You'll decide how you want your child to look. For instance, who is your partner, Holli?" She pointed to Daniel. "Since you're a human and Daniel's an elf, you both have to decide which you want your child to look like. A human or an elf."  
"Can we have both?" The teacher nodded.  
"If you shall desire." Holli don't know why she felt triumph as she heard that, but she did. "Does anyone have any more questions? No," When no one raised their hands. "Very well, class dismissed." Holli walked up to Daniel.  
"Do you still want to have a child with me?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"Absolutely. Do you want to have the child at your house or mine?"  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
"If only you knew how much I wanted you." He whispered into her ear and left. She stared at the door in shock.

Daniel walked Holli home from school. In front of them were Jessica and her boyfriend. They weren't paying attention to them. He tried to hold her hand, but she was still suspicious. She still didn't get what he saw in her. They arrived home. Jessica turned to them. "Me and Oreo will be upstairs in the bedroom. You two stay down here and behave. Don't come to my room. Got it?" Holli shook her head.  
"Make sure you use a condom or use the birth control pill, got it?" She walked into the dining room as Jessica looked like she would murder her. Daniel followed awkwardly after her. She dropped her books and things on the dining table and headed towards the kitchen. "You want anything?" He smiled.  
"Water?" She frowned.  
"You're not very exciting." He was surprised at that.  
"By exciting you mean?" She held out a root beer.  
"Do you know how much sugar is in that?"  
"You only live once." She put the water and root beer on the table and joined him.  
"Okay, what do we do first?" He opened his science book and took out his notebook. "We should decide, do we want a boy or a girl?" She began to think.  
"Do you have a preference?" He shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter to me, one way or another." She sighed. They didn't hear the parents come in with the groceries and Holli turned to look at him.  
"I want a boy and have him look like you."

Sam and Teal'c exchanged looks and ran to the living room. They dropped the groceries on the floor. "Please don't me that you're pregnant." Holli raised her eyebrows.  
"Mom, relax! Geez. I'm only 16 and not really ready to go all the way yet." Sam closed her eyes, held her hand to her heart and began to breathe again.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She was confused until she got it. Sam began to pick up the food from off the floor.  
"Mom, we have this science teacher who had us team up. Daniel's the smartest guy in the class and he asked to be my 'husband' and the "father" of our non-born child."  
"It's just an experiment, right?" Teal'c looked at her seriously and she nodded.  
"Yes, but don't be alarmed, we'll be coming home with a child."  
"Why?" Sam couldn't believe that she was having this conversation.  
"The teacher wants to explain to us how science supposedly works with us. We decide what our child should be. A rabbit, elf, human, what." Sam shook her head and opened up the refrigerator to put in the milk.  
"You don't even think about having any children!" She pointed a finger at her and Holli frowned.  
"Like I've told you Mom, I wanted to save my virginity for someone special." She looked at Daniel. "No offense." She gave him a smile and he shook his head.  
"No complaints from me, I'm not ready to be a father either." Teal'c nodded.  
"Good. And if you do have sex, please use a condom or we'll put you on birth control." Holli covered her ears.  
"Dad, please. I don't need the sex talk. If anyone does, it's Jessica, she's upstairs with her boyfriend." Sam and Teal'c exchanged looks.  
"You're having the talk with her." Teal'c told her and she sighed.  
"Let me finish putting away the food." After she's done so, she came over to Holli and gave her a hug.  
"Don't ever change." Holli felt proud her mother loved her. Sam left to go talk to her oldest daughter.

"So, what kind of child, do you think you'll be having?" Teal'c asked them and she looked up at him. She began to study Daniel's pointy ears.  
"The oldest child always looks like a carbon copy of the same sex parent. So, I want him to be a carbon copy of his daddy with his big pointy ears." He scratched his head in confusion.  
"Most girls actually make fun of me for having these ears." She shrugged.  
"I guess because I think mom's so hot, I want an elf like her." Teal'c and Daniel both coughed and choked.  
"Daniel, she's your problem." Teal'c left the room and Holli looked at him.  
"Great, now, they're think we're dating."  
"And what's wrong with that? You like these ears." She shook her head.  
"Now, Daniel, don't go flirting with me. I'm serious, I'm not ready for sex. So, we'll have a baby boy and he'll look like an elf. What do we call this elf?" He had to think.  
"What is a good name for one?"  
"Why not Link?"  
"Why that?"  
"I don't know. I think it'll be a good one." He shrugged.  
"Okay, Link Jackson."  
"Hey, why does he get to have your last name?"  
"Because I'm the guy and the husband. You'll be Holli Jackson, from now on."  
"Don't expect any kisses or any hugs, I'm not going to give you one." He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, I wanted to work with you and I get a girl who likes to play hard to get." She playfully hit him.  
"Hey!"  
"Now, take off your glasses." She looked at him puzzled.  
"Why?"  
"Take them off." She took off her glasses and he studied her eyes.  
"You have gray eyes." He wrote it down in his notebook and wrote down that he had blue eyes. She put her glasses back on. "Chances are our child will have blue eyes or take after you and have gray."  
"Take off your glasses, I want to see your blue eyes." He shook his head and took off his glasses. She studied his eyes and studied his lips. She began to trace his lips as he looked at her puzzled.  
"I think the child should take after you. You have nice eyes." He kissed her finger.  
"Are you flirting with me now?"  
"You better move or I'll kiss you."  
"I dare you to." She bit her lip.  
"No, I can't. I haven't kiss anyone in my life. Put those glasses back on." She moved away and shook her head.  
"Now, where were we?"  
"Well, now that we've decided on blue eyes, what color hair do you want him to have?"  
"Can we have him be a red-haired? Since Jessica has red hair." He nodded.  
"That would work." He wrote down red-hair. He began to look at her chest and shook his head. She looked at her chest too and was puzzled.  
"Why are you looking at my breasts?" He looked up at her.  
"I was just thinking, if we had a daughter, I would want her to take after you."  
"But, you haven't seen them in the nude. So, how could you know?"  
"Are you offering?" She swallowed.  
"Any, um, any, what was I going to say?" He was trying not to laugh at her as she began to collect her thoughts. She playfully hit him again.  
"Didn't I tell you to stop flirting with me? See what happens? You start to flirt with me and I forget what I'm going to say!" He kissed her lips and she closed her eyes as they kissed. But, when he entered his tongue, she pushed him off. She wiped off her lips. "What the hell was that? I told you, I haven't kissed anyone."  
"I apologize. I don't think there's anything else we need to decide about Link." She nodded.  
"That it! I was just about to ask, if there were any more questions about science. Now with that out of the way, you can leave."

"Do you need any help with any more homework?"  
"How good are you at math?"  
"What do you need help with?" She opened up her math book. They spend the rest of the time doing homework together. He was a good teacher teaching her about algebra. Once he explained it, it was easier for her to do. Before they knew it, it was dark and time for dinner.  
"Daniel, would you like to stay for dinner? You deserve it for helping our sweet daughter with her homework." Sam asked him and he smiled.  
"I better let my parents know that I'll be staying for dinner. Thank you." Sam nodded as Daniel left to call his parents. Once he left the room, Sam took his chair.  
"So, do you like him?"  
"Mom! He's practically in the other room! Don't embarrass me!" She laughed.  
"Well, I'm just glad you both stayed in the kitchen so your father and I won't have to worry about you two doing anything inappropriate, like your sister." She looked as Jessica entered the dining room.  
"I should have knew my sister would be a big mouth and blab to our parents." Holli crossed her arms.  
"Why are you complaining? You can get any guy you want to." Jessica smiled.  
"Didn't know my little sis was jealous of me. How sweet." She pitched her cheek as Holli grimaced.  
"Quit!""  
"And I heard that my baby sister is still a virgin. How sweet. Like anyone would want you."  
"Now that's enough!" Sam told her and she backed off.  
"Jessica come and help me fix dinner and set the table. You, put your books away and take Daniel upstairs to wash your hands." She told Holli and she nodded. Daniel was behind Holli as they walked up the stairs. She had a feeling that he was checking out her ass and turned to check. He was and his body bumped into her.  
"Hey, why did you do that?" She turned around fully to face him and crossed her arms.  
"I thought that you were checking out my ass. You pervert!" She hit him again and shook her head. She guided them to the bathroom. "I'm first." She began to wash her hands, while Daniel didn't bother hiding that he was checking her out.  
"How is that you're not taken yet?" She looked up at him.  
"You know, girls like a little mystery. Remember that." She dried her hands. "All yours and quit looking at my ass!" She turned to walk down the stairs. Daniel shook his head and rolled his eyes.

The next day, they walked up to the teacher to hand in the work. "Today, we'll be making the babies. Since you both have teamed up and hopefully settled in a new last name, we'll be going by ABC order." Holli watched as her teammates made their babies. She liked seeing what they had chosen. She was standing and crossing her arms. Daniel was right behind her and she could feel his body so close. She swallowed and they locked eyes. She could feel her pussy getting wet and wondered why. "Daniel and Holli Jackson, come on up!" The teacher called and they went up. "Daniel and Holli had chosen to have a boy elf. He will have blue eyes and look like his daddy. He will be called Link." The teacher looked at her. "Weird name. Alright. Daniel, you push the button for boy." He pushed the button. "Holli, you push the button for elf." She pushed the button. "Both of you push blue for the eyes." They did. "Holli, type in his name Link Jackson." She typed out his name. They watched as a baby boy elf with blue eyes came out and started crying. "Here's what you do." The teacher looked at her. "Since you're a female, you have two choices. You can choose to give Link a bottle or give him one of your breasts." Holli looked at her shocked.  
"My breasts? Why?" She frowned.  
"Because women are equipped to carry milk, especially, human women. I think it would be a good science lesson to teach you what a human woman's breasts do. Lift up your shirt and your bra." She swallowed and lifted them up. The teacher picked up Link and had the child under her breasts. Milk began to come out and the baby began to drink. "According to human studies, women who give their child breast milk is smarter than a woman that gives their child a bottle." She handed it to Daniel. "If the child spends time with you, you'll have no choice, but to use the bottle. Using the bottle, you have a choice. You can use mix the milk formula or have her make some breast milk for you."

They moved to let the other kids create their babies and Daniel looked at his son. "Does it hurt with his mouth on your breast?" She looked up at him and shook her head.  
"No, but it feels weird." He laughed.  
"Can I taste, you know, for science?" She sighed and lifted up the other side of her shirt and bra. He copied his son and began to drink. He put his hand under her breasts and began to rub them. She was getting horny, so she pushed him off after a minute.  
"Class, Daniel had tried his wife's breast milk, what do you think?" They turned to look at him. He felt himself red from embarrassment.  
"Well, it doesn't taste like a store's milk, that's for sure." The teacher laughed.  
"I'm glad you've paired up with a human, you can learn from her culture and she can learn from yours. Your baby will have the knowledge and wisdom of both worlds." She turned her attention back to the students. The teacher began to pass out a baby diaper. "Now, I want you to watch me as I put a diaper on this baby lion." Once she was done, she looked up at them. "Now, you do it. Both of you take turns." Holli didn't know what she was doing, so Daniel stood behind her and took her arms. He helped her put a diaper on their baby elf. They locked eyes and she could swear she felt his dick go up. She didn't want to call him out on it. He was trying to have self-control as he imagined taking her breasts with his hands and kissing her neck. Putting his hand down her pussy and rubbing it. Holli could feel she had to do something. So, she handed him the child.  
"Do you want to take him home first or me?"  
"Well, I think if you want me to take Link home first, we should go back to your place so you can get some breast milk for me." He looked at her breasts and she could tell that he had a hungry look on his face. She was getting aroused and knew that she had to do something.  
"Mrs. Sims, do you mind to put on the air conditioning? It's hot in here." She looked at her confused.  
"Are you hot, my dear? It must be from the child. I'll put it on right now." She put on the air conditioning and Holli was grateful.

Daniel carried their child to her home. Jessica looked at the child and looked at them. "Wow! I never thought my baby sister would be the first one to have a child. Mom and dad are going to be pissed, once they found out that their little angel is not so angelic." Holli put the child into her arms.  
"Aunt Jessica, meet your nephew, Link." She looked up at her.  
"Link? That sounds like some video game person." She shrugged.  
"I like it."  
"Out of every creature you could pick, you picked an elf?"  
"Don't you think mom is hot?" Jessica looked at her surprised.  
"Well, I'm more of a daddy's girl and not a mommy's girl. So, if you think mom is hot as an elf, that would explain it. I do hope that my baby sister isn't becoming a lesbian." She gave Link back to her as Jessica looked at Daniel. "Or you'll end up disappointing daddy here." She shook her head and went upstairs.

Daniel set the baby car seat on the table as he gave her the breast pump. "Daniel, I don't even know how to use it." He sighed.  
"Alright, we'll figure it out together. Do you mind taking off your shirt and bra, it would be easier." She knew that he had a point.  
"And faster." She took them both off and he looked at the breast pump and her breasts.  
"You know, they actually, look like they have grown a bit." He began to touch them. She frowned.  
"Can we focus on the task at hand?" He looked up at her.  
"You really didn't like my mouth on it?"  
"Rather I did or not, doesn't make a difference. Focus!" The parents came home.  
"What the fuck are you two doing?" Teal'c asked as he saw his daughter topless with Daniel and the breast pump.  
"Dad, remember I explained. We had to take this baby home." She pointed to the child in the car seat. "Daniel's trying to use the breast pump so I can give him some milk bottles to take home." He went to the child and picked him up.  
"He looks like a real baby elf." She smiled as she watched him held him in his arms. "What did you call him?"  
"Link."  
"Weird name, but he's an elf." Sam came in.  
"Honey, why are you showing off your breasts? Yes, they look nice and big, but you don't need to show them off." She was studying them.  
"That's what I said. They look bigger than the last time that I've seen them." Daniel told her.  
"You mean your teacher actually gave you real breast milk to feed our 'grandchild'?" Holli shrugged.  
"I guess she wanted us to have the whole experience." Teal'c shrugged and looked at Sam.  
"Look at it this way, if she has the child, she wouldn't want a real one." Sam nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, let me show you how to use this." Sam took the breast pump from Daniel and set it up. "Where are the bottles?" They gave them to her. "Sit down, it will take a while." Holli nodded and did what she was told.  
"Mom, did you breast feed me and Jessica?" Sam smiled.  
"I might be an elf, but yes, I did."  
"Did it feel good when daddy put his mouth on them?" Daniel looked at her and smiled.  
"Yes, having your dad's mouth on them actually made them feel less sore. I was hoping that if we ever had to bond over a child, it would be when you were much older." She nodded.  
"You and me both."  
"It's a good education for both of you."  
"Tell me Daniel, did you drink her breast milk?" Teal'c asked and he nodded.  
"I was curious. What does it taste like."  
"And?"  
"It didn't taste like any milk I've drank." They laughed.  
"Yes, it's natural milk."

Daniel stayed at their house again until late to help her with her homework and the child. They took turns cuddling with him. She fed Link dinner and Daniel was ready to take him home. "Alright, off to have Link met his other grandparents." Holli looked at Link.  
"Now, you be good for daddy. Don't give him any hard time." She looked at Daniel.  
"Take care of him."  
"He's our child, relax." He gave her a kiss and left. He didn't give her time to say or do anything else.

Sam looked down and put her arm around her. She led them to the couch. "How is being a mother?"  
"Being a mother is weird." She laughed.  
"Are they still sore?" She touched her breasts.  
"A little bit. I guess because I'm not used to having these breasts so big and full of milk."  
"Do you mind if I have a taste?" She looked up at her in surprise.  
"Really? You want to taste them?" She nodded.  
"I'm just curious if the milk tastes like a real breast milk."  
She took off her shirt and bra and Sam began to trace them. "They are so big."  
"Do you think they are nice mom?" She looked up at her.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Can I see yours?"  
"Why?"  
"To compare." Sam sighed and showed her breasts to her. Holli began to touch them.  
"They look really big." Sam smiled.  
"When you have 2 daughters, they have to be."  
"Do they hurt?"  
"No, but sometimes, the back does." She nodded and stopped playing with them.  
"Go ahead and taste." Sam took her breasts into her mouth and Holli was trying not to be horny. She did her other one as Holli watched.  
"They taste like real breast milk. Can I see your pussy?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to see if there is anything else that I should know."  
"Like?"  
"Do you know how babies are really made?" She shook her head.  
"Get undressed." She stood up and got undressed. "Lay down on the couch." She laid back on the couch and Sam spread her legs opened. "Hmm, your pussy looks big. I wonder if it _feels_ wide." She began to enter her fingers into her pussy. Holli began to moan softly. "Were you telling me the truth? Have any men took their dick into this pussy?" She shook her head.  
"I'm not lying to you. I won't let anyone in unless they're special." She smiled and got on top of her.  
"Is Daniel someone special?" She looked down.  
"I won't lie. His mouth on my breasts felt nice and the way he kisses me."  
"Have you ever been with a woman?" She bit her lip.  
"No, but I have fantasied about one."  
"Really, who?"  
"You. You're so beautiful." She smiled and got down to her pussy level. She began to eat her out as she moaned.  
"This feels good." She moaned louder and began to play with her breasts.

Teal'c came back into the house after taking Daniel home and was shocked to see his wife eating their daughter out. He was even more surprised to see her completely naked. "What are you two doing?" Sam looked up at him.  
"I wanted to see how my daughter looks now that she has 'gave birth'."  
"But, it's only pretend." Teal'c reminded her.  
"Yes, but the teacher did a good job. Her pussy is wide and sensitive. Look at her breasts so full and made of real milk." Teal'c looked at her.  
"Do you mind if I taste?" She shook her head and he began to taste her breasts. Sam resume in licking and fingering her daughter. "Do you mind if I have a taste of her pussy?" Teal'c asked and Sam smiled.  
"Of course, all yours."  
"Mommy, can I eat you out now?"  
"Do you really want to?"  
"It's only fair." She got on top of her face and Holli began to copy her. Sam closed her eyes and moaned. Teal'c was getting turned on by watching his daughter eating his wife out.  
"You don't want me in your pussy, do you?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"I'm waiting for someone special daddy." He eat her out until she came in his mouth. Sam came in hers. Once Sam was satisfied, she left to take a shower. Teal'c looked up at her.  
"Do you think Daniel will be someone special?" Holli sat up and shrugged.  
"I don't know. It's too early to say."

That morning, Holli was excited to see Link. She didn't realize how much she missed him. The baby started crying and she lifted up her bra and shirt. "This experiment will only go on for a week. I want to take it to the next level. I want to teach you the different ways to have children. I realize some of you are not humans and are different species. Guarantee, all of you have a way to have children. In humans, there are two things that makes a child. A pussy and a dick. The dick enters the pussy and the sperm enters the womb and creates a child."  
"You know, I have a dick." Daniel whispered to her and she looked at him.  
"Are you offering?" He smiled and turned back to the teacher.  
"Now, this world has created a way for all of you to experience sex without actually having sex. For example, Zelda, take Link from Holli and I want both you and Daniel to come up here." Holli gave Link to Zelda.  
"When a human woman has sex for the first time, blood will take place because she's still tight. Don't worry, Holli." She looked at her. "Daniel's dick will not take it. You will still be a virgin. Get undressed, both of you." They sighed and began to undress. "Holli put your mouth on Daniel's dick." She looked at her. "It needs to be wet." She sighed and began to take it in her mouth. "Go up and down on it." She began to go up and down on it. The teacher took her hands. One on his dick and one on his balls. She began to massage his balls, while she sucked it. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Daniel, how does it feel?"  
"Good and nice."  
"Don't cum, just yet." After a few minutes, she had her stop. "Get on the table and laid down." Holli got on the table and laid down. "Daniel, gently, place your dick into her pussy. Gently." He took his dick and slowly entered her pussy. She looked up at him and could tell he was horny as hell.  
"Can I cum now?" He asked and the teacher looked at him.  
"If you prefer or I can teach you different positions. Take your dick out." He took it out. "Holli, go on all 4s." She did so. "Daniel, see this pussy?" The teacher pointed to it. "Go in gently." He began to enter her gently.  
"Now can I come?" The teacher waited for a while.  
"Take it out and the last position? This is her ass." She took out lube. "Put it on your dick and go into her ass, gently." He rubbed the lube on his dick and began to enter her gently. "Now that you have experienced all positions, you may use whatever you like and cum." He was too horny and just pounded her ass until he came. She was moaning and screaming. Once, he came, he gently pulled out. "See class, this is cum and it's another word for a sperm. He cums inside of her pussy, he can get her pregnant with his child." She looked at him. "But, don't worry, we have prevent that from happening. Who would like to go next?" The whole class raised their hands.  
"Tomorrow. We'll start with how rabbits have sex. You're dismissed."

Holli and Daniel began to get dressed. She touched his dick. "You weren't lying, you have a nice one." He smiled.  
"And I wasn't lying, you have a nice body." They were going to kiss, when they were interrupted by their son.  
"That's right, we have Link. I suppose you want him tonight?" She nodded. "He can go home with you." Daniel helped Link into the blue baby carrier and helped her put on her backpack. He held her hand as they walked towards her home. She was too exhausted to jerk it away. The sex and her child drinking her breast were too much. When they were close by, he stopped and made her turn to look at him. He touched her ass and they began to kiss. This time, she was going to let him french kiss her.  
"You're lucky, I'm too tired to fight back with you today." He smiled.  
"Tell me, was I good?"  
"At?"  
"Sex." She laughed.  
"You got me to cum and you got me worn out, I would say so." He smiled and they continued to walk home.

When she settled Link into his baby crib, she knocked on her parent's door. "Come in." She came in and sat down on their bed.  
"Mom, can I talk to you?"  
"Do you want me to leave?" Teal'c asked and she shook her head.  
"It's up to you." He shrugged and went back to his iPad. She turned her attention back to her mother. "Mom, is it true that when a woman has sex for the first time, they bleed?" Sam looked at her surprised.  
"How did you know that?"  
"Well, Ms. Sims had Daniel 'fuck' me and she explained that if he ever did, I would bleed."  
"Wait a minute. You're not a virgin anymore?" Teal'c spoke up and she looked up at him.  
"I am, she found a way to make it like a preview."  
"Lay back on the bed." Sam order and she did so. Sam removed her pants and underwear. "I can remember how your pussy felt and if it still feels the same, I would know that you're still a virgin." She nodded and watched as she entered her fingers. Teal'c came to watch closer.  
"Can I feel?" Sam nodded and let him.  
"I think she's telling the truth. She's still a virgin." Sam looked up at her and smiled.  
"I'm glad that you're still one. How was Daniel?" Holli was surprised, when he began to eat her out.  
"Mom, he's eating me and fingering me!"  
"Ignore him, so, how was he?" She began to unbutton her daughter's shirt.  
"Well, he, um, he, well…" She began to moan and Sam smiled. She got down and began to work on her breasts. Holli threw her head back and moaned. "Oh, daddy, that feels so nice. Ahhhhh." She was surprised, when she came. He looked up at her.  
"Mommy's right, you're still a virgin."

As she was on the way to the bathroom, Jessica bumped into her. "Why do you want mommy and daddy's attention so much? Is it because you're a freak?" Holli crossed her arms and looked at her.  
"No, it's because I can't have _yours._ You're supposed to be my sister and all that you're doing is going out with different guys every night."  
"What you want me to do? Fuck you too? I'm not a lesbian or even bisexual."  
"No, but I do want you to teach me these fucking things and not our parents. But since you don't want to do the job, they will." Jessica shook her head.  
"Well, I have you know that I'm finally serious about one guy." Holli raised her eyebrows.  
"Really? Not going to dump him after a few months?" She shook her head and held out her hand.  
"He already asked me to marry him and I agreed."  
"Oh, who is the lucky fella?"  
"His name is Frank Harris and he's a cop. So, you better be good to me or else." She walked away and slammed the door. Holli rolled her eyes and went to take a shower.

She went to her room and decided to look up who Frank Harris was. She saw that he looked handsome. No glasses and no pointy ears, but a human. She laid back in her chair as she studied his picture. Maybe, she could make this man, hers. Maybe then, she'll have her sister's attention.

The camera zoomed into the picture of Cam Mitchell.


	21. What's a Woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holli Would tries to win Frank Harris from her sister, Jessica.

Edited 9/7/2020

_Holli's school uniform, Velma Dinkley's Stripper outfit and the backroom of the Stripper's Bar_

Author's Note: Please remember that this is fantasy and a work of fiction. I'm a fan of the video game of Zelda and just couldn't pass up the story line.

Jessica brought Frank Harris to the house. "Mom and dad, I would like you to meet Frank Harris." They turned to look at them. Teal'c looked up at him and shook his hand.  
"My name is Morning Would and this is my wife, Diamond." Frank shook hands with both. "I apologize, our other daughter, Holli is still in school. But, you can meet our 'grandson', Link." He showed them to the blue baby swing. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
"I can't believe that my sister still has that baby!" Morning frowned.  
"I rather have our daughter learn the hard way why kids are not needed at this time than for her to go ahead and have kids. This is cheaper and better for us. I do hope that you two are using protection."  
"Dad! You might be interested in Holli, but it doesn't work with me!" He was about to speak, when the door opened.

Daniel and Holli arrived. She went straight to the baby swing. "How I've missed you all day! Was grandpa and grandma good to you?" Diamond came over to her.  
"I do hope that this has not put any ideas in your head."  
"He's so cute that I'm going to have a hard time giving him away."  
"What does your teacher plan to do with the child after a week is over anyway?" She took out Link and held him.  
"Can you believe it, mother? They want to make a video game after him. They think that he's as cute as I do." She turned to Daniel. "Show them the graphics that they drew. They want to give him a sword and a shield. He will be fighting enemies." Diamond raised her eyebrows. "So, he's going to enter the video game when he's older. The teacher said that since we did a good job, we can raise him until he is of age." She gave Link a kiss on his head.  
"You don't mind?" She shook her head.  
"No. Think of it this way, it will give me more time to not want to have 'another' one. Do you really want me to give him away?" Diamond and Morning exchanged looks.  
"Yeah, we can keep him for a while." Holli nodded satisfied.  
"Are you hungry?" She was about to go to the kitchen, when she noticed Frank and Jessica.

"Holli, meet my fiancé, Frank Harris." She looked him over and nodded.  
"My sister did good. Nice to meet you. Hope that you don't mind to be an uncle?" She joked and shook hands with him. He smiled.  
"Actually, I don't mind kids. They are cute."  
"If you and Jessica are planning to have kids soon, it would be okay, he can have a cousin." Diamond smacked her lightly.  
"Now don't go on and giving them ideas. Go into the kitchen and change the diaper. He stinks!" She held her nose and pretended to wipe away the smell.  
"Yes, mom. He's going to Daniel's tonight, so you'll have a rest."

Frank had stayed for dinner and Holli could tell that Jessica was crazy about the guy, but she had to think. How was she going to get her attention? "Now, that you're engaged Jessica, do you have any plans to, I don't know, find a job?" Morning asked and Jessica looked at him.  
"Yeah, I thought that I would become a singer." Holli frowned, that was _her_ idea.  
"Do you mean like a stripper?" Diamond and Morning cough and choked, while Jessica frowned and Frank looked at her in surprised. Jessica crossed her arms.  
"Please, do I look like I need to be a stripper, when I've already got a man and look at how good I look. Only low self-esteem and low self-confidence girls become a stripper."  
"Or maybe they just like the music, dancing and the money?"  
"Are you trying tell us that you want to become a stripper?" She shrugged.  
"The school tells us that our careers should be doing what we love. I love music and dancing, so why not making a living out of it?" Diamond shook her head.  
"No child of mine is becoming a stripper. There are other jobs you can do besides that." Holli looked at her confused.  
"Like what?" Diamond was ready to eat, when she asked that and paused.  
"Dear, why don't you tell her?" She turned to Morning with a, "You better talk her out of it or I will kill you" smile. Morning swallowed.  
"Well, you can teach dancing or sing only."  
"I bet you're not even that good." Jessica told her and she looked at her.  
"Let me ask you, do you even write your own songs?" She challenged and she looked at her surprised.  
"You can write songs? I bet that they are trash."  
"Fuck you!" She threw her spoon down at her plate and left the table.

"Do you always have to be so hard on your sister?" Diamond asked and Jessica looked at her.  
"Well, she's my sister, it's my job to tease her."  
"She might be your sister, but you can see that she's sensitive. You're the only sister she has. You may be an engaged woman right now, but you're still under my roof. So, you march upstairs and go apologize to your sister or you're grounded." Jessica sighed and shook her head.  
"If you didn't want me to be mean to my sister, you shouldn't have gave me one." She could see her mother was ready to do something bad, so she ran upstairs.

She knocked on the door. "Hey, Holli, I'm sorry. Open the door." Holli sighed and opened it. "I apologize. If you want to be a stripper, perhaps, I can give you some tips. Would you like that?" She opened the door to invite her in. "What songs have you written, maybe, I can also help with that." Holli pulled out some songs and gave them to her. She nodded.  
"These are not as bad as I thought they would be."

Frank showed up. "Is everything okay in here?" He asked worried as Jessica smiled.  
"I just had a fantastic idea. You can try out your stripping and dancing in front of Frank. You would be honest with her, right? Help her become a good stripper." Frank looked at her surprised.  
"You're actually encouraging your little sister to become one?" Jessica shrugged and show him some of the songs that she wrote.  
"She's not that bad, actually." He read some of them and nodded.  
"Well, I'm a police officer around here, I can get you into a studio and we can test them out." She smiled.  
"You would do this for me?" He looked at her.  
"If you make me a promise." She looked at him confused. "If the studio says that your songs are not good, you quit. You find another line of work." She sighed and took the papers from him.  
"I still believe that these are good."  
"What school do you go to?"  
"Stonewall Jackson." He nodded.  
"I know that school. I'll come around tomorrow and pick you up."  
"Would you be able to watch Link for me?" He looked at Jessica.  
"Can you come with us tomorrow?"  
"I would love to, I do, but I have some things I have to do tomorrow. So, looks like you're on your own with Link. Come on, let's go." She took his hand and they left. Holli smiled. Her plan was in motion.

"Guess what I'm doing after school?" Holli told Daniel proudly. He shrugged. "Frank is taking me to a studio, so I can sing one of my songs. He made me promise that, if they didn't like them, I would have to find a new line of work."  
"What kind of job are you aiming at? Singer?" She shook her head.  
"Stripper." He coughed and choked.  
"You're way too young to want to be one. You're only 14!" She shrugged.  
"It's better to know when you're young. That way, if you fail, you have time to look for another job." He nodded as that was a good point. "What about you, what do you want to do?" He shrugged.  
"I have no idea. But, I was thinking, if you ever did become a stripper, I would support you." He began to touch her arm.  
"Are you flirting with me?" He laughed and moved closer to her.  
"How could I not? You and I had sex the other day and all I could think about was how hot you looked. Your nice breasts and pink pussy." She blushed.  
"I didn't think you would pay attention to this body." He nodded.  
"I have you know; I have been jacking off to you multiple times." He whispered and she swallowed embarrassed.  
"Are you disappointed that I'm your 'first'?" He shook his head.  
"Actually, I'm glad that you are. One day, I want to be your first, for real."  
"You want this body again; you better wear a condom." She whispered into his ear. "We're not having kids in real life." He nodded.  
"Agreed. I'll hold you to this. Am I taking Link?" She shook her head. "You had him last night, he's mine tonight."

Frank looked at what Holli was wearing. She had on a long-sleeved black jacket, white shirt with a black bow tie. The uniform had red buttons and a white logo with SJ on it. The striped skirt was in red and black. Her long blonde hair was in 2 ponytails. She had her backpack on one shoulder and her hands were holding a baby blue car seat that had Link. He shook his head as he imagined her on a strip pole with that uniform. She would have men eating out of her hand, including him. He had to control himself, this was his fiancée's little sister and she was way too young for him. Even in Cool World, he wasn't going to go for a young girl, no matter how hot that she had looked. He got out, once he was for sure, that he could control himself.

She looked at his car. "It's not a police car." He nodded.  
"I don't want your friends to think that you're in trouble." She smiled.  
"How nice of you." He took Link and put him in the backseat of his car. "How do you know how to do that?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"I have some nieces and nephews. I've been doing this for a while. Get in." She nodded and got in.

They arrived to a music studio and there was a large orange cat. "My name is Garfield. I've heard that you can sing?" She shrugged.  
"I like to think I can."  
"Frank, here," he pointed to him, "Told me that you write songs and showed me a few. I think that you have potential. It's your voice, I want to know."  
"What's that?" She pointed to a food in front of him.  
"That's my food; lasagna. I don't share. We're ready when you are." She sighed and got into the singing booth. "Which song are you going to be singing for us today?"  
"Space."

Space by Sherah Payton

She don't want to know who she is  
Or where she came  
She just wants to know every star  
Every planet in space

Don't come back  
Not even for a few months or years  
Just leave her there  
If she dies, you would never know  
Cause, she'll make space  
Her home

You can call her an alien  
A Martian  
Call her anything you want to  
As long as it's not human

Space, galaxy  
Darkness and alone  
Those are a few things  
That can make life worth living and a place  
To call home

Don't want to know who I am  
Don't want to know where I came  
Just want to know every star  
Every planet in space

In space, you would hear the music blasting loudly  
You would see a woman dancing  
And singing  
She won't be sad, but happy

Call me an alien  
Call me a Martian  
Call me anything you want  
As long as it's not human

Don't come back  
Not even for a few months or years  
Just leave me there  
If I die, you would never know  
Cause, I'll make space  
My home

Take me to space  
Let me make it my home  
Space  
My world  
Leave me there  
And never return  
Space is my home  
My world  
Space

After she was done, they clapped and Garfield nodded. "You have what it takes to sing. Alright, I'll make you a singer. But, you would have to wait to start stripping, you're only 14." She sighed.  
"Well, we can make 'kid songs' until then."  
"I'm going to make you a star by the time you finish High School." He looked at her son. "Is this really your boy?" She laughed.  
"He was part of my science experiment." He nodded.  
"Say no more. It seems that the science experiment has worked, since they're still using it from my time. Come in and you can sign some paperwork." She put the headphones back on the microphone and went into the booth.

"You're as beautiful as your sister, Jessica."  
"Oh, you know my sister?" He nodded.  
"She wants to be a singer like you. She's as good as you are. Seems like singing is in the genes. Now, there's one last question I would like to ask." He took the signed papers and began to stack them. "Are you taken?" She laughed.  
"Why are you asking me that?" He smiled and gave the papers to his secretary.  
"Print a copy for her." She nodded and left.

"I ask you that because you're going to be having boy fans. I promise you that. Boys are going to be all over you like bees are on honey. Are you still a virgin?" She shook her head and smiled.  
"I'm 100% a virgin right now. I have no interest in losing it any time soon."  
"Not even to me?" He joked and she laughed.  
"Nothing personal, but I'm not into cats." He nodded.  
"I get it. You'll be more popular, since you're a virgin, beautiful and single. Is there anyone interested in you?" She nodded. "Will he be jealous?" She shrugged.  
"We're playing mom and dad to Link."  
"I prefer you not to be seen with him that way you'll be more likable with the fans."  
"You think I'll have fans?" He shook his head and got up.  
"I don't think, doll, I know. It was nice meeting you. When is Link going to be 'destroyed'?" She shook her head and looked at him from the baby car seat.  
"He's not. The Cool World has decided to use him for a video game." He raised his eyebrows and looked at the sleeping child.  
"He's an elf." She nodded.  
"They want to make him with a sword and a shield. For what, I have no idea. To think Daniel and I have created a video game character." He looked at her.  
"Daniel?"  
"The 'father.'"  
"Is he human too?" She shook her head.  
"An elf, just like his son." He nodded.

She picked up the baby car seat and followed Frank into his car. As he was driving she looked at him. "Do you think I have what it takes to be a stripper?" He coughed and choked.  
"I really shouldn't be having this conversation with you. I'm way older than you." She shrugged.  
"Is it against the law for you to talk sexual to me?" He coughed and choked again.  
"Are you are planning to give me a heart attack or something?" She looked at him confused.  
"What you mean?" He shook his head.  
"Like Garfield said, you can't become a stripper until you're older."  
"But, do you think I have what it takes?"  
"This is not a conversation that I'm comfortable having with you."  
"Why?" He sighed.  
"Because we would have to talk about your body."  
"Why? Does it look wrong?" She looked down at her own body.  
"Have your parents give you the birds and bees talk yet?"  
"I know about sex, I've already had 'sex' with Daniel. But, other than that, no."  
"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable asking them?"  
"I would, but they would lie. You know how parents are, they like to make their kids feel good. I prefer to hear it from you because you won't lie, would you?" He sighed and looked at her.  
"For one thing, guys like big boobs." She looked at hers.  
"Yeah, I'm a C right now."  
"I didn't need to know that."  
"Why? Is it too small? So, big boobs and what else?"  
"You have to dress sexy; guys get turned on by that."  
"Big boobs, dress sexy and that it?"  
"One more thing, you need to know how to lap dance."  
"What's that?" He shook his head.  
"You would need to ask your older sister that one."  
"Why won't you show it to me? Are you shy?"  
"Like I've said, you're too young." She leaned closer to him.  
"Well, if I don't have big boobs, I'm not dressed sexy enough yet and I'm young, why are you so worried?" He looked at her.  
"You're challenging me?"  
"If you think so." She sat back into her seat. "I just thought that cops could handle anything, guess I was wrong." He sighed.  
"Can you keep a secret?" She nodded excited.  
"I'll do you one favor. Just one. I'll take you to a strip bar."  
"What about Link?" She pointed to the backseat.  
"I'll drop him off at my brother's." She smiled.

He took her to a strip bar. "Hey, she's too young to be in here." The owner of the place said.  
"Relax, she's with me." The owner shook his head.  
"Why are you bringing a 14 year old in here?" Frank leaned towards the owner, so Holli wouldn't hear.  
"Maybe seeing a live stripper would stop her from making a career out of it."  
"Proceed."

"Are you into woman?" She looked at him surprised.  
"Some of them are hot." It was his turn to look at her surprised.  
"Then, pick out a woman and I'll let her give you one."  
"Can I practice lap dancing on you?"  
"I guess. I'll have the woman lap dance with another man and you can copy. Pick out a woman." She scanned around the room. She saw a woman with short fuchsia hair and glasses. She had on black bunny ears and a black lingerie. Holli pointed her out and he nodded. They went to approach her.

"My name is Frank Harris, this is Holli Would, she wants to grow up to be a stripper like you." He leaned to whisper into her ear, "I'm trying to talk to her out of it." He leaned back. "Can you teach her how to lap dance?" The woman looked at her.  
"My name is Velma Dinkley. So, you want to be a stripper when you grow up?" She nodded. "Why?"  
"I like to dance, sing and listen to music."  
"How old are you?"  
"14." She lifted up her eyebrows in surprise.  
"A young 14 year old that knows what she wants. Interesting. So, how do we do this?"  
"You pick out a man and she'll copy you. She'll be practicing on me." She lifted up her eyebrows in surprise again.  
"If you say so." She began to search for a man and picked him out. "Are you paying me?"  
"How much are you?" She looked at Holli and got down on her level.  
"How much do you think I should ask for?" She looked up at Frank and he looked at her.  
"Hmmm….$100 because I have a feeling that you're going to be teaching me for a while. I'm a beginner." The woman smiled up at him.  
"$100 for 2 hours." He handed her the money. Once Velma got the man, she guided them to the back room.

The place was dark except for the purple lights. It had 5 individual couch chairs. The men took the couch chairs. "Alright, Holli. There are a few basics that I want to go over. The most important assets that women have are: boobs, pussy and ass." She touched her breasts, pussy and ass. "Let me check yours out. Turn around, so I can see your ass." She turned around. "Not bad, but you might fill up when you're older. Turn to face me again." She looked at her breasts. "How big are you boobs right now?"  
"32 C."  
"Not a bad size. Hope they stay that way as it is a good size. We don't take our clothes off in here unless they pay us more. It's called a lap dance because you use your body towards his lap. Watch." She walked up to the man and sat on him. She began to pretend to fuck him in front and then, got off. "You want to tease him to make him want more. Don't give men everything all at once. You do that, you lose all the power."  
"Hey, don't be teaching her these things." Frank interrupted and the woman looked at him.  
"I'm telling her the truth; a woman deserves to know these things. Now, let's see you tease Frank."

Holli was thinking of how to tease him. She went to the pole and lifted up her skirt to show her ass as she danced with it. The man was watching as well. Frank was trying to keep his cool. She turned to face him, took off her bow tie, unbuttoned her long sleeve black jacket and threw them both on the ground. She acted like she was going to unbutton her white shirt, but shook her head. Frank could see her black bra through her white shirt.  
"Why are you wearing a black bra? Aren't you afraid of people looking at it?" He asked and she smiled.  
"Why should I care what color my bra is? My long sleeved black jacket hides it." He wanted to tell her to come closer and sit on his lap. But, instead, he tried to make his dick go down.  
"Oh, she's got the teasing down. She'll be a pro in no time. Now, how do you tease him, sitting on his lap?" Holli was liking the challenge. She turned around and grinds her ass on his dick. He looked away in hopes that it would keep his dick from showing an erection. The man shook his head.  
"She's got you all worked up, hasn't she? A man knows that look." Frank was hoping that his eyes would tell him to shut up. Holli smiled and turned to him.  
"If you want to enjoy this, you can. No one is going to know. You won't tell on him, will you?" Velma looked at him and then, back at her.  
"I'll make you a deal. I can tell that you're going to be a hit around here when you get of age. The first time you get a private room, you give me the money. Consider it a reimburse fee." She nodded.  
"Okay. What else do I need to learn about lap dancing?" The woman shook her head.  
"You already have that down. Now, you want to flirt with him."  
"Flirt?"  
"Tease. The most important thing is you have to make him want more. Drill that into your head. Make him want you more." She nodded.

Velma took her hand and had her stand on her right. "Watch what I do to him." She watched as she began to bite his ear and whisper into it. She saw the man was becoming aroused.  
"What did you say to him?" She smiled and whispered it into her ear.  
"Now, you repeat what I've said to Frank. See if it will work on him." Holli walked up to him and sat on his lap. She looked into his eyes. _Make him want you more_ entered her mind.

"I'm sure that your dick is bigger than anyone's I have ever seen. I bet you can think of thousands of ways to fuck me considering that I'm a virgin. Close your eyes and pretend. Think that I'm the most beautiful and attractive woman that you've ever met. Picture being able to get away with anything. What would you do?" She whispered into his ear. He swallowed and looked up and down at her in lust. His body and his dick were now fighting against his head and they all saw it. Holli wasn't finished. She leaned to his ear again. "And remember darling, no one will know. You can get away with anything from me sucking your hard and thick dick to fucking me in every imaginable way. Fulfilling your every fantasy and your every desire. Making me all yours. What will be your first move?" She looked into his eyes and he shook his head. He took her off his lap and took her hand. Velma and the man were puzzled.

He brought her to the woman's bathroom and checked to see if the stalls were empty. He locked the door and looked at her. "Did you mean what you've said?" She nodded and touched his tie.  
"You look so hot in this business suit; do you really have to wear it?" She asked as flirty as she could and he swallowed.  
"You won't tell your sister?"  
"I'll tell you what, you do it to me as hard as you can and I won't say a word. Treat me like glass and I'll tell her everything." He turned her around and lifted up her skirt. He pulled down her underwear and she smiled. As much as she wanted it, she knew that she had to fight. She turned to face him and saw that he had already had his dick out. She touched it and looked into his eyes. "I see that you weren't paying attention to her." He looked at her confused. "I have to make you want me more. So, I'm not going to give myself to you." He shook his head and put his hands up on the wall.  
"You started this; you're finishing it. You can either have this dick in your pussy or I'll make you have it in your mouth. Choose." She smiled and looked at him.  
"Threatening a 14 year old? Is that something a cop should do?"  
"You keep it up and you won't like what I'm going to do with you."

A knock came on the door. "Hey, I need to use the bathroom!"  
"Use the men's! It's busy in here."  
"I should have knew sex is everywhere in here."

"I'm curious are you more powerful than I am?" He moved closer to her and looked up and down at her with lust again.  
"Do you really want to test me?"  
"You forgot darling. Part of my 'stripping lesson' is to know how men are. So, show me. Are you better at it than I am?" He began to kiss her and entered his tongue into her mouth. She was surprised at how well he kissed her. He moved his hand to massage her breast and before she knew it, he was already entering his dick inside of her. He kissed her cheek and her throat as she moaned.  
"Tell me darling, can you tell me no, now?" She shook her head.  
"If you're going to fuck me, remember, do me harder or I'll tell everyone." He nodded, turned her around and pounded her. She was moaning and he took her breasts in both hands and played with them.  
"Lesson one of the men culture? Don't mess with me. I can put up with you, I was trained to put up with anyone." She nodded and he went as hard as he could. He came only a few minutes later. When he pulled out, he was breathing heavy and she turned to look at him breathing equally heavy. Her eyes went wide.

"What the fuck is that?" She pointed to his dick that was covered in her blood. He looked down and looked up at her.  
"You were actually a fucking virgin?" She was shocked.  
"What? Are you telling me that I'm, no longer, a virgin? Shit. I'm not even on the pill or anything." He looked at her and grabbed her.  
"You're telling me that you have this goal to be a stripper and you're not even on the pill?" She shook her head. He began to wash his dick using the water from the sink. "You better hope that you don't get pregnant or, for sure, everyone is going to know. Now, this can never happen again." She looked at him.  
"So, you don't want to teach me anymore?"  
"What more do you think I can teach you?"  
"The man culture." He shook his head and began to get dressed as she did the same.  
"You already know. I wasn't as rough with you as some men can be." He looked at her. "You get on the pill and I'll teach you just how rough. Do you still want to be a stripper?" She turned to look at herself in the mirror and pulled up her underwear.  
"Who wouldn't want to be one? It's a job that makes women powerful." She looked at him. "Just with my mouth and with my hands, I got you to fuck me."  
"The school needs a career day. Alright, let's go." He took her hand and unlocked the bathroom door.

They went to back to his brother's house and picked up Link. Frank ordered her to stay in the car, since he could tell that she was walking funny. He didn't want to give it away what they've done. As they were approaching her house, he looked at her. "You remember, you tell no one about this."  
"If you promise, there will be a next time." He sighed and looked at the traffic lights, hoping it would turn green before he had to answer.  
"Get on the pill and there will be. Try to control your walking. Please." He begged her and she knew that he was right. As they were parked in the driveway, he sprayed her with his perfume and gave her a hug.  
"Kiss me." He kissed her.  
"Get on that pill and you'll get more."

"Frank, what took you and Holli so long to get home?" Jessica asked, once they arrived. Holli took the baby to the kitchen.  
"Honey, why are you walking funny?" Diamond asked and she turned around.  
"Frank wanted me to learn why it wasn't a good idea to drink. So, he let me have a little slip of alcohol, are you mad?" She sighed.  
"Tell me the truth, did you like it?" She shook her head.  
"The wine tasted so much like medicine. Yuck!"  
"Then, no, I'm not mad. Just wish he would ask first. Your dad has set up a new room for Link. You can go upstairs to check it out. It has everything up there. Kitchen should be for food and not his room." Holli nodded.  
"Okay, momma." She walked up the stairs with Link. She could see the door to Jessica's room was opened a bit and saw Jessica and Frank having sex. He was pounding her from behind with Jessica on her stomach on the bottom. She needed to work harder to win him.

She opened the door to see a nursery room. It was beautiful. "Well, I got the drawings from the game company and decided to decorate his room the way they vision his life would be. It's nice to know that my grandson has a destiny, when he gets older." He took him out of the car seat. "You're going to be a famous man, you know that?" Morning turned to her. "How was your day?" She shrugged.  
"Frank allowed me to have a little wine. He wanted to teach me why drinking is not a good idea." He nodded in approval.  
"Did you like it?" She shook her head. "Good. How do you like the room?"  
"It's perfect. I agree with momma, the kitchen should not be his room. This should be. How old did they say they wanted him to be?"  
"They think 9 would work."  
"It will be hard to give him away after raising him that long." Morning nodded.  
"But, you know he was just an experiment. He wasn't really your child. Just someone that you wanted to invent. Hopefully, you'll have children, much, much later." She nodded. Morning put him into his crib and watched him as he slept.  
"I can live without being a grandpa for a while." He put his arm around her as she watched him as well.  
"Once Jessica leaves, what will you do with her room?"  
"What would you want us to do with it?"  
"Make it a guest room?"  
"We just might do that. Come on, I'm sure your mother has dinner ready." When she came out, she saw no one was in Jessica's room and the door was wide opened. She had a feeling that they were already downstairs.

As Diamond and Holli were doing the dishes, she decided that it would be a good time to ask to be on the pill. "Mom, we can talk about anything, right?"  
"Yes."  
"I was thinking of taking a precaution. You know how teenagers are with their hormones all over the place. I wanted to be safe than sorry. So, can I be on the pill?" Her mother closed her eyes and held her daughter.  
"Do you know how much I love you right now?" She had to laugh. "I'm so glad that you feel safe to come to me about this issue. If you want to be on the pill, we can do that. In fact, I would be more than happy to do that." She looked around to make sure that no one was nearby. "You're always going to be my favorite daughter, you know that, right?" She smiled and she kissed her softly on her lips. "Always."

The next morning, she gave Link to Daniel. "Now you take good care of him." He shook his head, rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on her left cheek.  
"Do you want me to bring him back later?" She shook her head.  
"It's your turn. Hey, Daniel, do you want to continue to be his father until the video game people want him?" He smiled and looked at Link, who was fast asleep in the baby car seat.  
"I wouldn't mind." He moved closer to her. "I still want us to, one day, be a real family."  
"Anything can happen between now and that day." He nodded.  
"True. I hope everything goes okay with the doctor."  
"Me too. Have a good day at school." He nodded and left with the child.

Jessica came down and looked at her. "I can't believe that you want to be on the pill. You're only 14 and you're not even having sex yet." She crossed her arms and looked up at her big sister.  
"A woman knows how to be responsible and I guess you don't."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I caught you and Frank Harris having sex the other day. Are _you_ on the pill?" She looked at her shocked.  
"Did you tell mom and dad?" She shook her head.  
"No, but I hope that stomach won't." She looked at Jessica's stomach and she frowned.  
"Even if I get pregnant, he's still my fiancé, so what's wrong with it?" Holli nodded.  
"Speaking of, when's the wedding?"  
"We're waiting until after my graduation. Oh, and you're not one of my bridesmaids or my maid of honor." Holli shrugged.  
"Saves me money and you're going to need money, if you're pregnant."  
"You're lucky that I don't have time to kick your ass right now." She got on her leather jacket and left the house.

"Mom, are you ready to go?" Diamond nodded and grabbed her car keys. Morning came to her. "You're my favorite daughter. You know that, right?" She laughed.  
"I might not have my big sister's love, but at least, I have you two." They smiled.  
"I'm going to be meeting you and mom for lunch. We figured that you deserve a gift for making such a wise decision. So, you can pick out anything you want at the mall." She looked at him in surprise.  
"Anything?" He nodded.  
"Whatever it costs me will be better than you having a child."  
"But, I do have one. The one with his daddy."  
"Yes, but we're going to be giving him away in 9 years. I'll see you later." He gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

As they were in the car, a song came on and she looked at her mother in surprise. "Mom! That's my song!" She looked at her and turned up the volume. At the end, sure enough, it was announced it was a song by Holli Would.  
"There goes the idea that you're not a good singer. You are. Do you still want to be a stripper?"  
"Maybe and maybe not."

"Holli Would." The nurse called and they entered the room. "You want the birth control pill, correct?" Holli nodded. "Can I ask why?"  
"You know how teenagers are. Their hormones are out of control, I rather play it safe than later be sorry." The doctor turned to Diamond.  
"You are very blessed to have such a smart daughter."  
"Oh, we are. Very."  
"Before I can let you be on the pill; we must make sure that you're not pregnant. Can you tell us the truth, have you had any sex in the last few days?" She bit her lip and looked down. After thinking a few minutes, she shook her head. "Alright, pee in the cup for me, would you?" She nodded, got off the practice table and took the cup. As she sat down to pee, she was nervous. Would she be found pregnant or not? She couldn't ruin her family's love for her and there was no place to escape. Frank should have warned her about taking a pee test. The only thought that gave her comfort was knowing that it might be too early to know. She washed her hands and came out.

She sat on the practice table again and looked at her mother, who was sitting at a chair in front of her. "Mom, will there ever be any reason you won't love me anymore?" Diamond looked up from her magazine and looked at her daughter in curiously.  
"What makes you think that? You're my daughter, nothing will make me love you any less."  
"No matter what?"  
"Holli, what's this about?"

Just then, a knock came on the door and the doctor came in. "I'm going to ask you again. I want an honest answer this time. Have you had sex any time in the last few days?" She looked at her seriously and Holli swallowed.  
"If you don't count the science experiment…"  
"So, if I ask you to pee in the cup again, it would show up negative?" Diamond dropped the magazine on the floor and looked up at her daughter in shock. Holli couldn't look at her and closed her eyes.  
"I can't pee again; I've already gave you all the pee that I had." The doctor smiled and held out a shot.  
"I can give you a shot that would help you to pee again, if you think that you can go a second time and have a negative result."  
"I don't believe you." She smiled, gave her the shot and another cup.  
"Go pee, trust me, you're going to need it." Holli sighed.

She was worried now. As she looked into the mirror, she had no idea how to comfort herself this time. If the test came back positive, she would have no choice, but to tell the doctor and her mother that she had sex. As she straightened up her hair and light makeup, she made a promise to herself, she would never give Frank's name. She came back into the room and sat back on the practice table. Diamond looked at her. "You _would_ tell me, right? If you had sex." She looked up at her mother.  
"Mom…about that…" Another knock came on the door and the doctor entered the room. She crossed her arms. "You're pregnant. Why did you lie to us?" Her mother looked at Holli in shock.  
"Before you jump on me, let me explain. I told a man that I wanted to have a career in stripping. He thought that he was whispering, but he wasn't. He was trying to talk to me _out_ of it. I did a good job and actually turned him on. We did have sex."  
"What's his name?" Holli shook her head.  
"I won't reveal his name as it's on me. His intentions were good and pure. I was just too good at it." The doctor looked at the mother.  
"She's only one day pregnant and it's a girl. So, you can decide what you want to do. I'll leave. You two have plenty to talk about." She left the room.

Holli looked down. "Is there any way that you're willing to tell me the name?" She shook her head. "Why did you want to be on the pill? Are you going to continue to see him or something?" She looked up at her.  
"He promised to show me the rough parts of it, he still thinks that he can talk me out of it." Diamond crossed her arms and studied her.  
"You've only been around 2 men that I know of. Daniel and Frank. Unless you've been seeing someone else and I can remember Daniel saying that he doesn't want kids right now. I believe him. So, that only leaves one person." Holli didn't think her mother would figure out this fast. When Diamond saw Holli's eyes were huge, she nodded. "Wow, you had to go and sleep with your sister's fiancé. That's low, even for you." Holli looked away.  
"I just wanted her attention. She never pays attention to me. She's always off to do her own thing and I'm pushed aside."  
"How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out that you're pregnant?"  
"I'm hoping you won't tell her?" She gave her mother the best smile she could give.  
"No, _you're_ going to be the one to tell her. I'm going to keep my mouth shut. I guess you loved Link too much and wanted to have an actual child?"  
"It wasn't like that, I swear. I've told you the truth. He was hoping to get me to not want to grow up to be a stripper. He didn't expect me to be a natural. Will you tell father?" Diamond shook her head.  
"No, he'll kill you. I'm not interested in burying my daughter. Let's go."

Holli went to Frank's job and knocked on his door. He was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" She smiled. He saw that she was, once again, dressed in her school's uniform. This time, without the long sleeved black jacket.  
"I got on the pill; how soon can you show me what rough is?" He shook his head.  
"The pill takes a few days to work."  
"Maybe in your time it did, they have new technology now that allows it to work like that." She snapped her fingers and he looked up at her skeptical.

She walked to his desk and sat on it with her legs crossed. "Can you think of how good it would make you look? Talking a 14 year old out of becoming a stripper? How people would praise you?" He shook his head and she touched his tie. "Think of how my family would love you and welcome you into it. 'You've done a good job, Frank.' 'Thank you so much Frank for saving my little girl from a bad job.'"  
"Are you seriously 14? Because you're definitely not acting like a 14 year old. You're acting like a woman with experience." He put his hands on the desk on the sides of her body and she looked at him innocent.  
"If I'm 14, think, I need a punishment for my bad mouth, right?" She put a finger in her mouth. "Unless your dick isn't ready for me yet?" She touched it. He looked out of the door and into her eyes.  
"Have you told anyone about us?" She shook her head.  
"I want you to show me the bad side of men. Can you do that for me or are you too weak?" He turned her over roughly and lifted up her skirt. He pulled down her underwear and surprised her by fucking her in the ass.  
"Is this what you meant? Pain and punishment?" He asked innocently.  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch!"  
"You talk like a woman, but can you take it like one?" He whispered and she looked at him.  
"Can you handle a 14 year old?" He pounded her harder.

After a while, he took out his dick and opened up one of his drawers. He took out the handcuffs and handcuffed her hands together in the front. He put her on the floor. "Let's see, if you can handle a man." He put his dick into her mouth. "Show me how you suck a dick." She was trying to remember how the teacher taught her how to suck Daniel's dick and began to do his the same way. "Hmmm…you're not that bad." He threw his head back. "Let's see, if you can deep throat." He put his dick all the way to her throat and she was trying to swallow and not gag. He shook his head and pulled it out. "Not yet a woman, sorry." He put his dick into her pussy and put his hand to her throat. "By the time I'm done with you, you will be one." He kissed her as he rode her.  
"If you're so powerful as you think you are, can you eat me out and make me cum?" He smiled and looked at her.  
"You're about to find out how powerful I am." He began to eat her out so well that she was moaning and wanting more. It didn't take her long to cum and her whole body shook. He got up to meet her level. "That my dear, is what a man is." He kissed her again. "Now, I need to get off." He continued to ride her.


	22. Love Lottery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherah and Daniel act out their top fantasies.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_uWS6K-VF8>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UIB9Y4OFPs>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcATvu5f9vE>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL12z7vHWn0>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr9LXLwyJR4>

Author's Note: I didn't like how, "80's Time Machine" was written. I came up with, hopefully, a better story. Edited 9/24/2020

"What's this?" Daniel signed asking.  
"Open it!" Sherah signed back as she grinned.  
He opened the box and found an award that was shaped as a gold heart. The inscription was in red and black colors: Best friend, lover, and boyfriend." Below was: Dr. Daniel Jackson. "I told you, you won the, 'Best Boyfriend of the Year' award!"  
"How did you find that reward and have it made out to me?" He signed asking.  
"I thought you would have figured it out by now." She shook her head. "Love. I love you so much that you make it easy for me to create the award."  
"Using my own words back at me, I see. What about you? Where do I find one for you?"  
"I need secrets, darling. But, I have confidence someday you'll drag it out of me. I'm so much in love with you that my secrets just comes out. I used to be able to guard my secrets, as if, they were gold. Then, love came and opened the vault. Who knows what else you will learn?" He took her into his arms.  
"You just needed the right person to open the vault for. I was lucky it was me."  
"Are you?" He nodded.  
"The way you feel about me, I hope you'll never feel for anyone else." She smiled.  
"You know what? When we go see a doctor, I'm going to have them measure your strength. How you can put up with me is stronger than all the superheroes combined." He kissed her cheek.  
"I told you, I'm only strong because you made me to be."  
"Maybe I should change your name to Batman, since your strength beats them all." He rolled his eyes.  
"Here's a secret. You think you're hard to put up with. You're not. You're easy." She looked at him, as if, he challenged her.  
"Okay, Batman, I'm going to give you 10 ice creams and see if you can handle that!" His eyes went wide.  
"Sherah, don't go there." She shook her head.  
"Too late honey, you just told me I'm easy to put up with. So, 10 should be nothing for you." She starts to crawl down to his dick.  
"Sherah…" He cried in mercy.

The next evening Cam, Sam and Teal'c went to Daniel's room. They noticed Daniel and Sherah didn't show up for breakfast, lunch and dinner. They found them in bed sleeping and wrapped around each other. Both of them had a smile on their faces. Cam shook his head. "Jackson, don't you and Sherah think it's time for you to eat something? I mean, you haven't ate all day." Daniel didn't say anything. He sighed and began to wake him up. Daniel wouldn't budge. He looked at Sam. "See if you can wake up Sherah." She didn't feel comfortable, since she was naked, but did so anyway. She began to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge either. She tried opening their eyes and noticed that they were blank. She checked her pulse and was relieved to find out she had one. She looked up at him.  
"What's going on?" She asked confused as he looked back at her also confused.  
"What do you mean?" She sighed.  
"Sherah has a pulse, but her eyes, they look like they're gone. Does Jackson have a pulse?" He sighed and checked his pulse. He nodded. He tried lifting up his eyes and saw the same blank stare. He jumped back.  
"Sam, what's going on here?" She shook her head.  
"I don't know. I have a feeling, it isn't good. We've got to get them dressed and take them both to the infirmary." He looked at Sam as he didn't feel comfortable and she gave him an understanding look.  
"Unless you want them naked on the table in the infirmary…"He sighed and looked at her.  
"You get Jackson dressed; I'll get Sherah."  
"You sure?" He nodded and they both began to dress Sherah and Daniel. After she was dressed, he picked her up. Once Daniel was dressed, Teal'c carried him. They brought them to the infirmary.

"What's going on?" Dr. Fraiser asked as she saw them bringing in Sherah and Daniel.  
"I don't know. It's like they're in a deep sleep state. We can't get them to wake up, even though they both have a pulse." The doctor looked at Sam in confusion.  
"Alright, let's study them." She nodded. Cam and Teal'c moved to the upper top of the floor to watch through the glass as they began to study them. Cam shook his head.  
"I wonder what caused this?" Teal'c shrugged.  
"Normally, I would blame Sherah…" He nodded in agreement. "But, they were both asleep in bed? How could it be possible?" Mitchell had to chuckle.  
"It would be, as if, Sherah used something on Daniel in bed. That something got them both stuck somewhere or into something."  
"Don't say that around her. She gets any ideas she thinks are good, she takes it and runs with it." Cam nodded as he put his hand to his head. He had to think.

The General showed up. "How are they?" Mitchell shook his head.  
"Sam and Dr. Fraiser are trying to find out now, sir." The General sighed and shook his head.  
"The moment you find out, let me know." He nodded.  
"Will do, sir." The General nodded and left. They exchanged worried looks. After a few hours, Sam threw her hands in the air. She looked up at Cam and Teal'c, who were still on the upper floor.  
"I give up. They're both alive and breathing, but it's like their minds or their souls are not there." Cam sighed and looked down. He folded his hands together.  
"Alright, me and Teal'c are going to go back to Daniel's room. We'll see if we can find anything that could be a reason to cause this." She nodded and they left.

"Cam Mitchell, what are we looking for?" He asked as they were in Daniel's room. He sighed as he scanned the room.  
"Anything that stands out or anything that doesn't feel like it belongs." He nod and began to search. Cam was also searching until he got to the, "Best Boyfriend" reward. He looked at him. "I don't think there are any, 'Best Boyfriend of the Year' rewards." He showed him the reward and he came over to him.  
"Perhaps, Sherah found a company that would make it for her?" Mitchell studied it.  
"I would like to know how she got her hands on this. This is the first I have heard of it." He logged into Daniel's history on the computer. He found nothing.

He knew Sherah, sometimes, used Daniel's laptop and started researching there. He began to think. What was the password? He had no choice, but to guess. He typed in, "SherahlovesDaniel," "DanielJackson," "SherahJackson," but none of them would take. He groaned in frustration. Teal'c had been watching him. He took Sherah's cellphone and unlocked it by using Daniel's birthday. "Hey, how did you know that?" He smiled and looked at him.  
"Daniel, once, comment that he was surprised she had used his birthday as her passcode." He started browsing through it and found the notepad. It was full of passwords and his eyes were shocked. "Uh, Mitchell, you haven't even been close to guessing what her password is." He looked at him in confusion.  
"Why, what is it?" He looked, as if, he was torn between showing it to him or not. Cam grabbed the phone from him and was shocked. "She had, 'CamSherah'?" He looked up at Teal'c, who shrugged. He shook his head and had a feeling, it had to something to do with the memories she remembered about their past lives. He typed in the password. He was actually shocked it worked. If Daniel had knew about this. He shook his head and vowed that he wasn't going to tell him. After he had gained entry into the laptop, he browsed through the history. He kept going through different places she had been shopping and found a website that looked like she had ordered it from. The way it had looked, made him question its authenticity. "Teal'c, does this website look like a professional to you?" He asked as he crossed his arms and looked up at him. He looked over to his right and studied it. He shook his head.  
"No, it feels off to me too."

He began to search for how to contact the people that ran the website but couldn't find any information. He just found you picked out what the reward you wanted it to look like, what you wanted it to say and pay for it. There wasn't even a place where you could ask for refunds or complaints. He shook his head. "I would have thought Sherah knew better than this. To know there isn't even a place for refunds or complaints? That means only one thing, it's not a real company." Teal'c who had took a seat besides Cam and had been watching his process had to agree.  
"Yes. Since we can't get a phone number or an address, how are we going to contact them?" He went to the search engine again and began to type in the name of the company. He browse through a website that had tons of people talking about it.  
"I can't believe what this reward really does!" A person wrote. They exchanged confusion looks. "It gives you and the person that you dedicate the reward to, the top fantasy there is. I had this fantasy that I would, someday, be rich and I was!" He shook his head. When this girl comes back, he was going to have to teach her how to shop online. He began to browse more comments and found them all to be the same. He sighed and began to type in the website.  
"How do you stop the fantasies?" He wrote and decide to wait until he got some replies. It took a while before a person finally responded.  
"Man, why would you want to stop the fantasies? Unfortunately, it _does_ stop. It takes time though. Sometimes, a year, sometimes, more. It's different for each. For example, if you are rich, you will become poor. If you're famous, you will go back to nothing. Good luck, man!" Cam sighed and looked down. The problem was he had no idea what were Sherah's and Daniel's top fantasies. He sighed and looked up uncomfortable at Teal'c.  
"We're going to have to speak to the General. The only way we can get Daniel and Sherah back are, if we invade their minds." He shook his head and knew he was right. They had no choice.

The 2 walked to the General's office. He looked up and saw them looking uncomfortable. "What's with the uneasy facial expressions?" He asked as he saw them come into his office.  
"Sir, we found this." Cam put the reward on the General's desk.  
"I didn't know they had rewards for this." He nodded.  
"I logged into Sherah's history on the laptop that Daniel let her use. Apparently, the website she used was not a real company." He explained as the General looked up at him confused.  
"What does this mean?" They exchanged uncomfortable looks. Cam looked down.  
"We went into the search engine and saw what people had to say about this kind of reward. Apparently, it gives both the person that ordered it and the person that received it, the top fantasies." The General frowned and shook his head.  
"Let me take a wild guess here, you have no idea what they are?" He shook his head.  
"That's not the only problem." The General waited as he went on. "It will take the opposite effect for it to stop working. How long will that take, we have no clue." The General sighed and threw his head back. He shook his head.  
"When that girl comes back, you will teach her how to know which websites are safe to order from." He ordered while pointing a finger at Cam. He swallowed and nodded.  
"I was thinking the same, sir."  
"Good. Do you have a plan, at least?" He asked with hope in his voice. They exchanged uneasy looks again.  
"We're going to have to invade their minds." Teal'c said as he looked at the General. He looked shocked at the suggestion.  
"You want to invade Daniel's and Sherah's privacy?" He was appalled and they looked down.  
"Do you have a better way, sir?" Cam asked as he looked up at the General. He sighed and shook his head.  
"How are we going to do this?" He nodded.  
"The Galaran has updated their technology." He explained. "They have, like an MRI machine that can see what goes on in the mind. The pictures, the sounds, etc." The General sat back impressed.  
"You want to go to them and have them invade their minds?" He nodded. The General stood up.  
"I suppose we have no choice. Do what need to be done. I hope you can handle whatever you see in there. I want only one promise from both of you." They nodded. "Whatever you see or whatever you hear, you keep it to yourselves. Do you understand?" They nodded and the General nodded back. "You're dismissed." They nodded and left the office.

They went to the video call center and called the Galarans. "Hello Cam, Teal'c, what can we do for you?" Marell asked.  
"We were wondering, if we can use your newest and latest technology to invade Sherah's and Daniel's minds." He looked at them both shocked.  
"Stargate SG-1 has never went this far." Cam had to nod.  
"But, it's important." Marell sighed and looked away.  
"What is SG-1 willing to share with us back?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Mitchell had to admit, he was fair.  
"We'll share with you a new technology in return." He figured, maybe, the Galaran would know how to use the, "top fantasy" device. He watched as he nodded in satisfaction.  
"Very well. You may come."  
"Thank you." Marell nodded and ended the video call.  
"What is the new technology you're going to be giving them Cam Mitchell?" Teal'c asked as he sighed and looked down.  
"The reward. Maybe, they know how to control it and how it works." He nodded impressed.  
"Good thinking." They went to the infirmary. Cam went up to Sam.  
"We're going to be taking Sherah and Daniel to the Galarans. We'll use their machine to get into their minds." She looked at him shocked.  
"Isn't that wrong? To invade their thoughts?" He sighed and looked down.  
"Sam, if you got a better suggestion…" She sighed and looked down.  
"How soon are we leaving?" He nodded and looked at both of them.  
"Can we take them with us?" She nodded.  
"Of course, they won't feel anything." He nodded again.  
"Let's go. Teal'c, you get Daniel." He said as he picked up Sherah again. Teal'c nodded and picked up Daniel. They went in front of the ramp and waited until it became activated. He studied Sherah's face. She looked so peaceful and so quiet. He studied her lips. "I'm going to take care of you." He whispered in her ear. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, you're the top archaeologist of the 21st century. You discovered the Tree of Life allowing doctors all around the world to cure every disease known to men. How do you feel about that?" Paparazzi were taking pictures of him and some of them were recording on their cellphones. He smiled.  
"To be able to help people all over the world from cancer and other incurable diseases feels great. I'm just happy to find the answer." He turned to look at a beautiful woman. "And I was able to cure this beautiful woman of her deafness and cerebral palsy." He gave her a kiss. She blushed.  
"Sherah, what does it feel like to belong to one of the most amazing men in the world?" She frowned.  
"He has always been amazing. I knew he had this potential. To think he picked me out of all the women in the world." She looked down shy and shook her head.  
"You have called the medicine, 'Love Lottery,' why?" He smiled.  
"My wife gave me a reward that motivated me to find the Tree of Life. Finding the Tree of Life was like winning the lottery. Love is the most amazing thing. Don't you agree?" He gave her another kiss and she nodded. "Now, if you would excuse us, I have a promise to keep to my wife. Have a good day." He took her hand and they went into the limo.

"You could have named it after you." He looked at her as he poured the champagne. He handed her a glass.  
"I could. Just to see them respect me and what I do is enough." She nodded.  
"It's nice of you to come to my prom and be my date."  
"You deserve to have it. Now that you are hearing, you can enjoy it more." She nodded.  
"Thank you." She gave him a kiss.

They went out of the limo and the paparazzi were there to meet them. Children that were healed of cancer and adults filled the gym. She looked around the 80's theme and smiled. "They better only play 80's or else!" Daniel shook his head.  
"I had them under strict orders." She was puzzled and looked at him.  
"Did you say, 'You will take care of me'?"  
"I'll always take care of you." He whispered and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Let's get this party started!" Richard Marx stood up. He smiled.  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson I want to thank you for all that you've done for us. It is an honor to be the first musician to play for you and your wife. As you requested, 'Right Here Waiting.'" He began to play the piano and sing.  
"Why did you want this to be the first?" Daniel asked Sherah as they began to slow dance. She looked up at him.  
"To slow dance with you." He smiled.

Cam placed Sherah on the MRI bed and played with her hair. He gave her another soft kiss on her cheek and left. Daniel was on the other side. "Are we ready?" Marell asked and he nodded. He nodded back and began to put them both into the machine. They watched as words and pictures began to show up on the side in the middle of the machine. They watched as Daniel and Sherah were dancing at a place that looked like to be inside of a gym. They watched as Def Leppard got on the stage.  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson, if it wasn't for you, people would still be suffering and hurting of incurable diseases. It's an honor to sing to you, 'Pour Some Sugar on Me.'" He began to sing and the band began to play. They watched as Sherah and Daniel began to dance. Cam sighed.  
"She plays the deaf card, but she still has that taste in music?" He shook his head. "And she brings poor Daniel down with her." He looked mortified as he watched Daniel dance. "That's something I will never be able to unsee."  
"They look to be at a prom that has an 80's theme. They also keep thanking Daniel for finding a cure for healing. Do you think we can find out if there's any proms with an 80's theme happening right now?" Sam asked. They went to the computer to search and found nothing. "Now what?" Sam asked frustrated.  
"Maybe this would work." Cam said as he typed, '80's prom and 'Best Boyfriend' award." They were surprised to find a lot of search results.  
"Good thinking!" He looked at her confused as she sounded impressed.  
"It was so much fun!" One wrote, "If only, I could have stayed!" Many clicked thumbed up on that comment. He sighed and decided to type.  
"How did you leave?" He waited for a reply back. He was so grateful for internet. It was, in his opinion, a better and a worse technology. Finally, he got a response back.  
"Dude, no one would have wanted to leave, if we had a choice. Apparently, someone from the 2000's came in and grabbed me. I was transferred back to the 2000's. If only, they left me there!"  
"Where did that person find you?"  
"You must be that desperate. Here's a secret I'm willing to share with you. In order to go back and get the person who is using this 'time machine,' you must order a reward for someone. Think that your top fantasy is to be in an 80's prom. If you can find them, you can bring them home. Be prepared for that person to be pissed. The 80's rock! 80's forever!" Cam sighed and shook his head. He went to the website where Sherah had ordered the reward for Daniel and thought of what custom reward he wanted. He decided to make a reward for Teal'c and Sam for being the best teammates.  
"Now, we wait for it to arrive. I hope that Sherah and Daniel are doing okay." He picked up Sherah again and Teal'c picked up Daniel. They went back to the Stargate Command to wait for the rewards to arrive.

It arrived 2 days later. They opened the box and removed the rewards. "Now, we all have to believe that our top fantasy is to go back to an 80's prom. Are we ready?" He asked Sam and Teal'c. They nodded and waited, but nothing happened.  
"Maybe, we're supposed to go to sleep first?" Sam suggested and he had to nod.  
"That would mean we would all have to sleep together." He looked at her and she swallowed. "Alright Sam, you're take the middle. I'll take the right, Teal'c you take the left." They positioned themselves on the bed in the order as he had suggested. He shook his head. Out of all the missions and challenges he had taken, he never thought that this would be one of them. They all closed their eyes and began to sleep.

Cam, Sam and Teal'c looked at each other as they were transferred to the same place where they have seen Daniel and Sherah. Cam looked on stage and saw Robert Palmer singing, "Addicted to Love." He even had the girls on stage playing fake instruments. The same makeup and clothes. He shook his head. He looked at her and wondered, if she was really 100% a female. He couldn't resist and started singing and dancing. He even couldn't stop staring at the girls on the stage. Now, he understood how addictive this was. Sam and Teal'c were alarmed, when they saw that he had joined in. They hit their heads. Not him too. They knew they had to pull them out and fast, before they all get stuck in this time machine. They smacked Cam in the head in hopes it would help him remember the mission. He shook his head and nodded. "Right, we need to get Sherah and Daniel out."

He went to Sherah and grabbed her. She looked at him confused. "Who are you?" Daniel turned and looked at Michell.  
"Yeah, who are you?" He sighed and looked at Sam and Teal'c.  
"Daniel and Sherah, we got to go and now." He tried to say it in strict voice, but they exchanged confusion looks.  
"Where are we supposed to be going?" She asked as she looked at Cam. Eric Carmen took his place on the stage and began to sing, "Make Me Lose Control."  
"How about after this one?" She asked as she turned around and resume in singing and dancing. He threw his head back, this wasn't going to be easy.  
"How about this," He whispered in her ear, "I will let you listen to the 80's music all you want. If you come with me." She looked at him puzzled.  
"Are you seriously hitting on me in front of my husband?" She asked shocked.  
"You both aren't really married." She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
"You didn't answer my question." He moved closer to her.  
"I'll answer that, if you'll come with me." He held out his hand again and she looked at his hand. She looked at Daniel, as if, she was trying to decide to leave with him or stay.  
"I'll only come, if you can get my husband to come too." She turned back to the stage as he groaned. Why couldn't she make things easy for him? He had a bad idea. He looked at Teal'c and Sam.  
"If I die, know that it was an honor to work with both of you." He shook their hands as they looked at him in confusion. He just gave a smile and took off. They exchanged confusion looks.

Cam got on the stage and asked for the microphone. "Alright, I hate to break this up for all of you." He said. "But, I think you need a break from the 80's and hear some 2000's songs." They stared at him confused. "I'm going to play, 'Back to Your Heart' by the Backstreet Boys." He began to tell the people on the instruments how to play the song. He began to sing it as he looked into Sherah's eyes. She began to dance and sing. He mentioned for her to come. The crowd helped her to go on stage. He began to sing it to her. She was blushing and closed her eyes. When he sang, "Give me one more chance to give my love to you." He got on his knees and took her hand. She was blushing like crazy. Suddenly, she looked into his eyes and all the memories of their past lives and the alternative reality where she played his girlfriend came back to her. She looked around and saw the stage. She looked at Daniel and ran to him. She began to kiss him. He was puzzled until after she stopped kissing him. Daniel looked around and looked at Cam.  
"I never knew that you could sing!" He called out and he smiled.  
"Great, let's go!"

As he was about to give the microphone back to Eric Carmen, they all woke up. Sam, Cam and Teal'c exchanged confusion looks. They ran to Daniel's room where Daniel and Sherah looked at each other and at them. "What happened?" Daniel signed and voiced, asking the group. Cam put his hands on his hips.  
"Sherah dear, did you know where you ordered this from?" He signed as he picked up the, 'Best Boyfriend of the Year' award. She looked at him confused.  
"I just wanted something to surprise him with." She signed and voice back. He nodded and looked down.  
"Let's just say, the place where you ordered it from, was not a real place." He gave her a threatening look and she looked down.  
"Oh?" He nodded and she swallowed. "Oops." She gave him a smile in hopes that he won't be mad at her anymore. He came up to her after he put the reward back on the dresser.  
"You are not to order anything online until I teach you which websites are good and which ones are not." He told her as he cross his arms.  
"So, what was it then?" Daniel asked confused.  
"A way to fulfill your fantasies." She looked up at Cam and she nodded. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"You lied to me!" She signed and voiced to him. He closed his eyes.  
"This is not the time or the place." He signed and voiced back.  
"So, one of your fantasies was not to sing to me a love song?" She crossed her arms.  
"Seriously, this is not the place and the time." He gave her a serious look.  
"I'll give you a week and it won't matter." She walked back into the room as he sighed, while he was having his hands on his hips.

"So, what are we going to do with the reward?" Daniel signed and voice asking as he stared at it in his office. Sherah was standing in front of him as the rest of them were spread out around them.  
"I'm going to give it the Galaran as I promised that I would." Cam signed and voiced back.  
"Why?" Cam swallowed nervously.  
"The least you know, the better." He signed and voiced without looking at them.  
"I'll go with you." Sherah signed and voiced. They all turned to look at her. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Then, let's go." He began to walk out the office as she gave Daniel a smile and a kiss before leaving. She followed behind Cam. She really didn't know what to say. He was also quiet.

They waited until the wormhole was activate and walked through it. They made their way to Marell. He smiled when he saw them. "Did it work?" He asked and he nodded.  
"Yes, I got them both back as you can see." He signed and voiced, while looking at Sherah. She looked down.  
"What does it do?"  
"Gives you the top fantasies you have." She looked for a place to sit and wait until he was finished explaining the things to Marell. She was playing with her hands and shaking her head. Cam came over to her.  
"Let's go." He signed as he took her hand and she nodded. They walked around the campus and she had her hands folded. He kept an eye out for a bench, and they sat down.  
"You remember everything, don't you?" She signed and voiced asking him. He swallowed as he played with his hands. He nodded and she nodded back. "Why did you lie to me?" He looked down again.  
"Sherah, you're with Daniel. What we had was in the past." He signed and she nodded.  
"Was you singing that love song to me one of your fantasies?" He threw his head back.  
"Why is this so important to you?" He signed as he looked into her eyes.  
"I don't understand why you won't answer the question. What are you afraid of?" He looked down and played with his hands again.  
"Okay, tell me the truth," He signed as he looked up at her. She nodded as she crossed her arms. "Do you have feelings for me?" She closed her eyes and looked down. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. She got up and looked in front of her. It was a beautiful place. Green grass, white pathways to walk and the sun was shining. She wouldn't mind living on this planet, if she didn't belong to Daniel. She looked down again as she continued to have her arms crossed. "See, it's not so easy to answer is it?" He finally signed after a few moments of silence.  
"Okay, then tell me, what do we do?" She looked into his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"I don't know. I mean, we had a life Sherah. We had kids." She sighed and shook her head.  
"I don't even know what to tell Daniel." She confessed as he nodded.  
"We can't do anything. I'm in the military now. I can't do what you want me to do. I can't give you a hug, a kiss, even sex." He signed slowly. She looked down.  
"So, our agreement is to just pretend that we don't have this whole other life and just move on?" She signed as she took a guess at what he was referring to. He nodded.  
"At least now I know why I have been drawn to you." He confessed as she looked at him confused. "You used to belong to me. Way before you belonged to him." She swallowed.

Suddenly, the skies became dark and her eyes became big. He looked up and he felt rain coming. "Let's go and now!" He grabbed her hand and began to help them run fast. He knew she wouldn't make it, he had to look around for some place for both of them to hide. They were both getting wet. He found what looked like to be a small shelter down some small steps. He closed the small gate and they looked into the small place that they have entered. She was freezing and started shivering. He came over to her and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry about this." He signed as she looked at him confused. He began to kiss her and took off her shirt. She swallowed as he took off her pants. She watched as he removed his blue jacket and took off his black t-shirt. He removed his black shoes and his black pants. She looked at his black silk boxers and at him. He found an old and dirty blanket. He put it on the ground and laid down. He gestured for her to lay down with him. She was still shivering from the cold. He lifted her head up and they began to kiss. She got on top of him and he looked at her. "Are you sure?" He signed asking. She removed her bra and put it on the ground. She nodded and they continued to kiss. Soon, the place was full of her moans as he was sweating. He put his arm around her stomach after they were done. He kissed her head. He turned her to look at him. "Are you okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

He remembered his cellphone that was in his pants pockets and went to check his phone. It was destroyed from the wet. He groaned and went to Sherah's pants to get her cellphone; it was also destroyed. He put his head down. Now, how was he going to communicate with his team? She looked at him puzzled.  
"What's wrong?" She signed as he looked up at her.  
"Our phones aren't working because of the wet." He signed explaining. She threw her head back and covered her bare breasts as he looked down. He had to figure out a plan and fast. He can only pray that the rain passes and soon.

Daniel and Sam received a video call from the Galaran. "We were just wondering if Cam and Sherah had made it back safely?" A man had asked them. They exchanged confusion looks.  
"What are you talking about?" The man looked down and put his hands on his head.  
"Then, they didn't make it back?" He asked concerned. They shook their heads. The man looked up and sighed. "Then, they are trapped." He finally told them after a few minutes.  
"What you mean 'trapped'?" Daniel asked, now worried.  
"There was a rainstorm that hit the planet. We had to leave. We didn't think of checking to see if Sherah and Cam were still on the planet."  
"Well, the rain will stop." Daniel told him, not understanding why there was a need to be concerned.  
"No, you don't get it. On our planet, rain isn't like yours. Rain is more dangerous on our planet than yours." He explained.  
"Dangerous, how?" Sam asked. The man sighed and shook his head.  
"No one will be allowed to rescue them until a little over a month has passed."  
"A month?" They both said in shock as the man nodded.  
"We can't go until the rain has passes and it takes, at least, a month to make sure that it's safe for us to go back." He explained as they continue to stare at him in shock.  
"How will you know if the rain has stopped?"  
"We have cameras in safe places that will tell us. I _do_ apologize." They exchanged worried looks. Daniel went to his room and began to text Sherah and received no answer. He texted Cam and also received no answer. He looked up as he sighed. He couldn't help, but wonder, would Cam protect her? He knew Cam had sang a love song to her, it was only to get them back to 2019. Cam and Sherah had been secretive a bit lately. All he could do was wait.


	23. The Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"Hey, if I'm going to be dead soon, I want to enjoy living."  
> -"You and games are dangerous."
> 
> Sherah gets the team stuck into a game so they punish her. Daniel and Sherah find out who is beyond all these crazy adventures.

_Misha Collins and GISH_

Author's Note: I was given permission to use GISH for this chapter. While GISH is based on a real game and Misha Collins is a real live actor, he's actually very sweet and nice. This is just a work of fiction.

"Daniel, if you could have anything from me in the world, what would you have?" He raised his eyebrows when he saw Sherah sign that. He crossed his arms and looked away from the computer. He gave her a warm smile.  
"How much is this going to cost me?" He signed and voiced. She frowned.  
"I'm insulted that you would think I'm after something!" He got up and began to tickle her.  
"Either you tell me the hard way or tell me the easy way, your choice." She was laughing so hard, she held her hand up in the air.  
"Alright, you win." He nodded satisfied and put his hands back into his pockets. "I hate it that you know me so well!" He put his hands out of his pockets and took her in his arms. He dipped her and kissed her. When he was finished, she had a goofy look on her face. "But, you're one of a hell of a kisser! Is it hot in here or just me?" She began to fan herself.  
"Easy way or hard, I can do this all day." He put his arms behind her back. "Tell me." He push the bangs away from her eyes.

"Alright, alright. I can tell not to play with you. Geez! You know how much I love to play games, right?" He nodded. "I'm playing this online game called, GISH. It has one item that I need help for."  
"What exactly is GISH?"  
"It stands for Greatest International Scavenger Hunt. You do crazy and weird things. The best thing about it? You win points."  
"Sherah, why are you playing that game? Aren't you crazy and weird enough as it is?" She grinned.  
"You know how much I love challenges. I also wanted to see if I'm creative enough for the items."  
"Items?" She nodded and sat in front of Daniel's computer. She pulled up the website and logged in. He saw the Hunt items. "You pick which ones you want to do and submit them. Either by picture or video." She pointed at item number 27. "You see it says, "Halloween villains never get arrested. Have proof they've done something funny and have them arrested. Must be rated G as the verdict will be the kids' decision." He looked at her puzzled.  
"What does that thing mean beside it?" He pointed to a video icon.  
"That means it must be in a video, but it must be 14 seconds or shorter." He stood up and sighed.  
"What are you wanting to act out?"

Cam Mitchell came in. "Daniel, are you ready for the International Oversight Advisory (IOA) coming in later today?" He looked at him.  
"I have all the notes and PowerPoint presentation ready. But, Sherah here wants me to play a game." Cam shook his head and looked at her.  
"What is it with you and games?" He signed and voiced. She stood up.  
"But Cam, you like playing games too!" She signed and voiced as he crossed his arms.  
"What kind of game this time?" She mentioned for him to come over to the computer. She pointed to it.  
"Well, that item has a point. When have you ever seen Freddy Kruger or Jason getting arrested for killing people? I'm curious, what do you have in mind?"  
"How do you know I already have something?" He frowned.  
"Do you think I just met you?" She laughed. "I know how your mind works." She nodded.  
"If you know my mind so well, what's my plan?" He shrugged.  
"You can come up with thousands of different ways to do it and I have no idea which way you'll go." She nodded.

"Well, I was thinking of, 'Legend.'" He shook his head.  
"Why are you going with the Lord of Darkness? Why not Freddy or Jason?" She shook her head.  
"I want to stand out and not blend in."  
"And how will the story go? What exactly will he be arrested for?"  
"We can have a picture of the Lord of Darkness standing on a stage and singing. We'll arrest him for singing in public."  
"Why that?"  
"Everyone knows the Devil is the one who invented music. Why not him?"  
"Good choice. Who is playing the Lord of Darkness?"  
"I was thinking of having Daniel do it and have him sing to me." Daniel shook his head.  
"Why is it always music with you?" He asked.  
"Blame my parents, darling. They had me listen to music to help me sleep as a hearing child than to read me a story."

"Now act like you're singing." Sherah told Daniel.  
"Why?"  
"I'll edit you into a concert and have me in the audience."  
"What song?" She had to think.  
"Think of one." He took a pencil. He looked into her eyes as he act like he was singing.  
"Okay, Cam act like he's under arrested." He shook his head and acted like he arresting him. "Perfect. Done. Going to go edit it." She left.

"While you have a crazy girlfriend, there's an upside to it."  
"Is there?" Daniel asked curiously and he nodded.  
"When she's done with her craziness, she leaves us alone for a while. Do you need any help on the report?"  
"Should we mention Sherah?" Cam looked at him in surprise.  
"You mean they don't know about her?" He shook his head.  
"I was meaning to tell them about her, but how do you explain her?"  
"Simple, tell them we're trying to keep an outer space alien safe from other humans. Tell them to take your word for it and if not, you'll be happy to show them proof." Daniel shook his head.  
"They find out how she is, she'll be locked up in the looney bin in no time." Cam shrugged.  
"That will be bad because?" He shot him a look. "Alright, geez. Just don't mention her then. Hopefully, she'll be too busy to distract you at the meeting."

Daniel was in the middle of the meeting, when the IOA looked at him in shock. Woolsey was trying to keep his voice calm when he spoke. "Daniel, is there something about you we should know about?" He looked at them confused.  
"Why? What are…" He looked at his hands. They were red and had long black fingernails. He got out his cellphone and looked at the camera in horror. He was the Lord of Darkness. "I was thinking it would be nice to dress up a few days before Halloween?" They shook their heads.  
"You looked like Dr. Daniel Jackson a few minutes ago. What happened?" He shrugged.  
"Would you excuse me?" He ran out of the room.

He went into Sherah's room and saw she was dressed up as Lili. "Sherah, why do I get the feeling you're behind this?" He had a hard time signing because of his long black fingernails. She cringed as she saw him sign and shook her head.  
"It's not me Daniel, I swear!" Cam and Teal'c came in the room dressing up like a cop. While Sam came in dressed as a lawyer.  
"Sherah, what did you do?" Sam signed and voiced. "I was giving a workshop for young scientists when they looked at me puzzled. I was dressed like this!" She pointed to her suit and tie.  
"It isn't me!" Cam and Teal'c came closer to her.  
"We were playing basketball when we became police officers. Do you know how the soldiers looked at us?" He signed and voiced. He gave her a stern look and she sighed.  
"I can't believe, you don't believe me!"

A police officer and the General came in. "Officer, what is this about?" The General asked. The officer turned his attention to Cam.  
"Cam, place the Lord of Darkness under arrest." He sighed and handcuffed Daniel. The officer got in front of him. "You're arrested for singing to Lili in a concert. Anything you say will be held against you. Teal'c go with him to take the Lord of Darkness to the station." The General sighed.  
"Where are you taking my team?" They took Daniel out of the room. The police officer looked at Sherah and tapped his hat.  
"Madam, you would need to come to the station to give us a statement. Your lawyer, Sam will be helping you." Sam was interpreting for her. After the police officer left, the General looked at them.  
"Would you tell me what's going on?"  
"Sir, we'll tell you everything. After we get Daniel out of jail." Sam told him and turned to Sherah.  
"Guess I'm your lawyer. Let's go." Sherah followed her out to her car.

"Is it true that the Lord of Darkness was singing to you?" Sherah nodded as Sam interpret for her.  
"Yes." She voiced for her.  
"What song was it?"  
"'Sympathy for the Devil?'" She joked and the police officer frowned.  
"This is no joking matter! This is serious! Start from the beginning." She looked at Sam and she shrugged.  
"This was your idea. Tell them how it started." She sighed.  
"You see I accidentally touched a unicorn and it caused the demons to kill it. As a result, the world became cold. I wanted to make things right, so I asked the Lord of Darkness what I could do. He told me that I would have to listen to him sing. I went with him to the concert and he was singing to me a love song." The police officer nodded.  
"But the world isn't cold. There are no unicorns here. So, unless you can tell us the truth, we would have to release him to the public." She looked at Sam, who shook her head.  
"Don't look at me, I don't know what to do any more than you do."  
"Then release him."  
"Very well."

When they were outside the police station, they all still looked like their roles. "Sherah, your plan didn't work. Daniel is still the Lord of Darkness, you're still Lili, I'm still a lawyer and they are still police officers." Sam pointed to them as she signed and voiced. After thinking a while, she looked at Daniel.  
"Then I have another plan, but you're not going to like it." He nodded.  
"Why do I get the feeling I won't?" He gave her a snarky smile. She turned to the whole team.  
"I think I was wrong for saying he's not guilty. He needs to _be_ found guilty." Daniel came to stand in front of Sherah.  
"I'm supposed to be in a very serious meeting. They see me as the Lord of Darkness. Do you not realize how serious this is? The whole SG-1 could shut down because of you!"  
"Daniel, I understand you're frustrated, but there's no need to take it out on me. I'm not doing it! Instead of being angry and frustrated, help us have some ideas!" She didn't know she was yelling loudly at him until a few police officers and people looked at her. She closed her eyes and took a breath.  
"Fine, how do I get arrested again and be found guilty?"  
"How about you passing out candies to the kids for trick or treat?"  
"That actually won't be a bad idea." Cam signed and voiced as Daniel turned to look at him.  
"You're actually going to encourage her?" He shrugged.  
"We're already screwed. Why not go all the way?"  
"Let's go to buy some candy."

They arrived to the food store when people stopped to stare at them. "Hey, you're the Lord of Darkness from, 'Legend.'" A male customer said. "Cool costume! And you're Lili, you must be a couple. Can I have a picture with you two? You look so authentic. Even more than the actors did." Sherah and Daniel posed for the camera. The male customer smiled. "Hail Satan!" When he left, Daniel shot her a look.  
"Did I ever thank you for being my girlfriend?" She could see in his eyes he wanted to kill her.  
"Now Daniel, remember what I can give you." He looked down at her hand.  
"Really? Going to do this in public?" He asked as he removed her hand. She looked at him innocent.  
"That's what you get for asking. Now candy." The team began to gather some candy and went to check out.

"You know Halloween isn't until tomorrow." The clerk told them and Daniel gave him a smile.  
"What can I say? Halloween is one of my favorite holidays, isn't that right, dear?" He signed and voiced, giving her a look. She looked down.  
"Yes, and I'm just proud to show off that I have a boyfriend now." She signed and put her arm into his. "I'm so blessed that we're a couple. I've been chasing him for years!" He rolled his eyes.  
"When this is over, I'm not going to show you any mercy." She looked for sympathy from the team, but none of them would offer her any.  
"No, when this is over, you'll be getting no mercy from any of us." Sam signed and voiced as they headed out to the store. She threw her head back.

The team decided to crash at Daniel's place while waiting for Halloween to come. Sherah was on the laptop and groaned. The team looked at her. "What is it?" Cam signed and voiced. She gave him a snarky smile.  
"We made the news." She turned the laptop to him and he saw on Yahoo front news was the headline: "Lord of Darkness arrested for singing in public." There was a picture of Daniel as the Lord of Darkness singing to Sherah as Lili in a concert event.  
"Hopefully, your plan will work and we'll all go back to normal tomorrow. For your sake, you better hope we do."  
"I will remember all of your threats!" They shrugged.  
"We didn't ask for this, _you_ did." Sam signed and voiced.

Daniel found it very hard to sleep with his 2 long black horns. He groaned at her. "How in the heck am I supposed to sleep with this?" He signed to Sherah and she looked at him with pity.  
"Maybe I can make it up to you?" She got down at the bottom of the bed. She smiled. "You still have it."  
"Maybe it will work. Go and try." She nodded and began to work. He touched her head, he tried to moan softly. He used his other free hand to cover his mouth as he began to moan louder. She looked up at him and watched him close his eyes. She sat on top of him.  
"Did that work?" He looked at her.  
"You know it did, for a while anyway." He began to play with her.  
"The Lord of Darkness and Lili never went this far."  
"That's what you do, don't you? You see something and you take it farer than you should."  
"If only I could ride you." He shook his head and got on top of her.  
"For the first time, I'm glad you can't." He covered her mouth as she moaned.

The next day Daniel took Sherah with him to the shower. His 2 long black horns got in the way and she looked at him with sympathy. "I'm so sorry." She signed and voiced. He gave her a red puff sponge.  
"You're bathing me." He signed and voiced.  
"Yes, sir!" He leaned against the shower and relaxed. She turned him around and did his back. She sat him down and began to massage his shoulders. He closed his eyes. She got in front of him and they began to kiss. She began to ride him. He was hoping the sounds of the shower would cover their moans. She was surprise he showed her mercy by helping her out of the shower.  
"Thank you." He gave her a kiss.  
"You're lucky I love you so much."

They came out for breakfast and the team shook their heads. "I guess it shouldn't have been a surprise to any of us. If you could do it in each other's bodies, why couldn't you do it in a fictional characters?" Sam signed and voiced. Daniel and Sherah ignored her. After getting some coffee, Sherah went to the computer. The team gathered around the living room and were drinking coffee.  
"We have a few hours to kill." Sherah told them. "Trick or treating doesn't start until about 6 pm. Daniel," She turned to look at him. "Have you ever did this before?" He looked at her confused.  
"Done what?"  
"Give candy to the kids?" He shook his head.  
"Normally on Halloween, all of us are at the base. Which reminds me, I got to give them a call." He got up and left.

"What are we going to do until then?" Cam signed and voiced.  
"Well, since you and Teal'c play cops and I play a lawyer, we can go back to the base wearing our normal clothes. But Daniel would have to stay here. We can call off of 'work' for a day." Sam signed and voiced.  
"How will we be explaining Daniel's absent?" Cam asked.  
"We could explain that he's sick and not feeling well."  
"I think both suggestions will work." Cam, Sam and Teal'c got up. "Sherah, you stay with Daniel. If you both can get back into your bodies before the end of trick or treat, come back to the base." She nodded. The team told Daniel their byes before leaving.

He sighed and looked at Sherah. "You say that you're not doing this, correct?" She nodded. "Who is in charge of this GISH?"  
"Misha Collins."  
"The actor? Are you kidding me?" She shook her head. "Alright, let me do some work." He got on his laptop and she watched him as he searched for his home address.  
"How are you able to do that?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"It helps to be in the US Military. It comes in handy. Let's go."

They were on the road when Sherah turned to him. "Daniel, why are we going to go see him?"  
"I figure, he must know something. I want to see if he does."  
"And if he doesn't?" He looked at her.  
"Then, the team and I will still be blaming you. So, you better hope he knows something." He gave her a snarky smile as he continue to drive. She turned on the radio and he shot her a look.  
"Hey, if I'm going to be dead soon, I want to enjoy living." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

They arrived to a fancy mansion. He pulled up to the intercom. "Hello, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, do you mind if we can come in and talk?" She shook her head as she looked at the mansion.  
"Do you have a warrant?" A male's voice spoke.  
"Do I have to get one?" A Misha Collins hologram was before them.  
"Do you have any weapons?" Daniel frowned.  
"No."  
"Who is that with you in the car?" He pointed to Sherah.  
"This is Sherah, a person that plays your game, GISH?"  
"So, this is about the game?" Daniel nodded and Misha sighed. "Very well, come on in." The hologram vanished as the gate to the mansion opened.

Daniel drove them up to the front door of the mansion and got out. Sherah sighed when she saw the many steps to enter his home. He looked at the steps too. "I'll help you up." A few bodyguards came out. They began to search their bodies for any weapons. They also checked the car. When the bodyguard saw Sherah having cerebral palsy, he stopped her. She looked at him puzzled. He held up a finger and went to the side of the door. He pushed a button and a lift formed. She stood on it and it brought her right to the front door. Her mouth dropped in amazement.  
"Daniel, that's so cool!" She signed and voiced. He nodded impressed.  
"Let's go in." He signed and voiced. He took her hand and they went inside.

They were guided into the living room where the real Misha Collins was sitting on the couch. He gestured for them to sit on the couch across from him. "It took you both long enough." He signed and voiced; shocking them both.  
"You know how to sign?" She asked and he smiled.  
"Oh, I know all about you, Miss Sherah Payton. I'm sure you already know that." She looked down.  
"You have thousands of people playing your game. Surely, you can't remember every single one of them."  
"You really thought it was a game? I'm flattered, really." She looked at him confused as he put his hand to his heart. He crossed his legs as he looked at her. "You were right, GISH isn't just a game." He went to the wall and pushed a button. A fireplace came out and the fire came on. "I apologize, I forgot how cold it can be in here."

Daniel stood up. "You don't seem surprised that I'm the Lord of Darkness and she's Lili. That's interesting." He signed and voiced. Misha sighed as he looked at the fireplace. He turned around.  
"I suppose you want the secrets now? You both deserve them, I guess." He put his hands together after he signed. "I mean, you both have earned me so much money." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"What exactly do you mean by 'money'?" He took his place on the couch again.  
"Sherah had it right when she said GISH wasn't just a game. She did say that we were involved with the FBI and CIA, unfortunately, that wasn't too far from the truth." She looked at him in surprise.  
"What do you mean, not far from it?" He looked at her.  
"Try a little closer. Not the FBI or CIA, dear. The Secret Service and the President. Not just them, but Hollywood too."  
"What do you mean by Hollywood too?" He took a seat at the coffee table that was close to the couch and took her hand.  
"Why do you really think I've came up with this game and those items? You wrote in your stories the truth. Hollywood is on the lock down with creativity. But you, my dear, you have brought out the creativity and the originally for them." He stood up. "Because of you, Hollywood is working on tons of tv shows and movies. Watching you and the team has been a real treat, seriously." Daniel looked at him in surprise.  
"You are behind me looking like the Lord of Darkness?"

"You both have to see this. Sherah, show these sweet people, 'Revised Roles.'" He said to the wall.  
"You call your wall TV after me?" Daniel voiced her surprise question. Misha turned to her.  
"Why not? You made me so much money. I want to remember, it's all because of you." He gave her a smile. "Now, watch one of my favorite episodes of you and Stargate SG-1." She watched as she played Liz and Daniel played Max. After watching a couple of minutes, Daniel turned to him. "You were behind that?" Misha was enjoying watching them watch the episode in amazement. He smiled.  
"Where my creativity comes from, scares me. But you have the creativity too." He looked at her. She looked away.  
"How long have you been watching us?" Daniel voiced her question.  
"From the moment you and Daniel switch bodies at the Ancient Egypt museum. That was a classic!" He started clapping his hands.  
"You need to stop watching us and playing with our lives!" He looked at Daniel.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see as I've mentioned, I'm working with the Secret Service, the President and Hollywood. These people are powerful and wealthy. You two are in no match for them." They exchanged looks and she could see the anger on Daniel's face. He grabbed him.  
"Make me not be the Lord of Darkness anymore!"  
"Play the game then. All you have to do is be found guilty." He looked at Sherah. "You could have done that, when the police asked you about him singing to you. But instead, you choose to free your beloved Daniel."  
"What about the IOA?" Sherah signed asking.  
"Don't worry about them. They are on it. They just don't know that you two know." Daniel released him. "Threatening me isn't the answer. You want to threaten people? Threat the SS, the President and Hollywood. They are really in charge, not me."

Misha pulled her out of the room. "I've been watching you since you were in Daniel's body. I'm sure there are things you don't want him to know about. I suggest you and Daniel leave before I become tempted to tell him."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me, I dare you." She sighed.  
"Give me advice." He looked at her surprise.  
"Smarter in person. I like that. Choose. Stay on the base and the people in charge will never release you and the SG-1 team. Leave and they just might."  
"You're asking me to choose!"  
"You wanted advice. Consider that one."

He went back into the living room and looked at Daniel. "I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to transport both of you back to the Colorado. Just in time for the Lord of Darkness to get arrested for giving out candy to the trick or treaters. Remember, you must provide the evidence for it." She looked at him.  
"I might not play your game anymore." He came up and got into her face.  
"Like I've said, I have things you both don't want me to reveal, do you?" She gave him a kind smile.  
"Forgive me. I was way out of line. Of course, I'll play." He patted her head.  
"Good girl. Smart like I knew you were. Have a good day, both of you." He snapped his fingers.

Daniel and Sherah both found themselves in his house. He looked at his watch. 5:30 pm. He only had 30 minutes. "Sherah, you go and change into your Lili costume. You want people to think we're couple on, 'Legend.' Should I pour only one kind of candy into the bowl or different kinds of candy into the bowl?" She shrugged.  
"Maybe different candies into the bowl. That way the children can choose which ones they want from it." He nodded.  
"Good idea." She went into Daniel's bedroom and got into the princess dress.

She returned to the living room and found Daniel looking at her as he was drinking a beer. He smiled and went to her. "You do look beautiful like that." She smiled.  
"No wonder, the Lord of Darkness hit on Lili. He thought she was beautiful."  
"And you? What do you think of me?"  
"If I didn't find you a slight attractive, I wouldn't be here, would I?" She took out her cellphone and looked at him.  
"So, what I do is take a picture of you giving kids candy and post it on social media?" He shrugged.  
"It might work. Words might get around. Remember, when the time comes, say I'm guilty." She nodded.

The doorbell rang. Sherah got her phone in position and nodded to him. He opened the door and saw 3 little kids in costumes. "Trick or treat." They said and looked scared when they saw him. He gave them a smile. The parents got down on their knees to explain to the kids.  
"This is just a fake character trying to scare people." He nodded. Sherah poked her head out.  
"See, I look like a princess, even though I'm not one." The kids calmed down. She looked at the parents. "Do you mind if I take a picture of the Lord of Darkness giving your kids candy?" The parents exchanged looks.  
"Why?"  
"That way we can warn people not to wear the Lord of Darkness around kids because it scares them." The parents nodded.  
"Good idea." She snapped a photo of Daniel holding out the bowl and the kids reaching in to take the candy. Once she did, she posted it on social media.  
"Should the Lord of Darkness be passing out candy to our kids? #trickortreat #lordofdarkness." Twitter began to spread the photo around.

An hour later, a knock came on the door. He sighed and got out the bowl of candy. But it wasn't kids. It was Cam and Teal'c dressed up as the police. "I'm really sorry." Cam said with his hands on his hips. "We're ordered to take you in to the police station for passing out candy to the kids." Daniel gave Sherah the bowl of candy and put his hands behind his back. Cam looked at her. "If your plan is carried out, he should be out in no time. If not, I would be thinking of another plan."  
"Can I go with him?" He shook his head.  
"If Teal'c and I were not playing police officers and didn't only have one car, I would let you. Unfortunately, I can't."  
"I know you all must be angry with me, but just one favor? Take care of him." Cam smiled.  
"Honestly? I would be more worried if I was taking _you_ to the station instead of him. He's not the guilty party, you are." She gave Daniel a kiss.  
"I'll do my best to make sure you won't be in there long." He smiled and looked at Cam.  
"Do you mind interpreting for me?" He shook his head. "Tell her that I'm sure you wouldn't because if you did, you wouldn't have him." He groaned as he interpret that.  
"Man, Daniel, it's bad enough to hear you say that, but to sign it?" He shrugged.  
"She needs to be threaten and she needs to feel guilty." Cam nodded and looked at her.  
"You heard the man." She watched hopelessly as they placed him in the back of the car and Daniel gave her a kind smile before they drove away.

She took an Uber to the police station. "How much is Dr. Daniel Jackson's bail?"  
"Who is Dr. Daniel Jackson?" The police clerk asked.  
"Lord of Darkness?"  
"You won't find out until he has spoken before a judge. That won't be until after Halloween as it's late and a weekend."  
"You mean to tell me he'll be in jail all weekend?" He nodded as she groaned.  
"This isn't fair!" He shrugged.  
"He shouldn't be passing out candy to the kids in the first place. Losers don't win." He closed the file he had been studying and left.

She saw Sam coming out to the front of the police station dressed as a lawyer. "You're Daniel's lawyer?" She signed and voiced. Sam nodded.  
"Since you got Daniel arrested, Teal'c, Cam and I had to go back to 'work.'" She signed and voiced back. "He didn't tell me you would be coming here."  
"I was worried about him. I asked about the bail, they told me he's in jail all weekend!" She nodded.  
"It's a weekend. Even as a lawyer, I wasn't able to help him out of it. He's stuck there." Sherah threw her head back.  
"How angry with me, is he?"  
"He'll need the weekend to calm down. Let's go. I'll take you home."  
"Home is?" Sam sighed.  
"Where do you want to go? His home or mine?" She had to think.  
"Is it safe if I go home with you?" Sam gave her a smile.  
"I love my job at the Stargate Command. I'm not going to lose my job and end up in jail like Daniel. I don't think it's murder you're going to have to worry about with me."  
"What is?" She gave her a snarky smile.  
"Making up to me will be." Sherah groaned as she pushed her out the door.

She arrived to Sam's house and looked around. "How can I make it up to you, my darling?" She gave her a smile.  
"I've been thinking of that all the way home. First, do you have any money?" She nodded. "Pay my favorite dinner. Taco Bell." She sighed and took out her cellphone. She used Uber Eats to get them food from Taco Bell. "Now, put the food on a plate. Get my favorite drink and serve me." Sherah took a plate out of the cabinet and washed her hands. She began to plate Sam's favorite food on a plate. She brought it to her. She went back into the kitchen to get her favorite drink.  
"Will that be all, your highness?" Sam took the remote and turned it on her favorite show.  
"Rub my feet for me." She got on the carpet and took off her shoes and socks. She began to rub her feet. "Puff up my pillow." She returned to rubbing her feet when she was done. After a while, Sam looked at her. "You eat. But when you're done, you're running my bath water."

As Sherah was helping Sam bath, she was going slow when she got to her breasts. She dropped the sponge. "You might be a highness tonight and it might have gotten into your head." She looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did you forget I'm bisexual? That we've already had sex a few times? Do you really think I'll have self-control around you?"  
"As your queen for tonight, I'm ordering you to have self-control. You either have it," She squeezed her lips together. "Or I'll punish you more." She picked up the sponge.  
"Just out of curiously, what would be my punishment should I fail?" Sam smiled as she played in the water.  
"If you should fail to have self-control around me, I'll be making you do all of this to me for 2 days. Remember, Daniel's in jail all weekend."  
"I like this. In a way you're military training me; teaching me to have self-control." She smiled when she saw Sherah struggling and stood up.  
"My back." She stood up and began to do her back. She could feel her going slow on her ass. Sam shook her head. When she turned around, she startled Sherah and she looked up at her. "You done my back well." She took the sponge from her, bent down to her face and looked at her lips. "Now be my servant and get me a towel." She let out a big breath as she went to fetch a towel. "Wrap it around me."  
"You're enjoying torturing me like this, aren't you?" Sam smiled as she got out of the bath.  
"Of course. If only you didn't show me that you like my body." She touched her chin. "You want me to military train you? Here's some advice. Don't ever show anyone your weakness, so they won't use it against you. Now come on, you're helping me get into my pajamas." She took her hand.

She couldn't stop staring at her breasts as she got her into her silk peach matching pajamas shirt and was trying to button it up. Sam lifted her head. "You're doing wonderful. Too bad I don't have anyone to compare you to. It would be nice to see if you would beat a lot of other women that struggle with self-control like you. Now my underwear and my pajamas pants?" Sherah sighed and got on her underwear. She padded her pussy and rubbed her ass.  
"What are you doing?" She looked up at her innocent.  
"Making sure they're on correct." Sam shook her head.  
"You're good, but not that good." She gave her a smile and stood up with her pajamas pants.  
"Can you blame a woman for trying?"  
"Put them on."

Once she was dressed, Sherah pulled back the blanket and the sheets. She tucked in Sam and she looked at her. "I might be showing you mercy tomorrow, keep in mind the keyword is might."  
"Just in case, my royal highness is not in the merciful mood tomorrow, what should I make for breakfast?" She smiled and put her finger to her chin.  
"Toast, eggs, and orange juice. After all, they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
"As my royal highness wishes. Will that be all?" She put the blanket on top of her.  
"Just hit the lights when you leave." She got up and bowed.

Sherah was up early the next morning and was cooking them breakfast, when Sam came in. She sat at the stool at the counter near the kitchen and watched as Sherah got her orange juice. She served her toast with eggs and got her the newspaper. "Did my royal highness think if her servant deserves mercy today or not?" Sam smiled.  
"I actually had an idea this morning. I'm not the only one that you've caused suffering. So, Cam is coming over today and he'll be taking you to his home where you'll be his slave for the day." Sherah threw her head back and groaned.  
"I don't get it with SG-1 thinking I'm a good slave." She touched her hair.  
"Oh, but you are."

A few minutes later, "Sherah, get the door." Cam was standing there with a smile.  
"Sam told me that I'm getting a slave for the day. I wanted to start bright and early. Are you ready to go?" He signed and voiced as he entered the house.  
"We'll have to stop by Daniel's house and get me some clothes." He looked at Sam and put his hands on Sherah's shoulders.  
"Thank you for allowing me to borrow your slave." Sam smiled and held up her orange juice. Sherah went to get on her clothes.  
"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Cam looked at her when she appeared dressed.  
"Let's go." He opened the door and they left.

She bowed to him once they were settled in his house. "How can I please my royal highness this morning?"  
"Start by making me breakfast."  
"Joy." She shook her head as she went to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. She smiled as she focused on the eggs. _Maybe he'll be easier than Sam. He won't tempt me to lose self-control._ She put them on the plate and noticed that he stayed in the living room. She had to make one trip to bring him the food and the second to bring him the drink. "Will that be all my royal highness?"  
"Go and get yourself something to eat and join me in watching the game." She saw he was watching a basketball game.

After she ate, he put the pillow under his feet and took off his shoes. He gave her a smile. "Rub my feet." She got down and took off his socks.  
"Did you and Sam call each other up and told each other what to do with me?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"You rubbed Sam's feet too?" She nodded.  
"Good to know. You're that good." He focused back on the game and she growled at him. After a while, he looked at her and pointed to his back. "My back and shoulders." She took off his shirt and began to rub his shoulders and his back. She scratched it a bit and turned to look at him.  
"What's my punishment, if I should lose self-control with you?" He smiled.  
"Are you already there?" She shook her head.  
"Just answer my question."  
"If you should lose your self-control with me, I'll be giving Teal'c advice to how to torture you tomorrow." He gave her a smile and she shook her head.  
"Why people think SG-1 is the greatest team there is, is beyond me." He frowned at her.

"Now, clean up my house." She got out her iPod and began to clean the house while listening to music. She found clothes all over his floor in his bedroom.  
"Cam?" She called to him and he came to her. She pointed to the clothes on the floor. "Are these clean or dirty?" He shrugged and she groaned. "Fine, I'll do it the most disguising way. Smell." She pointed to the bed. "How long has it been since you've washed the sheets?"  
"Ummm..." She threw her head back.  
"You have no idea, do you?" He shook his head. "Alright, the sheets are coming off the bed. Those are all the important questions I have for you. You can go back to your game." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left. She gathered his towels in his bathroom and shook her head. "You better have laundry soap." She told herself. "Or I'll kill you." She picked up the laundry basket and went to wash the clothes, sheets and towels.

After all his house was cleaned, she popped up next to him. "Anything else I can do for you, my royal highness?"  
"Lunch."  
"What would my royal highness like to eat?"  
"Grilled cheese and tomato soup."  
"What are you, a kid?" He stood up and pulled down his pants and boxers.  
"Unless you want this instead? But, then you won't get to eat because you'll be too busy cooking my lunch." She got up.  
"It will be an honor to cook grilled cheese and tomato soup for my royal highness." She made 2 for both of them.

"Now, we're going to go fishing and you're going to be cleaning up the fish." He helped her sit on his lawn chair and they began to fish. It was a beautiful place with the sun going down.  
"Didn't take you the fishing type." He looked at her and smiled.  
"We do need dinner, don't we?"  
"Please tell me you have lemons?" He laughed as he drank his beer.  
"Of course." He taught her how to clean the fishes and how to chop them up. She shuddered as it grossed her out. He taught her how to cook it.

"Now that you know how to do these things, I'm going to go and watch the game." He took a beer out of the refrigerator. She got 2 fishes for them each. She looked into the refrigerator to see what else to go with the fishes. Cam made a face when he saw she made side salad. "I don't eat healthy food." She gave him a smile.  
"You need to watch your weight, don't you my dear?" He growled at her as she touched his stomach. "You want to be able to play basketball and still be fit for the army?" He grabbed his plate and began to eat. She tapped him. "Be glad I'm not making you give up your beer!"  
"You make me give up my beer and I'll make you give up Daniel." She looked at him in surprise.  
"Why? You want me to be all yours?" He smiled.  
"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." She growled at him and turned to watch the game. She was in the mood for dessert and went to look to see if he had any. She shook her head when she saw apple pie in the refrigerator and got them a slice.  
"Since you've been a good boy by eating your salad, you can have your dessert." He gave her a kiss.  
"Thank you, momma." She shook her head, rolled her eyes and they ate.

At 10 pm, he looked at her. "You're helping me to take a shower." She crossed her arms.  
"Are you going to tempt me the way Sam tried to?" He laughed as they were on their way to the bathroom.  
"Strip." She began to take off her clothes.  
"You didn't answer my question, are you?"  
"Turn on the shower." She growled at him and began to turn on the shower. He helped her in and he gave her the red sponge. "Start working, slave." She shook her head and began to work.  
"I see you're already aroused."  
"Are you really that surprised?" She turned him around so she could do his back. She ran her finger through his spine and began to write on it. He was trying to figure out what she was writing; but couldn't make it out. She had him stand in front of the showerhead and smiled. She began to masturbate over him.  
"If you're going to do that, you might as well use your mouth and your other free hand."  
"Giving me permission, sir?" He laughed.  
"Of course, you can't resist any more than I can." She was so turned on by how it looked. The water running down his body and he had his head back. Her on the floor looking up at him. It made her go faster and they both came at the same time. He looked down at her.  
"Did you cum too?" She nodded and he helped her up.  
"To show that I'm a nice royal highness, I'll do your body for you."  
"Good, because I don't think I could do it myself. My hands are too worn out."

"You have two choices." He looked at her surprised.  
"Oh?" She nodded.  
"You can make me help you into your boxers and I get to sleep with you or you do it yourself and I won't." He moved closer to her and lifted up her head to meet his face.  
"You really think you can give me orders? I thought I was the Colonel of this team." She smiled.  
"But I'm not an officially team member, am I? Your rule won't override mine." He nodded and let go of her chin.  
"Very well. Help me into my boxers." She opened up his drawers and picked out his navy one. "What is it with you and blue?"  
"You should know by now, it's my favorite color." She helped him into them and they both got into bed.

The next morning, she had an idea. She got to work and he woke up moaning. "Why are you working on him so early?" She smiled up at him.  
"I'll have to fix you breakfast soon. I think as a slave, I should have my breakfast first, don't you think?" She licked its head and he shook his head.  
"I think as a slave you should have your breakfast last."  
"So, you want me to stop?" She signed innocently. He growled and shook his head.  
"You woke him up, you finish." She nodded.  
"Yes, master." He nodded and put his hand to her head.

While Cam took a shower, she decided to make them both breakfast. She made them toast and eggs. Coffee for him and grape juice for her. He came walking into the kitchen in a robe. "Teal'c is on his way over for your last role of slavery."  
"You know slavery was banned in 1865. I could report you!"  
"I would explain to them what you got us into. Not to mention we _almost_ got into trouble with the IOA. I don't even know how to you and Daniel got out of that one anyway." She looked down.  
"About that…" He held up a finger and pointed to the door. She threw her head back and went to open the door.

There was Teal'c smiling. "Cam told me to get here bright and early so you can start as soon as possible." He signed and voiced. She opened the door for him to enter.  
"As a slave, I think I should look my best, so my master will look his best. I'm going to go change. You can help yourself to coffee." She signed and voiced. He shook his head.  
"And deny you your first assignment of making me breakfast? Not a chance."  
"Cam is kitchen, if you want company while you wait." As she was on her way to the bedroom, she stopped and looked at Cam. "Just so you know, you might think you're the only one with powers over me, don't forget. I know how to have powers over you." He shrugged and returned to his reading of the newspaper. She went to get dressed, got her small backpack and they left.

Teal'c opened the door to his apartment. She looked at him. "Do you think Daniel will be punishing me when he gets home tomorrow?" She signed and voiced as he shrugged.  
"I wouldn't blame him if he did. You got him in jail."  
"Sam's smart, she'll know how to get him out."  
"You better hope." She nodded in agreement.  
"True."

"So, as your slave for the day, what is my first assignment?"  
"Cam gave me some good tips."  
"Of course he did."  
"First, make me breakfast _and_ it must be healthy."  
"I don't even know what a healthy breakfast is!" He frowned.  
"Just make me some oatmeal."  
"How?"  
"Just add water and milk."  
"What about your drink, my royal highness?"  
"Coffee."  
"That's not even healthy!"  
"Coffee!"  
"How would you like it?"  
"A little cream and a little sugar."  
"I could poison you; you know?" He smiled.  
"Good luck trying."

He went into the living room to watch television as she went to make him his breakfast and coffee. She puffed up his feet and opened the door to give him his newspaper. "Anything else?" He smiled.  
"You may eat breakfast now." She made herself toast and eggs with grape juice. She joined him in the living room and saw he had it on Jaffa news. A Jaffa was filling him in with what was going on at his planet. She looked at him curiously.  
"How did you get this news?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"Earth gave me the idea." He turned his attention back to the television.  
"Would you, at least, make it captioned?" He sighed and handed her the remote.  
"If you know how to set it up, go ahead." She set it up and they watch it together.

She did the dishes, cleaned up his apartment and did his laundry. She came to him when he was doing his kelno'reem. When he was done, she startled him. "Never sneak up on Jaffa when he's doing his kelno'reem!" She frowned at him as he stood up to blow out the candles.  
"Well, excuse me for wanting to be a good slave! I was wanting to ask, what do you want for lunch?" He rolled his eyes.  
"What do you usually eat for lunch?"  
"Sandwiches and pickles." He raised his eyebrows.  
"I thought it was sandwiches and chips?"  
"Pickles are healthier." He nodded.  
"Good point. Fix me both."  
"What kind of sandwich?" He sighed.  
"Surprise me. If I don't like it, I will just pick it off." She threw her hands in the air.  
"If you had a girlfriend, I hope you wouldn't drive her crazy like you are to me!" He shook his head as she left his room. She put out the sandwiches and pickles on the table along with water. He looked at the sandwich. "Not a bad one." She shrugged and they watch a football game together.

She did the dishes and took off his socks to do his feet. "You've done this for Cam and Sam, haven't you?" She nodded.  
"They think I do a good job."  
"You do."  
"Anything else you would like me to do?" He thought about that for a minute.  
"I want us to do something different." She looked at him surprised. "In America, I notice there are many different cultures. I've studied some of them. Your culture, I have not. Would you teach me yours?" She looked at him confused.  
"I'm supposed to be the slave, remember?"  
"Back during the slavery times, slaves would learn about their master's cultures. The words, the reading, the way of life, etc. In a way, you would be doing what a slave has done." She nodded in surprise.  
"That's true. I never thought of it. What would you like to learn?"  
"I already know ASL thanks to you." She nodded. "What else should I learn about the deaf culture?"  
"Would you give me a minute, Teal'c?" He nodded.

She went to her cellphone and looked up a deaf social in Colorado. She sat with him on the couch and show him the cellphone. "Would you like to attend a deaf social with me?"  
"What exactly is that?"  
"It's a place where deaf people get together to eat and chat. Deaf people are like hearing people, we like to eat." He nodded.  
"That's all you do, sit around and talk?" She shook her head.  
"I've visit places where you can go to an ASL game night. I love those. Playing different games." He raised his eyebrows.  
"You and games are dangerous."  
"Was not slaves around the white culture while they were slaves? Why not you join me in my culture? We can stay as short as you would like."  
"We could have dinner." She nodded. "Let's get ready to go."

"Do you want me to help you take a shower?" He looked at her surprise.  
"Cam and Sam wanted you to do that too?" She nodded.  
"I guess."  
After she helped him get dressed, he saw her smile. "Why are you smiling?" She looked into his eyes.  
"You're not like Sam and Cam. You didn't try to tempt me to do anything." He nodded.  
"Would you have wanted me to?" She shook her head.  
"I like you being a gentleman." He smiled.  
"You go and get ready." She nodded and left.

After the deaf social, she stripped off his clothes and left the boxers on. She pulled the blanket and sheets back. "What did you think of it?" He smiled.  
"I think it's a wonderful idea. Jaffas come together because they understand each other. They know how to act and what's important. The deaf culture is no different." She nodded.  
"Do you still think I'm weird?" He laughed.  
"I admit, after the deaf social, I can honestly say, you're less weird than I thought." She smiled.  
"Good night, Teal'c." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned off the lights.

The next morning, she got up early to fix him lunch. With Daniel being in jail, she was, for sure, Teal'c was on duty. She looked for a bag for his lunch and found a food store one. After she was done fixing his lunch, she started on his breakfast. Once she was done fixing him breakfast, she went into his room to wake him up. "Time for your shower, your royal highness." He looked at her.  
"Thank you. Hopefully, we'll be bringing Daniel home today." She nodded.  
"I hope so. Let's get you in the shower and ready for work." He put his hand on her shoulder.  
"You rest today. Daniel can punish you when he gets back."  
"Just promise me, you'll take care of him?" He smiled at her and bowed.  
"I will."

After she found out Daniel had a court date, she took a shower and got into her Lili clothes. She showed up to the courtroom and saw there was an interpreter. "We call Princess Lili to stand." She sighed and made her way to the front of the court.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"  
"I do." She took a seat.  
"Lili, is it true the Lord of Darkness was passing out candy to the kids?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you encourage him to do this?"  
"The Lord of Darkness gets a bad rap. I thought it would do some good to show that he's not all that bad."  
"So, it was your idea?"  
"While it was my idea, he still went along with it."  
"No further questions."

The judge looked at the prosecutor. "Any questions?"  
"Did you take the picture?"  
"I did."  
"Did you buy the candy?"  
"We both did."  
"Then, you should be plead guilty as well, should you not be?"  
"Yes."  
"No further questions."

The judge looked at Daniel. "I find you guilty of passing out candy to the kids. Your punishment will be to stay in a jail cell with Lili since she's equally guilty for a day. You're dismissed." He hit the gavel. Sherah sighed and was handcuffed by Teal'c. They were both taken to the jail cell. The media came to them.  
"How do you feel about the punishment?" Sherah shrugged.  
"He was right. I'm guilty as well." The interpreter voiced.  
"Lord of Darkness, how do you feel?" He looked at her as she looked at him.  
"I was just trying to do a good thing."

"From the scale 1-10, how pissed off are you at me?" He shook his head and had her sit on his lap.  
"0. The reason? I know it wasn't you, but Misha Collins that had us do this." She nodded. "Did you tell the Stargate SG-1 the truth?" She shook her head.  
"Do you really think they'll believe me?" He nodded.  
"True. They wouldn't. So what did you do all weekend?"  
"Oh, I was a slave for 3 different people." She gave him a snarky smile. He shook his head.  
"You're going to be a slave for one more."  
"Oh come on Daniel! You just found out it wasn't my fault!" He nodded.  
"The judge said our punishment was to be together. Your punishment will be more fun." She smiled.  
"I can have him?"  
"Not now, but you will." He gave her a kiss.  
"How do we kill time in here?" He smiled and had her off his lap. He held up the bedsheet that looked like a white curtain.  
"While I was in here, I had a feeling we'll both be in here. So I made this." He set it up at the top of the jail cell. "You're not the only creative person. Now we can have privacy."

"How do you want to continue this, Misha?" He sighed as he heard the male's voice over the phone.  
"Well, she's right. The team wouldn't believe her that it was me the whole time, so let us continue."  
"What exactly did you tell them?"  
"I just told them the truth and she asked for advice."  
"Oh? What did you tell her?"  
"That she had to choose. Stay in SG-1 and be played or leave."  
"What do you think she'll choose?" He smiled.  
"She's having way too much fun for her to leave."  
"What's next, then?"  
"Next? She says she loves Egypt, right? Let's see how she deals with a mummy curse." He smiled.


End file.
